


Гарри Поттер и Источник магии

by Roman_Ou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Ou/pseuds/Roman_Ou
Summary: Гарри отправляется в Хогвартс в 13 лет. Почему Дамблдор решил отсрочить его поступление на первый курс? Что именно произошло в Годриковой Впадине в 1981 году, когда Волдеморт в астрономически благоприятный день для вершения магии решился убить всю семью Поттеров? И что из себя вообще представляет магия?
Kudos: 2





	1. Ничего необычного

— Гарри, ты помыл посуду? — раздался женский окрик из глубины дома.

Поморщившись, вихрастый мальчишка протер последнюю тарелку сухим полотенцем, после чего поставил ее в шкаф и повернувшись, крикнул в ответ:

— Да, тетя Петуния!

Закрыв дверцу шкафа, он кинул полотенце на стол и направился к выходу из кухни. Выйдя в коридор, Гарри столкнулся со своей тетей, которая в очередной раз протирала от пыли комод:

— Я могу пойти к Бобби в гости? — спросил он и выжидающе посмотрел на тетю.

— А посуду ты помыл? — повторила свой вопрос Петуния.

«Бог мой. У нее объем памяти просто таки мизерный. Я же только что сказал ей, что помыл», — Гарри устало уставился на тетю, которая выглядела как изможденная лошадь. С учетом того, что она каждый день маниакально занималась уборкой в доме — такое сравнение было недалеко от истины.

— Да, — вслух произнес он.

— Хорошо, — немного помялась та. — Можешь пойти. Только ненадолго!

Кивнув в ответ, Гарри поспешил прочь из дома. Кто знает, возможно, если он сразу не сбежит, тетка опять придумает, чем его занять. Захлопнув входную дверь, он направился вниз по Тисовой аллее, к дому своего единственного друга.

Дневное солнце еще не начало сильно припекать, поэтому Гарри мог себе позволить идти медленно.

«Поскорее бы уже осень, — размечтался он. — Прошла только треть лета, а терпеть эту погоду уже нет никаких сил».

Проходя мимо дома мисс Фигг, Гарри напрягся. Старуха-кошатница его откровенно пугала. Было что-то в этой женщине такое, что заставляло думать, будто та по вечерам занимается приготовлением консервов из людей, которые случайно попадают к ней в дом.

«Хоть бы тебя нигде не было…» — молился он. Молитвы, к сожалению, не были услышаны. В окне первого этажа показалась женская фигура. Старуха держала в руках кошку и разглядывала улицу. «Улыбаемся, машем и проходим мимо…»

Выдавив на лице доброжелательную улыбку, Гарри кивнул и приветственно помахал рукой. Миссис Фигг на это никак особо не отреагировала, но было видно, что та заметила Поттера.

Ускорив шаг, Гарри почти бегом добрался до дома Бобби. Остановившись у дверей, он нетерпеливо нажал на дверной звонок. За дверью было тихо, поэтому Гарри вновь нажал на звонок.

— Я слышу тебя! — белобрысый низкорослый мальчишка с шумом отворил дверь и грозно уставился на гостя. — Заходи давай.

Отступив вглубь дома, он пропустил Гарри внутрь.

— Тетя сказала, что я могу у тебя побыть недолго, так что я свободен до вечера, — улыбнулся тот.

— Отлично! Отец приедет где-то через час, так что мы всё успеваем. Я думал, ты эту каргу не сможешь уболтать, — поразился Бобби. — Как тебе это удалось?

— А… Просто. Она сказала, что если я перемою всю посуду и вымою холодильник, то могу идти к тебе, — Гарри прошел в гостиную и упал на диван. — Есть нормальная еда?

— Конечно, — подмигнул Бобби. — Сейчас принесу.

Мигом выбежав из комнаты, он отправился за едой.

Гарри перевел взгляд на телевизор, который стоял напротив дивана. На экране показывали фото какой-то женщины со шрамами и рубцами на лице.

«Опять Бобби выкрутил звук на минимум», — сварливо подумал Гарри. Поднявшись, он подошел к телевизору и покрутил регулятор звука.

— …Увидев ее, немедленно сообщите властям по специально созданной горячей линии. Ни в коем случае не приближайтесь и не разговаривайте с данной особой. Она является особо опасной преступницей, которая убила около двадцати людей.

«Беллатриса Лестрейндж», — прочитал подпись внизу экрана Гарри.

Женщина выглядела исхудалой и сильно потрепанной жизнью, но, даже несмотря на болезненную худобу и грязные длинные волосы, в ней все равно еще просвечивал аристократизм.

— Сегодня целый день про эту мадам говорят по телевизору, — Бобби зашел в гостиную с подносом, полным конфет и сладостей, и с двумя чашками чая. — Видно, полиция сбилась с ног в ее поиске.

— Угу, — согласился Гарри подхватывая с подноса печенье и заталкивая его в рот. — О… Да…

— Интересно, когда твоя тетя перестанет морить вас всех голодом? Неужели она не понимает, что твоему кузену её диеты не помогут?

Гарри с наслаждением прожевал печенье и потянулся за чаем:

— Тетя Петуния и «понимать» — совершенно несвязанные понятия.

— Ну… Это да, — не стал спорить Бобби. — А завтра получится снова прийти ко мне?

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Гарри. — К дяде Вернону приезжает его старшая сестра. Возможно, и не получится.

— Да ладно! Завтра же твой день рождения. Мы просто обязаны его отпраздновать! Это же чертова дюжина. Такое бывает только раз в жизни.

— Любой день рождения бывает только раз в жизни, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Я тебя не понимаю. Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?

— А что еще остается? Будто я могу щелкнуть пальцами, и Дурсли меня отпустят…

— Откуда ты знаешь, что не можешь? — ехидно поинтересовался Бобби.

— Я уверен, что я так делать не могу, — Гарри повернулся к нему и слегка приподнял бровь.

— Да… Но это было бы крайне удобно, — размечтался Бобби, прихлебывая чай. — В общем, я до сих пор так и не придумал, что тебе подарить. Любой большой подарок Дурсли могут забрать, что несколько сужает круг вариантов. Ты уверен, что не хочешь волшебные журнальчики?

Гарри закатил глаза. Волшебными журнальчиками Бобби называл Playboy.

— Я же говорил. Неинтересно.

— Это тебе пока не интересно. А я тебе на вырост подарю, — подмигнул Бобби. — Как раз, когда станет интересно, у тебя уже и литература нужная будет. Ты же любишь читать.

Гарри ткнул в бок друга и, не сдерживаясь, засмеялся:

— На вырост! Ты это так сказал, будто свитер мне в школу решил купить. К тому же, мне и сегодняшней поездки будет достаточно.

— Ну это же не подарок, — пожал плечами Бобби.

Гарри решил промолчать. Все равно Бобби не сможет понять, почему для него журналы порнографического характера не являются таким же хорошим подарком, как что-то, что уже ждет его примерно через час.

Растянувшись на диване, мальчишки неспешно разговаривали, убивая время, пока не приедет отец Бобби.

* * *

— Ну, как успехи, парни? — высокий крупный мужчина в полицейской форме подошел к мальчишкам, которые стояли у стоек и рассматривали подъехавшие к ним мишени.

— Паршивые, пап, — расстроенно отозвался Бобби. — Я никуда толком не попадаю, да и Гарри тоже не блещет успехами.

— Не расстраивайтесь! — отец похлопал его по плечу и потрепал за волосы Гарри. — Тут нужна практика, практика и еще раз практика. Оружие требует крепкой руки, зоркого глаза и прорвы тренировок. Вы же не думали, что с первой попытки будете стрелять, как герои американских боевиков?

Гарри положил маленький пистолет на стойку и сдвинул наушники на голове:

— Мистер Мортимер, мы же можем еще немного пострелять? Или уже все?

— Я думаю, можете, — отец Бобби перевел взгляд на другого полицейского, который прислонился к стене. — Но не более получаса. Вам же еще стоит пообедать. Гленн за вами присмотрит, а я пока снова отойду по делам.

Кивнув какой-то своей собственной мысли, он оставил мальчишек и ушел.

— Гарри, — шепотом заговорил Бобби. — А у тебя получится попасть прямо в голову мишени?

Гарри перевел взгляд на друга, который прямо-таки лучился нетерпением.

— Не знаю. Это все-таки не камень, а пуля, — с сомнением протянул Гарри.

— А ты все равно попытайся.

Немного подумав, Гарри решил рискнуть. Правда, стоило поменяться местами с Бобби, ведь его стойка была чуть дальше от полицейского. Мало ли что могло произойти.

Заняв место Бобби, Гарри прицелился в мишень. Точно направлять оружие ему и не требовалось, главное было — правильно сосредоточиться.

Напрягая память, Гарри вспомнил свои ощущения и злость, когда кузен сильно ударил его по голове. Представив на мести мишени Дадли, он нажал на курок.

Пуля устремилась к мишени, но под сильным давлением воздуха, которое изменяло ее траекторию, появилось несколько едва заметных искр.

— Воу. Что это было? — подал голос Гленн, который все это время наблюдал за мальчишками.

— Попал? — нетерпеливо спрашивал Бобби.

Мишень медленно подъехала к стойке. Гарри попал в центр головы.

— Прямо в тыкву! — радостно подпрыгнул Бобби.

— Ну ничего себе. Хороший выстрел, — похвалил подошедший сзади Гленн. — Ты, кстати, не видел искр в воздухе?

— Нет, — Гарри перевел на него взгляд. — Ничего подобного не видел. А что?

* * *

Мистер Мортимер привез Гарри и Бобби на своей машине обратно к дому. Выдав пару наставлений своему сыну, он, не покидая патрульный автомобиль, неспешно развернулся и уехал.

— Это было… Невероятно! — Бобби прыгал вокруг Гарри. — Нет, не сама стрельба, ведь я постоянно мазал. Но вот то, как ты попал в мишень в конце, было просто супер. Жаль, Гленн из-за того, что ему померещились искры, не дал тебе продолжить.

— Но ему эти искры не померещились.

— Да, кстати, что это было такое? — Бобби шарил по карманам в поисках ключей. — Когда ты левитировал мелкие камни, я такого ни разу не видел, чтоб аж искры были.

— Наверное, на это повлияла скорости пули. Я ведь ее воздухом направлял...

— А-а-а. Ну да, — согласился Бобби, отпирая дверь. — Есть будешь?

— Конечно! — закивал Гарри. Сколько будет длиться диета в семействе Дурслей, он не знал, поэтому от нормальной еды отказываться не стоило.

Пройдя на кухню за другом, Гарри сел за стол. Перед ним стояла щербатая стеклянная чашка, которая будто состояла из разбитых кусков, которые потом кто-то очень неаккуратно склеил.

— А почему вы ее не выбросите? — Гарри указал на чашку.

— Ты что? Как можно выкидывать подтверждение твоих сверхъестественных способностей? — Бобби оторвался на несколько секунд от холодильника, чтобы посмотреть, о чем шел разговор.

«Хм… А ведь только пару месяцев тому назад это было», — Гарри повертел в руке чашку.

Ему повезло, что Бобби не только не стал считать его каким-то ненормальным, но еще и никому не трепался о невероятных возможностях друга. Когда Гарри впервые показал, что может управлять огнем и водой на примере этой чашки, Бобби был в искреннем восторге.

— Ладно, теперь давай о главном, — тот поставил перед Гарри тарелку бутербродов с ветчиной. — Как мы будем праздновать твой день рождения?

Гарри непроизвольно закатил глаза. Дурсли его все равно не отпустят, так что какой толк обговаривать то, что не произойдет никогда. Всё, чем он будет завтра заниматься — это сидеть в своей комнате и дальше упражняться в своих «суперспособностях».

Быстро прикончив еду и поняв, что от Гарри толкового ответа не добиться, Бобби сверкающими глазами уставился на него:

— Ну. Покажи, какие у тебя успехи.

Гарри улыбнулся и посмотрел вокруг. Увидев на столе крошки, он решил показать фокус, которым уже занимался несколько недель. Он был гораздо сложнее, чем склейка осколков чашки с помощью контролируемого огня.

Копаясь в глубинах памяти, Гарри вспоминал, как было горько осознавать, что его родители мертвы. Это была сильная эмоция, и с ее помощью можно было много чего сделать. Конечно, раньше ему не удавалось ее усмирить. Но не теперь.

По головам мальчишек прошелся ветерок. Потоки воздуха подхватили все хлебные крошки и мелкие кусочки печенья со стола и струйкой направили их к ладони Гарри. Образовав неровный шар, кусочки еды все продолжали плыть в воздухе и сталкиваться друг с другом.

Подняв этот клубок крошек на безопасное расстояние от ладони, Гарри сосредоточился. Сейчас надо было действовать очень аккуратно. Его не очень радовала перспектива в очередной раз поплатиться собственными бровями из-за того, что он был невнимателен.

Вдруг каждая отдельная частичка клубка полыхнула маленьким огнем. В воздухе запахло тостами и подгорелым печеньем.

— Вау! — не сдержал возгласа Бобби.

— Это еще не все, — с долей гордости сказал Гарри.

Теперь над его ладонью кружили только пыль и горелые остатки. С каждой секундой клубок все быстрее уменьшался в размерах.

«Теперь нужно больше воздуха», — подумал Гарри. Воздух вокруг стола снова потоками устремился к ладони.

— Тут прямо ветер поднялся, — восхищался Бобби.

Кивнув, Гарри продолжил следить за все уменьшающимся в размерах комком. Воздух, усиливая давление, все сильнее сжимал остатки крошек, пока последние не превратились в маленький черный камень.

«Дальше уже не смогу, — выдохнул он. — Теперь главное — постепенно отпускать воздух».

Помня свои предыдущие неудачные эксперименты, Гарри стал медленно освобождать сжатый воздух.

— Хм. Теперь уже теплый ветер от тебя идет, — прокомментировал Бобби.

Когда Гарри почувствовал, что уже безопасно, он полностью отпустил контроль, и шершавый черный камушек упал ему на ладонь. Конечно, если приложить достаточные усилия, то его можно было сломать, но даже такой результат был громадным успехом.

Бобби протянул руку к ладони Гарри и взял пальцами то, что осталось от крошек на столе:

— Почти как настоящий камень! И такой маленький.

— Ага. Но сделать меньше я его уже вряд ли смогу.

— Все равно это суперклассно! Можно, я его оставлю себе?

Гарри устало кивнул. Такие сложные манипуляции его выматывали. Даже несмотря на то, что тренировать эти свои способности он начал чуть больше года тому назад, ему все равно было еще куда расти.

— Вот интересно, — хитро прищурился Бобби. — А уголь ты сжать сильно-сильно сможешь?

— Сомневаюсь, Бобби. Во всяком случае, сейчас уж точно не смогу, — тряхнул головой Гарри.

— Жаль, — чуть расстроился Бобби. — Ты себе представляешь, что можно было бы сделать, если бы ты мог уголь в алмазы превращать?

Гарри снова кивнул. Конечно, он представлял. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, пока что он все равно такие фокусы не провернет. И кто знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь вообще.

* * *

Утро дня рождения Гарри напоминало любой другой день в доме Дурслей. Скучная рутина, кусочек грейпфрута на завтрак, груда посуды в раковине и полное игнорирование от тети и дяди.

Конечно, он ничего такого не ждал в этот день, но то, что Дурсли не подарят даже кусочек салфетки или пятицентовую монетку — немного расстраивало. Совсем немного.

Звон дверного звонка отвлек Гарри от мытья громадной сковороды.

— Что стоишь? — взревел дядя Вернон, читая утреннюю газету за кухонным столом. — Иди проверь, кто там пришел.

Обтерев руки об одежду, Гарри вышел в коридор и открыл дверь. Перед ним на крыльце стоял Бобби, который жестами показал, что лучше промолчать.

Протянув вперед небольшую коробку, он отдал ее Гарри со словами «С днем рождения!» и, игриво подмигнув, быстро пошел прочь от дома.

— Кто там пришел? — раздался из глубин дома громогласный голос дяди Вернона.

— Почтальон, — соврал Гарри, быстро закрывая дверь. Мотнувшись к лестнице, он затолкал коробку в каморку, пока никто из Дурслей не увидел ее.

— Что хотел?

— Спрашивал, где наши соседи.

Гарри уже собирался вернуться к мытью посуды, когда снова раздалась трель дверного звонка.

— Да что же это такое? С самого утра надоедают людям, — злился Дурсль-старший.

— Не кипятись, дорогой. Давление же, — подала голос Петуния.

«Бобби что-то забыл?» — нахмурившись, Гарри снова открыл дверь.

На пороге стоял невероятно высокий и крупный мужчина. Его длинные нечесаные волосы и борода производили отталкивающее впечатление. Одет мужчина был не по погоде тепло.

— Э-э-э… Здравствуйте. Чем могу помочь? — вежливо поинтересовался Гарри.

— Здрасьти, — пророкотал великан, рассматривая шрам на лбу мальчишки. — А я вот к тебе пришел.


	2. Сова, кошка или жаба

Слезы, сопли и крики. И все это относилось только к семейству Дурслей.

Именно так можно было охарактеризовать последние два часа, за которые Гарри узнал необычные вещи, которые всё расставили на свои места.

Он — волшебник, а его родители не погибали в автокатастрофе. Существовала аж целая магическая школа в Великобритании, куда все маги ссылали своих детей учиться на семь лет. Его хотел убить злой волшебник, но у того ничего не получилось. Невероятно.

Кузен Дадли всё продолжал плакать и размазывать сопли по лицу, тетя Петуния ругалась, пока убирала остатки взорванного кресла, а дядя Вернон кричал, что никуда не отпустит Гарри. Обычный день в доме Дурслей перестал быть обычным.

«Я должен был бы злиться на них за то, что они ничего мне не рассказали, но… Этого нет…» — отстраненно наблюдал за происходящим Гарри. Присев на диван, он одновременно был и рад, и расстроен.

Конечно, он был рад узнать, что есть другие такие же, как и он, люди, но как же горько было осознавать, что он не уникален в своих способностях. По рассказам великаноподобного мужчины, который представился мистером Хагридом, получалось, что маги есть по всему миру.

«Громадный удар по самолюбию, — немного расстроился Гарри. — Хотя, теперь все, что происходило со мной последнюю пару лет, имеет логичное объяснение. Ну… Э… В некотором роде логичное».

С тех пор, как он примерно в одиннадцать лет понял, что, испытывая гнев или печаль, может управлять огнем, многое изменилось. Открытие этих «способностей» заставило его сильнее контролировать себя и следить, чтобы ненароком не спалить окружающие его вещи.

Через какое-то время он заметил, что контролю может поддаваться не только огонь, но еще вода и воздух. В копилку невероятностей также добавлялись внезапно отросшие волосы на голове после короткой стрижки и сами по себе расцветающие цветы.

«А я себе понапридумывал, что я чуть ли не супермен», — покачал головой Гарри, рассматривая письмо, которое вручил ему Хагрид.

Клочок бумаги информировал в ультимативном тоне, что мистеру Поттеру следует явиться в школу волшебства Хогвартс не позднее первого сентября. Также в конверте лежал список обязательной к покупке литературы, предметов и расходников.

Хагрид к этому времени уже перестал извиняться за случайно взорванное кресло. Подарив Гарри коробку то ли с окаменелым тортом, то ли кексом, он предупредил, что придет завтра за ним для того, чтобы пойти купить все необходимое к школе. После чего, раскланявшись, попрощался и был таков.

— Что расселся? — рявкнул дядя Вернон. — Помоги убрать кресло, которое взорвал твой гость. Не дай бог, Марджери придет и увидит это!

Затолкав письмо в карман, Гарри поднялся с дивана и принялся расчищать последствия урона, который нанес мистер Хагрид.

* * *

Гарри провел весь день в размышлениях о разговоре с Хагридом. Были кое-какие мелочи, которые его сильно настораживали. Например, восклицание тети Петунии о том, что Гарри уже давно не одиннадцать лет, и что они, Дурсли, надеялись, что никакая школа Поттеру не грозит. Хагрид же в ответ промычал что-то нечленораздельное о том, что мальчику лучше отправиться учиться именно сейчас, а не пару лет тому назад.

«Стоит мистера Хагрида расспросить завтра подробнее», — подумал Гарри, ковыряясь без энтузиазма вилкой в тарелке. На ужин были вареные брокколи и салат из капусты.

— Гарри, если ты уже поужинал, то можешь идти, — прощебетала тетя Петуния.

— Да-да, ты права, дорогуша, — согласилась Марджери. — Никаких манер нет у этого маленького оборванца. Не стоит портить остальным людям прием пищи своим кислым лицом.

Гарри тихонько хмыкнул и поднялся из-за стола. Раньше замечания такого рода его бы выбесили, но теперь… Теперь ему было откровенно начхать на то, что думала толстая клуша Марджери. У Гарри были дела и поинтереснее.

Уйдя с кухни, он спрятался в свою каморку под лестницей. Сев на кровать, Гарри подхватил с низкой тумбы коробку, которую ему утром подарил Бобби. Пора было узнать, что же там внутри.

«Ха! Я так и знал», — растянулся в улыбке Гарри, снимая крышку. Коробка была поделена на две части. В одной из них лежали аппетитный кусок торта и маленькая ложка, а в другой — несколько свернутых в трубочку «волшебных журналов».

Спрятав периодику за кровать, Гарри набросился на торт. Все-таки как хорошо, что есть друг, который никогда не оставит тебя голодным.

* * *

Хагрид, как и обещал, появился на следующее утро на пороге дома на Тисовой аллее.

— Ты готов? — спросил полувеликан.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри.

Хагрид протянул свою руку к нему.

— Меня не надо держать за руку, — смутился Гарри. — Я не настолько маленький.

— Эт не для того, — мотнул своей гривой Хагрид. — Мне нужно, чтоб ты взял меня за руку, иначе ты не сможешь перенестись со мной к Косому переулку. А теперь бери.

Пожав плечами, Гарри взялся за протянутую руку, после чего Хагрид вытащил из кармана маленькую веточку и сломал ее.

«Черт-черт-черт, — пронеслось в голове у Гарри. — Меня сейчас стошнит».

Его будто крюком рвануло за внутренности. Ноги оторвались от земли, а пространство вокруг закрутилось, словно в вихре. Гарри сильнее вцепился в чужую руку, боясь того, что если хоть немного ослабит хватку, то его просто выкинет куда-то очень далеко.

— Ух. Вот мы и на месте, — приземлившийся на дорогу Хагрид указал на вывеску ближайшего дома. — «Дырявый котел». Раньше было довольно-таки известное местечко.

Гарри в это время, стоя на четвереньках, пытался прийти в себя. Его сильно мутило, и он даже боялся, что если слишком резко поднимется, то его определенно стошнит.

— Все хорошо, Гарри?

— Угу, — отозвался тот, медленно поднимаясь.

— У тебя ж эт первое пользование порталом? — спросил Хагрид и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Неплохо держишься еще! А теперь пошли.

Гарри нетвердым шагом поплелся за Хагридом. Ноги немного дрожали, но постепенно становилось легче.

Они зашли внутрь невзрачного бара, и их накрыла звенящая тишина. Внутри никого не было. Казалось даже, что помещение заброшено. Столы были обшарпаны, стулья стояли кое-как, по углам виднелась грязь.

— Ты ж гляди, — громыхнул голос Хагрида и отдался эхом. — Даже Тома на месте нету.

Пройдя в глубь бара, Хагрид открыл непримечательную дверь в маленький двор, окруженный со всех сторон стеной. Тут не было ничего интересного, кроме нескольких сломанных стульев и перевернутого мусорного бака.

Хагрид подошел к одной из стен и со знанием дела потыкал в нее зонтиком. Кирпичи дрогнули и начали отступать с пути, формируя арку.

— А вот и Косой переулок. Постарайся от меня не отставать. Сейчас мы зайдем в банк, возьмем немного денег, а после будем покупать всё, что тебе там надо.

Пока они шли по улице, Гарри вертел головой во все стороны. Никогда ничего более удивительного он в жизни не видел. Клетки с невиданными животными, телескопы, деревянные бочки, наполненные чьими-то глазами и хвостами, странно одетые люди, бутылки со странного цвета жидкостями — всего этого было в избытке в Косом переулке. Почти каждый магазинчик имел свою, ни на что не похожую вывеску: «Домашние животные на развес», «Самое лучшее оборудование для зельеварения из Румынии», «Мётлы под заказ».

* * *

Поход в банк, как оказалось, за собственными деньгами, не был особо приятен. Гоблины, которые там работали, смотрели на Гарри недоверчиво и с некоторой долей презрения. Хотя вот что он заметил странного, пока бродил с Хагридом по Косому переулку: некоторые люди на него таращились и откровенно рассматривали, как только слышали фамилию «Поттер» или видели шрам на лбу.

— Ну, значит, пошли купим тебе котел, книги и все остальное? — спросил Хагрид, когда они покинули банк.

— Угу, — задумчиво отозвался Гарри. Он сомневался, что ему хватит денег на все покупки. Конечно, он навешал лапши Хагриду на уши, что хочет купить какие-нибудь сувениры для Дурслей, поэтому ему нужно немного больше денег. Но полувеликан не дал ему набить доверху карманы монетами.

Зайдя в ближайшие магазины, они купили котел, телескоп, разного вида флаконы и несколько мантий. Разглядывая одежду, которую, как он понял, ему придется носить весь год, Гарри ужаснулся. Мантии были похожи на бабушкиного вида халаты, и его совершенно не прельщало носить такие вещи. Отказавшись в магазине от пошива на заказ, он купил несколько самых дешевых готовых мантий. На его взгляд, лучше уж было носить свою обычную одежду.

— Теперь за учебниками, — Хагрид показал толстым пальцем на магазин, на котором висела вывеска «Когтевранский уголок библиотекаря».

Войдя внутрь магазина, Гарри никак не ожидал увидеть, что там будет в углу стоять большая клетка, в которой будут прыгать книги. Подойдя поближе, он наклонился и присмотрелся к этим странным чудовищам — гибридам книг и зубастых тварей.

— А-а-а, — гордо отозвался сзади Хагрид. — Если бы ты был на третьем курсе, то тебе нужна была бы эта книга. Жаль, что ты пока уход за магическими животными не изучаешь.

В это время одна из самых агрессивных книг набросилась на прутья клетки с явным намерением добраться до Гарри.

— Черт, — отшатнулся тот. — Надеюсь, металлические прутья смогут их удержать.

— Не бойтесь, — успокоил подошедший продавец. — Книги только выглядят грозно. Кстати, если их погладить, то они становятся очень спокойными. Вам нужна именно эта книга?

Гарри молча передал листок бумаги. Продавец, кивнув, помахав палочкой несколько раз и произнеся «Акцио» с названием книг, вернулся за прилавок.

Пока Хагрид пошел расплачиваться, Гарри решил подробнее рассмотреть ассортимент магазина. О магии он не знал буквально ничего. Ему нужна была информация, и он совершенно не хотел попасть в магическую школу, полную волшебников, и быть самым тупым учеником.

«Лучше всего начать с книг по истории, — немного приуныл он. — Конечно, я ненавижу этот предмет, но ничего не поделаешь…»

Выбрав несколько книг, он был уже готов пойти и расплатиться, когда его глаза упали на несколько непримечательных фолиантов.

«Невероятно! "Как увидеть будущее на дне своей чашки", "О чем говорят сны в пограничных мирах". Неужели волшебники могут предсказывать будущее?» — не мог поверить своим глазам Гарри.

Конечно, за последние два дня он видел невероятные вещи, но то, что вот так на книжных полках, как средства для очистки раковины, стоят книги, по которым можно предсказывать будущее, у него не помещалось в голове.

«Этого же просто не может быть. Умея правильно формулировать вопросы, можно узнать буквально все ответы», — с горящими глазами он подхватил парочку увесистых книг и, сгибаясь под тяжестью веса, подошел к прилавку.

— М! Вижу, вы интересуетесь прорицаниями, — подмигнул продавец. — Одна из самых плохо изученных областей магии. Надеюсь, вы получите ответы, которые ищете.

— Гарри, в Хогвартсе есть отличная библиотека, — покачал головой Хагрид. — Тебе не понадобятся все эти книги.

Продавец оскорбленно фыркнул и продолжил подсчитывать цену.

— Да, но туда я попаду только к сентябрю и больше мне неоткуда брать информацию. А мне хотелось бы прочитать как можно больше и быть готовым.

— Так есть же Академическая библиотека Мерлина в Лондоне, — снова подал голос продавец. — Она даже лучше, чем может быть в любой школе мира. Да что там мелочиться? Вообще лучшая в мире.

— Хм, — задумался Гарри. — Тогда, возможно, мне стоит на каникулах съездить в Лондон. А где?..

— Нет! — неожиданно гаркнул Хагрид и заставил всех в магазине слегка подпрыгнуть. — Тебе лучше не отправляться так далеко от дома одному.

«Это было неожиданно, — удивился Гарри. — Хотя… Может, так даже лучше».

— Мистер Хагрид, — заговорил Гарри, когда они вышли из магазина. — Если вы так боитесь за меня, то можете сами меня подбросить к библиотеке…

— Эт… Не самая удобная мысль… Мне надо следить за лесом, — попытался отвертеться тот. — Лесник же я…

— Ну, — состроил задумчивое лицо Гарри. — Тогда, может, получится уговорить мистера Мортимера свозить меня в Лондон, если вы не можете.

— Нет-нет. Не стоит просить маглов, — заволновался Хагрид. — Лучше уж я тогда.

— Отлично! — просиял Гарри. — Тогда, если не сложно, сможете за мной зайти недели через две?

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь, — немного недовольно согласился Хагрид. — И вот же тебе дома не сидится. Похоже, с такой любовью к книгам шляпа распределит тебя в Когтевран.

Не дав Гарри расспросить подробнее про этот Когтевран и шляпу, Хагрид затащил его в зоомагазин. Все стены помещения до самого потолка были уставлены клетками и аквариумами с животными. Над головами посетителей летали мелкие цветные птички.

— Вот. Тебе еще стоит купить себе животное. Я бы порекомендовал взять сову. Они могут письма доставлять. Очень удобно. Хотя, в Хогвартсе есть своя совятня, и сов можно нанять за пару кнатов.

— А каких еще животных можно? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Кошек, жаб. В общем, любое небольшое животное.

— А чем могут быть полезны кошки или жабы?

— С кошек вроде бы шерсть для зелий можно собирать. А вот жабы… Уж не упомню. Вроде, собранная особым образом слизь может тоже использоваться в зельях.

Гарри медленно просматривал клетки. Получается, совы — не особо полезны, поскольку совятня есть в Хогвартсе. Также он не мог понять, на черта ему почтальоны с крыльями, если есть телефон. Кошки хоть и могли бы теоретически быть ему полезны, но после долгого общения с мисс Фигг Гарри этих животных недолюбливал.

«Ну, а жабы просто отвратительны. Интересно, а собаку можно?»

— А собаку можно с собой брать?

— Нет, — покачал головой Хагрид. — Слишком большие они для школы.

«Жаль», — продолжил ходить по магазину Гарри.

Черепашки уродливого вида, хомячки и крысы его тоже не привлекали. Строго говоря, письмо из Хогвартса не обязывало брать с собой животное. Оно только предлагало.

«Так что если мне не хочется, то, может, и не стоит никого покупать? Конечно, при прочих равных лучше, конечно, взять кошку, но…» — Гарри уже собирался развернуться и сказать Хагриду, что никого не хочет покупать, как заметил _его_.

Живность сидела в небольшой клетке, по соседству с мелкими грызунами, и явно скучала. Гарри не очень хорошо разбирался в зоологии, поэтому подумал, что перед ним маленький уж. Во всяком случае, тот не выглядел ядовитым.

Уж имел темную раскраску, с двумя блекло-красными полосами на спине. Заметив Гарри, он вдруг поднял свое туловище с земли и стал заинтересованно его рассматривать.

— Забери меня… Мальчик-с, — прошипел тихо уж.

Сказать, что Гарри удивился, было ничего не сказать. Опешив, он застыл на месте.

— Забери… — повторил уж. — Другом-с буду тебе.

Гарри повертел головой по сторонам. Вокруг никого не было, а Хагрид рассматривал клетку с совами в другом конце магазина.

— А… Хм. Все волшебные животные умеют разговаривать? — наконец спросил Гарри.

Уж на секунду замер, после чего его хвост поднялся и начал чуть разбухать в размерах.

— Не знаю… Но имеет ли это значение? — уж начал трясти своим хвостом как погремушкой, которая быстро приобретала светло-серую окраску.

Гарри повернулся в левую сторону к другой клетке с несколькими крысами и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, обратился к ним:

— Эм-м-м. Привет. А вы меня понимаете?

Уж с любопытством смотрел то на Гарри, то на крыс. Похоже, его очень сильно заинтересовал результат этого разговора.

Примерно полминуты спустя Гарри понял, что крысы ему не ответят. Он снова перевел взгляд на ужа.

«Мда… Заводить себе какую-то змею было бы так же отвратительно, как и жабу. Но… Это же говорящая змея», — раздумывал Гарри.

— А-а-а, смотрю, вы заинтересовались карпатским выркола́ком? — незаметно подкрался продавец сзади, заставив Гарри немного дернуться. — Должен предупредить, эти ложные ужи не так просты, как могут показаться на первый взгляд.

— «Л-ложные» ужи? Что вы имеете в виду?

— Есть всего несколько видов ложных ужей. Вот выркола́ки, к примеру, умеют менять окраску и даже при опасности раздувать свое тело. К тому же они довольно-таки разумны, примерно на уровне книззлов. Хотя, конечно, не так популярны, как последние. Все-таки все виды змей очень своевольные. Редко идут на контакт с человеком.

Уж на рассказ продавца слегка покачал головой и снова повернулся к Гарри, с интересом продолжая его рассматривать.

— Скажите, — решился Гарри. — А это такая особенность этих ужей, что они умеют разговаривать?

— Что? — недоуменно переспросил продавец. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Эм-м-м. Я имел в виду, что мне как-то сказали, что ужи умеют разговаривать, — Гарри лихорадочно плёл вранье на ходу.

«Вот черт. Похоже, он не знал, что уж говорящий, — забеспокоился Гарри. — Надо как-то аккуратно съехать с этой темы. Черт его дернет еще цену взвинтить за животное».

— Боги упаси! — засмеялся продавец. — Я ни разу еще не слышал, чтоб хоть одно волшебное животное умело говорить. Такое возможно только в сказках Бидля.

— Да, наверное, меня обманули, — Гарри подозрительно покосился на ужа.

— Так что? Будете его брать? Честно говоря, вы первый, к кому вырколак за последний год не относится агрессивно. Обычно он тут целое представление устраивает, когда кто-то пытается его купить. Шипит, раздувается да пятнами покрывается…

Уж, услышав нелестную характеристику о себе от продавца, только свернулся кольцами и лениво продолжил рассматривать Гарри.

— Чудеса, да и только, — хмыкнул продавец и не спеша поплелся за прилавок.

Гарри обернулся. Вокруг снова никого не было.

— Если ты умеешь говорить, — повернулся он обратно к ужу, — то как же ты оказался в клетке, и почему тебя не выпустят?

— Не с-с кем было разговаривать-с, — уж покачал головой. — Так-с-с что? Заберешь?

«Да тут и других вариантов быть не может! Конечно, если бы я встретил тут говорящую собаку, то это было бы просто комбо… Но, змея — тоже неплохо», — кивнул головой Гарри.

— Гарри, решил что-то? — подошел Хагрид.

— Да. Я куплю его, — указал тот на клетку с ужом.

— Какая милая змейка, — проворковал Хагрид. Уж горделиво приподнял голову. — Думаю, директор МакГонагалл не будет ничего иметь против.

Хагрида, к удовольствию Гарри, уговаривать не пришлось. Похоже, того не сильно волновало то, что в письме был исчерпывающий список домашних животных, в который змеи не входили.


	3. Чары Надзора

Поставив в раковину грязную тарелку, Гарри включил горячую воду и задумался. Слова безумного старика, который продал ему волшебную палочку, всё не выходили из ума.

Иначе как неприятным совпадением он отказывался считать то, что похожая палочка когда-то выбрала и того, кто хотел убить Гарри.

«Но если этот старикан сказал мне правду и именно палочки выбирают волшебников, то… Что-то есть общее между мной и Как-Там-Его-Звать. Черты характера? Магия? Что-то другое? — он выключил воду и взял губку в руку. — Неприятно… Но что именно общего, я не знаю. Мне ужасно не хватает информации. Как же жаль, что Хагрид не дал мне вернуться в книжный магазин».

Неведение раздражало.

Перемыв всю посуду, Гарри набрал в чашку воду. В голове всплыло вчерашнее предупреждение Хагрида о том, что ему нельзя пользоваться магией из-за так называемых чар «Надзора». Рассказывать о магии «маглам» он также запретил.

Как оказалось, некое «Министерство» — как догадывался Гарри, это аналог обычного правительства — на всех несовершеннолетних волшебников накладывает специальные чары, которые следят за тем, чтоб они не колдовали в отсутствии взрослых магов. Как уверял его Хагрид, в Хогвартсе этот надзор не действует и ученики могут свободно колдовать.

Гарри специально переспросил, когда накладываются такие чары и что именно нельзя делать. Хагрид ответил довольно однозначно: получалось, что несовершеннолетним нельзя варить зелья и пользоваться волшебной палочкой, а накладывались такие ограничения с рождения маленького волшебника. Но вот на «стихийную» магию эти чары не распространялись. Как указал Хагрид, такая магия практически не поддается юным магам и возникает спонтанно малыми вспышками.

«И это странно. Как я понимаю, под стихийной магией волшебники имеют в виду управление водой или огнем. И если управляться очень неаккуратно, то последствия будут плачевные. Почему же чары Надзора не следят за стихийной магией? — хмуро уставился он на чашку с водой. — Получается, я могу и дальше практиковаться, и мне ничего не будет? Ведь я буду использовать магию, которую чары не отслеживают…»

Конечно, Хагрид мог что-то и напутать. Он не производил на Гарри впечатление человека толкового.

«Думаю, стоит рискнуть и проверить. В худшем случае, сюда ворвется половина неизвестного мне Министерства…» — решился наконец-то Гарри.

Небольшая капля воды поднялась из стакана вверх. За ней последовала вторая, третья, четвертая. После чего каждая последующая поднимающаяся капля начала формировать струйку, которая тянулась все выше.

Вода над чашкой собралась в неправильной формы шарик.

«А с водой-то управляться тяжелее, чем с воздухом», — заметил Гарри. Удерживать форму для воды было сложно, из шарика так и норовили упасть одна или другая капля.

Удивительно, но никто в дом по Тисовой Аллее не стучался. Небо не разверзлось, а неизвестные работники Министерства так и не появились.

Хмыкнув, Гарри решил добавить немного огонька.

Под шариком из воды он попытался зажечь огонь. Мелкие языки пламени то появлялись, то исчезали. Практически все свои силы он направлял на то, чтоб контролировать огонь, который очень неохотно горел.

Через некоторое время вода начала бурлить внутри шарика и пузырями подниматься вверх. С каждой секундой воды становилось все меньше, и Гарри мог тратить больше сил на то, чтобы поддерживать огонь.

Как только шарик полностью испарился, он отпустил хватку, и пламя затухло, будто того и не было никогда.

Перед Гарри на столе стояла пустая чашка, но чары Надзора так и не сработали.

* * *

— Невероятно… — промямлил Бобби. Он лежал на животе на полу и читал одну из книг, которую Гарри купил в Косом переулке.

— Угу, — отозвался Гарри, перелистывая страницу в «Истории магии» Батильды Бэгшот.

Ребята снова проводили время в доме Бобби. В последние дни Дурсли снизили свой контроль за Гарри, и тот мог наконец-то проводить свои летние каникулы так, как хочет того сам.

— Это все равно, что читать Толкина! — Бобби закинул себе в рот последнюю конфету валявшуюся рядом. — Кинь еще…

Бобби протянул руку в сторону друга.

— А ты какую книжку взял? — Гарри запустил руку в пакет, который лежал на столе, и достал несколько больших шоколадных конфет. Немного приподнявшись с дивана, он кинул сладости в руку Бобби.

— «Современная история магии. От Распутина до Того, чьё имя нельзя называть», — подхватив конфеты, Бобби снова уткнулся в книгу. — Просто невероятно, что все это существует буквально у всех под носом.

— Ага, — согласился Гарри.

Отложив ненадолго книгу в сторону, он расслабился. Уже почти вечер, но до сих пор никаких последствий за нарушение указаний Хагрида не последовало.

«Неужели я нащупал лазейки в этих неизвестных чарах Надзора? Технически, Бобби и так знал кое-что о магии. Так что обещание Хагриду я не нарушил. А вот то, что стихийная магия не под наблюдением — громадный недочет тех, кто эти чары разработал», — успокаивал себя Гарри. Ему все еще казалось, что вот сейчас в дом ворвутся несколько странно одетых людей и последует наказание.

Но, кажется, последствий для него не будет. Правда, наглеть все-таки не стоит, и, как бы ему не хотелось попробовать заклинания из учебников, волшебной палочке лучше остаться под запретом до начала учебного года.

— Гарри, — тихо позвал Бобби. — Тут про тебя написано…

Поднявшись, он подошел к дивану и протянул книгу Гарри.

«Да… Похоже, этого не избежать. Но я и так специально для таких целей купил эту книгу. Хагрид был немногословен, — вздохнул Гарри. Он надеялся оттянуть момент ознакомления с историей о смерти своих родителей. — Конечно, о них и обо мне там будет написано… Ведь из-за меня умер злой волшебник».

Взяв книгу из рук Бобби, он начал читать.

— Я пойду чая сделаю, — сказал Бобби и вышел из комнаты.

«В ночь на 31 октября 1981 года Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть отправился в Годрикову впадину, дабы убить Лили и Джеймса Поттера, а также их сына Гарри. Несмотря на все предосторожности, которые предпринял Альбус Дамблдор, Темный Лорд все равно смог обнаружить дом, в котором пряталась семья Поттеров. Как стало известно из свидетельств, прозвучавших в верховном суде Визенгамота, местоположение семьи Темному Лорду раскрыл близкий друг Поттеров — Сириус Блэк (приговорен к содержанию в Азкабане, умер там же в 1992 году).

Достоверно неизвестно, что заставило Темного Лорда попытаться с особой жестокостью убить целую семью, тем более в астрономически самый благоприятный день для вершения белой магии.

К сожалению, из всей семьи удалось пережить Убивающее проклятье только маленькому Гарри Поттеру. В тот же день Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть (также известный под именем Волдеморт), пропал с территории магической Великобритании. На данный момент не имеется свидетельств о том, что он жив или находится в другой стране. Официально темный волшебник, который держал в страхе несколько стран, считается мертвым».

«Вот она, правда, — Гарри отложил книгу в сторону. — А не та чушь, что мне скармливали годами тетя и дядя».

Бобби вернулся с подносом, на котором стояли чашки. Неуклюже поставив их на стол, он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Гарри:

— Ты как?

— Да… Как-то, — грустно ответил Гарри.

— Может, с помощью магии их как-то можно будет вернуть?

Гарри, приподняв одну бровь, выразительно посмотрел на Бобби.

— Да, ты прав, — стушевался Бобби. — Если бы так можно было сделать, это уже было бы сделано.

Вместо ответа Гарри только вытянул ноги и откинул голову на диване.

Мальчишки притихли. Гарри не хотелось говорить, а Бобби боялся сказать что-то не так.

— Кстати, а где твой говорящий уж? — не выдержал через какое-то время Бобби. — Ты его покажешь наконец?

Гарри повернул голову и по-совиному заморгал. Еще вчера, как только он прибыл в дом на Тисовую аллею, уж практически сразу стал проситься, чтоб его выпустили в сад.

Гарри и так собирался выпустить животное, но собирался давать в распоряжение только свою комнату. Слишком он боялся, что уж просто сбежит.

Но разговорчивому животному таки удалось убедить Гарри, что он не уйдет далеко. И, скрепя сердце, юный волшебник выпустил ужа на заднем дворе.

«Уж так и не вернулся со вчерашнего дня… Похоже, он все-таки сбежал. Обидно. Говорящие ужи на дороге-то не валяются», — сокрушался про себя Гарри.

— Я его вчера выпустил прогуляться... — начал было он, и вдруг заметил боковым зрением какое-то движение.

В проеме дверей показался уж, который спешно направлялся в сторону мальчишек.

— А вот и он! — воскликнул Гарри.

Гарри и Бобби быстро слетели с дивана и сели вокруг ужа. Животное остановилось и свернувшись кольцами, посмотрело на своего хозяина.

— А я уже и не ожидал, что ты вернешься, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Почему? Я же обещал-с, что вернус-сь… Я бы и дальше охотился за мышью, но почувствовал-с, что тебе печально, — покачал головой уж.

Это очень удивило Гарри. Вот чего он не ожидал, так это того, что волшебные животные могут чувствовать эмоции своих хозяев.

Бобби в это время очень подозрительно наблюдал.

— Ну как тебе, Бобби? Правда классно? — Гарри перевел взгляд на него.

— Эм… Гарри, я не слышал, как змея разговаривает, — недоверчиво ответил Бобби.

— Как это? Уж только что рассказывал, что охотился за мышью.

Уж в это время повернулся в сторону второго мальчика.

— Все, что я слышал, так это как вы шипели друг на друга.

— Да как же так? — поразился Гарри. — Уж, поздоровайся, пожалуйста, с Бобби.

— Приветствую-с… Друга Гарри… — «поклонился» уж.

— Воу, — отшатнулся Бобби. — Он же меня не укусит?

— Нет! Он же с тобой только что поздоровался, — воскликнул Гарри.

* * *

Как оказалось, Бобби говорить с ужом не мог. Может быть, волшебных животных понимали только маги? Гарри, к сожалению, не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

Все что слышал Бобби — шипение. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что уж понимал человеческую речь, Гарри все равно пришлось работать переводчиком.

— Как же тебя назвать-то? — спросил снова Гарри.

Они уже несколько минут перебирали имена и все не могли подобрать ни одно хорошее.

— Полосатик? — предложил Бобби.

— Не-е-ет...

— Шнурок?

— Ни за что.

— Орландо? — снова спросил Бобби.

— Не в этой жизни, — засмеялся Гарри.

Уж следил за разговором, а на самые некрасивые имена иногда неодобрительно качал головой.

— Не понимаю-с, — спросил наконец уж. — Зачем-с ты хочешь дать мне имя?

— Что он говорит? — встрял Бобби. — Он же что-то говорит, а не просто шипит?

— Спрашивает, зачем ему имя, — ответил Гарри и обратился к ужу: — Разве ты не хочешь иметь имя? Ну, как у меня или Бобби?

— Оно мне не нужно-с… Но если ты его дашь, то я буду на него откликаться…

— Может, Феликс? — нахмурился Бобби.

— М-м-м. Это имя мне нравится больше остальных, но…

— Все равно не то? — подхватил Бобби. — Тогда, может, послушать, что тебе говорит уж? Чем тебе не нравится имя «Змей»?

— Ну не вариант же, — приуныл Гарри. — А может, действительно Орландо?

Уж на это имя слегка раздулся, а его хвост снова превратился в погремушку.

— Ничего себе! Он так легко нарастил себе хвост! — воскликнул Бобби.

Пока уж тряс своим хвостом и всем видом выражал неодобрение, Гарри наконец придумал имя, которое было бы достаточно коротким и отлично бы характеризовало ужа.

— Придумал! Как тебе «Грёма»?

— Не самый худший вариант, — немного подумав, пожал плечами Бобби.

Уж потихоньку сдулся, погремушка на хвосте исчезла, а чешуя поменяла окрас на светло-коричневый цвет.

— Нравится… С-согласен-с на имя, — уж медленно подполз к Гарри и начал обвивать его руку.

— Он согласен, — просиял Гарри и свободной рукой погладил Грёму по голове.

* * *

Несколько следующих недель Гарри провел за чтением учебников и всех книг, которые успел купить в Косом переулке. Когда же тетя Петуния отпускала его к Бобби, то он проводил часть времени там за упражнениями с огнем и воздухом.

Помня о просьбе Хагрида, Гарри стал более аккуратно относиться к использованию своей стихийной магии. Теперь он уже не рисковал практиковаться на заднем дворе, ведь кто знает, что стукнет соседям в голову, и вдруг они захотят заглянуть за забор?

Так незаметно и подошел день, когда Хагрид должен был отвести Гарри в магическую библиотеку.

У юного мага накопилось множество вопросов, и ему нужны были хорошие ответы.


	4. Библиотека на улице Сент-Джеймс

Гарри и Хагрид стояли перед домом в Лондоне по улице Сент-Джеймс, 14. Это было самое обычное каменное здание, которых очень много в городе: с большими окнами, ступеньками и деревянными дверями.

В некотором отдалении от входа в библиотеку в урне копался бомж.

— Ну значит… Вот она. Академическая библиотека Мерлина. Она где-то тут находится. Но вот где вход, я точно не знаю, — недоуменно произнес Хагрид.

Осмотревшись по сторонам, он неуверенно направился к бомжу.

— Дружище, а как пройти в библиотеку? — спросил Хагрид у человека, который увлеченно рылся в урне.

Бомж, одетый в потрепанный пиджак, обернулся и вытаращил глаза на необычную компанию из великаноподобного мужчины и мальчика.

— Это что ж вы… Не знаете, как пройти в библиотеку? Из деревни прикатили сюда? — возмутился бомж. — Вон же вход! Постучите три раза носком правого ботинка во вторую ступеньку!

Гарри с удивлением рассматривал бомжа, который, похоже, был волшебником.

— Идем, Гарри, — Хагрид похлопал мальчика по плечу.

«И как это он сразу понял, что перед ним волшебник, а не обычный человек?» — изумился Гарри.

Подойдя ко входу в библиотеку, Хагрид постучал так, как ему указали. Ступеньки не торопясь начали проваливаться вниз, и ниже уровня земли показалась еще одна дверь. На стене красовалась табличка «Академическая библиотека Мерлина. Основана в XIII веке».

— Пошли, — скомандовал Хагрид.

Открыв дверь, они попали в громадный коридор с красивыми колоннами, высокими потолками и готическими окнами. Несмотря на то, что сейчас было утро, в помещении было по-вечернему мало света.

Было видно, что здание библиотеки никак не могло поместиться под землей, да еще и иметь окна, через которые пробивается вечерний свет. Но Гарри уже этому даже не удивлялся. Магия, что уж тут сказать.

Пройдя дальше по коридору, они вышли в громадное помещение, где рядами стояли столы со стульями. За некоторыми из них сидели посетители библиотеки. С трех сторон комнату обрамляли стеллажи с книгами. Кое-где в стенах виднелись двери или проходы в другие комнаты. С левой стороны находилась стойка библиотекаря, за которой стоял сухопарый мужчина. Что-то бормоча про себя, он из одной стопки на столе брал книгу, после чего пролистывал ее и либо перекладывал в другую стопку, либо выкидывал себе за спину.

— Ну и зачем… — недовольно пробормотал мужчина за стойкой и опять выкинул книгу через плечо. Сзади него на полу уже скопилась немаленькая куча литературы.

— Кхм, — кашлянул Хагрид, заставив библиотекаря поднять взгляд. — А тут вот Гарри хотел бы книжки у вас почитать. Или еще чего умного сделать.

Гарри от смущения готов был провалиться под землю. Стараясь не смотреть в глаза библиотекарю, он стал рассматривать стойку и разного вида предметы, которые там находились.

«Эбенезер Скрудж. Старший библиотекарь», — прочитал Гарри позолоченную табличку на стойке.

— Да-да. Это, конечно, можно организовать, — слегка удивился библиотекарь.

— Отлично, — кивнул Хагрид и повернулся к Гарри. — Я тебя тут оставлю на пару часиков? Очень уж не люблю я находиться в библиотеках. Ты, главное, никуда из здания не выходи.

Гарри кивнул.

— Значит, решили, — Хагрид снова обратился к библиотекарю. — Вы тут за ним присмотрите, если что?

— Конечно-конечно, — заверил библиотекарь.

Кинув последний взгляд на Гарри, Хагрид направился в сторону выхода из библиотеки.

— Ну-с, молодой человек. Что вы ищете? — библиотекарь чуть нагнулся на стойку и с интересом стал рассматривать лицо Гарри.

— Эм… Мистер Скрудж, я бы хотел найти подробную информацию по поводу стихийной магии.

— Надо же! — затараторил библиотекарь. — В Хогвартсе задали эссе по этой теме? Или собственное исследование? Стихийную магию уже много веков как не изучают, так что не думаю, что много найдется по этой теме. Но… Давайте попробуем.

Взяв волшебную палочку со стойки, он начал рисовать ею спираль и когда достигнул центра рисунка, чуть подался вперед. Из кончика палочки вырвался маленький фиолетовый сноп искр.

Искры подлетели к голове Гарри и, несколько раз покружив, поплыли в воздухе к противоположной от стойки стене.

Гарри перевел взгляд на библиотекаря, но тот уже потерял всякий интерес и снова перебирал стопку книг.

— Если потеряетесь, то, чтобы вернуться в главный зал, просто следуйте за стайками мозгошмыгов, — не отрываясь от работы, пробубнил библиотекарь напоследок.

«Я так понимаю, мне нужно идти за искрами», — Гарри посмотрел на фиолетовые точки, которые уже кружились у одной из стоек с книгами.

Стараясь не переходить на бег, он быстрым шагом дошел до места, где зависли искры. Те, будто зная, что Гарри рядом, подлетели к одной из книг.

«Так-так. "Как помочь вашему ребенку пережить всплески стихийной магии". И это все? — взял он в руки небольшую книжечку страниц на пятьдесят. — Это даже книгой сложно назвать. Брошюра какая-то».

Фиолетовые искры покружились немного вокруг Гарри и полетели дальше. Похоже, они предлагали пойти и взять еще парочку книг.

«Хм… Я же видел, как продавец в книжном магазине использовал какие-то заклинания, чтобы книги сами к нему подлетали», — Гарри пошел дальше за искрами, которые, залетев за поворот, юркнули в один из узких коридоров.

Коридор вывел его к ступенькам, которые спускались на несколько этажей ниже. Стараясь не упускать из виду искры, Гарри перешел на бег, но чем быстрее он бежал, тем быстрее удалялись от него искры.

В отличии от основного зала, в помещении, куда он зашел, было меньше света, а воздух отдавал сыростью. Стеллажи тут были более грубо сбиты и не отличались особой красотой.

Спустя бесчисленное количество стоек, шкафов, поворотов и книг, искры наконец замедлились и остановились у одной из полок.

«И еще одна, — Гарри подхватил толстый фолиант. Искры в это время немного потанцевали и полетели далее. — Э, нет. Больше я за вами гнаться не буду! Чтоб поспеть, мне надо бежать как минимум вдвое быстрее! А это уже не имеет смысла».

Похоже, скорость движения искр подстраивалась под темп походки Гарри, так что бежать действительно было глупо.

— Ух-х-х… — прокряхтел женский голос в отдалении. — Помогите кто-нибудь…

Гарри остановился. Сноп фиолетовых искр не стал его ждать и полетел в ту сторону, откуда раздавался женский голос.

— М-м-м, — жалобно замычал голос.

Немного постояв на месте, Гарри пошел в сторону голоса. Завернув за угол, он увидел, что один из стеллажей придавил старую женщину. Она лежала на полу и не могла выбраться из-под горы книг.

— Помоги... — протянула она руки к Гарри.

— Сейчас, — положил тот книги на пол и подошел к старушке, чтоб высвободить ее.

Пригнувшись, Гарри протянул руку. Старушка ухватилась за нее и с силой начала тащить на себя. На ее лице проступил непонятный пушок, а глаза увеличились в размерах, и зрачки будто разделились на сотни капелек и стали по-насекомому фасеточными.

— Иди-ка сюда! — застрекотала она и еще сильнее стала тащить Гарри в свою сторону. Руки ее стали угловатыми и по-странному изогнутыми.

— Э, нет! — запаниковал Гарри. Ноги его подскользнулись на деревянном полу, и он упал.

Старушка, почувствовав слабость своей жертвы, схватила своей второй «рукой» ногу Гарри.

— Да отстань же ты! — воскликнул он и со всей силы врезал старушке в лицо другой ногой.

— Дрянной мальчишка, — прокряхтела та, но продолжала крепко держать. — Дрянной…

Используя страх, что он сейчас чувствовал, Гарри направил свободную руку в «лицо» старушки и, сосредоточившись, создал так много языков пламени, как мог. Слабый огонь, направляемый потоками воздуха, прошелся по «лицу» старушки и облизал остов стеллажа. В воздухе быстро распространялся запах жженых волос.

— Уа-х-х-х! — закричала старушка от боли и ослабила немного хватку.

Гарри, не теряя времени, со всей силы врезал ногой в дымящееся лицо, а потом еще несколько раз.

— Ай-й-й! Дрянной мальчишка... — заплакала старушка и, отпустив Гарри, попятилась назад, заползая под стеллаж. Книги, которые лежали вокруг ее «гнезда», опали и прикрыли нишу, в которой она запряталась.

— Твою ж мать, — прошептал Гарри, окидывая взглядом поваленный стеллаж, который немного подергивался.

Поднявшись на ноги, он подхватил книги, которые бросил, чтобы помочь «старушке» — или кем оно там было. Собираясь уже уйти, Гарри заметил краем глаза, что возле одного из стеллажей висят фиолетовые искры. Опасаясь существа, которое прячется, он быстро подошел поближе и выхватил нужную книгу с полки. Искры, видно выполнив свою задачу, без следа растворились в воздухе.

«А теперь надо убираться отсюда и поскорее, — Гарри повертел головой по сторонам. — Стоп. Куда тут идти?.. Библиотекарь что-то говорил про мозгошмыгов…»

Блуждая какое-то время меж стеллажей, промаркированных буквами и цифрами, Гарри наткнулся на лестницу. Похоже, вот он, выход.

Поднявшись выше и покружив еще немного по коридорам, он вышел в основной зал библиотеки. Помощь мозгошмыгов ему так и не потребовалась.

Кинув книги на ближайший стол, Гарри, не сбавляя шага, подошел к стойке библиотекаря:

— Кхм… Мистер Скрудж, у вас там в одном из залов на меня напало какое-то существо, которое прячется в куче книг и наваленном сверху стеллаже.

— О, — удивился библиотекарь. — А разве вам не проводили первичный инструктаж?

— Нет, — пораженно ответил Гарри. Он же в этой библиотеке находился буквально не более десяти минут.

— О-о-о. Тогда вы должны знать, что вам не следует общаться с людьми в библиотеке, которые выглядят больными или просят о помощи. Обычно это маскирующиеся книжные вши. Для взрослых волшебников они не опасны, а вот для юных… — библиотекарь развернулся и, подойдя к стене, подхватил стоящую там швабру.

— Книжная вошь?! Меня хотела сожрать книжная вошь? — не веря собственным ушам, переспросил Гарри. Казалось бы, только недавно он думал, что магия не сможет его больше удивить.

— Поверьте мне, она не собиралась вас просто съесть. У них сейчас брачный период, так что они для других целей ловят жертв и затаскивают в свои гнезда, — библиотекарь вернулся и протянул Гарри через стойку швабру. — Возьмите это. Видите кого-то подозрительного — сразу бейте шваброй.

— Эм. Да, — Гарри подхватил «оружие» против книжных вшей.

— Эх, — библиотекарь снова потерял всякий интерес к Гарри и продолжил бубнить себе под нос. — Надо обязательно опять вызвать дезинфекторов. Эти чертовы вши…

Гарри, таща в руках швабру, поплелся к столу, на котором оставил книги.

* * *

«Ничего не понимаю», — Гарри потер лоб рукой и откинулся на стуле. Перед ним на столе лежала куча книг. Несмотря на то, что прошло более шести часов, свет в библиотеке все так же был тусклым.

«Современные волшебники стихийную магию не практикуют вообще. А согласно брошюре "Как помочь вашему ребенку…" такой вид магии рассматривают, как некое недоразумение или болезнь, которая с возрастом пройдет. Мол, ваш ребенок поджигает дома портьеры? Успокойте его и дайте ему конфетку, — раздумывал Гарри. — Если же верить книгам, которые мне нашли искры в закромах библиотеки, стихийная магия — мощное волшебство. Почему же волшебники забросили ее изучение?»

Скорее всего, разгадка этого секрета крылась в оговорках в «Истории Хогвартса» и «Как подчинить стихийную магию». Для того, чтобы управлять магией стихий по-настоящему, требовалась прорва практики и предрасположенность самого мага. Палочковой же магии волшебники обучались гораздо быстрее, и она не требовала изнуряющих тренировок умений. И даже несмотря на то, что для стихийной магии не нужны «проводники» в виде палочек, она все равно была признана непрактичной и неудобной.

Гарри внимательно пролистнул «Как подчинить…». В книге содержались разного рода ритуалы, которые могли помочь развить магию одной из стихий. Для каждой из стихий магу требовалось чем-то пожертвовать: своим первым ребенком — для огня, частью своей крови — для воздуха, половиной запаса магических сил — для воды, десятью годами своей жизни — для земли. Если ритуалы были исполнены безупречно, то была велика вероятность, что полученные способности могли частично перейти даже потомкам мага. Но если была допущена хотя бы малейшая ошибка, то последствия были бы ужасны.

Все это напоминало «сделку с дьяволом». Да, ты получишь в почти полное свое распоряжение одну из стихий, но и отдаешь немало. Пожертвуешь кровь — будешь всегда физически слаб, отдашь часть магии — не каждое волшебство потом будет доступно, про первенца и годы жизни и говорить было нечего. Слишком большая цена. Только сумасшедший провел бы любой из тех ритуалов, которые предлагались в книге.

С одной стороны, Гарри наткнулся только на еще больше вопросов, чем было до того, как он вошел в библиотеку. С другой — кое-какие ответы тоже имелись.

Например, он узнал, что к магии стихий относят воду, воздух, огонь, землю и разум. Последний элемент был особенно интересен.

«Особенно предостережением, записанным в одной книге, и тем, что он подвергнут к полному запрету в другой», — Гарри посмотрел на свой блокнот, в котором конспектировал самые интересные моменты.

Неизвестные авторы настрого запрещали и не рекомендовали пользоваться стихийной магией разума. В одной из книг эта магия даже называлась темнейшей из всех темных. В другой же просто было сказано, что благородные волшебники должны держаться подальше от магии разума, ибо могут стать безумными.

«Забавно, что обмен своего младенца на возможность обладать магией огня автор не считает темным или ужасным волшебством», — Гарри вновь и вновь перечитывал отрывок из книги.

Все эти размышления наталкивали на неутешительные выводы. То, что Гарри мог управляться с водой, огнем и воздухом — всего лишь фокусы. На каком-то этапе своего развития он достигнет потолка возможностей, когда окажется, что с помощью палочки он может творить гораздо более искусное волшебство, чем грубой магией стихий.

Но все-таки что-то не давало ему покоя. Да, современные волшебники считали магию стихий непрактичным атавизмом. Но не могут ли они ошибаться?

Гарри рассматривал рисунки пентаграмм, которые были в одной из книг, когда до его слуха донесся быстрый топот ног. Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с Хагридом, который быстро несся к его столу.

— Ух, Гарри, ты тут, — с одышкой прогрохотал Хагрид. — Я потерял немного счет времени.

— Да ничего, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Не проголодался? Прежде, чем я верну тебя Дурслям, можем пойти поужинать.

Гарри сначала хотел отказаться, а потом вспомнил, что у Дурслей ему нормально поесть не дадут:

— Думаю, да, мистер Хагрид.

— Хагрид. Просто Хагрид. Очень уж не люблю я эти «мистеры» и «сэры». М-м-м. Тогда пошли?

— Да, но я не дочитал все, что хотел, — Гарри кинул взгляд на кучу книг на столе.

— Не проблема, — заверил Хагрид и, подхватив самые толстые фолианты, пошел к стойке библиотекаря.

Гарри, захватив блокнот, карандаш и остальные книги, пошел следом за ним.

— Вот, — Хагрид кинул книги на стойку, словно пушечные ядра. — Гарри хотел бы их взять почитать. Это можно было бы как-то сделать?

Библиотекарь из всех книг выбрал несколько:

— Эти может взять. А остальные из библиотеки выносить запрещено, — уведомил он и перевел взгляд на Гарри. — Можно увидеть вашу палочку?

Гарри достал из кармана волшебную палочку, которую заставил с собой взять Хагрид.

— Вот.

— Хм, — библиотекарь подозрительно посмотрел на палочку, а потом перевел свой взгляд на лицо Гарри. — А у вас нет читательского билета. Как же так? Такой любознательный когтевранец впервые посетил нашу библиотеку?

— Так это, — отозвался Хагрид. — Его еще шляпа не распределила. На первый курс он только поступает.

— О-о-о, — библиотекарь с еще большим интересом стал рассматривать Гарри. Особенно его заинтересовал шрам на лбу. — Я так полагаю, мистер Гарри Поттер?

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри.

Библиотекарь профессионально кивнул и, открыв одно из отделений стола, достал оттуда небольшую белую картонную карточку:

— Приложите пожалуйста палочку к ней, — протянул он карточку через стойку.

Гарри приложил палочку к картонному прямоугольнику, который тут же поменял свой окрас на цвет морской волны. Библиотекарь слегка удивился, но старался не подавать вида. Убрав карточку в сторону, он пододвинул книги к Гарри и пожелал приятного дня.

* * *

Гарри и Хагрид сидели за столом в затрапезного вида кабачке «Объедки со стола Гаргантюа». Заведение было обшарпанным, а деревянный пол выглядел так, будто недавно тут что-то взорвалось. Хагрид утверждал, что это одно из самых лучших заведений Лондона, но у Гарри были большие сомнения на этот счет.

— Конечно, мне всегда хотелось завести дракона, — Хагрид шумно хлебнул суп из тарелки. — Но ты ж понимаешь… Драконьи яйца стоят так дорого и так редки.

Гарри покосился на тарелку Хагрида. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что там плавает что-то живое.

«Вот опять!» — с отвращением заметил Гарри. Стараясь не думать о Том-Что-Плавает-В-Супе-Хагрида, он опустил взгляд на собственную тарелку, в которой лежал кусок торта.

Торт выглядел просто отвратительно, будто кто-то его уже пытался съесть, а потом выблевал. Но, на удивление, десерт очень вкусно пах. Решив не рисковать, Гарри отхлебнул чай из щербатой чашки:

— Скажи, Хагрид, а драконы умеют говорить? У людей много сказок о говорящих драконах, — аккуратно подвел он к нужной теме.

— Да, право тебе, Гарри. Не умеют они говорить, — улыбнулся Хагрид. — А что не ешь? Расхотелось?

— Нет-нет, я ем, — Гарри подумал, что лучше хоть немного съесть этого жуткого торта, чтоб не обижать Хагрида. — А другие волшебные животные умеют? Ну, говорить?

— Хм… — задумался Хагрид и зачерпнул ложкой из тарелки шевелящиеся овощи с жижей. — Нет. Кроме огромных пауков акромантулов, никто не умеет. Правда, есть еще тритоны и русалки, но они все же ближе к людям, чем к животным.

— А кошки, собаки, змеи или совы? — Гарри перечислил животных и, поддев ложкой немного торта, быстро затолкал еду себе в рот.

«О. Мой. Бог! Этот торт необыкновенен! — пережевывал он пищу богов. Никогда в жизни Гарри не пробовал ничего вкуснее. Торт состоял из мягких бисквитных коржей, пропитанных апельсиновым вареньем, а сверху был обмазан смесью из шоколада, рисовых хлопьев и засахаренных пожелтевших листков мяты. — Казалось бы, мята должна была убить весь вкус, но нет!»

— М-м-м-м… Нет. Никогда не слышал, — покачал головой Хагрид.

«Черт. Хагрид — лесничий, и он явно помешан на волшебных животных… И если он говорит, что змеи не говорят, то, скорее всего, так и есть, — раздумывал Гарри, стараясь не потерять сознание от божественного торта. Все-таки, чем больше он общался с Хагридом, тем лучше у него становилось мнение о последнем. — Но Грёма-то может с волшебниками говорить! Надо будет снова отправиться в библиотеку и разузнать подробнее».

— Да-а-а. Как же мало я знаю о волшебном мире, — Гарри зачерпнул ложкой большой кусок торта. — Вот вроде бы и много сегодня прочел и даже с собой заберу кое-какие книги, но этого все равно мало…

— О, тебе не стоит волноваться! Нет-нет! Ты поступишь, как и все, на первый курс, и у тебя будет куча времени, чтобы научиться всему, что надо.

— Кстати, Хагрид, а почему я иду на первый курс в тринадцать лет? — спросил Гарри и коршуном уставился на своего собеседника.

— Так, это… — Хагрид заерзал на стуле. — Дамблдор вроде так решил, царство ему небесное. Не знаю, почему. Обычно все идут в одиннадцать лет.

«Дамблдор. Опять этот Дамблдор. Я должен узнать о нем больше…» — сделал себе мысленную зарубку в памяти Гарри. Ему определенно надо опять надавить на Хагрида и попросить, чтобы тот через пару недель доставил его к дому на Сент-Джеймс, 14.


	5. Грёма

Гарри сидел под деревом на заднем дворе дома Дурслей. Держа ладонь на земле, он зарылся в почву пальцами и все пытался нащупать «потоки энергии».

Свободной рукой он перелистывал страницы в блокноте и просматривал в сотый раз записи, которые сделал в Лондонской библиотеке. Попытки выполнить «упражнения» из книг не приводили к успехам. Он никак не мог почувствовать те самые потоки энергии земли.

«Ар-р-р! Не могли авторы книг более подробно описать, что нужно делать? — Гарри взял горсть земли и поднес к лицу. — Ну вот какие тут могут быть потоки? Какой энергии? Это же просто земля. Тут одни песчинки, сгнившие растения и мусор».

Почти каждое упражнение из книг на развитие стихийной магии земли начиналось со слов «почувствуйте потоки энергии земли, сосредоточьтесь на внутренних ощущениях магии». Гарри никаких потоков не ощущал.

«Я даже магию не ощущаю, — перевернул он ладонь, и земля высыпалась из руки. — Раздражает. Я уже более часа ковыряюсь в земле. Почему же с воздухом, водой и огнем мне обращаться гораздо легче?»

Хотя Гарри сам себя обманывал. Достаточно хорошо он обращался только с воздухом. Вода была в его руках ершиста, а огонь — нестабильным и малопослушным. А все было потому, что для управления этими стихиями он использовал эмоции и яркие воспоминания. Но, как видно, гнев не очень хорошо подходил для управления землей, в отличие от воздуха.

Из небольшого кустарника выполз Грёма. Оглядевшись по сторонам и «попробовав» воздух языком, он пополз к Гарри.

— Ох, — удивился Гарри, почувствовав, что что-то ползет по его ногам. — Привет, Грёма.

Уж остановился, приподнял голову и кивнул. Его чешуя медленно меняла цвет c блекло-зеленой на светло-коричневую. Собравшись кольцами на коленях мальчика, уж уложил свою голову так, чтоб на нее падал солнечный свет.

«В книгах говорилось, что маги, которые желают освоить магию земли, должны обладать значительным упрямством и твердостью духа, для огня — контролем собственных чувств, а для воздуха и воды — сосредоточенностью. Получается, у меня не хватает твердости духа? И упрямства?» — Гарри продолжал рукой месить землю.

Он чувствовал себя эдаким маленьким ребенком из брошюры «Как помочь вашему ребенку пережить всплески стихийной магии». До сих пор у него получалось управляться с воздухом, водой и огнем только потому, что он поднимал из памяти неприятные воспоминания и эмоции. Но это был явно тупиковый путь.

— Что тебя гложет-с? — поинтересовался уж.

— Да… — Гарри откинул голову на ствол дерева. — Я не могу почувствовать «потоки энергии», да и магию внутри себя я не ощущаю.

— Почему это для тебя важно?

— Потому… Потому, что я хочу освоить магию. Не конкретно стихийную, а вообще… Но сейчас я могу практиковаться только в стихийной из-за чар Надзора.

— Жаль. Помочь-с не могу…

Гарри расслабился. Легкий летний ветерок прошелся по нему.

«Ничего. Ничего не чувствую», — Гарри это слегка разочаровывало.

Несмотря на то, что он не ощущал «потоков энергии», Гарри все равно благодаря книгам из библиотеки продвинулся очень сильно. Теперь он более не двигался, словно в темноте, в своих экспериментах.

С помощью упражнений он смог достаточно хорошо развить работу с воздухом. Это немного воодушевляло.

Хотя с прорицаниями ему также не особо везло. Когда он ухватил в магазине книгу некой Кассандры Трелони «Как увидеть будущее на дне своей чашки», то ожидал получить гораздо более понятные предсказания, чем «во время поиска завтрашнего дня тебя съедят гнедые лошади» да «родственники, которых ты ненавидишь, строят против тебя козни» и кучи других подобных.

Второе предсказание его совсем не удивило — Дурсли ему по-мелкому пакостили и тихо ненавидели за то, что он будет учиться в школе волшебства. А вот первое предсказание заставило его долго перекатывать остатки чая в чашке. Даже заваривая в определенной последовательности чай и прихлебывая его через определенные промежутки, он не чувствовал себя так же глупо, как когда расшифровывал «будущее».

Но, да, согласно книге получалось, вот тебе «гнедые кони», вот тебе «опасность быть съеденным». Если только в магическом мире не существуют плотоядные лошадки, то ценность этого предсказания стремилась к нулю.

Ну, а после месяца следования рекомендациям из «О чем говорят сны в пограничных мирах» Елены Блаватской Гарри вообще начал подозревать, что прорицания представляют из себя сплошной обман. Вторая книга предлагала ему каждое утро записывать свои сновидения, а потом каждые четыре дня их анализировать.

Пока что получалось, что сны предупреждали об опасности быть убитым собственным домашним питомцем. А также о том, что он в неопределенном будущем может оказаться запертым в зеркале.

Его мечтам о том, что можно просто задавать вопрос, а потом с помощью предсказаний получать ответ, видно, предстояло так и остаться мечтаниями.

Хотя Гарри был готов дать чайным предсказаниям еще один шанс сегодня ночью. Согласно Трелони, полнолуния — лучшее время для гадания на чаинках. Но вот трактат Блаватской однозначно следовало сдать в макулатуру.

«Сегодня как раз будет полная луна. Последняя перед моим отъездом в Хогвартс, — Гарри лениво поглаживал голову Грёма. — Ну, а пока буду остерегаться зеркал, лошадей и… Грёма?»

Кстати о разговаривающей змее.

— Грёма, ты ведь разумная змея?

Уж приподнял голову и осуждающе посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я понимаю, что это еще один непонятный для тебя вопрос, но я вот что имел в виду: ты ведь не уникален в своем роде, наверняка змеи твоего же вида также умеют говорить. И также имеют разум.

— Разум-с? Что такое разум-с?

Гарри и сам не знал толком, что такое разум, но попытался объяснить как мог.

— Да-с. Наверное, имеем-с.

— Но тогда как получилось так, что тот же продавец в магазине животных, да и Хагрид ничего не знают о говорящих змеях?

— Они нас-с не с-спрашивали.

«Логично. Чтобы знать, что существуют говорящие змеи, нужно их об этом спросить, — с сарказмом подумал Гарри. — А чтобы спросить это у змей, нужно знать, что они умеют говорить».

Гарри не знал, как относиться к своему домашнему питомцу. Грёма был определенно разумен, умел говорить, но ничего, кроме ловли мышей и крыс, его не интересовало. Уж смутно ощущал эмоции и настроение Гарри, но тех же Дурслей вообще не чувствовал.

Каждый день все, чего хотел его питомец, так это поесть, поспать и чтобы Гарри почесал его по голове. Вопрос о том, что Грёма мечтал бы сделать или какие у него цели в жизни, неизменно ставили животное в тупик. Он явно не мог оперировать такими терминами, а разговоры о непонятном его немного раздражали.

Гарри уже решил, что когда через неделю будет снова в Лондонской библиотеке, то он подробно изучит вопрос о говорящих змеях и волшебных животных. Но сейчас все, что ему оставалось, так это практиковаться в ощущении потоков энергии.

Которых он не чувствовал совершенно.

* * *

Гарри проснулся в своей постели от того, что испытывал испепеляющую ненависть и ярость. Он так отчетливо кого-то или что-то ненавидел, что желание стереть с лица полмира было невозможно контролировать.

Кровать под ним затряслась, и, кажется, даже весь дом завибрировал.

Испугавшись, что из-за этих эмоций мог вырваться из-под контроля огонь и стихийной магией он сожжет тут все вокруг, Гарри пулей выбежал из своей каморки на задний двор. Несмотря на светлую луну в ночном небе, он пробежал всего лишь пару метров от дверей и, споткнувшись, упал на четвереньки.

Гарри захлестнул животный ужас от осознания, что он себя не может контролировать. Ненависть и ярость взялись неизвестно откуда и разъедали его изнутри, застилая глаза чернотой. Голова адски болела. Цепляясь руками за траву, Гарри закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться, но ощущение того, что под его руками подрагивает земля, пугали еще сильнее.

«Я… Я… Я… Успокоиться… Нет…» — путались его мысли.

Гарри обмяк всем телом от головной боли и упал на землю. Он старался вытолкнуть из своего разума чужеродные чувства, и с каждым спокойным вздохом это становилось делать все проще.

Постепенно он почувствовал небывалую легкость в своем теле, а чернота стала отступать, сменяясь фиолетовым свечением вокруг.

Гарри сел на колени и открыл глаза.

«Вот черт!» — в первые секунды он подумал, что «сломал» свое зрение. Все предметы вокруг имели фиолетовое свечение, а земля светилась так ярко, что он почти слеп.

Поднявшись на ноги, Гарри на ощупь вернулся в дом. Яркий фиолетовый свет, который шел ото всех предметов, был там гораздо тусклее.

«Так лучше, — Гарри закрыл за собой дверь и оперся на нее. — Но все равно, такое ощущение, будто я надел очки с фиолетовыми линзами».

Все его тело немного подрагивало, и, чтобы успокоиться, Гарри решил выпить немного чая.

Открыв дверцу навесного шкафа, он завис, рассматривая чашки и тарелки, которые имели очень слабый фиолетовый оттенок.

Легкость внутри тела, что он чувствовал ранее, давала какую-то непонятную уверенность, что если он захочет, то чашка сама прыгнет ему в руку. Но он точно знал, что с помощью манипуляций воздухом передвинуть такой тяжелый предмет он не сможет.

«Но… Воздух и не потребуется», — Гарри протянул руку, и чашка, «пошатываясь», медленно сползла с полки и аккуратно приземлилась ему в руку.

«Значит, вот что из себя представляют потоки энергии. Занимательно, — рассматривал он слабое фиолетовое свечение, которое исходило от чашки. — Тогда получается, та легкость внутри, которая дает мне уверенность — ощущение магии…»

* * *

Гарри сидел за столом и допивал остатки чая. На коленях у него была книга Кассандры Трелони. Поскольку он все равно не спал и было как раз полнолуние, то можно было посмотреть, что готовит ему будущее. Но главная причина занятия прорицаниями была в том, что он не хотел анализировать все, что произошло с ним десять минут назад.

Думать о том, что спровоцировало всплеск ненависти и откуда он вообще взялся, не хотелось. Ну, а размышлять, почему земля светится фиолетовым светом гораздо сильнее, чем остальные предметы — тем более.

Главное, что он почувствовал «потоки энергии», чем бы они ни были, и магию. Об остальном он подумает завтра.

«Так… Помню же, где-то должно было быть тут… — Гарри листал страницы в поисках толкования рисунка на дне чашки в виде собаки с открытой пастью. — А, вот… Грим — зловещий чёрный пёс, привидение, предвестник смерти. По старому ведьмовскому поверью, каждый, кто увидит Грима, умрет в ближайшее время…»

Гарри закрыл книгу и швырнул ее на стол.

— Потрясающе, — злобно процедил он.

«Либо предсказание на чаинках и толкование сновидений сплошное шарлатанство, либо я в скором времени буду съеден в зазеркалье злобными пони. При этом мое убийство организуют Дурсли… Хватит. Больше я читать эти книги не буду», — решил Гарри.

Поднявшись со стула, он вышел с кухни на задний двор. Ему остро нужен был свежий воздух.

Свечение значительно снизило интенсивность, и теперь свет от земли его не слепил.

Слева из куста вынырнул Грёма, обладающий легким фиолетовым свечением, а вот его голова была окутана едва заметным красным облаком. Не веря своим глазам, Гарри опустился на колени.

— Все хорошо-с-с? — спросил уж, остановившись возле мальчика.

— Да… Все нормально, — ответил Гарри, наблюдая, как между ним и Грёмой то появлялись, то пропадали тонкие красные нити.

Красное облако вокруг головы домашнего питомца едва заметно пульсировало.


	6. Прощание

Гарри вновь сидел в Лондонской библиотеке в окружении стопок книг. Чем больше он читал про говорящих животных и людей, которые умеют разговаривать с животными, тем больше он мрачнел.

За последние пару дней он уже выяснил, что люди, животные и маги обладают разного уровня интенсивности цвета красным облаком, которое окутывает их головы. Также он понял, что красные нити возникают, только когда он говорит с Грёмой.

К примеру, между ним и Бобби нити никогда не возникали. Когда Гарри говорил с Хагридом, Дурслями или мистером Скруджем, также ничего не появлялось.

Сидя за столом, он, сосредоточившись, скользнул в состояние, когда мог видеть окружающие его потоки энергии. Мир снова окрасился в фиолетовый цвет, а у всех людей в зале вокруг голов появились красные облака.

Чем чаще он так делал, тем легче ему удавалось «сфокусироваться» на том, чего не видно обычному глазу. Тем более, что приятное ощущение спокойствия внутри только побуждало чаще так поступать.

«Итак, соберем все в кучу. Волшебный мир знает только о говорящих пауках и племенах тритонов и русалок. При этом змей говорящими они не считают. Но! Есть легенды и домыслы о том, что Салазар Слизерин и Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть умели говорить со змеями. Также в волшебном мире есть звери, которые считаются достаточно разумными, но которые не умеют говорить и о которых нет сведений, что с ними кто-то говорил из людей. Например, книззлы…» — Гарри вертел в руках карандаш.

В памяти всплыли слова продавца магических палочек. Между Гарри и Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть было уже несколько общих вещей. И это настораживало.

«Похожие палочки, похожее умение говорить со змеями… Что еще может быть похожего? — Гарри вновь и вновь пролистывал те немногие книги о стихийной магии, что были. — Не похоже, что Волдеморт умел хорошо управлять стихийной магией…»

«Ладно. Это тупик, — спустя несколько часов Гарри решил, что нужно снова переключиться на проблему красных облаков. — Хотя и есть указания, что он умел летать без помощи метлы, по свидетельствам современников, он в основном использовал палочковую и невербальную магию».

У Гарри была догадка, что красные облака — это проявление разума — или сознания, — но подтвердить или опровергнуть её было нельзя. В книгах ничего не было по поводу магии разума, а рисковать и как-то экспериментировать он боялся.

Если для управления землей и материей требовалось видеть энергетические потоки и чувствовать свою магию, то что требуется для использования магии разума?

Может, ответ на этот вопрос где-то и спрятан в библиотеке, но найти его он не сможет. Для этого Гарри пришлось бы рассказать библиотекарю, что его интересует стихийная магия разума. Но был ведь и другой путь. Гарри уже понял, что заклинание, которое использует библиотекарь, не просто указывает на книги. Оно ищет информацию среди книг и указывает на нужные.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Гарри подошел к стойке библиотекаря:

— Мистер Скрудж, скажите, а вы не могли бы меня обучить заклинанию поиска, которым вы пользуетесь?

Библиотекарь оторвал взгляд от стопок книг, которые сортировал.

— Я скоро отправляюсь в Хогвартс, и мне бы оно не помешало...

— О-о-о. Я, конечно, могу рассказать, как оно действует, но сомневаюсь, что вы сможете им воспользоваться, — к разочарованию Гарри, ответил библиотекарь. — Видите ли, несмотря на то, что заклинание не требует слов, оно нуждается в большой концентрации и мастерстве самого волшебника, а также требуется непреодолимое желание найти информацию.

— Думаю, желания найти нужную информацию у меня хоть отбавляй, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Ну… — задумался библиотекарь. — Хорошо. Даже если вы его не сможете правильно выполнить, то это заклинание все равно никому не навредит.

Библиотекарь показал, как нужно волшебной палочкой рисовать спираль, при этом постоянно думая о том, какую хочешь найти информацию.

— В конце движения вы должны точно сформулировать вопрос, который вам нужен. Если же вы все движения проделаете, указывая на другого человека, то искры будут показывать книги и информацию ему, а не вам.

— Спасибо большое, — искренне поблагодарил Гарри.

— Не за что. Мне всегда приятно делиться знаниями, — улыбнулся библиотекарь. — Именно поэтому я тут и работаю.

Сзади послышался громкий топот шагов:

— Э-э-э, Гарри, ты уже все? — спросил Хагрид, который вновь оставил его в библиотеке до вечера.

— Нет, конечно… Я бы остался еще на время…

— Библиотека открыта круглосуточно, — тут же встрял мистер Скрудж.

— Не-не, — покачал головой Хагрид. — Ему завтра в Хогвартс отправляться.

— Да… — нехотя согласился Гарри. — Ну, тогда до свидания, мистер Скрудж.

— Удачи вам, мистер Поттер, — слегка наклонил голову библиотекарь.

* * *

Гарри не мог заснуть всю ночь. Он волновался, что не впишется в волшебный мир. Что как только появится на пороге волшебной школы, ему сразу скажут, что он шарлатан и никакой не маг.

Но больше всего его волновало, что он не увидится с Бобби до самых зимних каникул. Тот был его единственным другом, а теперь они не будут видеться каждый день. Они смогут только слать друг-другу письма с помощью сов. То, что в школе не будет телефона, Гарри не нравилось. Когда он прочитал, что в Хогвартсе не работают «магловские» приборы, то очень быстро пожалел, что купил змею вместо совы.

Потянувшись к ночному столику, Гарри повернул к себе часы:

«Пять утра уже?» — удивился он.

Встав с кровати, он вылез из своей каморки под лестницей. Немного походив по дому, он как был в пижаме, вышел на улицу и уверенным шагом отправился к дому Бобби.

Жители Литтл Уингинг все еще спали. На Тисовой аллее не было ни души.

Гарри подошел к боковой стороне дома, где были окна спальни Бобби. Взяв маленький камешек с земли, он медленно поднял его в воздух и несколько раз постучал им в стекло на втором этаже.

Никакой реакции.

Гарри вновь постучал камешком.

Спустя несколько секунд окно открылось, и оттуда показалось заспанное лицо Бобби. Гарри помахал рукой.

— Сейчас впущу, — сипло буркнул Бобби и скрылся в доме.

* * *

— А что, если не получится? — спросил Бобби. — Если не попадешь на нужный факультет?

Мальчишки сидели на кровати в комнате Бобби. На простыне были раскиданы фантики от конфет, а на столе была включена маленькая лампа.

— Ну… Будет, конечно, гораздо сложнее. Поэтому лучше, чтобы распределили куда нужно.

— Ох, Гарри. Мне кажется, ты делаешь глупость, — Бобби покачал головой и развернул еще одну конфету. — Ты же сам читал «Современную историю магии». Тебя с потрохами там съедят.

— Мне нужна правда. Слишком уж много мелких странностей. И слишком много неясностей и белых мест.

— И ты думаешь, что у тебя получится?

— Даже если не получится, я все равно надеюсь найти информацию, которая хотя бы подтолкнет в нужную сторону.

— Мда-а-а. Я бы на твоем месте бросил это дело. Там уже все мхом поросло наверняка. Но… Это я, — вздохнул Бобби и сделал попытку улыбнуться. — Ты ведь приедешь на каникулы?

— Конечно! — заверил Гарри.

— Хорошо... А то у меня такое ощущение, что ты больше сюда не вернешься, — Бобби потупил глаза и стал внимательно изучать фантик от конфеты.

— Я вернусь. Обещаю. И я буду обязательно тебе писать.

Гарри буквально чувствовал печаль друга. Красное облако, что было вокруг головы Бобби, поменяло цвет на темно-бордовый и практически перестало двигаться.

— Хорошо. Кстати, не забудь взять с собой те волшебные журнальчики, что я тебе подарил, — немного повеселел Бобби.

Гарри скорчил рожу и засмеялся.

— Я серьезно! Слушай, что тебе говорят старшие.

— Ты всего лишь на год старше меня, — парировал Гарри, пихнув Бобби в плечо рукой.

— А ты все равно меня слушай… А я… Я смогу тебя проводить до платформы девять и три четверти?

— Думаю, да, — закивал головой Гарри. — Я постараюсь уломать Хагрида, чтобы он взял тебя с нами.


	7. Темнее чёрного

Гарри стоял в Большом зале в ожидании распределения на факультет. Как он и предполагал, он был единственным тринадцатилетним подростком среди детей, которые поступали на первый курс. Он буквально возвышался над остальными, ведь был более, чем на голову выше.

«Если я не поем и не лягу спать как можно скорее, то просто помру тут», — подумал Гарри, рассматривая преподавателя с сальными черными волосами и крючковатым носом, который надевал на учеников Распределяющую шляпу. В мужчине кое-что было необычным. Точнее, необычно было красное облако, что окутывало его голову — оно практически не двигалось, было статичным. Никаких переливов оттенков на поверхности. Ничего. Будто он себе на голову каску надел.

Еще двенадцать человек.

Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу. Он не спал более суток, последний раз ел рано утром и то, что Хагрид не согласился взять Бобби до платформы 9¾, тоже давило на мозги. Плюс, в поезде чуть ли не каждый пассажир ломился к нему в купе, чтоб посмотреть на Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Еще десять человек.

В итоге, весь этот нескончаемый паноптикум студентов сильно выбесил Гарри. Он даже не смог спокойно и с комфортом пострадать, что не увидит Бобби до декабря.

Еще семь человек.

Фиолетовый свет и красные облака давили на Гарри. С каждым часом без сна ему было все сложнее контролировать себя и держать зрение в нормальном состоянии.

«Поскорее бы все закончилось», — Гарри лениво обвел взглядом Большой зал. Кроме крючконосого мужчины, только привидения так же заинтересовали его. У них не было ярко выраженных красных облаков вокруг голов, только разной толщины светло-красные нити, которые были едва заметны.

— Поттер, Гарри! — наконец произнес крючконосый мужчина.

Гарри, будто очнувшись ото сна, поплелся к табуретке под шушуканье в зале. Запнувшись об собственную ногу, он чуть не потерял равновесие.

«Надеюсь, шляпа не умеет читать мысли и слова «все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь» из песни были лишь поэтическим преувеличением», — пока Гарри шел к Распределяющей шляпе, он не мог отвести взгляда от красного облака, которое окутывало голову крючконосого.

При ближайшем рассмотрении стало видно, что поверхность облака однородна, при этом не имеет «рыхлостей», как у других людей в зале. Никаких изменений в цвете, никакого движения. Что самое интересное, лицо крючконосого тоже не выражало никаких эмоций.

«Из всех существ в зале он самый странный», — подумал Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, садитесь на табурет, — холодно пророкотал крючконосый. И снова никакого движения на поверхности красного облака, что окутывало его голову.

Гарри отвел взгляд и сделал, как ему сказали. Крючконосый надел шляпу ему на голову, и в ту же секунду все окружающие звуки пропали.

— Гм-м-м, — задумчиво произнес прямо ему в ухо тихий голос. — Немного смелости, это я вижу. И ум весьма неплох. И таланта хватает — о да, мой бог, это так. Весьма интересное желание проявить себя, это тоже любопытно… Куда же мне тебя распределить? Обсудим?

«Слизерин, — ни секунды не колеблясь, подумал Гарри. — Хм… Хотел сказать, а вместо этого подумал…»

— Не обращай внимания на странности… А может, лучше Когтевран? Там ты сможешь раскрыть себя. Вижу в тебе страсть к знаниям. Или Пуффендуй? Там ты найдешь друзей, которых тебе не хватает…

«Хах, — Гарри хотел засмеяться, но не получилось. — Пуффендуй — это самый отстой из всех отстоев… Надежность и верность едва ли тянут на какие-то выдающиеся качества. Отправлять меня туда — все равно что сказать, что я ничего из себя не представляю. Я, конечно, не вундеркинд, но и бестолковым меня сложно назвать».

— Хорошо, — не обиделась шляпа. — А Когтевран? Я вижу, что ты хочешь постигнуть магию, достать до самого нутра волшебства и раскрыть все секреты… На этом факультете ты сможешь это сделать.

«Ну… Когтевран неплохой факультет, но он не соответствует моим целям, — подумал Гарри. — Тем более, у меня нет способностей, чтобы зарыться в книги и изучать все, до чего дотянутся руки. Память у меня очень коротка и дырява…»

— Странно. Говоришь, способностей нет и память слаба… А ведь сам все лето перед школой потратил на изучение магических книг и практику, — невинно заметила шляпа. — Давно я не была на голове у юных волшебников, которые бы владели стихийной магией. Я бы сказала, такое было лишь пару раз и очень-очень давно... Так давно, что я почти ничего не помню о том времени.

Похоже, опасения Гарри подтвердились. Шляпа или знала его воспоминания или умела читать мысли. В любом случае, ему будет очень сложно не думать про «розового слона» в Большом зале.

«Я прочитал все учебники за первый курс и точно знаю, что не смогу затолкать всю ту неструктурированную и местами нелогичную белиберду себе в голову, — Гарри попытался увести разговор в сторону. — Поэтому и не вижу смысла отправляться в Когтевран».

— А… Да. Ты точно уверен, что есть какие-то фундаментальные законы магии, которые все объясняют. И даже если ты не сможешь их найти в книгах, ты уверен, что можно докопаться до них и самому...

Да, Гарри действительно так думал, когда читал книги летом. Зельеварение не напоминало школьный курс химии. Там не было фиксированных правил, и свойства магических веществ объяснялись не глубже чем «это же магия». Заклинания, судя по учебнику, должны были напоминать зубрежку «волшебных» фраз и махание палочкой, словно на уроке физкультуры. Трансфигурация представляла из себя сосредоточенное бдение над объектом, который надо было преобразовать. И так далее и так далее…

Чем больше Гарри читал, тем больше понимал, что волшебные науки будут для него похожи на уроки французского языка и физкультуры. Придется заучивать нескончаемые груды несвязанных и противоречивых правил да постоянно махать руками.

А Гарри хотелось той же логичности и красоты, что есть в алгебре или геометрии. Есть аксиомы, на них строятся теоремы, утверждения и так далее. Формула успеха очень проста: запоминай мало, применяй часто.

— И в Когтевране ты сможешь всего этого достичь…

«Нет».

— Тогда, может быть, Гриффиндор? Как сказал Хагрид, там учились твои родители.

«Нет», — Гарри начинал понемногу раздражаться. Разговор не имел смысла, и лучше бы шляпа сделала так, как он ей говорит.

— Так чем же тебя так привлекает Слизерин? — заинтересованно спросил голос.

Гарри постарался подавить воспоминания, но, видно, у него это не получилось.

— Ох. Ну ты же несерьезно это? Если для тебя так важно знать, почему и как умерли твои родители, то лучше спроси знающих людей. Да и разве ты сам не читал в книгах?..

«Мне неинтересно слушать историю, которую написали победители. В ней может и не быть правды», — выпалил Гарри.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

И Гарри поднял из глубин воспоминаний один эпизод школьного урока по истории. Его поразил в прошлом году рассказ о том, как был разрушен Карфаген. Римляне буквально вспахали землю, на котором стоял вражеский город, и засыпали его солью. В своих документах они утверждали, что карфагеняне приносили своих детей в жертву, были чуть ли не зверями и являлись недоговороспособным народцем, и именно поэтому «Карфаген должен быть разрушен».

Историки были долгое время уверены, что так оно и было, ведь карфагенских источников данных не осталось. Правда, со временем официальная наука стала приходить к мнению, что даже если карфагеняне были обманщиками, каких свет не видывал, то, скорее всего, римляне были не намного лучше. Ведь последние не на красивых словах и правильных деяниях построили свою империю.

— И поэтому…

«Историю пишут победители», — подтвердил Гарри.

— Но ты же не можешь серьезно так думать, — возмутилась шляпа. — Твои родители были убиты. И сделал это Волдеморт. Он и тебя хотел убить. Он — абсолютное зло, и разночтений тут быть не может.

«Я не знаю его четких мотивов. Я не присутствовал, когда он пытался изменить мир. И я не знаю, почему он делал то, что делал, — со слабо скрываемым раздражением ответил Гарри. — Все, что я знаю — от мистера Хагрида и из книг. Волдеморт и его люди были плохими, потому что, возможно, пытались остановить постепенное исчезновение магии. Дамблдор и его люди были хорошими, потому что они победили».

— Но ведь твои родители…

«Я не знаю, почему их убили! Может быть, они заслужили? Может быть, они были не виновны ни в чем? Откуда я могу это узнать, если есть только официальная версия победителей, а всех «темных» волшебников либо убили, либо держат в заточении…» — спорить все так же не имело смысла, но Гарри продолжал. Он не смог рассказать все, что хотел Бобби, но перед шляпой выговориться было можно. — Полной картины происходящего в октябре 1981 года также нет. Все, что есть — предположения и догадки. Даже про Дамблдора однозначного мнения нет. В поезде мне сегодня про него все уши прожужжали. И сколько людей, столько было и мнений. Кто-то считает его великим волшебником, кто-то сумасшедшим стариком, а кто-то был просто рад, что он умер, и теперь место директора займет кто-то другой…»

— Значит, ты оправдываешь любые средства для достижения цели? Если Волдеморт хотел остановить исчезновение магии, а твои родители мешали…

«Нет. И вы передергиваете. Точные цели Волдеморта мне неизвестны. Их могли извратить или переврать «победители». Его могли даже оговорить. Все, что известно, так это то, что Лили и Джеймс Поттер были убиты, у меня появился шрам на лбу, а Волдеморт пропал. Это все может быть даже абсолютно несвязанными событиями. Так что… Мне не нужна красивая официальная версия. Я хочу знать правду. И распределение на факультет Слизерина мне может помочь, ведь именно оттуда были почти все соратники Волдеморта».

— Я не могу отправить тебя в Слизерин, — вздохнула и «сдалась» наконец шляпа. — Не думаю, что тебе там будет хорошо. И я сомневаюсь, что ты не станешь на темную дорожку. Риск невероятно велик… Выбери любой другой факультет.

Гарри был слишком усталым и раздраженным, чтоб продолжать разговор в том же ключе. Поняв, что можно более не стараться убедить шляпу, он спокойно выдохнул:

«Шляпа, тебе нечем думать. Я видел тебя, и в тебе нет разума. Ты не разумнее кирпича или тарелки с супом, — Гарри перестал подавлять мысли, которые у него появились, когда он увидел ровное фиолетовое свечение, исходящее от шляпы. Без единого вкрапления красных облаков или нитей. — Поэтому отправляй меня в Слизерин и покончим с этим».

— Как это нет разума? — оскорбилась шляпа. — Разве неразумное создание может сочинить стихотворение? Разве оно может вот так говорить, как я с тобой? Основатели Хогвартса вложили в меня часть себя…

«Держу пари, что даже половина людей в этом зале будет не в состоянии написать стих, — немного развеселился Гарри. — Так что это так себе аргумент… И что бы в тебя ни вложили Oснователи школы, разума там нет».

Шляпа не знала всех его воспоминаний, но могла читать его мысли. Она предлагала варианты, настаивала, но не навязывала свое решение, хотя могла просто закончить разговор и огласить факультет. Если бы Oснователи Хогвартса хотели просто распределять учеников по каким-то своим особым критериям, то шляпу можно было и не делать говорящей.

Поговорив со шляпой, Гарри только утвердился в своей догадке, что этот магический артефакт всего-лишь помогает ученикам принять тот факультет, в который они по настоящему хотят поступить.

— А ты не боишься, что я могу рассказать директору или другим учителям о том, что ты можешь достичь успехов в забытой и опасной области магии? Ты можешь стать угрозой всем.

Этого Гарри тоже не боялся. То, что Основатели не знали, что такое «тайна личной жизни», он не сомневался. Но он был уверен, что шляпе запрещено просто так разглашать сведения об учениках. Основатели не стали бы рисковать и оставлять лазейки даже для директоров школы, ведь их артефакт когда-нибудь мог попасть не в те руки и разболтать тайны целой школы.

— А-а-а. И поэтому ты уверен, что когда меня снимут с твоей головы, я ничего не смогу о тебе рассказать.

«Именно. Потому что иначе ты бы либо попыталась меня убедить, рассказав что-то о моих родителях, либо уже кричала на весь зал, что тут сидит потенциально опасный в будущем волшебник», — Гарри мысленно кивнул сам себе.

— Самоуверенность не всегда полезна, юный маг. А ошибочные рассуждения могут стоить тебе жизни…

Как только Гарри подумал, что он уже достаточно времени потратил на уговоры тостера отдать его подгоревший хлеб, тишина рассеялась, и он вновь услышал звуки в Большом зале.

Шляпа спокойным и громким голосом сказала…


	8. Кто вы, мистер Поттер?

— Слизерин, — объявила Распределяющая шляпа.

Стол, за которым сидел весь факультет Слизерина, взорвался аплодисментами.

«Фух, — выдохнул Гарри и, поднявшись с табурета, направился в нужную сторону. — Как же болят глаза от обилия фиолетового и красного цвета».

Сев на самой галерке, он закрыл глаза и опустил голову на стол. С ним кто-то пытался разговаривать и даже трепать по плечу, но Гарри было на это откровенно наплевать. Вернуть зрение в норму у него не получалось, а видеть и дальше фиолетовых человечков в красных облаках ему не хотелось.

«Значит, Распределяющая шляпа не более чем хорошо сделанный артефакт? — размышлял Гарри. — Интересно… По каким же принципам она работает?»

Ему хотелось «разобрать» шляпу, словно та была игрушечным паровозиком. Но поскольку такое он сделать не мог, приходилось мучиться догадками. Артефакт или действительно умел читать мысли, или каждый, кто надевал шляпу, просто разговаривал с частью своей личности, которая сомневалась в выборе факультета.

Последний вариант мог быть верен. Ведь все, что сказала ему шляпа, Гарри и так себе говорил последний месяц. Ни один из аргументов не был для него нов.

«Наверное, шляпа каким-то образом может подключаться к красному облаку, что есть у каждого вокруг головы. И тогда она либо может читать мысли, либо озвучивает ученикам их собственные аргументы против или за какой-то факультет. Надо будет разузнать, о чем говорили со шляпой другие ученики…»

Все время разговора Гарри не покидало ощущение, что не только шляпа знала, что он думает или хочет сказать, но и он знал все, что могла сказать шляпа. И хотя принцип ее работы очень интриговал, больше всего его заинтересовало то, что шляпа каким-то образом могла взаимодействовать с чужим разумом.

«А это значит, что и волшебники тоже так умеют делать, ведь иначе Основатели школы не смогли бы создать такой артефакт», — настроение Гарри повысилось, и, подняв голову, он открыл глаза.

Его воображение уже рисовало картины, как, познав магию Распределяющей шляпы, он будет вытряхивать информацию из людей, словно голодный Плотник, вскрывающий раковины устриц ради мяса.

«А-а-а, черт! Магия разума… В старых книгах, упоминающих стихийную магию, такой вид волшебства был под запретом. Вряд ли что-то изменилось с того времени, — чуть было не хлопнул себя по лбу Гарри. — Я буду ограничен только библиотекой школы и очень сомневаюсь, что тут хранятся такие сведения».

Распределение уже завершилось, и из-за учительского стола поднялась директриса. Гарри слушал вполуха, но главное уловил: крючконосый — декан его факультета. Профессор Снейп, как уведомила директор МакГонагалл, будет преподавать зельеварение. Сославшись на то, что в свете летних событий найти сейчас новых учителей тяжело, она объявила, что и дальше будет преподавать трансфигурацию. Также она представила Аластора Грюма, который должен был приступить к своим обязанностям через несколько недель, как нового профессора по защите от темных искусств.

— К сожалению, уроков прорицания временно не будет, — продолжила МакГонагалл. — Профессор Трелони пропала неделю тому назад…

По залу прокатился тихий шепот.

— Трелони? Она сказала: Трелони? — встрепенулся Гарри.

— Да. Видимо, Сивилла Трелони наконец предсказала себе, что ее сожрут тритоны, — ехидно отозвалась толстая девочка сидевшая рядом. — Ну и не стала спорить с судьбой, да и отправилась поплавать в озеро…

— Какая же ты дрянь, Милли, — возмутилась рыжеволосая девчонка напротив.

— Пф, — фыркнула в ответ та. — Пусть и так. Но я не буду скучать по ее унылым урокам прорицания. Сто раз уже пожалела, что взяла этот предмет в прошлом году.

Гарри отключил свое внимание от грызни девчонок. Если Сивилла Трелони была родственницей той самой Трелони, что написала «Как увидеть будущее на дне своей чашки», то он ничуть не осуждал толстушку.

Его больше занимала проблема, как научиться читать мысли и при этом в процессе обучения никому не навредить. Все-таки чужой разум — не фарфоровая чашка, которую не жалко разбить в процессе экспериментов.

* * *

«А отдых мне только снится», — Гарри сидел в гостиной Слизерина и раздумывал, как бы аккуратнее отказаться от алкоголя, который предлагал ему староста. В голову ничего не приходило.

— Да, конечно, — неохотно согласился он, протягивая вперед зеленую красивую чашку. Ему бы не помешала ясность ума, но похоже, отвертеться он не сможет. Грёма, который лежал на коленях Гарри, с интересом рассматривал подростков.

Староста, шкафоподобный детина лет семнадцати, ухмыльнулся и от души плеснул в чашку из невзрачной бутылки.

— Форли, а откуда взялось пойло? — спросил парень с веснушками, сидящий на диване недалеко от Гарри. — Мы же только приехали, когда ты успел? Или ты смог обмануть вход на вокзале?

— Заначка с прошлого года осталась, — староста передвинулся к нему.

— Лей, не жалей, — протянул свою чашку тот. — Мачеха с утра выбесила, мне нужно расслабиться.

Староста предложил выпивку еще двум девочкам, которые сидели напротив в креслах. Одна из них, с высоким конским хвостом, выглядела напряженной и при виде бутылки в руках старосты неодобрительно покачала головой.

А вот вторую девочку Гарри знал — это была Милли. Та сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, и поглощала очищенные от черешков вишни из пиалы. Она с грациозностью истинной леди подхватывала чайной ложкой ягоду, отправляла ее в рот, после чего сплевывала косточку в ложку, а потом сбрасывала косточку на тарелку, на которой и стояла пиала с вишнями.

— Неа, спасибо, — покачала гривой иссиня-черных волос Милли и обратилась к парню, который сидел на диване с Гарри. — Рассел, а что же сделала мачеха?

— Не твоего ума дела, — огрызнулся тот и быстро отхлебнул из чашки.

Милли, нисколько не обидевшись, перевела свой взгляд на Гарри.

Мистер Поттер был главным сегодняшним событием на факультете Слизерина. И его никто не отпустит из гостиной, пока, как выразился староста, «не поймут, что за фрукт перед ними». Конечно, Гарри рассчитывал сойтись поближе со студентами и начать аккуратно собирать сведения, но он надеялся, что это произойдет на свежую голову. Успокаивало только то, что на этих ночных посиделках было только пять студентов.

Поднеся чашку к губам, Гарри притворился, что пьет, и показательно громко проглотил слюну.

— А мне? — спросил блондин, который все это время тихо стоял возле камина.

— А тебе рано, Малфой, — отмахнулся Форли и сел на подлокотник кресла, в котором обосновалась девушка с конским хвостом.

— Поттеру ведь налил, — приуныл Малфой.

— Не тошни, Драко, — Милли громко выплюнула косточку в ложку. — Таким детям, как ты, не наливают.

Блондин в ответ скривился, после чего повернулся к Гарри:

— Как тебе разрешили взять с собой змею?

— Мне никто и не запрещал, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Фамильяр? — поинтересовался Рассел.

— М-м-м, нет, — засомневался Гарри. Он не знал, кто такие фамильяры, так что следовало разобраться еще и в этом вопросе.

— Ну и зря! — воскликнул Рассел. — Была бы у меня возможность, я бы постарался превратить змею в фамильяра. Хотя эти животные очень непослушные… Все-таки, по слухам, вороны и кошки более покладисты.

— Поттер, а ты разговаривать с ним можешь? — спросил Малфой.

— А ты почему спрашиваешь? — вопросом на вопросом ответил тот. Гарри еще до поездки в школу решил, что особой тайны из своего умения делать не будет, но неожиданный и неприкрытый интерес настораживал.

— Хах, — развеселился Форли. — Тебе, чтобы стать настоящим слизеринцем, еще расти и расти!

— Угу, Гарри, — панибратски поддакнула Милли. — Глупо отвечать таким образом. Тебе надо было сразу сказать, что не умеешь разговаривать со змеями. Мы бы подумали, что, скорее всего, и не умеешь. А теперь мы уверены, что ты, скорее всего, змееуст.

— Учись у мастеров, — поддакнул Форли.

— Кстати, Гарри, дам тебе бесплатный совет, — Милли указала чайной ложкой на Малфоя. — Не разговаривай и не общайся с этим козлиной.

— Завали свое грызло! — ощетинился Малфой.

— А то что? Папочке опять нажалуешься? — толстушка с наслаждением смаковала каждое слово. — В прошлом году вашей семейке было мало той статьи от Скитер? Могу еще раз организовать.

— Малфой, успокойся, — подала свой голос "конский хвост". — И тебе не пора идти спать?

— Уна, не стоит обламывать такое представление, — Форли отпил немного из своей бутылки. — Хотя тебе, Малфой, действительно пора спать.

— Я никуда не пойду. Я хочу познакомиться с мальчиком, который избавил нас от Темного Лорда.

Рассел неприкрыто рассмеялся.

— Хах! — Милли, хохотнув, отставила пустую пиалу на столик рядом. — Это, наверное, единственная хорошая шутка, которую я слышала от тебя за эти годы.

— Кому и следует уйти, — Малфой проигнорировал нелестный выпад, — так это сплетнице Перьезад, которая ест как тролль.

— Драко, еще раз назовешь меня по фамилии, и я затолкаю свою мантию тебе в глотку, — вкрадчиво предупредила Милли. — Потом все колдомедики в Святом Мунго будут ее по частям из тебя выковыривать. Из противоположного отверстия.

Драко насупился, но опять-таки промолчал.

— Да, кстати, о сплетнях, — щелкнул пальцами Форли. — Милли, не вздумай разнести по другим факультетам весть, что Поттер — змееуст.

— Ты меня за дуру-то не считай, — состроила оскорбленный вид Милли. — Такую сочную новость я им не расскажу.

— Хорошо. И ты Поттер, тоже не глупи. Наши к этому спокойно отнесутся, а вот на других факультетах только лишняя паника поднимется. Хотя, если бы ты учился еще в прошлом году, то тебя бы тут живьем съели, если бы узнали, что ты змееуст.

— А почему паника поднимется? — спросил Гарри.

— О-о-о! Потому, что все подумали бы, что ты наследник Слизерина, который открыл Тайную комнату, — засверкала Милли.

— Ой, не дури, Милли. Нет никакой Тайной комнаты, — Рассел с раздражением закатил глаза.

— Конечно-конечно. Никакой комнаты нет, — цокнула языком та. — Просто несколько маглорожденных и кошка Филча окаменели, да пропала без следа одна малолетняя чистокровка.

— Вот именно! — продолжил Рассел. — Если бы Тайная комната действительно была открыта, то чудовище Слизерина уже всех грязнокровок тут перебило.

— Пропавшую девочку так и не нашли? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нет, — Милли с восторгом заерзала в кресле. — Как сквозь землю провалилась. Ее явно утащило чудовище в свою Тайную комнату.

— А-р-р. Ну, хватит выдумывать небылицы, — Рассел со стуком поставил чашку на кофейный столик.

«Они это так обговаривают, будто нет ничего страшного в том, что пропала девочка», — Гарри снова сделал вид, что пьет из чашки.

— Так что повезло тебе, что только сейчас поступил в школу, — покачала головой Милли. — Кстати, а почему не в одиннадцать лет?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Письмо я получил только в этом году на свой день рождения. Всю жизнь я прожил в обычной семье и о магии узнал недавно…

— Держу пари, что это проделки старого интригана, — высказал догадку Форли. — Но теперь, когда Дамблдор отбросил коньки, дальше держать тебя без обучения не стали.

— Да… Это было вполне в его духе, — рассеянно согласился Рассел. — Все дети должны поступать в одиннадцать лет, и ему наверняка пришлось потрудиться, чтоб ты попал в Хогвартс в тринадцать.

— А кто такой этот Дамблдор? — спросил Гарри.

Пока слизеринцы упражнялись в остроумии, он решил, что лучше и дальше играть роль дурачка, который ничего не знает и не понимает. Так у него было больше шансов, что те сболтнут что-то, что кажется им не особо важным.

— Наш бывший директор, — подала свой голос "конский хвост". — Он умер в середине лета…

— Его тоже наверняка убило чудовище Слизерина, — перебила Милли.

— Да не выдумывай же ты! — разъярился Рассел. — Дамблдор с конца зимы плохо выглядел, да и рука у него выглядела, как клешня мертвеца.

— Пф, — Милли показательно покачала головой. — Ты же не думаешь, что обычный волшебник мог его убить? Сам Темный Лорд не смог избавиться от Дамблдора… Так что это могло быть только древнее чудовище.

— Нет, ты не права, — не согласился Форли. — Если помнишь, он действительно с зимы плохо выглядел. Конечно, он был сильным волшебником, но вряд ли чудовище Слизерина может наводить магическое проклятие и тем более спалить к чертям половину директорского кабинета. Если только это не полумаг-полудракон…

Гарри устало зажмурился. Зачем слизеринцы его держали в гостиной, он понять никак не мог. Большую часть времени они разговаривали только между собой.

— Так ты можешь ему приказать что-то сделать? — тихо спросил Малфой Гарри, указывая на Грёму.

— Могу, но не буду. Он мой друг, — ответил тот и устало зевнул. Глаза слипались, и Гарри был уже готов задремать прямо в кресле.

Уна, кажется, так звали девушку с хвостом, хлопнула в ладоши:

— Так, закругляемся. Завтра рано утром на занятия. Этот спор вели уже тысячу раз, можно и утром продолжить. Малфой, Поттер — по кроватям. Остальных тоже касается, — ребята недовольно зароптали, но неохотно согласились с ней. — Поттер, я вторая староста, так что если будут проблемы — обращайся. Только старайся не находить себе на голову приключения сам. Так всем будет лучше.

Подростки поднялись со своих мест и направились к спальням. В гостиной остались только Гарри и Милли.

— Ну что ж, Гарри, добро пожаловать в Слизерин, — Милли подошла к Гарри и ненавязчиво заглянула в его чашку. — Надо же, а я почти поверила, что ты пил. В следующий раз перед тем, как почувствуешь, что разговор скоро закончится, лучше всего быстро осуши хотя бы половину. Меньше подозрений вызовешь…

Довольно хмыкнув, она развернулась и уплыла в женскую спальню.

«Черт. Они потому и не особо меня расспрашивали… И так увидели все, что хотели, — Гарри поднялся с дивана и, подойдя к камину, выплеснул в огонь содержимое своей чашки. — Спать, спать, спать. Немедленно… Обо всем думать буду завтра».

* * *

— На моих уроках вы не услышите мифы об атлантах, которые вычеркнули себя из нашей реальности, или басни о том, как кентавры когда-то правили планетой, — вещал монотонным голосом призрак преподавателя истории магии. — Я имею дело только с историческими фактами…

Гарри опустил голову на сложенные за партой руки. Спать хотелось неимоверно.

«Вот бы он помолчал… Тогда можно было бы и вздремнуть», — вздохнул Гарри. По поводу этого предмета он не испытывал никаких иллюзий. Книги он прочитал еще летом, а вот сидеть и зазубривать исторические факты и даты не собирался.

Не имея возможности поспать, он снова мысленно вернулся ко вчерашнему вечеру. Летом его беспокоило то, что есть схожие детали меж ним и Волдемортом, но, похоже, бояться следовало другого.

«В этой магической школе не только пропадают ученики, тут буквально могут убить, — размышлял он. — И как же жаль, что Дамблдор мертв. Можно было бы его расспросить о том, что произошло в Годриковой впадине».

Дети, поняв, что преподаватель на них не обращает никакого внимания, стали заниматься своими делами и тихонько переговариваться.

«Еще и перед слизеринцами себя вчера странным выставил», — Гарри обвел взглядом аудиторию.

Наверняка, вчера ночью в гостиной маленькая компания видела его насквозь. Правда, только Милли и Форли хватило смелости — или наглости — все высказать в лицо.

Сколько Гарри над этим ни раздумывал, пока получалось, что слизеринцы его будут считать осторожным змееустом, которому есть что скрывать. Конечно, могло быть и хуже, но это максимум из того, что он мог выдать после того, как более суток не спал.

Урок прошел почти незаметно, и Гарри, не приходя в сознание, выполз из аудитории. Ему определенно стоило найти кого-то постарше, чтобы его отвели в комнаты факультета. Он помнил, что они находятся где-то в подземельях, но где именно — вылетело из головы.

Однокурсники быстро разбежались, и Гарри остался один. В конце коридора у окна виднелись две фигуры мальчишек, которые разговаривали на повышенных тонах. Один из них был похож на слизеринца, который вчера допытывался у Гарри по поводу разговоров со змеями.

— Я знаю, что это твой папаша надавил на них!

— Понимаю, что ты, как истинный гриффиндурень, не в состоянии пораскинуть мозгами, но я бы не смог уговорить отца это сделать, — злобно прошипел Малфой.

Второй мальчик не выдержал и с силой так толкнул Малфоя, что тот упал на пол.

— Воу, не стоит драться! — подходя ближе, встрял Гарри. Не то чтобы его сильно беспокоил студент-слизеринец, просто ему нужен был кто-то живой и невредимый, кто доведет его до комнат.

Второй мальчик с вызовом посмотрел на Гарри:

— А его никто и не трогал.

— Ну, раз не трогал, то ты тогда можешь идти по своим делам, — Гарри пожал плечами. — А я помогу ему встать.

В ответ мальчик окинул взглядом Гарри и на несколько секунд задержался на шраме. Ни слова не говоря, он развернулся и пошел прочь.

— Хм, — Гарри повернулся к Малфою. — И что это было?

— Свихнувшийся Долгопупс, — ответил тот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Он вбил себе в голову, что раз я его терпеть не могу, то я попросил своего отца, чтобы тот надавил на людей из Министерства и его мать не выбрали главой Аврората.

— А ты надавил? — бесхитростно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — скривил лицо Малфой и пошел в сторону лестницы. — Просто Алиса Долгопупс — не самый лучший вариант. Вот её и прокатили.

Гарри последовал за Малфоем.

— Поттер, а ты придешь на отборы в команду по квиддичу? В следующее воскресенье.

— Ага. Во сколько? — быстро ответил Гарри. Что такое квиддич, он представлял смутно и знал только из учебников. Конечно, он бы с большим удовольствием окопался в библиотеке, но надо было общаться со слизеринцами, иначе за своего он у них никогда не сойдет.

— В двенадцать. Ты же умеешь на метле летать? Даже если не умеешь, все равно приходи. Там будет интересно.

— Обязательно. Кстати, ты не мог бы меня отвести в гостиную Слизерина? Я не очень хорошо помню маршрут.

— Конечно, — слегка улыбнулся Малфой.

Через несколько минут петляния по коридорам Хогвартса подростки вышли к нужному тупичку.

«Еще пару минут, и я смогу наконец нормально выспаться», — предвкушал дневной сон Гарри.


	9. Тридцать минут из жизни Темного Лорда

**31 октября 1981 года**

Беллатриса Лестрейндж и Волдеморт трансгрессировали под дезиллюминационными чарами к окраине Годриковой впадины. И хотя на улице была ночь, Темный Лорд не собирался рисковать и раскрывать свое присутствие.

Пока они подходили к нужному дому, Волдеморт не переставал обдумывать пророчество Сивиллы Трелони.

_«Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда… рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе шестого месяца… и Тёмный Лорд сделает его равным себе, но не будет знать всей его силы… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой… тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы разорвать цепь перерождений Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе шестого месяца…»_

Весь последний год он тщательно обдумывал, как можно избежать подобного будущего. Он очень аккуратно относился к проявлениям древней магии, ведь насколько он знал, отменить или обойти пророчества невероятно сложно.

Но мало того, Трелони не только была вестником плохих новостей. Она еще и чуть ли не прямым текстом рассказала его врагам о крестражах. Да, Дамблдор был наивным простаком, но дураком он никогда не был. Орден Феникса может догадаться.

Конечно, Волдеморт, еще когда учился в Хогвартсе и узнал про невероятное волшебство души и разума — крестражи, — решил, что сделает все, чтобы это знание никому больше не досталось. Он специально уничтожил книги в Запретной секции, которые содержали нужное описание. Он убил Горация Слизнорта, как только тот ненадолго покинул Хогвартс, чтоб проведать родственников. Он никому не говорил и не хвастал своими достижениями в области магии душ.

А после того, как Снейп рассказал ему о пророчестве, он сразу перепрятал кольцо Мраксов и медальон Слизерина в места, которые никто и никогда не сможет связать ни с Томом Реддлом, ни с Темным Лордом. Диадема и дневник и так спрятаны более-менее надежно, но вот чашу придется забрать из Гринготтса. Как же не вовремя Беллатрису объявили в розыск…

Но этим можно заняться позже. Сейчас важен только мальчишка.

Темный Лорд днями и ночами размышлял над пророчеством Трелони. Её слова о том, что он сделает ребенка Поттеров равным себе, бесхитростно намекали, что Волдеморт случайно или специально может создать крестраж для своего врага.

Равным Темному Лорду может быть только такой же бессмертный, как и он сам. И единственный способ этого достигнуть — разорвать душу младенца и создать для него крестраж.

Естественно, Темный Лорд не собирался ничего такого делать. Вкладывать оружие в руки своего убийцы станет лишь последний дурак. Но это натолкнуло его на несколько идей, как можно попытаться обойти пророчество.

Волдеморт достиг невероятного мастерства в запретной магии разума. Он был непревзойденным легилиментом и окклюментом. Он даже смог познать некоторые аспекты магии души благодаря крестражам. А ведь это волшебство считалось забытым и проклятым.

И он спланировал этот день. Он все подготовил. Даже дата была выбрана неслучайно.

Именно в ночь Хеллоуна можно творить самое невероятное волшебство. Недалекие маги считали, что тридцать первого октября белая магия будет наиболее сильна. Простаки же верили, что в эту ночь по земле гуляют злые духи, которых необходимо отгонять.

И те, и другие ошибались, но крупицы правды все же в их перевранных преданиях были.

— Здесь, — сказал Волдеморт Беллатрисе, остановившись перед нужным домом.

Заклинание Доверия пало, и им было видно, как в окне второго этажа женщина возится с ребенком.

Темный Лорд неслышно открыл калитку и двинулся к дому. Какими чарами Дамблдор обезопасил обитель Поттеров, ему не было известно, так что Орден Феникса мог заявиться в мгновенье ока. Нужно действовать быстро и осторожно.

Открыв дверь в дом, Темный Лорд стал сразу подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж. Беллатриса же осталась на первом и отправилась искать отца семейства.

Чары невидимости на непрошеных гостях с каждым их шагом все быстрее развеивались.

— Лили, хва… — крикнул Джеймс Поттер, увидев в гостиной Беллатрису.

— Авада Кедавра! — гаркнула та, после чего на первом этаже послышался звук падающего тела.

Темный Лорд, поднявшись наверх, резким движением открыл одну из комнат второго этажа. Лили Поттер стояла у детской кроватки, заслоняя собой малыша.

— Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, не надо! — пролепетала та.

— Отойди прочь, глупая девчонка… Прочь!

— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри… Убейте лучше меня, меня…

— В последний раз предупреждаю…

— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри, пощадите… Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё что угодно…

— Прочь с дороги, дура!

Поняв, что та не отойдет от ребенка, Темный Лорд одним движением волшебной палочки отправил Лили Поттер вслед за мужем на тот свет.

Мальчик, ухватившись за прутья кроватки, с любопытством смотрел в лицо чужаку. Темный Лорд тщательно прицелился и навел тому волшебную палочку прямо в лицо:

— Авада Кедавра!

Зеленый луч заклинания срикошетил от лба ребенка, оставив лишь небольшую ранку, и ударился в одну из стен.

Не может быть.

— Беллатриса! — позвал Темный Лорд свою сообщницу.

Та, быстро поднявшись по лестнице, зашла в детскую комнату:

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Убей мальчишку.

— Авада Кедавра! — без колебаний произнесла та, направив волшебную палочку на ребенка.

В этот раз зеленый луч даже не коснулся ребенка, а срикошетил, не долетев нескольких сантиметров. Маленький Гарри заплакал.

— Мой Лорд? — со слабо скрываемым удивлением спросила Беллатриса.

Темный Лорд достал из складок своей мантии пистолет. Направив дуло на ребенка, он выстрелил пару раз.

Пули будто ударились о невидимый щит и упали в детскую кроватку расплющенными.

— Акцио нож, — раздраженно скомандовал Темный Лорд и передал пистолет Беллатрисе. — Выстрели в него…

После того, как он показал, что нужно сделать, та выстрелила. Пули так же не достигли цели.

Подхватив прилетевший нож, Темный Лорд запустил его в ребенка. Предмет снова отбросило.

— Акцио нож! — рявкнула Беллатриса. Она уже поняла, что ей следует повторить действия своего господина.

Пока она швыряла нож, Темный Лорд подхватил непроливайку, которая стояла недалеко на столе. Открутив крышку, он выплеснул яблочный сок в сторону Гарри. Ожидаемо, жидкость не намочила и миллиметра на ребенке, словно тот полностью был в пузыреголовом заклинании.

Темный Лорд достал из кармана портключ в виде маленького деревянного кубика и швырнул в детскую кроватку. Ребенок плакал и не обращал внимания на новый предмет.

Нет, он что-то делал не так. Водя руками и палочкой по воздуху, Темный Лорд стал прощупывать комнату. Он не чувствовал каких-то чар, которые были наложены для защиты ребенка. Да и не смог бы Дамблдор такое сделать, иначе весь Орден Феникса легко бы отбивался от атак его Пожирателей Смерти.

— Агуаменти, — Беллатриса указала палочкой на непроливайку, после чего плеснула водой из нее в маленького Гарри.

Темный Лорд, колдуя, попытался найти остатки разума или души, которые могли быть в комнате после смерти Лили или Джеймса Поттеров. Но он опять-таки ничего не чувствовал. Во всем доме находились только трое живых людей.

— Мой Лорд, это Дамблдор защитил мальчишку? С каждой попыткой все меньше расстояние, до которого возможно дотянуться…

— Нет, Белла. Он не смог бы этого сделать. Никто не смог бы, — задумчиво ответил Темный Лорд.

Он опустил свой взор на мертвую девчонку. Могла ли она? Древняя магия могла позволить сотворить такое.

— Круцио! — направил он палочку на Лили Поттер. — Либо перед нами в детской кроватке действительно величайший волшебник, которого нельзя убить… Либо это все она. Девчонка могла заключить сделку с магией, обменяв свою жизнь на жизнь своего выродка.

— Что тогда делать, милорд?

— До совершеннолетия мы его и пальцем тронуть не сможем.

— Нам придется ждать шестнадцать лет?

— Нет, Белла. Это министерские дурни решили, что совершеннолетие наступает в семнадцать, — он направил палочку на труп Лили и тихо прошептал заклинание. — Древние же маги считали, что настоящее ведьмовское совершеннолетие наступает в тринадцать лет.

Инфернал, который был раньше Лили Поттер, поднялся с пола и подошел к кроватке с ребенком. Гарри перестал плакать, увидев маму, но как только та протянула к нему руки, ее отбросило в сторону Беллатрисы.

— За мной, — тут же скомандовал Темный Лорд и вышел из детской.

Открывая двери в другие комнаты, он нашел за одной из них спальню.

— Одевайся в одежду грязнокровки, — приказал он Беллатрисе и стал рыться в карманах своей мантии. — Ты сейчас зайдешь в его комнату и попытаешься взять мальчишку в руки. Если ничего не получится, то сразу выходи оттуда.

Инфернал в это время лег на кровать и повернулся на бок так, будто спал. Достав оборотное зелье, Темный Лорд вырвал волосок с головы трупа и закинул в пузырек. Проведя палочкой над инферналом, он снял заклятие.

— Готова, — сказала Беллатриса.

— Избавься от своей одежды.

— Эванеско, — указала та на мантию, которая валялась на полу.

— Пей, — протянул он ей пузырек.

Выпив оборотное зелье, Беллатриса сразу стала превращаться в Лили Поттер. Не мешкая, они оба вышли из комнаты.

Темный Лорд быстро стал спускался на первый этаж. В это время наверху, в детской комнате, раздался треск ломаемого дерева, словно что-то с силой бросили на шкаф или стол.

Подойдя к трупу Джеймса Поттера в гостиной, Темный Лорд вырвал клок его волос. Не теряя времени, он поднялся обратно, по пути подготавливая новую порцию оборотного зелья.

У входа в детскую комнату стояла Беллатриса-Лили с опущенной головой. Выпив приготовленное зелье, Темный Лорд подошел к ней и свободной рукой поднял ее подбородок:

— Еще не все потеряно.

Та, с нескрываемым обожанием, в ответ кивнула.

Волдеморт-Джеймс вошел в детскую комнату. Вокруг был бардак: сломанный шкаф, разбросанные вещи, маленький Гарри плакал не переставая.

— Ну-ну, милый, не плачь. Папа с тобой, — успокаивал Волдеморт-Джеймс.

Перестав плакать, ребенок уставился на отца и потянул свои ручки навстречу.

— Все будет хорошо… Я с тобой, — подошел тот еще ближе. — Нечего бояться.

Ребенок, с красными от слез глазами, смотрел на папу.

— Да… Все хорошо, — Волдеморт-Джеймс протянул руки к ребенку.

Но не дошел и метра до маленького Гарри, как его отбросило сильным потоком воздуха. Только скорость реакции защитила Волдеморта от падения.

Ничего не получалось, а время поджимало. Темному Лорду следовало постараться вынести ребенка из дома, если он не может к нему просто прикоснуться и трансгрессировать прочь.

— Левиоса, — указал Волдеморт-Джеймс палочкой на Гарри.

Ничего.

— Левиоса, — указал он палочкой на детскую кроватку и почувствовал, как его зовут по Темной метке. Если через короткий промежуток времени его позовут опять, то это значит, что Орден Феникса скоро сюда заявится.

Заклинание снова не подействовало. С каждой их попыткой защитное расстояние меж Гарри и любым воздействием только увеличивалось.

Темная метка снова позвала. Экспериментировать больше не было времени.

— Белла, дай нож.

Похоже, другого выбора для Темного Лорда не осталось, и придется частично выполнить пророчество. Так даже лучше. Он все вывернет в свою пользу так, что слова Трелони никогда не сбудутся, ведь условия для исполнения пророчества станут недостижимыми.

И даже если Дамблдору удастся провернуть невозможное, у Темного Лорда все равно будет вариант, как выиграть.

— Мы не можем убить его и забрать его отсюда тоже не можем, — Волдеморт-Джеймс достал из внутреннего кармана мантии большой белый корнеплод репы. — Но ждать двенадцать лет я не намерен. Дамблдор может попытаться усилить защиту мальчишки, а такое я допустить не могу.

Взяв нож у Беллатрисы, он стал вырезать из корнеплода нужный предмет.

— Сейчас ты сделаешь все в точности, как я скажу. И не дай боги, ты отклонишься от моих инструкций хоть на маковую росинку, — прошипел Волдеморт-Джеймс. — Твоей воли тут быть не должно.

Выстругав необходимый предмет из репы, он передал его Беллатрисе-Лили.

— А теперь, слушай меня внимательно… — махнув палочкой, он заставил исчезнуть с пола очистки корнеплода. Никто не должен догадаться, что тут произошло.


	10. Цена информации

— Левиоса, — Гарри в очередной раз махнул волшебной палочкой, и маленький камень, лежавший на земле, поднялся в воздух.

«Вот, опять», — недовольно подумал он.

Гарри сидел субботним днем на небольшом утесе под деревом. Перед ним открывался красивый вид на озеро и замок вдалеке. Но он пришел на это место не для того, чтобы любоваться природой, а для того, чтобы спрятаться подальше от любопытных глаз, пока он будет упражняться в магии.

Гарри опустил камень на землю и снова нацелил палочку.

— Левиоза, — указал он на камень, повторяя нужные движения.

Камень не сдвинулся с места.

— Левиоса, — сказал он и в последний момент добавил звук «м» в конец слова.

Даже при правильных движениях камень все равно остался лежать на земле.

Он пробовал это заклинание во множестве вариантов и исполнений. Любое отклонение от необходимого произнесения слова или верности движений палочкой не давали нужного результата.

Даже если он добавит хоть один ненужный звук в конце слова или резко дернет палочкой, то заклинание либо не получится, либо камень будет подниматься в воздух очень неохотно.

При воздействии же стихийной магией таких проблем он не наблюдал. Камень всегда поднимался в воздух, стоило только настроиться на потоки энергии. Как оказалось, даже зрение для этого особо не требовалось. Если он точно знал, где находится нужный ему предмет и как он выглядит, то и с закрытыми глазами его можно было поднять в воздух. Да, он при этом не мог контролировать, как или куда камень можно передвинуть, но волшебная палочка не позволяла сделать даже этого.

Для того, чтобы поднять предмет в воздух с помощью волшебной палочки, ему надо было четко указывать на предмет и нужно было произносить нужные слова с нужными движениями.

Гарри уже перепробовал все заклинания из «Курсической книги заговоров и заклинаний» Миранды Гуссокл и пришел к выводу, что для него полезными могут быть только заклятия, которые он не сможет воспроизвести с помощью стихийной магии.

К примеру, «Левиоса» была абсолютно бесполезной. «Диффиндо» вообще имело ограниченное применение и могло разрезать только неживые объекты. Гарри не смог воздействовать этим заклинанием даже на стебелек травы. «Инсендио» же было легкой пародией на то, что он мог творить с помощью своей магии огня.

Часть других заклятий он теоретически мог воспроизвести, если творчески подойти к использованию стихийной магии.

«Единственное действительно полезное заклинание из всей книги — «Репаро». Вот его стоит хорошо запомнить», — Гарри откинулся на ствол дерева и рассеянно уставился на озеро.

Пока что магия волшебных палочек его не впечатляла. Она была сильно ограничена, требовала указания цели, заучивания слов и движений. Стихийная магия же, напротив, этих недостатков не имела. Правда, она была гораздо более топорна и заклинания наподобие «Репаро» без палочки Гарри воспроизвести бы не смог.

* * *

В понедельник, на уроке зельеварения, Гарри сидел за партой и помешивал в котле идеально приготовленное зелье для излечения фурункулов.

— Удовлетворительно, — подкравшись сзади, Снейп навис над Гарри. — Правда, все ученики Хогвартса к тринадцати годам уже умеют делать это зелье на «Превосходно».

— Но я ведь первокурсник.

— И это вас как-то оправдывает?

— Да, — с некоторой долей вызова ответил Гарри.

— Во-первых: да, сэр. Во-вторых, хамское поведение я не потерплю, — с нескрываемым раздражением вещал Снейп. — Останетесь после урока на отработку.

Гарри промолчал, провожая взглядом учителя, который уже отошел от его парты.

— Не повезло тебе, Каланча, — задорно улыбался сосед по парте.

Не прошло и недели, как к Гарри уже прилепилось прозвище. Ну, а что поделать, если в аудитории он возвышался над всеми остальными учениками?

«Вот уж кого и стоило отправить на отработки, так это тебя», — мстительно подумал Гарри рассматривая расплавленный котел соседа. Зелье мальчика не только растворило металлические стенки посудины, но еще и парту до самого пола.

Его размышления прервал звонок с урока. Все, кроме Гарри и Снейпа, выбежали из класса.

— Ну что ж, мистер Поттер, — Снейп махнул волшебной палочкой, и к парте Гарри подлетела корзина с мелкими фиолетовыми плодами. — Очистите для начала смоковницу от косточек.

«И чем я ему не понравился? На уроке он задавал вопросы по материалу, который мы еще не изучали… И если бы я не прочел учебник, то на идиотские вопросы по поводу безоара ответить не смог бы, — Гарри взял в руки нож и принялся за дело. — Я же слышал, что декан Слизерина хорошо относится к своим ученикам, так почему профессор Снейп так себя ведет?»

— Итак, — Снейп сновал у своего стола, аккуратно перекладывая вещи с места на место. — Что же побудило вас учиться на моем факультете?

— Так решила шляпа, — ответил Гарри и быстро добавил, — сэр.

— Некоторые преподаватели о вас отзываются положительно, да и ваши умения в зельеварении заставляют испытывать осторожный оптимизм, что вы не разочаруете меня, когда будете сдавать СОВ. Так зачем же ученик, которому самое место на Когтевране, решил отправиться в Слизерин?

Гарри поднял глаза и уставился на Снейпа. Крючконосый профессор все так же не показывал никаких эмоций, а красное облако вокруг его головы никак не двигалось.

— Так решила шляпа, сэр, — повторил свой ответ Гарри и, опустив взгляд, продолжил чистить смоковницу.

— Шляпу можно и уговорить поменять решение.

— Надо же… Не знал, — покачал он головой в ответ.

— В глаза смотрите, когда со мной разговариваете, — с легкой угрозой в голосе прошипел Снейп.

Гарри поднял взгляд. В то же мгновение из красного облака, что окутывало голову Снейпа, в его сторону устремилось несколько толстых темно-бордовых нитей. Испугавшись, Гарри отпрянул в сторону и ударился поясницей о стол, что стоял сзади.

Нити, исходящие от Снейпа, рассеялись.

— Вы увидели привидение, мистер Поттер? — сузив глаза, спросил тот.

— Нет… Сэр.

— Тогда что вас испугало? — продолжил свой допрос Снейп. Украдкой повернувшись, он проверил, что за его спиной действительно никого нет.

На лбу у Гарри выступила испарина. Чем бы ни были те толстые нити, он не горел желанием, чтобы они коснулись его.

— В глаза смотрите, мистер Поттер, — с нажимом приказал Снейп. — Почему вы отправились на факультет Слизерина?

Маленькая догадка осенила Гарри. Но вот стоит ли ее высказывать? Он сомневался.

«А почему бы и нет? Что бы ни было у профессора на уме, он меня заочно почему-то ненавидит, — взгляд Гарри бегал по столу, где валялись косточки смоковницы. — Терять нечего. В крайнем случае, он назначит еще отработок».

— Поднимите голову, мистер Поттер. Немедленно.

— Скажите, профессор, а умеют ли маги читать мысли и воспоминания? — выпалил на одном дыхании Гарри и посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Почему вы спрашиваете? — спокойно спросил тот. Красное облако вокруг его головы все так же оставалось статичным.

— Интересно.

— И почему вдруг возник данный интерес?

— У меня появилось подозрение, что кто-то пытается влезть мне в голову, — высказал свою догадку Гарри.

— Вы на что-то намекаете? — Снейп медленно подошел к нему.

— Нет, — Гарри проглотил комок в горле. — Просто высказываю подозрение.

Снейп сосредоточенно рассматривал его лицо и глаза.

«Если опять появятся нити, то я просто подожгу его мантию. А там уж будь что будет», — занервничал Гарри.

— Ни один маг не умеет читать мысли, — начал было Снейп. — Это не слова, записанные в книге…

— А воспоминания? — перебил Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, я вытряхну из вас неуважение к старшим, словно песок из своего башмака, — черные глаза Снейпа злобно заблестели.

— Значит, вы умеете читать воспоминания? Сэр, — Гарри внимательно вглядывался в лицо декана.

— От неожиданного интереса к этой теме я вас тоже избавлю, — Снейп повернулся и махнул палочкой в сторону подсобки. — После того, как разделаетесь со смоковницей, мне нужно, чтобы вы разделали древолазов. Лапки в одну емкость, сердца — в другую, а туловища без внутренностей в третью.

Из подсобки к Гарри подлетело и упало на пол большое ведро, наполненное мертвыми ярко-красными маленькими лягушками с чёрно-фиолетовыми лапками.

— Не забудьте надеть перчатки, ведь яд с их кожи способен убить, — Снейп махнул волшебной палочкой в сторону одного из шкафов, из которого сразу же вылетела книга. — Как правильно разделывать лягушек, вы найдете на странице семьдесят три.

На стол перед Гарри упала книга «Магические отвары и зелья для продвинутых волшебников».

— Учебник можете взять с собой. На следующей неделе в понедельник в это же время вы придете сюда и будете разделывать болотных тритонов и мариновать их глазные яблоки, — выдав указания, Снейп покинул аудиторию.

Вздохнув, Гарри открыл книгу на нужной странице и стал вчитываться в текст.

— Ну, — подхватил он перчатки с ведра, когда дочитал, как правильно разделывать лягушек, и был морально готов выпускать им кишки. — Зато вас хотя бы не варят.

* * *

Потратив несколько часов на блуждание по коридорам Хогвартса, Гарри в конце концов нашел знакомые места. Его картографический кретинизм проявлялся во всей красе, и если он не начнет запоминать, что и где находится, то в один прекрасный момент может точно потеряться.

— Каланча, на ужин идешь или в библиотеку? — спросил один из множества мелких однокурсников, которые шли в одном направлении с Гарри.

— Ужинать, — не обращая внимания, ответил тот, шагая дальше по коридору в Большой зал.

Несмотря на то, что от Гарри все еще пованивало внутренностями лягушки, он считал, что день удался. Мало того, что он смог поупражняться в стихийной магии, не покидая замка, так ему еще и досталась книга по зельеварению для старших курсов.

Хотя, скорее, ему **пришлось** практиковаться, так как держать руками даже в перчатках лягушек Гарри не хотел. Он неуклюже поднимал земных гадов в воздух из ведра, после чего опускал на разделочную доску. А потом вскрывал им брюшко ножом и оттяпывал лапки. К сожалению, внутренности приходилось выковыривать руками. По нужным емкостям же он разносил части лягушек также стихийной магией.

Под конец он так наловчился, что мог почти в автоматическом режиме выполнять нужные манипуляции. В какой-то момент он даже задумался, что если он мог, управляя потоками энергии, разрывать на части травинки, то, возможно, получится отделять сердечки лягушек от их внутренностей. Правда, признался он сам себе, на данный момент ему точно не хватит сноровки, чтобы это проделать. Требовалось больше практики.

Зайдя в Большой зал, Гарри быстро шмыгнул на галерку. Интерес, который выказывали в его сторону студенты, начал потихоньку раздражать, поэтому он старался лишний раз не отсвечивать, чтобы не нарваться на очередное «Это же Поттер! А ты правда взорвал Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть лучами смерти, которые испускают твои глаза?»

Напротив него за столом сидели Милли и рыжеволосая девчонка, которую Гарри видел еще в день распределения. Несмотря на то, что он уже не раз слышал, как они спорили, что-то говорило ему о том, что они были подругами.

Рыжеволосая девочка тихо напевала себе под нос:

— Ты украл мой котёл, но не украдёшь моё сердце… Не украдешь…

— Пэм, я тебя умоляю! Прекрати! — Милли пыталась одной рукой закрывать ухо, пока второй запихивала себе громадную булку в рот.

— Если тебе что-то не нравится, то ты всегда можешь пересесть, — пожала хрупкими плечами та в ответ.

— Не будь злюкой.

— А вот буду. Скоро выходит автобиография Уорлок «Пятьдесят минут алихоции, или Когда умрет твоя красота» и я буду тебе специально зачитывать выдержки из книги, пока ты не заберешь свои слова о её песнях обратно.

— Невероятно. Она еще и книги пишет? — с деланным изумлением поразилась Милли. — Деструктивная тетенька.

Рыжеволосая насупилась и отвернулась в сторону от подруги.

Гарри подхватил с громадного блюда пирог с патокой и налил себе тыквенного сока. Все эти блуждания по коридорам Хогвартса его уже порядком бесили. Замок будто назло пытался каждый раз запутать его. Он уже привык, что лестницы часто могли находиться не там, где он мог бы их ожидать. Но вот то, что могли менять свое местоположение целые коридоры — жутко раздражало. Гарри подозревал, что если бы не старшекурсники, то он уже бы навсегда пропал на верхних этажах замка.

Над головами учеников зашумели влетевшие совы, которых было не менее десятка. Парочка из них полетела к учительскому столу, остальные же разлетелись по факультетским столам. Одна из свернутых газет, которые разносили совы, упала на тарелку перед Милли и опрокинула пустой стакан рядом.

— «Вечерний пророк»? — удивилась Милли.

— Что-то серьезное? — рыжеволосая девочка сразу забеспокоилась и подсела поближе к подруге. — Ох…

— Что там? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Дурмстранг разрушен, — не веря собственным словам, ответила Милли и развернула в его сторону газету.

На первой странице «Вечернего пророка» была колдография разрушенного чуть ли не до основания замка с подписью «Российский Аврорат утверждает, что при нападении были использованы магически усиленные магловские артефакты». От Дурмстранга в земле осталась практически одна большая воронка.

— Дурмстранг, — Гарри напряг свою память, — это же еще одна магическая школа?

— Ага, — закивала рыжеволосая девочка. — Надеюсь, Хогвартсу ничего не грозит…

— А с чего бы ему что-то грозило? — Милли оторвалась ненадолго от газеты. — Наверняка у них там на севере завелся новый Гриндевальд. Вот и бушует. Нас это никак не коснется.

— Хм. А что с учениками? Никто не пострадал? — поинтересовался Гарри. Его вдруг стал беспокоить процент смертей и несчастных случаев в стенах магических школ.

— Так там никого не было, — как само собой разумеющееся ответила Милли. — В Дурмстранге учебный год начинается в сентябрьское новолуние. До этого еще недели две по времени.

— А откуда ты такие подробности знаешь? — насторожилась рыжеволосая. — Неужто бабушка тебя хотела туда отправлять?

Милли, не отрываясь от чтения, кивнула.

В это время новости из «Вечернего пророка» распространялись по Большому залу со скоростью лесного пожара. За учительским столом так же бурно обсуждали статью на первой странице газеты.

Доев пирог, Гарри вытащил из кармана мантии листок бумаги. На нем был расписан маршрут к библиотеке, так что теперь он обязательно попадет по адресу. Он рассчитывал найти ее еще на выходных, но тогда он, как обычно, заблудился.

* * *

Следовало признать. Он опять заблудился.

Гарри четко следовал маршруту, написанному на листке, он даже несколько раз спрашивал направление у портретов. Но вот он опять находится на верхних этажах замка.

«Во всех этих пустующих аудиториях можно было бы трупы прятать, и никто бы даже за столетия их бы не нашел, — шагал он по коридору в неведомом направлении. — Мне кажется, возле этой стены я уже проходил несколько раз».

Гарри уже успел пожалеть, что не попросил кого-то из студентов помочь. Да, на него уже косо смотрели, ведь он постоянно просил его довести до подземелья Слизерина, но что поделать? У него уже складывалось впечатление, что сам замок его пытается запутать.

Ну вот, коридор завел его в тупик. Снова.

Развернувшись, Гарри пошел в противоположную сторону.

«Зачем вообще открыт проход на эти этажи, если тут ничего, кроме хлама и пустых комнат, нет?» — злился Гарри, когда какое-то странное ощущение заставило его заволноваться.

Что-то было не так. Он стоял посреди пустого коридора, по которому уже проходил, но что-то тут изменилось.

Настроив зрение на потоки энергии, он слегка удивился, увидев фантомное изображение дверей на одной из стен.

— Это еще что такое? — подойдя к сплошной стене, Гарри приложил ладонь к кирпичу.

От «дверей» исходило фиолетовое свечение, хотя в реальном мире их не было. Гарри провел рукой до того места, где была красивая витая ручка.

Оторвав ладонь от стены, он попытался ухватить ручку двери, но захватил в кулак лишь воздух. Почему-то Гарри не оставляло ощущение, что если хорошо постараться, то можно открыть эту фантомную дверь.

«Ну давай же, — снова и снова он хватался за витую ручку. — Если за этой дверью все это время пряталась лестница вниз, то я просто закричу».

Через несколько попыток он наконец почувствовал в своих пальцах металл и, рванув на себя ручку, открыл дверь.

— Ничего себе, — не удержался от возгласа Гарри, когда увидел, что перед ним находилась комната величиной с собор. Вокруг валялись горы книг, столов, стульев и хлама. Из высоких окон падал яркий свет.

Как только Гарри зашел в комнату, дверь за ним сразу же захлопнулась.

— Нет-нет! — с долей паники повернулся он, чтобы проверить, не пропала ли дверь. Но она все еще была на месте. — Фух.

Возможно, в этой комнате была еще какая-то дверь или лестница. В любом случае, рассудил Гарри, вернуться обратно в коридор он всегда успеет. Тем более, что там он и так провел уже почти час, блуждая в поисках библиотеки или спуска на нижние этажи.

Пока Гарри ходил меж горами хлама, он словил себя на мысли, что это комната ему чем-то напоминает Академическую библиотеку Мерлина. То помещение также не могло размещаться в отведенном ему пространстве и тоже обладало естественным в своей искусственности освещением.

Завернув за один из поворотов, Гарри резко остановился. В некотором отдалении на потрепанном буфете стоял каменный бюст мужчины. Над головой изваяния висело небольшое красное облако.

— Здравствуйте! — обратился Гарри к бюсту.

Каменный мужчина никак ему не ответил. Гарри осторожно подошел к буфету.

— Не подскажете, как спуститься отсюда на первые этажи? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Перед ним был кто-то, обладающий сознанием. Возможно, ему помогут.

Бюст продолжал молчать.

— Мне бы не помешала помощь, — Гарри подошел еще ближе. Как оказалось, на голове каменного бюста была надета диадема с драгоценными камнями. — Ау…

Маленькое красное облако было сосредоточено именно вокруг диадемы и внешним видом напоминало ему то, которое имел профессор Снейп.

Посмотрев по сторонам, Гарри аккуратно взял странный предмет в свои руки.

— Я знаю, что тут кто-то есть, — сказал он диадеме. Красное облако все так же не выказывало признаков, что слышит или понимает Гарри. — Я знаю, что вы в диадеме.

На поверхности красного облака в некоторых местах появилась мелкая рябь. Через несколько секунд движение прекратилось, будто и не было ничего.

— Мне нужна помощь, не прикидывайтесь, будто вы меня не слышите.

Как только он это сказал, из красного облака появились несколько тонких темно-бордовых нитей, которые стали двигаться в его направлении.

— Если вы попытаетесь мне залезть в мозги, то предупреждаю, что это плохая идея, — предупредил Гарри и отставил диадему от себя подальше.

Нити остановились на мгновение, после чего исчезли.

— Вы мне поможете? — еще раз спросил Гарри.

Красное облако продолжало хранить молчание. Возможно, если бы Гарри позволил темно-бордовым нитям себя коснуться, разговор мог бы произойти. Но он не был настолько беспечным, чтобы такое сделать. Если уж он не дал Снейпу коснуться себя нитями, то неизвестному артефакту из скрытой комнаты в замке и подавно не даст.

«Хотя предмет интересный, — Гарри повертел в руках диадему. Его очень заинтересовало красное облако, которое было похоже на то, что имелось у Снейпа. — Может, следует потом рассмотреть подробнее диадему? Все-таки как предмет может иметь разум? Ладно уж, привидения… Но диадема? Даже у Распределительной шляпы ничего подобного не было».

— Эм. Если вы продолжите и дальше прикидываться диадемой, то я заберу вас с собой. Если же вы этого не хотите, то советую мне об этом сказать, — попытался вызвать на диалог диадему Гарри.

Красное облако все так же молчало.

Смирившись, что помощи от диадемы не добиться, Гарри спрятал ее в карман своей мантии.

— Ладно. Тогда поищем кого-то другого, кто сможет мне помочь.

Походив по большой комнате, Гарри больше ничего интересного не встретил. Также не было и каких-то других дверей, кроме той, через которую он вошел.

Осознав, что в этой комнате, кроме хлама, больше ничего нет, Гарри вышел в коридор. Дверь за ним тут же захлопнулась и пропала.

Повернувшись, Гарри уставился на абсолютно пустую стену. Никакого фантомного следа двери больше не было.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — провел он рукой по стене.

Сжав рукой диадему в кармане, Гарри, не отпуская внимания с потоков энергии, зашагал по коридору. Возможно, наблюдая за фиолетовым свечением, он сможет наконец как-то выбраться с верхних этажей. Во всяком случае, именно так он и открыл дверь в секретную комнату с хламом.


	11. Неожиданные рекомендации

Кабинет директрисы Хогвартса выглядел пустым. Такое впечатление, что в этой комнате недавно начали ремонт с замены паркета, да так и остановились на этом. Кое-где на стенах были следы копоти, а на каменных колоннах внизу были видны наплывы. У одной из стен стояло несколько шкафов с книгами.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер, — МакГонагалл указала на кресло напротив директорского стола. — Нужно поговорить.

Гарри присел на край кресла и внутренне подобрался. Его еще ни разу не приглашали к директору в кабинет в обычной школе, что уж говорить про магическую. Мысленно он быстро перебрал в памяти последнюю неделю. Нет, вроде бы ничего такого он не делал. Ну, кроме того, что забрал странную диадему из секретной комнаты и хранил ее теперь в одном из отделений своей тумбочки.

— Как успехи? Как учеба? — спросила директриса и медленно села за свой стол.

— Хм. Хорошо, — ответил Гарри. — Нормально.

— Значит, тяжело?

На стол запрыгнула черная кошка. Обнюхав чернильницу, она легла на солнечный пятачок стола.

— Не совсем… Мне не хватает времени, чтобы разбираться со всем, что я хочу. Я бы, к примеру, подробнее занялся изучением заклинаний и зельеварением, но громадную часть времени я трачу на то, чтобы просто не потеряться в этом замке и найти нужный путь.

— Правда? А мне показалось, что профессор Флитвик и профессор Снейп не считают, что вы не справляетесь с нагрузкой.

— Эм, — занервничал Гарри. — Мне хотелось бы знать больше, чем дают изучать на первом курсе. Я уже испробовал все заклинания из учебника, и они не вызвали у меня затруднений. Да и с зельеварением я тоже не чувствую сложностей.

— Продемонстрируйте, — попросила МакГонагалл и оторвав кусок пергамента положила его на стол.

Гарри вытащил из мантии волшебную палочку:

— Левиоса, — указал он на кусок пергамента. После того, как тот поднялся в воздух, Гарри с перерывами произнес: — Диффиндо. Репаро. Инсендио.

Пергамент сначала разорвался пополам, потом склеился в целое, а потом сгорел. Когда пепел осел на стол, Гарри вытянул перед собой волшебную палочку:

— Люмос, — после нескольких секунд, он затушил появившийся свет на конце палочки. — Нокс.

— Хорошо. Эванеско, — МакГонагалл указала своей волшебной палочкой на кучку пепла на столе. — Но ваши чары воспламенения нуждаются в доработке.

На последнее замечание Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что со стихийной магией огня он управляется лучше чем с «Инсендио».

— К сожалению, с нехваткой вашего времени помочь никак нельзя, — продолжила МакГонагалл. — Вам придется, как и другим студентам, учиться и постигать магию.

«Да. Но я в неравных условиях в сравнении с другими студентами, — подумал Гарри. — Они-то с одиннадцати лет учились. А вот меня не радует перспектива застрять тут до двадцати лет».

— Профессор, скажите, а почему мне пришло письмо из Хогвартса только в тринадцать лет? — подвел к нужной теме Гарри.

Еще утром он раздумывал, как бы после урока трансфигурации поболтать с МакГонагалл о себе, своей семье и Дамблдоре. Кто же знал, что она сама пригласит его в свой кабинет после занятий?

— А вот это интересный вопрос. Бывший директор школы очень настаивал, чтобы вы начали учиться именно с этого года. А поскольку приглашение ученикам выписывают только директор и его заместители, то Дамблдор просил и меня не высылать вам письмо до вашего тринадцатилетия. К сожалению, он не объяснил, почему это было для него так важно, — открыв одно из отделений стола, она стала рыться в бумагах. — Но, возможно, вы найдете ответы тут.

МакГонагалл вытащила из стола письмо и небольшой сверток.

— Вот, — положила она предметы перед Гарри.

— Что это?

— Дамблдор перед своей смертью завещал передать вам это.

— А… Он многим ученикам Хогвартса оставил какие-то вещи? — удивился Гарри.

— Нет. Только вам.

Гарри переводил взгляд с предметов на МакГонагалл и обратно, после чего наклонился вперед и взял письмо со стола.

Распечатав его, он вчитался в текст, который оставил ему незнакомый волшебник.

* * *

_Гарри, если ты читаешь эти строки, значит, мы так и не смогли встретиться._

_Когда-то я сделал все от себя возможное, чтоб уберечь твоих родителей от Волдеморта. К сожалению, как ты уже знаешь, усилия Ордена Феникса и мои лично не принесли желаемого результата._

_Я уверен, что еще до того, как ты получишь это письмо, до тебя уже дойдут слухи, что Волдеморт не погиб при встрече с тобой в Годриковой впадине. Так вот, ты должен знать, что это не слухи. Волдеморт действительно жив. О подробностях лучше спроси Минерву МакГонагалл, ведь о некоторых вещах нельзя писать на бумаге._

_Ты можешь доверять профессору МакГонагалл и Ордену Феникса. Они сделают все возможное, чтобы защитить тебя и помочь при необходимости._

_Я знаю, что тебе многое предстоит сделать, но ты должен знать, что ты не одинок. Всегда найдутся люди, которые готовы прийти на помощь, и даже после самой долгой ночи обязательно наступит рассвет._

_В свертке ты найдешь вещь, которую я давным-давно одолжил у твоего отца. Надеюсь, она поможет тебе уберечь себя и волшебный мир от Смерти._

_Дамблдор._

_P.S. Как поживает профессор Трелони?_

* * *

Коротенькая весточка от мертвого волшебника добавила только новых вопросов. Гарри опустил голову.

«С чего начать? Письмо просит доверять профессору МакГонагалл. Но она сама мне его и передала. Замкнутый круг. Что такое Орден Феникса? Почему Дамблдор написал слово «смерть» с заглавной буквы? И почему он интересуется, как дела у профессора Трелони? Он хочет, чтобы я с ней поговорил? Но что может рассказать мне прорицательница, у которой по слухам, паршивая репутация в собственном деле?» — раздумывал Гарри.

— Скажите, профессор, а это письмо действительно написал Дамблдор?

— Конечно, — кивнула МакГонагалл.

— А это можно как-то проверить?

— Нет. Но я могу вас заверить, что почерк на конверте принадлежит Дамблдору и открыть его смог бы только тот, кому адресовалось это письмо.

«Как удобно, — Гарри посмотрел на раскрытый конверт на своих коленях. — Ладно. Не имеет смысла спускать с цепи свою паранойю».

— В письме сказано, — аккуратно подбирал слова Гарри, — что я могу на вас рассчитывать и что вы ответите на мои вопросы.

— Да, все верно. Альбус просил меня помогать вам.

— Скажите, что именно произошло в Годриковой впадине, когда убили моих родителей?

МакГонагалл слегка удивилась резкой смене темы, но старалась не подавать вида:

— Сириус Блэк предал вашу семью, рассказав про дом в Годриковой впадине. После чего Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть использовал Непростительные заклинания на ваших родителях. Он попытался то же самое проделать и с вами, но это у него не получилось. Как известно, заклинание отразилось от вас и угодило в Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Ну, а после он пропал, а его последователи были дезорганизованы. Вам же остался на память от этой встречи лишь шрам на лбу.

— Волдеморт действительно мертв?

— Я думаю, что он мертв. Тогда в вашей детской комнате нашли лишь остатки сожженной мантии Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и кучку пепла. По утверждению Дамблдора и лучших авроров Англии, это были его останки. Но сам Альбус был уверен, что Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродится, и в последние годы эта уверенность в нем только возросла.

— У него были какие-то причины, почему он так решил?

— Конечно, были, но мне о них он не сообщал.

— Почему Блэк выдал местоположение дома?

— Кто знает? — пожала плечами МакГонагалл. — На суде он так и не признал своей вины, но все косвенные улики были против него.

— Возможно, я чего-то не понимаю, но почему Волдеморт отправился лично в Годрикову впадину? Почему не отправил кого-то из своих людей? Что было такого важного в моей семье, что он решил сам все сделать?

— Я не знаю, почему он так поступил, — покачала головой она.

«Она лжет? — удивился Гарри, рассматривая бурлящее красное облако вокруг головы МакГонагалл. — Даже если она точно не знает, кое-какие подозрения у нее наверняка есть».

Последние пару дней с момента происшествия с секретной комнатой хлама, Гарри взял себе за правило не выходить из состояния, которое позволяло ему видеть потоки энергии. Да, было неудобно наблюдать мир через фиолетовый светофильтр, но зато он стал меньше теряться в коридорах замка. Кроме того, наблюдая за красными облаками, он стал подмечать моменты, когда люди о чем-то активно думали. Он заметил это еще летом, но не придавал особого значения. Да и зачем ему было вообще обращать на такое внимание, если у Дурслей или у Бобби все всегда и так было ясно по поведению и словам?

Сейчас же подмечать «бурление» в красных облаках или едва заметные перемены цвета стало его любимым занятием. И то, что происходило с МакГонагалл, иначе как маленьким штормом над головой нельзя было и назвать.

Что бы ни думала себе директриса Хогвартса, знала она больше, чем сказала своим лаконичным «я не знаю».

— А какие-то догадки у вас есть? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Это лишь догадки, — уклончиво ответила та.

— Профессор, если вы думаете, что я еще ребенок, который не заслуживает правды, то вы не правы. Что бы ни происходило в Годриковой впадине, я должен знать. Если Дамблдор был уверен, что Волдеморт жив, то он может опять на меня напасть. Мне бы хотелось верить, что я величайший волшебник в мире, которому удалось избежать убивающего заклятия, но я не настолько наивен.

МакГонагалл явно волновалась. Видно, она хотела что-то рассказать, но боялась это сделать.

— Какие бы догадки у вас ни были, они мне не помешают, — продолжал давить Гарри. — Если Дамблдор обещал, что вы мне поможете, то вы просто обязаны рассказать. Профессор МакГонагалл, я все равно буду искать ответы на свои вопросы…

— Ох, мистер Поттер, — тяжело вздохнула она. — Некоторые вещи вам знать еще рано.

«Так, это провал, — разочарованно подумал Гарри. — Но письмо скрыто намекает, что мне стоит поговорить с профессором Трелони. Черт, как же не вовремя она пропала… Может, стоить забросить удочку к МакГонагалл?»

— Тогда, думаю, мне стоит поговорить с профессором Трелони, — Гарри помахал письмом в воздухе. — Дамблдор утверждает, что мне обязательно следует это сделать. Не знаю, что ей известно, но это наверняка что-то важное.

Конечно, Гарри лгал и в письме таких строк не было, но постскриптум и фраза «о некоторых вещах нельзя писать на бумаге» просто кричала о том, что бывший директор не просто так интересуется здравием другого профессора.

— Этого следовало ожидать, — мягко улыбнулась МакГонагалл. — По правде говоря, после того, что рассказала мне Распределяющая шляпа, я так и думала, что разговор пойдет в этом русле.

«Черт-черт-черт-черт-ч-е-е-еерт! Шляпа сдала меня с потрохами?! — внутренне Гарри кричал от ужаса, но внешне старался держаться спокойно. Он очень надеялся, что его лицо не начнет пылать как спелое яблоко. — Я ошибся и Основатели таки дали возможность директору расспрашивать шляпу о личных данных учеников? Ар-р-р! Или шляпа обязана докладывать директору о любых странных детях?»

— Да? — выдавил из себя Гарри, пока в его голове шумно пульсировала кровь.

— Да. Шляпа не может рассказать про распределяемых учеников ничего, кроме тех чувств, которые они испытывают при выборе факультета, — продолжала улыбаться МакГонагалл. — И она сказала, что в вашем случае это было жгучее желание справедливости и твердое намерение знать правду.

— А-а-а, — расслабился Гарри.

— Признаюсь, это необычная комбинация, и она не свойственна студентам Слизерина. Скорее, я бы ожидала, что такого ученика распределят на Гриффиндор, но я понимаю, почему шляпа решила иначе. Вот сейчас вы не получили от меня нужной информации и поэтому надеетесь ее заполучить от профессора Трелони. Я понимаю, что скрывать что-то от вас будет недальновидно, но я надеялась, что всему свое время.

МакГонагалл встала с кресла и подошла к одному из немногочисленных книжных шкафов. Немного порывшись, она вытянула оттуда нужный фолиант:

— То, что я вам сейчас расскажу, вы не должны рассказывать никому. Пообещайте также, что не будете искать Сивиллу Трелони. Ее поисками и так занимается Орден Феникса, ваша помощь там точно не нужна.

— Это я могу пообещать, — кивнул Гарри.

«"Это я могу пообещать" и "я обещаю" — разные вещи», — подумал он, ожидая, что МакГонагалл не обратит внимание на семантику. К его удовольствию, ее устроил такой ответ.

— Хорошо, — протянула она Гарри книгу «Как защитить свой разум от темных магов». — Я прошу вас изучить эту книгу и практиковаться. Когда вы поймете, что достигаете хоть каких-то успехов, я постараюсь подобрать вам учителя.

— Э-э-м. Да, — взял он книгу.

— Это не праздная просьба, и вы сами поймете, почему, — МакГонагалл вернулась в свое кресло. — Дело в том, что еще до вашего рождения профессор Трелони произнесла пророчество, согласно которому вы сможете избавить волшебный мир от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Я думаю, что именно оно заставило Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть напасть на вас и вашу семью.

* * *

Гарри сидел в кресле в директорском кабинете, и от осознания того, во что он влип, у него кружилась голова. Рассказ о пророчестве и про Орден Феникса дал громадную пищу для размышлений.

— Значит, Волдеморт умеет перерождаться? У вас, магов, это обычное явление? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет. Мы все смертны, как и обычные маглы. Но, видно, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть нашел способ.

— И этот способ?

— Мне не известен, — покачала головой МакГонагалл.

— Просто замечательно. Значит, я каким-то образом должен избавиться от бессмертного существа?

— Так утверждает пророчество.

— Но… Разве пророчества не бывают лживыми? Разве прорицатели не бывают шарлатанами?

— Конечно, бывают. Но не в этом случае.

«У меня сейчас треснет тыква. МакГонагалл говорит, что Сивилла Трелони произнесла пророчество, которое изменило судьбу моей семьи. Фактически из-за него и убили моих родителей. Но как такое возможно? Я же слышал, что Трелони была старой шарлатанкой, да и мои опыты с гаданием на чайной заварке и толкованием снов закончились ничем. Где же тут закопана правда?» — Гарри потер глаза.

— Профессор, скажите, а Сивилла Трелони действительно была хорошей прорицательницей?

— О боги, конечно, нет. При мне она ни разу ничего путного не предсказала. Но пророчество про вас, по утверждению Дамблдора, было истинным. По правде, я уверена, что оно свершилось еще в восемьдесят первом году.

— А как Волдеморт узнал о пророчестве?

— Мне это тоже не известно. При произнесении пророчества я не присутствовала, а Дамблдор, если и догадывался о чем-то, мне про это не рассказал.

«Сведения из третьих рук. Теперь мне точно нужно поговорить с профессором Трелони, — пришел к заключению Гарри. — Хотя… Почему Дамблдор меня направил именно к ней? Пророчество рано или поздно рассказала бы и МакГонагалл. Неужели он был уверен, что Трелони может выдать еще какое-то предсказание, если я с ней поговорю?»

— Профессор, скажите, а у Волдеморта были еще какие-то прозвища, кроме Темного Лорда или Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Называл ли его кто-либо Смертью?

— Нет, что вы, — удивилась МакГонагалл. — Так его никто и никогда не называл.

«И еще одна головная боль. Почему Дамблдор написал слово смерть с большой буквы? — взглядом Гарри бегал по столу, пытаясь истолковать одновременно письмо и пророчество. — Еще и «отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы...» Это она говорила про мою стихийную магию? Если да, то будет полным идиотизмом кому-то трепаться о моих возможностях. А что, если МакГонагалл права и пророчество уже сбылось, а Дамблдор просто ударился в паранойю, как я сейчас? Вообще-то получается, что он слышал пророчество. Он был уверен, что Волдеморт жив. Он участвовал в защите моей семьи, которая провалилась. Везде Дамблдор. Ох… В эту сторону тоже стоит подумать».

В комнате наступила тишина. Черная кошка, про которую все забыли, лениво потянулась на столе и, недолго думая, прыгнула Гарри на колени. Солнце грозило через час-другой скрыться за горизонтом. Время, казалось, застыло.

— А я… — через некоторое время подал голос Гарри. — Я могу попасть на могилу к родителям?

— Конечно, — мгновенно ответила МакГонагалл.

— Когда… — Гарри проглотил внезапно появившийся комок в горле и стал поглаживать кошку у себя на коленях. — Когда я буду готов...

— Да. Я отведу вас.

Гарри в ответ лишь кивнул несколько раз, не отрывая взгляд от свертка на столе.

Последнюю неделю он в основном занимался малозначительной чушью. Отбивался от студентов, которые хотели его пощупать и поговорить с «настоящим Гарри Поттером». Страшно тупил, теряясь в лабиринтах замка. Волновался, как правильно подступиться к слизеринцам и начать вытряхивать из них информацию. Все ждал, когда студенты привыкнут к нему и перестанут тыкать пальцами. Но теперь к Гарри пришло четкое осознание, что каждая минута на счету.

Кем бы ни был Дамблдор и какими бы сильными магами не были те, кто входили в Орден Феникса, они уже однажды не уберегли его родителей.

«Если пророчество верно, то Волдеморт, если он жив, будет хотеть моей смерти. Хотя не понятно, что ему мешало избавиться от меня за последние годы? Он не мог или не хотел? Если же вся эта бодяга с Трелони ложь, то… Ох… Не хочу даже обдумывать такие конспирологические теории сейчас, — Гарри посмотрел в окно на заход солнца. — И так и так получается, что прошлые мотивы Волдеморта для меня сейчас не важны. Сейчас важно другое. Если буду глупить — меня постигнет судьба моих родителей».

Как бы Гарри не хотелось разобраться с тем, что же произошло осенью 1981 года, он поставил себе в приоритет другие задачи.

— Мистер Поттер, я уверяю, вам не о чем волноваться, — заверила МакГонагалл. — Орден Феникса вас защитит. И я вас очень прошу не делать необдуманных поступков.

— Да. Конечно, — заверил Гарри, но про себя лишь подумал, что будет делать только обдуманные поступки.

— Хорошо. А сейчас пойдемте в Большой зал. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы пропустили ужин. Я и так вас всю неделю не наблюдала по вечерам в зале.

Гарри на это замечание лишь усмехнулся. Конечно, директриса внимательно за ним следила. Глупо было бы считать иначе. Наверняка она сама и расспросила Распределительную шляпу после того, как он попал на Слизерин.

— Простите, профессор. Думаю, такое больше не повторится, — Гарри поднялся с кресла. — Ах да, я еще кое-что хотел у вас спросить. Вы же не утаили от меня чего-то важного?

— Мистер Поттер, вам следует с большим уважением относиться к старшим. Но нет, я не скрыла ничего, что, на мой взгляд, могло бы быть для вас важным.

Красное облако вокруг головы МакГонагалл было спокойным.


	12. Размышления Памелы о сортах чая

Гарри в своей недолгой жизни редко испытывал чувство дежавю, но это был как раз тот случай. Он собирался спокойно поужинать в Большом зале, куда притащила его МакГонагалл после разговора в директорском кабинете, но вот опять: с одной стороны зала, недалеко от учительского стола, столпились дети и подростки, а Снейп стоял у табурета и держал в руках Распределяющую шляпу.

В этот раз студенты Хогвартса были более возбуждены. Все-таки не так часто происходило распределение новых учеников, когда занятия уже начались.

— Поробойко, Линда! — прочитал очередную фамилию с пергамента Снейп.

Маленькая девочка молнией метнулась на табурет.

— Гриффиндор! — недолго думала шляпа. Гриффиндорцы взорвались аплодисментами.

— Крам, Виктор!

Из толпы отделился высокий, спортивного вида парень с коротким ежиком на голове.

— Пуффендуй! — воскликнула шляпа, даже не успев коснуться головы Крама.

Стол пуффендуйцев зааплодировал.

Распределение продолжалось как обычно, пока не осталась последняя девочка. Она была одета в простое черное платье с красной вышивкой, а ее темные волосы были сплетены в большую косу.

— Яга, Йоанна!

Веселые разговоры и возбуждение из зала быстро исчезли. По факультетским столам прокатились шепотки вида «она из тех самых», «только не к нам» и «она же не будет жить со всеми?»

Девочка, не обращая ни на кого внимания, села на табурет и сложила руки на коленях. Снейп надел ей на голову Распределяющую шляпу.

— Слизерин! — выкрикнула шляпа.

Со стороны стола гриффиндорцев послышались ехидные замечания и смешки. Из слизеринцев зааплодировали только первокурсники и новички, остальные же взволнованно переглядывались между собой.

Йоанна, встав с табурета, пошла вдоль стола в поисках свободного места. Но где бы она ни хотела сесть, везде ей отрицательно качали головой, пока она не дошла до самой галерки.

— Я могу тут сесть? — спросила она у Гарри на чистом английском.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот и чуть пододвинулся, освобождая конец лавки.

— Добро пожаловать! — МакГонагалл встала из-за стола. — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Прежде чем мы начнем наш банкет, я хотела бы сказать, что Йоанна Яга такая же обычная студентка, как и все. Но, поскольку руководство школы понимает, что предрассудки в нашем обществе сильны, мы предоставим ей отдельную комнату в Хогвартсе, и она не будет проживать в подземелье Слизерина.

Стол Гриффиндора разочарованно зашептался, а слизеринцы наоборот расслабились.

Йоанну, казалось, ничто абсолютно не смущало. При этом она с интересом натуралиста рассматривала Гарри, как диковинного жука. Особенно он ее заинтересовал, как только она увидела шрам на его лбу.

Гарри чувствовал себя слегка неуютно под взглядом девочки-одногодки:

— Я Гарри, — нервно выплюнул он.

— Йоанна, — спокойно ответила та и переключила свой взгляд на других слизеринцев.

Что-то в ней было странное. Вот только что именно — Гарри не мог понять.

* * *

Через несколько часов слизеринцы собрались в своей гостиной. Милли и оба старосты — Форли и Уна — стояли у камина и вели бурный разговор. Гарри сидел недалеко в кресле и попивал чай.

— Да-а-а-а, Форли, даже не собираюсь, — уверенно отрезала Милли. — Я её боюсь и не буду с ней разговаривать.

— Да ладно! — возмутился тот. — МакГонагалл не пустила бы ее даже на порог Хогвартса, если бы все те басни про каннибализм были правдой.

— Вот тогда сам и пообщайся с ней. Или Уна вон пусть пойдет, — Милли кивнула на вторую старосту. — Я тут каким боком?

Гарри отвел взгляд от маленькой компании. Выпив остатки чая, он выдохнул, собираясь с силами.

«Как там ее зовут? Пэм вроде бы? — Гарри посмотрел на рыжеволосую девочку, которая часто спорила с Милли. — Пора брать быка за рога».

Встав с кресла, он подошел к дивану, на котором та сидела.

— Привет! Ты ведь, Пэм, верно? — спросил Гарри.

Рыжеволосая подняла взгляд от книги, которую читала:

— Да, так меня обычно называют друзья. Другие используют фамилию, — улыбнулась она. — Но тебе я разрешаю не называть меня Томпсон. Из-за Милли уже как-то и непривычно, когда кто-то обращается тут по фамилии.

— Я Гарри, — сел он рядом на диван.

— Знаю. Это все знают.

— О. Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул и нервно повертел чашку в своей руке. — Я слышал, что ты хорошо разбираешься в прорицаниях.

— Ну не то чтобы прямо очень хорошо, — залилась краской та. — Но неплохо. А что?

— Я летом увлекся предсказаниями на чаинках. Но мне не хватает наставлений от мастера. Я когда услышал, что в школе работает родственница той самой Кассандры Трелони, так обрадовался. Как жаль, что она куда-то пропала…

— Ах, да. Я очень надеюсь, что она скоро вернется. Я слышала, ее ищут авроры, но от этих бездарностей сложно ожидать каких-то результатов. Они не привыкли думать мозгами, только орудовать палочками и кулаками. Вообще мне кажется, что МакГонагалл в принципе на профессора Трелони плевать и никто поисками не занимается, — Памела покачала головой. — Поэтому я каждый вечер делаю расклад на картах и жду хоть каких-то положительных вестей… Ну да ладно, тебя ведь не это интересует. С чем ты испытываешь проблемы? Что подсказать?

— Я несколько раз пытался погадать на чае, который делают тут, в Хогвартсе, но у меня ничего не получается.

— Ох. Я тоже не люблю местный чай. Именно поэтому я специально заказываю у одного продавца в Косом переулке. Если хочешь — могу подсказать адресок, — участливо предложила Памела. — Но сначала скажи, каких успехов ты добился летом?

— Э-э-э-м. Я предсказал, что родственники, которых я терпеть не могу, устроят против меня козни. Так и получилось, — Гарри грустно наклонил голову.

— Ой, бедняжка, — покачала она головой. — Что еще?

— Я… Предсказал, что мне придется расстаться со старым другом. И вот я в Хогвартсе, — Гарри продолжил сочинять на ходу бред. — А еще мне чаинки сказали, что наша соседка мисс Фигг встретится с бездной на шестой день. В общем, провалилась она в канализационный люк в субботу утром. Там была жуткая история… Подробностей лучше тебе не знать.

— Ах, как же замечательно наконец встретить такого же одаренного молодого провидца, как и я, — не скрывая восторга, радовалась Памела. — На нашем курсе только меня профессор Трелони считала зрячей. Остальные… Ну, про них не стоит и говорить. В общем, вернемся к твоей проблеме. Мне профессор посоветовала всегда заваривать мелкие чайные листья, собранные в Бразилии. Знаешь, а давай мы прямо сейчас опробуем немного из моих запасов, и ты сразу увидишь разницу?

Не дожидаясь, пока Гарри ответит, Памела метнулась в сторону женских спален.

— Да, конечно, — крикнул он ей вслед. — Давай попробуем.

Следующие часы Гарри провел с Памелой, распивая чай на диване. Он старался по крупицам вытягивать нужные сведения, пока та чесала языком без остановки про свои любимые прорицания. Гарри уже после третьей чашки стал ей говорить скорбным голосом, что «не может рассказать, что ему предсказывает чай, ведь это слишком личное». Памела понимающе кивала и продолжала дальше трещать, как все летние каникулы провела над хрустальным шаром, высматривая будущее.

Гарри чувствовал себя разморенным, а его живот распирало от громадного количества жидкости. Но, несмотря на все неудобства, он был доволен, ведь ему удалось получить необходимую информацию о Трелони.

— Но Милли-то этого не ожидала… — вещала Памела.

— Что, прости? — Гарри на минуту потерял нить разговора.

— Говорю, что Милли ожидала, что смотреть в прошлое на прорицаниях мы будем только на пятом курсе, а оказалось, что профессор поменяла программу…

— Подожди, — Гарри перебил Памелу, — ты хочешь сказать, что можно предсказывать прошлое?

— Не предсказывать, а видеть! Но заглядывать далеко все равно невозможно. Такие умения если и могут пригодиться кому, то только аврорам, которые расследуют преступления по горячим следам. Поэтому профессор Трелони и решила исключить этот раздел прорицаний из программы за ненадобностью.

— А зачем Милли это понадобилось? — недоумевал Гарри.

— Так она же аврором хочет стать.

— Да?

— Ага. Она не просто болтушка и сплетница, какой может тебе показаться.

Какое-то время еще поговорив с Памелой, Гарри сослался на усталость и, попрощавшись, ушел в спальню.

На прикроватной тумбочке, свернувшись кольцами, спал Грёма. Гарри, присев на кровать, протянул руку и погладил змею по голове. Грёма сразу открыл глаза.

— Привет, дружок. Как дела? — спросил Гарри.

— Хорошо… Много повидал-с в замке…

— М-м-м. На улице не хочешь погулять? Я в воскресенье снова отправлюсь к озеру. Могу тебя туда утром отнести, а вечером забрать.

— Да… Возьми туда, — ответил Грёма и снова закрыл глаза.

Став снимать с себя одежду, Гарри наткнулся на сверток в одном из карманов.

«А-а-а. Вещь отца», — вспомнил он.

Развернув сверток, Гарри обнаружил там легкую серебристо-серую мантию. Накинув ее на себя, он стал невидимым. Правда, Гарри все равно видел фиолетовое свечение тела, даже сквозь мантию.

«Мантия-невидимка! Что ж… Это все упрощает», — Гарри сложил мантию и затолкал ее в чемодан под кроватью.

Спрятавшись под одеяло, он задернул балдахин над кроватью. И, несмотря на то, что в спальне было тихо и никого не было, Гарри еще час не мог заснуть.

То, что он задумал, было чистым сумасбродством, но других идей у него не было. И даже если ничего не получится, Гарри будет знать, что он, по крайней мере, попытался.

Ему нужно было срочно найти Трелони, где бы она ни была. И начнет он поиски с самого очевидного места. Гарри собирался вломиться в Северную башню, где жила Трелони.

Но сначала ему следовало подготовиться.

* * *

В очередной раз Гарри приходилось расплачиваться за свою дырявую память. Из-за того, что он забыл, в какое время будет проходить отбор в команду по квиддичу, он пришел на стадион на час раньше. И вот тут-то на трибуне его и подловила Памела, которая очень желала обсудить с ним прорицания.

— Чем заняты, кого обсуждаем? — Милли села на лавку возле подруги, прервав ее пространные речи.

— Гадание на чаинках, — задрав подбородок, ответила Памела.

Милли грязно выругалась, не стесняясь в выражениях.

— Пять баллов со Слизерина за сквернословие, — на автомате отозвался староста Когтеврана рядом ниже.

— Пэм, я надеялась, что ты наконец забросишь уже это идиотское занятие, — пылала недовольством Милли.

— Даже не собиралась, — ответила та. — Если тебе что-то не нравится, то это не обязательно должно и мне не нравиться. И кстати, я никого не заставляю со мной общаться.

Насупившись, Памела встала с лавки и пересела на дальние ряды.

— Ну и дура! — воскликнула Милли и повернулась к Гарри. — А ты не поощряй её заниматься этим маразмом.

— Даже не думал, — Гарри вытащил из кармана библиотечную книгу, которую хотел почитать во время отбора.

— М-м-м. Тебя заинтересовал совет Рассела? — спросила Милли.

— Что?

— Фамильяры, — указала та на книгу.

— А-а-а. Да нет, взял себе легкое чтиво, чтобы не скучать.

— Ясно, — закатила глаза та. — Ладно, пойду я мириться с этой врединой.

Пока проходил отбор игроков в команды Пуффендуя и Слизерина, Гарри тихо сидел на лавке и читал книгу.

С каждой прочитанной страницей у него все яснее оформлялась в голове безумная мысль. Порывшись в небольшой тряпичной сумке, которую он притащил с собой, Гарри вытащил блокнот, в котором конспектировал самые важные для себя вещи. Пролистнув страницы, он нашел нужное место:

_«Ритуалы, связанные с усилением стх. магии. Огонь — ребенок, воздух — кровь, вода — магия. Что для разума (возможно ли вообще)? Исполнено безупречно — способности частично (?) перейдут потомкам. Как это наследуется?»_

Гарри открыл раздел в блокноте, который специально отвел под факты и домыслы о разных людях. В частности, его интересовал Салазар Слизерин:

_«Разговаривал со змеями. Мог отправлять их на разведку в стан врага и управлять ими (правда?). Якобы мог видеть их глазами и слышать их ушами (правда?). Был темным магом (сомнительно)»._

Гарри закрыл блокнот и поднял взгляд на парня, который в это время летал по полю.

«Фамильяр — это животное, с которым маг «разделил» свой разум. Волшебники редко, но делали это для того, чтобы можно было легко накладывать чары на самих себя, которые при личном исполнении могли бы привести к нежелательным последствиям. В книге ссылаются на то, что меж животным и волшебником заключается древний магический контракт, согласно которому фамильяр получает частицу разума в обмен на беспрекословное подчинение и возможность «чувствовать» своего хозяина, — обдумывал Гарри. — Вот так волшебники могли управлять фамильярами. И это очень похоже на то, что было у Салазара и змей».

Он вспомнил, как читал в одной из книг описание битвы Слизерина с темными волшебниками. Якобы тот использовал «армию» змей, которыми управлял так мастерски, будто они были продолжением его тела. Кроме того, как Гарри узнал уже во время учебы, Слизерин был магом разума.

— Ух, ты! Посмотри на этого новичка! — Милли снова села возле Гарри. — Если пуффендуйцы возьмут его в команду, то Драко придется несладко.

— Угу, — кивнул он в ответ.

«Все это может быть безумной теорией, но… Не мог ли Слизерин быть стихийным магом разума? Не мог ли он провести какой-то ритуал для усиления своих возможностей и навсегда привязать к себе фамильярами всех змей? А потом… Ну, в порядке бреда… Потом эти способности передались его потомкам, — Гарри следил взглядом за парнем на метле. — Красные нити, что появляются между мной и Грёмой… Ощущение им моего настроения… Грёма, кстати, сам мне про это говорил! Так не может ли это быть последствием того, что когда-то кто-то особым образом «разделил» свой разум со змеями? Кто-то из моих давних предков? И мог ли им быть сам Салазар?»

Вся эта теория не нравилась Гарри. Возможно, он ошибался, и Салазар Слизерин не проводил никаких ритуалов, чтоб разделить разум со змеями. Но, с другой стороны, умение говорить на парселтанге было слишком редким. И очень непрактичным, чтобы древние маги массово пытались его заполучить.

* * *

После того, как закончился отбор в слизеринскую команду по квиддичу, Гарри отправился на утес, на котором оставил утром Грёму. Поскольку было еще достаточно светло, он мог попрактиковаться в стихийной магии, пока будет ждать возвращения ужа.

Поднявшись на утес, Гарри встретил неожиданного гостя. Спортивного вида парень с коротким ежиком на голове сидел на большом валуне и смотрел на озеро. Услышав, как за спиной хрустнула ветка, он повернулся.

Гарри растерялся и, не подумав, выплюнул:

— А это моё место.

— Правда? — спокойно спросил парень с явно выраженным восточноевропейским акцентом. — Мне уйти?

— Эм-м-м. Нет, не стоит, — смутился Гарри. — Я имел в виду, что обычно прихожу сюда, а не что это место мне принадлежит.

Парень кивнул и повернулся обратно.

«Вот и попрактиковался. Ладно, есть же еще книга МакГонагалл. Так что есть, чем заняться», — Гарри достал из переброшенной через плечо сумки маленькую подстилку и сел под одним из деревьев.

Книга предлагала ему очищать свой разум от мыслей или, наоборот, населять нужными воспоминаниями. Автор считал оба способа одинаково хорошими для достижения целей окклюменции. Немного подумав, Гарри решил, что избавиться от мыслей будет легче.

Оперевшись спиной о ствол дерева, он расслабился и закрыл глаза.

Еще теплый осенний ветерок шумно потрепал кроны деревьев.

«Может, не стоит лезть в башню к Трелони?»

Вдалеке послышалось пение птиц. Травинки касались неприкрытой кожи щиколоток Гарри. Было спокойно и хорошо.

«Нет. Она пока единственная моя зацепка во всем океане того бреда, что я узнал. Мне нужно с ней поговорить».

Где-то внизу послышался плеск воды. Солнце сквозь листья деревьев мягко светило на его веки. Гарри забыл обо всем.

Не существовало ни Хогвартса, ни проблем, ни парня, который сидел неподалеку на камне.

Осознавать себя без мыслей — разве такое возможно? Как оказалось — да. Гарри слышал и воспринимал действительность, но при этом ничего не анализировал и не обдумывал. На душе у него было тихо и безмятежно.

Провел он в таком состоянии часы или минуты, кто знает. Для него это время показалось днями. В какой-то момент он понял, что к нему скоро подползёт Грёма. Не услышал, не подумал, а именно понял. Это были интересные для него ощущения.

Грёма обвил своим телом его правое запястье.

Состояние, в котором пребывал Гарри, испарилось. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на ужа:

— Ну как? Погулял?

— Да-с-с… Словил-с лягушку на берегу озера и мышь у большого дерева на склоне.

— Хорошо. Тогда идём обратно, — кивнул Гарри, но все равно не двигался с места.

Вечерело. Закатное солнце раскрасило небо в оранжевые и красные тона. Ветер вихрями гонял опавшие с деревьев листья.

На утесе были только Гарри и Грёма. Парень, который ранее сидел на камне, куда-то пропал.

— Грёма, я хочу задать тебе один непонятный вопрос…

— Да?

— М-м-м-м. А я могу?.. — Гарри тщательно обдумывал, как сформулировать вопрос. — Я могу посмотреть на мир твоими глазами? Ну… Через тебя? Ох… Не знаю, имеет ли этот вопрос для тебя смысл…

— Конечно, — ответил Грёма.

Картинка перед глазами Гарри тут же изменилась. Мгновенно потускнел фиолетовый свет потоков энергии. Мир приобрел красно-синие оттенки, а звуки были слышны будто через толщу воды.

Гарри смотрел на себя через глаза Грёмы, но в то же время видел себя и своими глазами.

— Воу… — образы окончательно смешались в голове юного мага. Тошнота подкатывала к горлу.

Голова закружилась, словно от поездки на американских горках, и Гарри, завалившись на бок, упал на траву.

— Останови это, — попросил он Грёму.

Пытка сразу прекратилась. Гарри снова видел мир своими глазами.

— Все хорошо? — Грёма подполз поближе к его лицу.

— Нет… Но сейчас приду в себя…

Гарри закрыл глаза и стал делать глубокие вдохи.


	13. Слизеринский воришка

Почти всю неделю Гарри потратил на обдумывание плана по проникновению в жилье Трелони. При этом каждую свободную минуту на занятиях он тратил на отрабатывание зрения через Грёму. Уж теперь постоянно был рядом со своим хозяином и покидал его только по ночам, чтобы отправиться на охоту.

Нормально практиковаться в стихийной магии у Гарри получилось только в понедельник на отработках. Снейп заставил его разделать тритонов и мариновать их глаза. В этот раз Гарри управился еще быстрее, чем с лягушками. С неприятными звуками «чвяк» он отделял глазные яблоки от тушек тритонов с помощью стихийной магии.

Перед сном, за закрытым балдахином, Гарри отрабатывал управление воздухом. Если он не найдет нужные заклинания в библиотеке, то кое-какие трюки ему не помешают. С каждым днем Гарри все больше нервничал.

В пятницу вечером сидя в библиотеке, он бегло пролистывал все книги по заклинаниям, которые только смог найти.

«Все готово. Нужно приступать к активным действиям, — Гарри встал со стола и пошел ставить книги обратно на полку. — Я не могу и дальше нарезать круги вокруг Северной башни. Завтра после завтрака займусь делом».

На обратном пути он прошел мимо прохода, который вел в Запретную секцию библиотеки. Отсутствие дверей манило зайти внутрь, но Гарри понимал, что это ловушка. В проходе была натянута тонкая фантомная пленка, не видимая обычному глазу. Наверняка, если кто-то, кому не позволено, сунется в Запретную секцию, то эта «сигнализация» тут же доложит библиотекарю о нарушителе.

Гарри отвернулся от прохода и наткнулся на изучающий взгляд Йоанны Яги, которая сидела за столом в отдалении.

Йоанна его настораживала. Она, как и он, тоже была на первом курсе. Казалось бы, теперь Гарри должен был чувствовать себя на занятиях гораздо легче, ведь Йоанна была его одногодкой. Но нет.

Он уже не раз замечал, как Йоанна следит за ним. Украдкой. Это не было похоже на обычное «это Поттер, с ума сойти!» Это был цепкий и изучающий взгляд.

Уроки она посещала не все, но везде, где появлялась, вызывала восторг преподавателей своими умениями. Казалось, она умела все. Кроме разговоров с однокурсниками. Вела она себя с окружающими очень холодно.

Стушевавшись, Гарри метнулся за своими вещами и покинул библиотеку. Лишний раз испытывать ее взгляд на себе он не хотел.

* * *

В субботу, после завтрака, Гарри вернулся в спальню и снял с себя мантию. Ему потребуется свобода движений, и он точно ее не достигнет в балахоне волшебников. Затолкав в тряпичную сумку мантию-невидимку и волшебную палочку, он посадил туда Грёму.

Выскочив из подземелья Слизерина и попетляв немного по коридорам, Гарри нашел пустую аудиторию, которую заприметил еще на прошлой неделе. Зайдя внутрь, он подошел к одному из столов и взял метлу, валявшуюся на полу.

Вчера утром, посетив класс мадам Трюк, он «одолжил» у нее самую старую и невзрачную метлу малого размера. Гарри надеялся, что никто ее не хватится.

Замотав метлу в мантию-невидимку, он вышел из класса и пошел к Северной башне.

Поднявшись почти на самую верхнюю площадку, Гарри открыл сумку и вытащил оттуда Грёму:

— Готов?

— Да-с-с, — ответил уж и уменьшился в длине сантиметров на пять.

Гарри опустил его на пол:

— Как договаривались.

— Да-с-с, — уж сменил свой окрас и, словно хамелеон, слился со стеной. Если не приглядываться, то заметить Грёму будет сложно.

Гарри, перепрыгивая по две ступеньки, поднялся на верхнюю площадку башни. На потолке была круглая дверца люка с бронзовой табличкой.

Стащив с метлы мантию, Гарри накинул ее на себя, после чего достал волшебную палочку:

— Алохомора, — указал он на дверцу люка, и та открылась.

Прыгнув на старенькую метелку, Гарри оторвался от пола. Та плохо слушалась и неохотно подняла его наверх, в класс прорицаний.

«Она может доставить мне проблем», — пожалел он, что не взял у мадам Трюк какую-то другую метлу.

Опустившись на деревянный пол, Гарри подтянул и закрыл за собой люк.

Отложив метлу в сторону, он наклонился и, раскрыв ладони, стал наколдовывать над люком небольшой купол, в котором отсутствовал воздух. Таким образом, кто бы ни находился с той стороны, он не услышит, что в классе кто-то есть.

«Все-таки школьные занятия по физике пригодились», — закончив избавляться от воздуха в куполе, Гарри встал и подхватил метлу под мышку.

В классной комнате, которая выглядела как старая чайная, было темно и прохладно. В воздухе стоял едва уловимый аромат пряностей и сушеных трав.

Пройдя меж круглых столиков и мягких пуфов, Гарри подошел к маленькой невзрачной двери. По словам Пэм, именно там и проживала Трелони.

— Алохомора, — Гарри указал на дверь. Замок внутри щелкнул.

Нажав на ручку, он навалился на дверь, но та не поддалась. Немного подергав ее туда-сюда, Гарри понял, что что-то с той стороны мешает.

— Люмос.

Направив свет от волшебной палочки, Гарри посмотрел в зазор меж дверью и рамой.

«Ай-й-й! Там громадный засов», — положив левую руку на дверь, он сосредоточился.

Не отпуская взгляда от видимого кусочка засова, Гарри со всей силы резко сдвинул руку в сторону. С той стороны что-то жалобно скрипнуло, и дверь отворилась.

Пройдя внутрь, Гарри осмотрелся. Перед ним была небольшая комната с зашторенным окном на противоположной стороне от двери, несколькими большими шкафами и кроватью с прикроватными тумбочками. По стенам были развешаны разного вида тряпичные мешочки с неизвестным содержимым. Сверху на шкафах стояли несколько хрустальных шаров и чучело ворона.

— Начнем, — вздохнул Гарри и захлопнул за собой дверь. Кинув на кровать метлу, он вытянул вперед себя волшебную палочку. — Диссендиум.

Ничего в комнате не изменилось, поэтому он повторил:

— Диссендиум! — жилище Сивиллы все так же не хотело выдавать своих секретов. Ну, или он был слишком неопытен в накладывании подобных чар.

«Если тут побывали авроры или Орден Феникса, то секретов тут может больше и не быть», — Гарри бросил палочку к метле и принялся методично осматривать комнату.

Ничто не намекало на скорое бегство профессора Трелони. В шкафах было полно одежды, под кроватью лежало несколько чемоданов, набитых чаем. В комнате не было никаких следов борьбы. Под единственным столиком не валялось никаких посторонних предметов.

На одной из прикроватных тумбочек стояла тяжелая лампа в викторианском стиле, а рядом лежала книга «Златопуст Локонс и ведьма из Визжащей хижины».

— Она и такое читала? — удивился Гарри.

Перерыв все содержимое тумбочки, он нашел только письма от какой-то Гестии. Гарри подробно прочитал одно из них. Там не было ничего интересного. Гестия рассказывала о чудесных свойствах бразильского черного чая для предсказания будущего, да о том, что в ее лавку в последнее время заходят чудны́е посетители.

Видно, Трелони списывалась с такой же, как и она сама, провидицей. Письма были без дат, так что Гарри пришлось бы вычитывать их все. Тяжело вздохнув, он отложил их на кровать.

В куче корявых заметок про свойства хрустальных шаров из разных уголков планеты он нашел небольшой кусок пергамента с несколькими кляксами. Наверняка Трелони писала письмо своей знакомой, да так его и не отправила.

* * *

_Дорогая Гестия!_

_Спасибо за твой совет, но я им не воспользуюсь. Они слепы, как новорожденные котята, и я ни за что своего мнения не поменяю._

_Всегда твоя, зрячая Сивилла._

* * *

«Ну теперь точно придется перечитывать все те письма», — Гарри засунул кусок пергамента обратно в открытую тумбочку.

Ощущение себя вдруг изменилось. Гарри увидел глазами Грёмы, как внизу на площадке появился смотритель Хогвартса. Мистер Филч притащил с собой стремянку.

«Вот заноза в одном месте!» — Гарри в сердцах топнул ногой.

Последнюю неделю он наведывался в мантии-невидимке на площадку на верхнем этаже Северной башне. И несколько раз Гарри уже встречал либо самого мистера Филча, либо его кошку. Так что к подобному развитию событий он был уже готов.

Старый смотритель установил стремянку и поднялся наверх. До люка ему достать не удалось, поэтому он просто наклонил голову и стал прислушиваться к звукам в классе прорицания.

Спустя минуту Филч слез со стремянки и ушел с площадки. Гарри снова мог видеть и слышать как обычно.

Закрыв первую тумбочку, он перешел ко второй, на которой стояла колдография и лежал блокнот, в котором Трелони записывала свои сны. На подвижном фото были изображены две женщины: одна очень тощая, в балахоне и в крупных очках с толстыми линзами, вторая же, преклонного возраста старушка, была одета в платье простого кроя.

Гарри взял толстый блокнот с тумбочки и открыл последние записи. Ничего интересного там не было, обычные бытовые сны. Сивилла описывала свои кошмары о том, что она больше не может видеть будущее в стеклянных шарах.

Гарри швырнул блокнот к письмам Гестии.

Порывшись основательно в тумбочке, он нашел там разного рода благовония в коробочках и еще один потрепанный блокнот. В нем Трелони записывала свои прорицания. Гарри пробежал глазами пару последних строк и увял. Там снова был какой-то бред про молчащие чаинки и смерти домашних животных ее студентов. Придется и этот блокнот полностью вычитывать.

Грёма вновь дал видеть мир своими глазами.

На площадке перед люком все так же стояла стремянка, только на этот раз там, кроме Филча, появился грузный мужчина с сивыми патлами. Образы в голове Гарри смешались, и от этого казалось, что у незнакомца один глаз больше, чем второй.

Гарри закрыл тумбочку и взял волшебную палочку с кровати.

— С чего ты взял? Ты что-то слышал? — спросил второй мужчина.

— Нет! Но моя кошка уверена, что там кто-то находится, — ответил Филч.

— Хорошо, — сказал тот и достал волшебную палочку. — Гоменум ревелио.

Грудь Гарри словно сдавили в тисках, заставив против воли выдохнуть.

— Да, там кто-то есть, — констатировал грузный мужчина и подошел к стремянке.

Сердце ушло в пятки, и время для Гарри будто замедлилось. Он обдумал, как проникнуть к Трелони и как сбежать, если что-то пойдет не по плану, но он никак не ожидал, что его можно будет так легко обнаружить. Его сейчас могли поймать.

«Нужно бежать. Если словят, то я ничего не придумаю в свое оправдание», — Гарри выбросил вперед руку и силой мысли закрыл засов на двери.

Затолкав за пояс блокноты и письма, он подхватил метлу и рванул к окну. Шторы, повинуясь ему, разъехались в разные стороны. Подрагивающей рукой Гарри указал на оконную защелку, и та мгновенно отперлась, распахнув одну из створок окна.

В это время маг внизу уже поднялся по стремянке и нацелился волшебной палочкой на люк на потолке.

Гарри вылез на подоконник и, пользуясь стихийной магией, закрыл за собой шторы и окно. Приложив ладонь к раме, он, управляя так же, как и с дверным засовом через щель, закрыл щеколду.

В это время маг уже открыл люк и, подпрыгнув, залез в класс прорицаний.

«Где же Рапунцель, когда она так нужна?» — накинув на голову капюшон мантии-невидимки, Гарри сел на метлу и спрыгнул с подоконника.

Ожидаемо, он камнем полетел вниз. Старая метла была предназначена для детей, но не для подростков. Надеясь замедлить падение, Гарри в панике собирал вокруг себя потоки восходящего воздуха. Но это не особо помогало, ведь его тело было гораздо тяжелее, чем любой другой предмет, на котором он ранее тренировался.

Когда до земли оставалось не более шести метров, Гарри отставил правую ногу и ботинком проехался по каменной кладке башни. Это еще чуть-чуть замедлило падение.

В нескольких метрах от земли метла, наконец, стала управляемой. Гарри направил ее в нужную сторону и залетел за стену замка, где его никто не мог увидеть. Еще в четверг днем он осматривал Северную башню и знал, что ее окна выходят только на восточную сторону.

Пролетев еще метров двадцать, Гарри снизился и спрыгнул с метлы. Не снимая мантии, он быстрым шагом пошел вдоль стены замка. В первые же попавшиеся кусты он затолкал метлу, которая ему более не была нужна.

На площадке в Северной башне все так же продолжал стоять Филч. Грёма, поняв, что стоит уходить, развернулся и пополз вниз по лестнице. Образы от него тут же пропали.

Пройдя еще дальше, Гарри остановился и прислонился к стене. Надо было успокоиться. Тело его мелко подрагивало, а сердце стучало как сумасшедшее.

«Колопортус. Надо было еще дверь и щеколду закрыть Колопортусом, — выдохнул он. — Но тогда я бы потерял несколько секунд… Палка о двух концах».

Гарри похлопал себя по карманам и телу. Нет, он ничего не забыл в комнате Трелони.

«Несмотря на позорное бегство, все прошло… Удовлетворительно? — Гарри подбирал оценку своим стараниям. — Да, пожалуй, удовлетворительно. Но, теперь я точно не могу потащить блокноты и письма к себе в спальню. Кто знает, что тому магу стрельнет в голову?»

Гарри шел дальше вдоль стены, чтоб его было сложнее заметить из замка.

«Черт. У меня же в комнате еще есть диадема с разумом. Ее бы тоже стоило держать где-то в другом месте, а не в моей тумбочке, — как только Гарри увидел жилище Хагрида, ему пришла в голову идея. — А навещу-ка я его. Хагрид говорил, что я в любое время могу зайти к нему в гости».

Гарри решил запрятать блокноты и письма куда-то под крыльцо или за домом меж камнями. Потом через несколько дней, если все будет спокойно, он вернется и заберет свои вещи.

Сняв с себя мантию-невидимку, Гарри затолкал ее в карман.

«Значит, «Гоменум ревелио»? — не оглядываясь, Гарри пошел к хибаре на краю леса. — Будет чем заняться в библиотеке. Я не дам себя так легко подловить в следующий раз… А пока можно выпить немного чая. Без привкуса прорицаний».


	14. Постоянная бдительность

Никто не пускал ищеек по следу Гарри и не врывался в гостиную Слизерина в поисках неизвестного воришки. Выходные прошли спокойно.

В понедельник, после занятий, Гарри забрал блокноты и письма, которые спрятал, и уже вечером, лежа в постели, подробно все их вычитал. Для него это было тяжело и невыносимо, ведь Трелони все писала иносказательно, намеками и часто отвлекаясь на короткие заметки про лучшие позы для сна или рассуждение о том, каким пухом следует набивать подушки и одеяла.

Но все-таки кое-какие закономерности в ее записях были. Например, последние несколько месяцев она редко записывала и видела сны. А если ей что-то и снилось, так только намеки о том, что она больше не может видеть будущее в хрустальных шарах.

В своих записях о гаданиях она указывала, что не может более заглядывать слишком далеко. Когда она несколько раз задавала один и тот же вопрос, она всегда получала на него разные ответы. Например, с периодичностью раз в неделю она интересовалась у карт, будет ли она работать в следующем учебном году в Хогвартсе. И каждый раз она получала другой ответ. То будет, то нет, то никакой школы вообще не будет.

Трелони, которая, судя по словам Памелы, была фаталисткой, чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

В переписке с Гестией она интересовалась, не получала ли та таких же результатов. Коллега ей отвечала, что не умеет заглядывать так далеко вперед, поэтому посоветовала Сивилле поговорить с теми, кто практикует такие прорицания — с кентаврами, которые жили в Запретном лесу.

«И этим можно объяснить _то_ не отправленное письмо. Трелони не считала кентавров хорошими прорицателями и не собиралась пользоваться советом Гестии, — Гарри закинул блокноты и письма под кровать. — Но почему она не отправила письмо? Не успела или передумала и таки пошла в Запретный лес?»

* * *

Во вторник, на уроке по защите от темных искусств, Гарри познакомился с магом, который вломился в Северную башню, пока он обыскивал жилье Трелони.

Аврор Аластор Грюм, как звали преподавателя, во время урока вдалбливал студентам о том, что любой маг должен быть бдительным всегда и при любых обстоятельствах. Также он рассказал о Непростительных заклинаниях и о том, что использование любого из них — это прямой путь в тюрьму для волшебников.

Гарри, под взглядом преподавателя чувствовал себя неуютно. У этого грузного мужчины действительно один глаз был больше другого, в силу того, что был искусственным.

После занятий Гарри вновь отправился в библиотеку разузнать все, что только можно, про кентавров и Запретный лес.

* * *

Облюбовав пустую аудиторию, которую он нашел еще на прошлой неделе, Гарри после занятий каждый день упражнялся в стихийной магии и заклинаниях. Каждое движение и каждый взмах палочки он старался отрабатывать до автоматизма.

Сравнивая свои успехи в стихийной магии в начале лета и теперь, Гарри видел, что достиг значительного прогресса. Создавать вакуум в ограниченном пространстве или поднимать в воздух предметы становилось все легче, а благодаря отработкам у Снейпа его манипулирование с потоками энергии стало гораздо более точным и выверенным.

И хотя пока он еще звезд с неба не хватал, Гарри понимал, что если он будет прогрессировать с той же скоростью, то через полгода-год достигнет отличных результатов.

Подошли выходные, а он все откладывал свой поход в Запретный лес. Гарри еще надеялся, что Трелони либо сама вернется, либо ее найдут. Все-таки Запретный лес не зря так называется, и очень уж ему не хотелось туда идти. И хотя Хагрид говорил, что в лесу нет опасных существ, Гарри в это не особо верил.

* * *

В воскресенье Гарри пришел к утесу, где обычно проводил свои выходные. Походив меж деревьев, он нашел самое невзрачное из них, в котором было дупло. Критично осмотрев его, он пришел к выводу, что оно подходит для его целей.

Вытянув из своей тряпичной сумки диадему с разумом, Гарри затолкал ее в дупло. Сверху он положил дневники и письма, которые забрал из Северной башни. Хорошенько притрусив сверху листьями и ветками, он остался довольным своим импровизированным тайником.

Понимая, что его поход в Запретный лес может завершиться плохо, Гарри решил перестраховаться. Объяснить кому бы то ни было, как эти предметы оказались у него в тумбочке, он бы не смог. И ему было бы гораздо спокойнее держать их в месте, которое бы не могли с ним связать.

Поднявшись на утес, Гарри бросил у одного из деревьев свою мантию. Открыв сумку, он выпустил оттуда Грёму:

— Всё, дружок, можешь погулять. Я вернусь ближе к вечеру.

— Может-с, лучше с тобой?.. Я могу помочь.

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Кентавры мне не навредят, а с другими обитателями я уж как-то разберусь.

Грёма немного погрустнел и, развернувшись, пополз в ближайшие кусты.

Гарри не стал расстраивать ужа своими страхами. Он не брал Грёму, потому что боялся, что может упасть и случайно раздавить питомца в сумке. Ну, или кентавры могли бы затоптать ужа, если вдруг решат напасть.

Кинув сумку к мантии, Гарри положил волшебную палочку себе на ладонь:

— Направление.

Палочка тут же указала в сторону севера. Запомнив, в какой стороне находится утес, Гарри зашел в Запретный лес.

Чем дальше он шел, тем темнее становилось. Деревья, казалось, достигали небес, и за их кронами сложно было разглядеть небо.

Периодически Гарри останавливался и, прислушиваясь, высматривал хоть какое-то движение. Через час блужданий он увидел вдалеке трех кентавров. Завидев Гарри, они подошли к нему. Двое из них имели темно-рыжеватое лошадиное тело с длинными хвостами, третий же имел черный окрас.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Гарри. — Я Гарри.

— Доброго дня тебе, жеребенок, — ответил кентавр с длинными волосами. — Приветствую тебя в нашем лесу.

— Ты заблудился? — спросил другой с короткими темными волосам. — Помочь выйти из леса?

Третий, черноволосый кентавр, промолчал, только поправил колчан со стрелами и лук на спине.

— О, нет. Спасибо, — отказался Гарри. — Вообще-то я искал вас.

— Для чего же ты нас искал? — спросил длинноволосый.

Кентавр, который не промолвил не слова, поднял свою голову и стал рассматривать кроны деревьев.

— Я ищу Сивиллу Трелони, — ответил Гарри. — Примерно несколько недель тому назад она могла обращаться к кому-то из вас…

— Плутон последние три года слишком ярок, — подал голос черноволосый, рассматривая кроны деревьев.

— Нет. Такая не показывалась в лесу, — ответил длинноволосый на вопрос.

— Ох, — расстроился Гарри. — А может, другие кентавры с ней разговаривали?

— Никто с ней не говорил, — резко ответил черноволосый. — Ронан уже ответил на твой вопрос.

— Э-э-эм. Хорошо, — Гарри следил за поведением разума кентавров. На поверхности их красных облаков было неспокойно. Похоже, они либо лгали ему, либо сильно волновались. — Ну, тогда я пойду дальше, может кто-то другой с ней тут виделся.

— На тебе клеймо Плутона, — сказал Ронан. Он тоже поднял голову вверх и стал рассматривать кроны деревьев. — Так уже было тысячелетия тому назад.

«Ну и как они могут видеть звезды и планеты днем, если даже небо не видно за кронами? — Гарри поднял взгляд вверх. — Ар-р-р. Их речи похожи на бред сумасшедшего».

— Да, — поддержал черноволосый. — А теперь уходи. Здесь ты не найдешь никаких ответов.

Гарри прищурился. Черноволосый кентавр так сильно хотел выставить его из леса, что это настораживало.

— Нет. Пожалуй, я еще погуляю по лесу.

— Не хочешь сам уходить, мы тебе поможем, — грозно сказал черноволосый.

— Бэйн, — обратился к тому третий кентавр. — Жеребятам нельзя причинять боль.

— Он уже взрослый, — ощетинился Бэйн. — Звезды кричат о том, куда он нас заведет. Невинные не могут постоянно расплачиваться за решения всесильных…

— Не взрослый, — не согласился длинноволосый. — И то, что он ходит под Плутоном, не значит, что он угроза.

«К черту. Они меня не остановят. Сильной магией они не обладают, иначе бы не таскали с собой луки и стрелы, — самоуверенно подумал Гарри. — А на детей они не нападают».

— Спасибо за ваши ответы, — Гарри поблагодарил кентавров. — Но я пойду дальше.

Обогнув их, он прошел несколько шагов вперед.

— Не пойдешь, — рявкнул Бэйн.

Обернувшись, Гарри встретился взглядом с черноволосым кентавром, который встал на дыбы.

— Нет! — крикнул Ронан.

Бэйн лягнул передними копытами Гарри в грудь, и тот, пролетев несколько метров, упал наземь.

— Я делаю нам всем одолжение! — кентавр подошел к своей жертве. — Ему лучше умереть сейчас!

«Давай поближе, а то я до тебя не дотянусь», — Гарри с ненавистью выставил вперед себя руку.

Лицо Бэйна внезапно объяло пламенем. Закричав от боли, он попытался руками прикрыть хотя бы глаза. Но это ему не помогало. Мелкие языки огня проникали везде и сжигали ему кожу и волосы.

Гарри поднялся на ноги.

Третий кентавр нацелился луком в его сторону. Ронан, растерявшись, смотрел на Бэйна.

Вдруг третий стал хватать воздух ртом, как рыба, которую выбросили на берег. Дергаясь в конвульсиях, он выронил лук и, пошатываясь, упал. Хватаясь за горло руками, он с ужасом посмотрел на Ронана.

«А воздухом я управляюсь гораздо лучше, чем огнем», — мстительно подумал Гарри, наколдовав вакуум вокруг головы молчаливого кентавра с помощью стихийной магии.

Ронан потянулся за луком на спине.

— Не советую, — с трудом выдавил из себя Гарри и дал возможность дышать кентавру лежащему на земле.

Пошатываясь, он подошел к Бэйну. При каждом шаге Гарри чувствовал, как кости сломанного ребра трутся друг о друга. Место удара болело.

— Ну что, чокнутая скотина, предсказывали звезды, что я половину рожи тебе сожгу? — спросил он, развеивая огонь.

Бэйн закрывая лицо, плакал от боли.

— А теперь… Правдивый ответ, — тяжело дыша, Гарри повернулся к Ронану. — Приходила ли сюда Сивилла Трелони?

— Да, — заколебался тот, — она тут. Но покидать этот лес ей запрещено.

«Она тут! — обрадовался Гарри. — Но… Я не могу попросить их привести её сюда. Они могут позвать подкрепление. Придется идти к ней…»

— Тогда… Отведите меня к ней, — сказал Гарри. — Втроем.

Ронан помог подняться на копыта Бэйну, который продолжал закрывать глаза рукой.

«Перестарался… — посмотрел Гарри на его голову, на которой сгорели все волосы и кожа пошла большими волдырями. В некоторых местах даже было видно мясо и сильные ожоги. — Как там говорил отец Бобби? Превышение пределов самообороны?»

— Идите вперед…. Не переговаривайтесь друг с другом, — предупредил Гарри. — И не вздумайте выбрасывать какие-то фокусы или звать на помощь… Помните… Я могу заставить вас всех задохнуться.

Странная компания двинулась вглубь леса. Пока кентавры шли впереди, Гарри постоянно оглядывался по сторонам.

Примерно через полчаса они подошли к небольшой пещере, вход в которую обрамляли толстые корни деревьев. Темнота не позволяла разглядеть, есть ли кто-то внутри.

— Она там, — Ронан указал на вход в пещеру.

— Профессор Трелони! — позвал Гарри и закашлялся от боли. — Профессор… Можете выйти, пожалуйста?

На призыв никто не отреагировал. Гарри прислушался к окружающим звукам.

— Она куда-то ушла? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет. Она там, — ответил другой кентавр.

Не желая ни самому заходить туда, ни просить об этом кентавров, Гарри создал несколько языков пламени и отправил их в пещеру.

Небольшой клубок огня, проплыв по воздуху, залетел внутрь и осветил тело, лежащее на земле.

— Что это все значит? — в ярости спросил Гарри, переведя взгляд на кентавров.

— Ей нельзя покидать лес.

— Вы ее убили…

— Да, — с вызовом сказал Бэйн. — И сейчас я понимаю, что наше племя сделало это не зря.

— Но почему?! — не понимая, спросил Гарри.

— Раскрывая тайны звезд магам, она заводит нас всех всё дальше в темноту, — ответил молчаливый кентавр. — Годы тому назад она изрекла предсказание, которое может уничтожить всех нас.

— Нас? Вы имеете в виду кентавров? — переспросил Гарри.

— Нет. Весь магический мир.

«Сивилла сделала такое предсказание? Но в ее старых записях я не увидел ничего о конце магического мира, — задумался Гарри. — В новых… Там было просто о невозможности заглядывать далеко в будущее».

— О чём именно было то пророчество? — спросил он.

— Что она сказала, мы не знаем. Мы знаем только то, что говорят звезды. Но их секреты мы тебе не поведаем. Даже если ты убьешь всех нас до единого.

— Хорошо. Ты, — Гарри указал на длинноволосого, — вынеси профессора Трелони оттуда.

«Я не оставлю ее тут гнить, как безродную собаку, — подумал Гарри. — Если я выйду из леса без нее, то кентавры ее обязательно куда-то перепрячут. Никто не заслуживает такого конца…»

Кентавр повиновался и вынес разлагающееся тело женщины из пещеры. Профессор Трелони была в больших очках, что Гарри видел на колдографии в Северной башне. От ее тела шел стойкий трупный смрад, щеки и глаза впали, а кожа имела неестественный серый оттенок.

Вытащив волшебную палочку из кармана, Гарри положил ее себе на ладонь:

— Направление, — определив, в какую сторону следует идти, он указал рукой, — идите в ту сторону. Я за вами.

Кентавры молча пошли в указанном направлении.

Чем дальше они продвигались, тем чаще Гарри стал замечать на периферии своего зрения какие-то движения. Но каждый раз оборачиваясь, он никого не находил. Гарри попросил кентавров идти быстрее, но они отказывались это делать на том основании, что один из них несет тело женщины, а второй поддерживает за руку Бэйна, который ничего не видел.

Среди деревьев вдалеке уже можно было разглядеть озеро, а в лесу стало заметно светлее.

Ронан резко остановился. Второй кентавр, вместе с Бэйном, тоже стали на месте.

— И? — спросил Гарри.

— Мы не пойдем дальше, — сказал длинноволосый. — Ей нельзя покидать лес.

Гарри снова осмотрелся по сторонам. Кое-где за деревьями, не скрываясь, стояли кентавры с луками, нацеленными в его сторону.

«Значит, торг? — Гарри насчитал взглядом примерно еще десять кентавров. — От всех них я так просто не избавлюсь».

— Вы боитесь, что маги придут мстить за смерть волшебницы? — спросил он.

— Да, — не колеблясь ответил Ронан.

— Братья, убейте мальчишку! — крикнул Бэйн. — Он нас всех погубит!

— Нет. Не трогайте его, — Ронан покачал головой. — Бэйн, успокойся.

Окружившие их кентавры не предпринимали никаких действий.

— Я скажу, что сам нашел профессора Трелони, — сказал Гарри. — А вас попросил ее донести до границы леса.

— Почему мы должны верить, что ты нас не обманешь? — спросил длинноволосый. — И как мы можем быть уверены, что тебе поверят?

— Я — Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Мне поверят… К тому же, мне будет невыгодно, чтоб с вами что-то случилось, — Гарри посмотрел в глаза длинноволосого. — Когда я перечитаю все пророчества Трелони, я приду к вам снова, чтоб разобраться во всем.

— Да будет так, — согласился Ронан и покрепче прижал к себе тело Трелони. — Но дальше пойдем только мы с тобой.

Гарри кивнул. К озеру они вышли в полном молчании. Остальные кентавры за ними больше не следовали.

— Дальше идти я не могу, — кентавр положил тело на землю. — Но прежде, чем вернусь в лес, я хочу дать совет.

— Какой? — напрягся Гарри.

— Не пытайся разбираться в пророчествах, что изрекают маги. Каждый раз, когда ваш вид пытается их обойти или предотвратить, вы делаете только хуже. И каждый раз это заканчивается всегда одним… Вы претворяете эти пророчества в жизнь.

— Я… Я подумаю над этим, — ответил Гарри.

— Запомни, жеребенок, то, что ты ходишь под Плутоном — не приговор. Принимай свои решения, прислушиваясь к звездам. Не бери в свою жизнь чужие предсказания. Мы, кентавры, познали эту истину на собственной шкуре…

Гарри неопределенно кивнул.

— Мне пора, — Ронан перевел взгляд на утес. — И мне жаль, что мое племя убило твоего учителя…

С утеса, в сторону Гарри и кентавра, бежал парень.


	15. Последствия

Парень — Виктор Крам, как он представился — помог Гарри переправить тело Трелони к замку. В поднявшейся суматохе вызвали Снейпа и МакГонагалл.

Дальнейшие события были для Гарри как в тумане. Толком пришел он в себя в Больничном крыле, после того, как медсестра подлечила его сломанное ребро и избавила от синяков.

Крам сидел у койки Гарри.

— Мы только на несколько минут, — послышался голос МакГонагалл за дверью медкабинета.

— Но сильно не беспокойте его, — приглушенно возмутилась медсестра. — Мальчик такое увидел! Я дала ему немного Умиротворяющего бальзама.

Дверь скрипнула, и через несколько секунд к кровати Гарри подошли МакГонагалл, Грюм и Снейп. Последний выглядел спокойным, но Гарри понимал, что тот находится в холодной ярости.

— Виктор, пожалуйста, пойди отдохни, — не терпящим возражений голосом приказала директриса. — Гарри ничего не угрожает.

Крам, немного нахмурившись, повиновался и покинул комнату.

— Гарри, — МакГонагалл присела на его кровать. — Расскажи, что случилось в Запретном лесу и как ты там оказался.

— Я был на утесе… Иногда я там провожу время, — Гарри спокойно рассказывал тщательно заготовленную ложь. — Мой питомец, Грёма, куда-то пропал. Ну… А поскольку утес находится на границе леса, то… То, я подумал, что он отправился куда-то туда.

— И вы, конечно, не знали, что волшебные животные всегда возвращаются к своим хозяевам? — с сарказмом спросил Снейп. — Что они не могут «потеряться»?

— Нет, — Гарри потупил взгляд и стал теребить руками простыню, которой был укрыт до пояса.

— Хорошо, продолжай, — кивнула МакГонагалл.

— Я ходил по лесу и ходил… И, в общем, в одном из очень глубоких оврагов, в котором было много камней и корней деревьев, я увидел внизу женское тело… Я подошел… Ну, в общем. Да, — запинался Гарри. — Когда я уже хотел уйти, из-за деревьев появился кентавр… В общем, он спросил, не заблудился ли я. Я сказал, что да. И сказал, что ищу свою змею. А потом я спросил у него про женщину. Он сказал, что это какая-то волшебница упала и, видно, умерла. И… Я вспомнил, что вы говорили, что профессор Трелони пропала. И я подумал, что это, возможно, она. А может, и нет. В любом случае, я попросил кентавра помочь мне вынести её из леса.

— Как звали кентавра? — спросил Грюм.

— Я… Я не спрашивал его имя.

— Гарри, — мягко спросила МакГонагалл, — ты же знаешь, что в этот лес запрещено ходить ученикам?

— Да. Да, я знаю. Но я волновался за Грёму.

— Вы нашли свою змею? — поинтересовался Грюм.

— Нет. Когда… Когда я увидел тело в овраге… Я совсем забыл про ужа.

Гарри тщательно следил за каждым своим словом и интонацией. На Снейпа он не смотрел, только иногда поднимал жалостливый взгляд на МакГонагалл. В том, что его накажут за посещение Запретного леса, он не сомневался. Главное, чтобы никто не догадался, что он туда отправился не на поиски своего питомца.

— Директор, советую попросить Хагрида пойти потолковать с кентаврами, — предложил Снейп.

— Да, — отрешенно кивнула МакГонагалл. — Хорошо, Гарри. Ты пока отдыхай. Думаю, мадам Помфри отпустит тебя к вечеру. А я пойду улаживать дела с Сивиллой…

Поднявшись, она попрощалась и покинула комнату. За ней вышел и Грюм.

— Итак, — Снейп подошел к Гарри поближе, — какие же детали вы опустили в своем рассказе?

— Я рассказал все как есть.

— Неужели? — удивился Снейп. — И кентавр так легко согласился вам помочь?

— Я вежливо попросил, — Гарри внимательно разглядывал свою простыню.

— Интересно будет послушать, что по этому поводу споют кентавры, — раздражаясь с каждым словом, продолжал Снейп. — Поднимите голову, когда я с вами разговариваю, и смотрите мне в глаза!

Подняв взгляд, Гарри наткнулся на бордовые нити, которые исходили из красного облака Снейпа. Мгновенная реакция, и последний отлетел на несколько метров от кровати.

— Ну что ж, — не скрывая своего бешенства, Снейп выпрямился, как ни в чем не бывало, — даже так? Я не знаю, почему и как вы вытащили тело Трелони из леса, но могу сказать следующее: я очень надеюсь, что ваша история максимально правдива и вы что-то выменяли у кентавров или как-то их запугали, и вам в этом деле кое-кто не помогал. Потому что иначе… Иначе меня не остановят подобные выкрутасы. Я просто пройду мимо вашей еды… Пара капель зелья, и вы мне все сами расскажете.

Гарри промолчал, но видно, некоторая доля растерянности на его лице отразилась.

— Отработки. Каждый понедельник и выходные, — Снейп поправил мантию. — И всякий раз, когда вы захотите хоть на минуту отлучиться из замка, вы обязаны сначала спрашивать моё разрешение. Наказание будет действовать месяц. Надеюсь, это чему-то вас научит.

Сказав все, что желал нужным, он оставил Гарри и ушел.

«Фух, пронесло, — Гарри с головой закутался в простыню и лег на бок. — МакГонагалл, похоже, купилась. Иначе бы она мне припомнила, как просила, чтобы я не искал Трелони. Снейп… Ну, тут главное, чтобы кентавры не ляпнули что-то не то. И что он имел ввиду под «кое-кто помогал»?»

Гарри пролежал так примерно полчаса и уже почти задремал, когда из-за двери послышался легкий женский вскрик.

— Ну и напугал же ты, — тихо проговорила мадам Помфри. — К Гарри?

Дверь тихонько открылась.

— Ты где? — прошипел Грёма, вползая в комнату.

— Сюда, — ответил Гарри и свесился с кровати.

Подхватив подползшего ужа, он посадил его себе на колени.

— Как ты? Что случилось? — спросил уж.

— Все нормально. Все уже нормально, — заверил Гарри. — Я нашел профессора…

— Что с-с-сказала?

— Она мертва. Её убили кентавры.

— Почему? — Грёма наклонил голову в недоумении.

— Не знаю… Они сказали, что ей не следовало предсказывать будущее.

— Они тебе навредили? — спросил Грёма. — Я чувствовал-с…

— Нет. Всего лишь сломали пару ребер, — Гарри мотнул головой. — Ничего страшного.

— Мне следовало пойти с-с тобой, — уж подполз выше и положил свою голову на грудь Гарри.

— Нет-нет. Не беспокойся…

Поглаживая Грёму, Гарри засмотрелся в окно. Ближайший месяц он проведет практически под домашним арестом.

Перечитать дневники Трелони Гарри сможет, скорее всего, только в конце октября, когда наказание Снейпа закончится. Использовать «Акцио», он однозначно не рискнет. Если по дороге потеряется хоть одна бумажка, он ее не найдет.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату зашел Виктор. Заметив ужа, он слегка замешкался, но увидев, что животное не представляет никому опасности, подошел поближе:

— Ты как?

— А. Да, хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Мадам Помфри говорит, что ты уже можешь возвращаться в гостиную факультета.

— О! Отлично, — пересадив Грёму на кровать, Гарри подхватил одежду со стула и стал переодеваться. — Спасибо, что помог мне. С профессором.

— Угу. Не вопрос.

Одевшись, Гарри взял ужа, и вместе с Виктором они покинули Больничное крыло.

— Если что, ты обращайся. Поговорим, — сказал Виктор.

— М-м-м. О чем? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— О том, что ты увидел в лесу. Я знаю, каково это: увидеть мертвого человека. Хорошо, что хоть рядом был кентавр…

— Да… Хорошо, что он там был, — закивал Гарри.

«Если о чем и стоит поговорить, то это точно не о разлагающемся трупе Сивиллы Трелони, — опустив голову, он поближе прижал к себе Грёму. — А о том, с какой легкостью я был готов если не убить, то навредить… Я понимаю, самооборона. Но одно дело знать, что ты можешь заставить кого-то сгореть или задохнуться, а другое — сделать это…»

В полном молчании мальчишки спустились в подземелье.

— Спасибо тебе, — Гарри остановился. — Без обид, но дальше тебе нельзя. Никто, кроме слизеринцев, не должен знать, где расположена наша гостиная.

— Конечно. Я все понимаю, — Виктор также остановился. — Пока.

Попрощавшись, Гарри пошел дальше вниз, ко входу в гостиную Слизерина.

* * *

В понедельник, на отработках, Гарри вновь разделывал каких-то земноводных. На месяц он становится заключенным в Хогвартсе, но с этим он мириться совершенно не желал.

В дупле одного из деревьев у озера его ожидали дневники Трелони. Нужно было опять их все перечитать.

«Неужели я что-то упустил… Может, это было какое-то мелкое предсказание, которым она поделилась еще с кем-то? — раздумывал Гарри, разделывая мелких животных. — Или это просто кентавры такие неадекватные? Как вообще можно видеть звезды днем в густом лесе? У них необычайно острое зрение?»

Пока он раздумывал, как бы обойти ограничения Снейпа, перед ним появилась небольшая кошка, состоящая будто из света. Прыгнув на стол, она голосом МакГонагалл молвила:

— Гарри, зайди в мой кабинет как можно скорее. Пароль к горгульям: «Себе вполне лишь нищий знает цену». Хорошо?

— Да-а-а, — удивился Гарри.

Кошка, получив ответ, в несколько прыжков достигла стены и скрылась из вида.

Вытерев руки, Гарри вышел из кабинета и отправился к МакГонагалл. С каждым шагом он все больше нервничал. Мысленно прокрутив в голове всю ту полуправду, что скормил ей вчера, он пришел к выводу, что если будет придерживаться своих слов, то все должно быть хорошо.

Кинув горгульям пароль, Гарри поднялся по витой лестнице и зашел в кабинет директрисы. Возле одной из стен стояли МакГонагалл, Грюм и угловатый тощий мужчина.

— Добрый день, — проявил вежливость Гарри.

— Добрый, — повернулась МакГонагалл. Грюм буркнул что-то невнятное. — Скажи, Гарри, как продвигаются твои дела в окклюменции?

— Э-э-э, нормально, — растерялся он от неожиданного вопроса. — Я следую книге, что вы мне дали.

— Не возражаешь, если я проверю? — Грюм наставил волшебную палочку. — Легилименс!

Из красного облака Грюма вырвались бордовые нити и, рванув в сторону Гарри, попытались проникнуть в его голову.

«Тритоны. Лягушки. Лапки древолазов. Маринование глаз», — в панике Гарри выставил вперед себя руку, мысленно отталкивая Грюма.

— Разучил трюк с беспалочковой магией? — удивленно отшатнулся тот и опустил волшебную палочку. — Похвально.

— Ну как? — спросила МакГонагалл.

— Я все-таки не тот, кто в совершенстве умеет копаться в мозгах, — оскалился Грюм. — На мой взгляд, терпимо.

— Конечно, — согласилась МакГонагалл и повернулась к Гарри. — Ты должен все свободное время тратить на обучение защиты разума.

— Пока ты в Хогвартсе, мы тебя защитим, — поддакнул Грюм. — Но ты должен проявлять постоянную бдительность. И тщательно заниматься.

Тощий мужчина спокойно наблюдал за разговором. Облик его постоянно менялся: у него то седели волосы, то менялся цвет глаз или форма носа.

— Э-эм. Хорошо, — согласился Гарри. — Профессор, вы меня только для этого позвали?

— О, не только, — МакГонагалл указала на незнакомца. — Гарри, познакомься со своим учителем по окклюменции. Он любезно согласился провести для тебя несколько занятий, под нашим присмотром.

— Зовите меня… Джон, — поклонился тощий мужчина.

— Гарри, — Гарри зеркально повторил поклон.

МакГонагалл в это время наколдовала два мягких кресла.

— Гарри, Джон, присаживайтесь, — предложила она. — Гарри, вы будете встречаться два раза в неделю в моем кабинете, пока ты не достигнешь удовлетворительных результатов. Потом минимум раз в неделю, пока, по мнению Джона, ты не овладеешь окклюменцией на превосходном уровне.

— А-э-эм. Да, конечно. Но стоит ли?.. — заволновался он, сев в кресло.

— Не волнуйся. Джон не выдаст твоих секретов, — заверила МакГонагалл.

«Все это так неожиданно… Что вообще случилось?» — недоумевал Гарри.

Джону не потребовалось даже доставать волшебную палочку, как Грюму. Толстые бордовые нити, вырвавшиеся из красного облака, мигом смяли защиту Гарри и ворвались в его сознание.

— Хм… — прошептал Джон, медленно садясь в кресло. — Профессор Зельеварения уже пытался использовать легилименцию на нем… Очень интересно.

— Успешно? — спросил Грюм.

Джон в ответ только отрицательно покачал головой и продолжил копаться в разуме Гарри.

«Он же сейчас все, что только можно, им разболтает! Нет. Иди прочь!» — запаниковал Гарри, и, сменив тактику, стал подавлять любые мысли.

— Нужно больше. Гораздо больше практики, — Джон внезапно оставил его разум в покое. — И следует постоянно держать себя под контролем. Ни один ваш враг не станет ждать, пока вы подготовитесь. А теперь… Попробуем снова.

* * *

Гарри сидел в библиотеке, отрабатывая заклятие поиска информации на двух книгах перед собой.

Кроме него и библиотекаря, в зале были только Йоанна и когтевранка-третьекурсница. Видно, пятничные вечера другие студенты предпочитали проводить не за книгами.

— Хм… — пробубнил себе под нос Гарри, водя волшебной палочкой по спиральной траектории. — Похоже, получается…

Из его волшебной палочки наконец вырвался малый сноп фиолетовых искр и завис над одной из книг.

Выдохнув, Гарри опустил руку на стол и осмотрелся вокруг.

Йоанна опять прожигала его взглядом.

Гарри, нахмурившись, посмотрел в ответ. Если раньше он смущался или отводил глаза, то теперь он просто точно так же пялится в ответ.

Так продолжалось секунд десять, пока Йоанна наконец не отвела взгляд.

Вторая девочка, с большими зубами и густыми каштановыми волосами, как обычно, строчила что-то на пергаменте. Она была тем еще завсегдатаем библиотеки.

«И как у нее рука до сих пор не отвалились и глаза на лоб не вылезли?» — подумал Гарри, наблюдая за когтевранкой.

Она была, вероятно, единственным студентом, который, как и он, проводила почти все свободное время в библиотеке.

«Как же скучно. Снейп из замка меня не желает выпускать. Без чужого надзора и шага ступить не могу, — Гарри перевел взгляд на проход в Запретную секцию. — Хм…»

Украдкой оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что в ту сторону никто не смотрит, он заставил соскользнуть книгу с ближайшей полки. Медленно плывя над полом, она залетела в Запретную секцию и спряталась в зазор между стеллажами. На фантомной пленке, что закрывала проход, пошла мелкая рябь.

— Что?! — воскликнула библиотекарь и, сбиваясь с ног, побежала к Запретной секции.

Запыхавшись от внезапных физических упражнений, она остановилась и яростно зыркнула сначала на Гарри, а потом на девочек.

Подозрительно смотря по сторонам, она зашла в Запретную секцию. Когтевранку активность библиотекаря совершенно не волновала, а вот Йоанна, наоборот, откинувшись на стуле, заинтересованно смотрела, что там происходит.

Походив немного по Запретной секции, библиотекарь вернулась снова за свой стол.

Оторвав небольшой кусок пергамента, Гарри скатал его в шарик и аккуратно кинул себе под ноги.

«Попытка номер два!» — подождав, пока в ту сторону перестали смотреть, он заставил шарик залететь в Запретную секцию и упасть на одну из полок с книгами.

— Так, ну все! — взревела библиотекарь и подбежала к столу Гарри. — Кто тут шалит?! Это ты?

— Нет, мэм, — ответил Гарри.

— А кто тогда пытается проникнуть в Запретную секцию? Может, они? — махнула она рукой на девчонок.

— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами. — А с чего вы вообще решили, что это обязательно я?

— Ты же мальчишка! — как само собой разумеющееся, заявила та.

Когтевранка наконец подняла голову от своего пергамента и оскорбленно уставилась на библиотекаря:

— Извините, но по-вашему получается, что девочки не могут хулиганить только потому, что они девочки?

— Так может, это как раз ты тут и шалишь? — библиотекарь грозно посмотрела на когтевранку.

— Нет, конечно! Но это и не может быть Поттер. Мисс Пинс, он — прилежный ученик, — заводилась та. — Кроме того, колдовал ли он, можно легко проверить с помощью «Приори Инкантатем».

— Ах, да, — немного понизила свой пыл та и повернулась к Гарри. — А ну-ка, показывай свою волшебную палочку.

Гарри кивнул на дальний угол стола, где та валялась с тетрадями и блокнотами.

— Приори Инкантатем, — произнесла заклятие мисс Пинс.

Из волшебной палочки Гарри появился образ брюк, которые недавно чинили с помощью «Репаро».

— Утром порвал случайно, — признался тот.

Немного злобно посопев, мисс Пинс вернулась за свой стол.

Йоанна опять изучающе рассматривала Гарри.

— Что? — прошептал тот, поднимая руки над собой и демонстрируя, что он тут не при чем. — Это не я.

Гарри краем взгляда посмотрел на шарик из бумажки в Запретной секции и заставил тот пролететь снова через проход.

— А ну немедленно выворачивайте свои карманы и показывайте мне свои волшебные палочки! — закричала мисс Пинс, после того, как шарик закатился под один из шкафов. — Сейчас вас троих буду проверять!

Йоанна тут же захлопнула книгу, которая лежала на столе, и встала.

— И куда ты собралась? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась библиотекарь. — Палочку показывай.

— Не собираюсь, — хмыкнула Йоанна и направилась к выходу.

— Вернись! — крикнула мисс Пинс. — Иначе я Снейпу и МакГонагалл пожалуюсь!

— Да в гробу я видала декана и директрису, — сухо бросила Йоанна и вышла из библиотеки.

— Вернись! — мисс Пинс побежала вслед за ней.

Когтевранка, наблюдая за представлением, устало потерла глаза:

— Похоже, мисс Пинс окончательно сбрендила. Все-таки нельзя так много времени проводить в библиотеке и совсем не иметь друзей.

— С чего ты взяла, что у нее нет друзей? — удивился Гарри.

— Я тебя прошу, — закатила глаза та. — Она сидит тут с самого утра и до глубокой ночи. Корни только не пустила.

— Может, у нее есть друзья за пределами школы? — резонно заметил Гарри.

— Ох, ты меня просто разочаровываешь, Поттер, — покачала головой когтевранка. — Если у учителя или работника Хогвартса нет тут друзей, то у них их нет нигде. Они же все тут сиднем сидят и никуда толком из замка не вылазят.

— Поттер… А твоего имени я до сих пор не знаю, — развеселился Гарри. — Хотя меня ты, похоже, знаешь. И даже уверена, что я «прилежный».

— Да кто же тебя не знает? И любой, кто проводит столько времени за книгами и учебниками, по умолчанию прилежный ученик, — когтевранка стала собирать свои вещи. — А я Гермиона. Из Когтеврана, если ты еще не заметил.

— Приятно познакомиться. Гарри, — он кивнул и от души зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Будь здоров. Тебе бы лучше пойти поспать. Выглядишь ты, мягко говоря, не очень.

Гарри и Гермиона вышли из библиотеки.

— Ага. Было бы в сутках больше часов. Не успеваю сделать все, что хочу…

«Особенно найти способ, как обходить чары вроде «Гоменум ревелио» или выйти из замка и забрать записи Трелони», — подумал Гарри.

— Знакомо, — с пониманием закивала Гермиона. — Но я могу тебе с этим помочь.

— Правда? Как?

— Зелье Кандиды Когтевран.

— Это еще что?

— О-о-о. Это убойная вещь, — устало объясняла Гермиона. — По легенде, которая объясняет происхождение этого зелья, Кандида варила его, чтоб стать умнее. И, кстати, о нем знают только ученики нашего факультета.

— И как зелье действует? Выпиваешь и становишься умным на какое-то время?

— Нет, конечно, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Было бы все так просто… Его действие вообще невозможно нормально объяснить. Хм… Тебе тоже в Большой зал?

— Угу. Ужин.

Они зашли в зал. Немного помешкав, Гарри проследовал за Гермионой и сел вместе с ней за стол когтевранцев.

— Рассказывай, — Гарри кинул себе в тарелку еду и устроился поудобнее.

— В общем, попытаюсь рассказать, как оно действует на меня, — подхватив сдобную булку, Гермиона стала говорить и жевать одновременно. — Я его выпиваю перед тем, как собираюсь идти спать. После этого я учусь, пока действие зелья не закончится и я не отключусь, ну или пока совсем не устану и не засну…

— Так как оно действует?

— А вот это как раз самое удивительное. Оно действует никак. Через пару часов после использования зелья я просто просыпаюсь в кровати отдохнувшая, как после хорошего сна. Но, есть кое-какие ограничения и м-м-м… Странности. Под зельем ты не можешь варить другие зелья или что-то писать. Но можно читать или разучивать заклинания.

— Как это нельзя писать или варить зелья? — недоумевал Гарри.

— М-м-м… Как бы объяснить. Вот смотри: однажды, я всю ночь убила на несколько пергаментов по истории, а на утро меня встретила зияющая пустота, будто я ничего и не писала. Хотя я помнила, как это делала. Восстановить записи не составило труда, но фактически одно действие я выполнила дважды. — объясняла та.

— Хм-м-м, — Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на Гермиону. — А если это зелье выпить днем?

— Потеряешь сознание на несколько часов. При этом другие будут уверены, что ты просто спишь. А вот ты сам… Будешь «бодрствовать», жить обычной жизнью, общаться с другими студентами. Хотя, они об этом помнить, конечно, не будут. Это все жутко, но не более…

Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Все это слишком… — начал было он.

— Ага. Я сама не знаю даже, как описать действие этого зелья: иллюзии или реалистичные сны? Но факт остается фактом. Все знания, которые ты получил под зельем — настоящие и останутся с тобой. В любом случае, у нас на факультете не часто прибегают к его использованию. Все из-за этих «странностей». Начинаешь сомневаться в реальности… Всего.

Гарри, немного подумав, не удержался и спросил:

— Извини, но почему ты мне это рассказываешь? Разве это зелье не является секретом у вас? Тем более, предлагаешь помощь слизеринцу…

— Я не считаю, что знания следует скрывать от кого бы то ни было. Тем более от людей, которые сами к ним тянутся, — Гермиона насупилась. — А уж предубеждений по поводу слизеринцев у меня и подавно нет. Или ты из тех дремучих идиотов, кто судит людей по их принадлежности к факультетам или выступает против маглорожденных магов?

— Нет. Хотя я не люблю слово «магл», — признался Гарри. — Мне больше по духу слово «обычные».

— Вот и замечательно, — улыбнулась та. — В следующий раз, как буду готовить зелье, я и тебе сделаю.

Поговорив с Гермионой еще какое-то время, Гарри отправился в гостиную Слизерина. Устроившись поудобнее в одном из кресел, он стал ждать, пока все не отправятся спать.

Через несколько часов в гостиной остались только он и одна из старост. Девушка с конским хвостом — Уна — закончив что-то писать на пергаменте, обратилась к Гарри:

— Ты идешь спать.

— Нет, я еще почитаю, — сказал тот.

— Это был не вопрос, — Уна поднялась с маленького диванчика у камина. — Мне проблемы с деканом не нужны, поэтому ты идешь спать.

— А почему у тебя будут проблемы? — спросил Гарри.

— Не догадываешься? Он просил за тобой присматривать, чтоб ты не нарушал его предписаний.

— Э-э-э… И я, по твоему мнению, ночью могу выйти из замка? — Гарри, напрягая свои хилые актерские способности, вытаращил на нее глаза в недоумении. — Я не настолько сошел с ума.

— Ну на прошлой неделе тебе же хватило ума сходить в Запретный лес, — Уна достала волшебную палочку из кармана и направила в его сторону. — Поэтому не вынуждай меня и отправляйся в кроватку добровольно.

Тихо выругавшись, Гарри пошел к себе и, сбросив мантию, залез в кровать под одеяло. Укутавшись посильнее, он тихо засопел.

Примерно через десять минут в мужские спальни кто-то вошел. Проверив, что там все на месте и все спят, непрошеный гость ушел и закрыл за собой двери.

Вынырнув из-под одеяла, Гарри быстро накинул на себя мантию-невидимку. Одеяло и подушка в это время сминались таким образом, чтобы у постороннего наблюдателя сложилось впечатление, что в кровати кто-то есть.

Держа свою обувь в руках, Гарри вышел из подземелья Слизерина. Не зажигая свет, он шел по памяти и ориентируясь по фиолетовому свечению предметов.

Шагая в одних носках по коридорам, он за одним из поворотов наткнулся на кошку. Животное душераздирающе мявкнуло.

— Что ты там нашла? — раздался приближающийся мужской голос.

«Вот черт! Это Филч!» — осмотревшись по стронам, Гарри спрятался в ближайшую нишу в стене.

— Кто там? — подойдя к кошке, Филч осветил коридор старым фонарем.

Кошка опять мявкнула и подошла поближе к Гарри.

— Хм-м-м… — Филч посветил в нишу в стене. Никого там, естественно, он не увидел.

Гарри задержал дыхание и не двигался. Кошка снова мявкнула и стала подбираться ближе к нему.

Направив животному в морду поток воздуха, Гарри заставил ее отступить. Несколько раз чихнув, кошка недовольно отошла подальше от ниши.

— Ох, сквозняки! Миссис Норрис, нужно уходить отсюда, чтобы не продуло! — подхватив кошку, Филч засеменил дальше по коридору.

Убедившись, что тот ушел, Гарри обулся и быстрым шагом вышел из замка. Выйдя на улицу, залитую лунным светом, он побежал к дереву, в дупле которого он спрятал дневники Трелони.

Обосновавшись на утесе, он зажег возле себя небольшой огонь. Перестав дрожать от холода, Гарри стал вчитываться в страницы дневников мертвой ясновидицы.

* * *

«Ничего нет», — расстроился Гарри.

Солнце медленно вылезало из-за горизонта. Гарри просидел всю ночь на утесе, читая дневники, но так ничего важного там и не обнаружил.

«Не понимаю. Если Трелони делала свои предсказания так часто, то во-первых, почему такое важное — о якобы конце мира — она не записала? И во-вторых, почему Дамблдор был уверен, что какое-то определенное ее предсказание было верным? Ведь если брать на веру слова МакГонагалл и других студентов, то Трелони была паршивой ясновидицей», — встав с земли, он сложил дневники обратно в дупло дерева.

Плетясь к замку под мантией-невидимкой, он продолжил обдумывать слова кентавров и МакГонагалл.

«Кто-то либо врет, либо недоговаривает… Либо я чего-то не понимаю», — Гарри зашел в холл замка и остановился.

У противоположной стены стояли Хагрид и Грюм. Гарри аккуратно стянул с себя обувь и спрятался за одну из колонн.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Хагрид.

— Что же их могло спугнуть? — недовольно спросил Грюм.

— Да кто ж их знает. Может, опять что-то увидели наверху и решили уйти подальше отсюда.

— Хм-м-м. Может, мне пойти с тобой проверить?

— Не найдете там ничего интересного, — со знанием дела заявил Хагрид. — Они ушли. Это точно.

— М-м-м, — Грюм потер себе подбородок. Его волшебный глаз вдруг повернулся в сторону Гарри. — Спасибо, Хагрид.

— Да не за что, — пожав плечами, тот попрощался и вышел из замка.

Грюм продолжал стоять на месте. Потоптавшись некоторое время, он решил пойти в сторону Гарри.

«Он может видеть сквозь мантию?» — пронеслось у последнего в голове.

— Гарри, я тебя вижу, — будто услышав его метания, громко сказал Грюм.

Выйдя из-за колонны, Гарри скинул с себя капюшон мантии-невидимки.

— Так-так. Решил устроить себе утренний променад? — Грюм подхватил рукой мантию-невидимку за край. — Знакомая вещица.

— Да вот, хотел Хагрида проведать, — оправдывался Гарри.

— Проведал?

— Нет, когда я подошел к его хижине, там никого не было.

— Как удобно. Сейчас уже не думаешь к нему в гости наведаться?

— Н-н-нет. Думаю, уже не стоит, — занервничал Гарри.

— Правильно подумал, — согласился Грюм. — Ну что, надевай обувь и пошли я тебя отведу к подземелью Слизерина.

Гарри обулся и пошел вслед за Грюмом.

— Профессор, вы расскажете Снейпу, что я нарушил его наказание? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не в его фан-клубе… Так что нет, — с некоторой прохладой в голосе признался тот. — Я же надеюсь, ты не покидал территорию школы и не ходил опять в Запретный лес?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. А то бы я стал подробно интересоваться, не известно ли тебе, как так получилось, что кентавры вдруг решили покинуть место своего обитания.

— Что? — удивился Гарри.

— После того, как ты нашел тело Трелони в лесу, Хагриду удалось поговорить только с одним из кентавров. Но вот уже неделю никого больше он там найти не может.

— Нет… Мне ничего не известно.

— Хорошо, — вдруг остановился Грюм. — А теперь доставай свою волшебную палочку и все, что у тебя в карманах.

Став на месте, Гарри немного замешкался, но сделал, как его попросили. В кармане, кроме волшебной палочки, у него все равно ничего не было

— Хм… Что, на дело ходишь с пустыми карманами? — спросил Грюм.

Гарри мысленно благодарил собственную паранойю, когда решил оставить дневники Трелони в дупле.

Проговорив тихо нужные заклинания, Грюм немного напрягся.

— Ты в последний раз колдовал вчера утром? — указал Грюм на волшебную палочку Гарри. — Починка какого-то предмета?

— Да. Брюки.

— «Приори Инкантатем», — Грюм указал своей волшебной палочкой на палочку Гарри. В маленьком облачке показался образ брюк. — Разочаровываешь. Тебе нужна постоянная практика. Так ты хорошим магом не станешь.

— Я исправлюсь, сэр.

— Надеюсь на это. Иначе я буду считать, что мои уроки по защите от Темных искусств проходят зря. А теперь отдавай мне свою мантию-невидимку.

— Но, профессор! — возмутился Гарри.

— Слышать ничего не желаю. В твоей ситуации расхаживать тут невидимым чертовски глупо, — прорычал Грюм. — Не у всех преподавателей есть волшебный глаз, чтоб можно было тебя увидеть. Целый Орден Феникса занимается охраной замка, и я не допущу, чтоб ты куда-то отсюда сбежал под мантией-невидимкой.

Расстроившись, Гарри снял с себя мантию и передал ее Грюму.

— Я поговорю со Снейпом, чтобы он перестал сильно тебя контролировать и иногда выпускал подышать свежим воздухом, — сжалился Грюм. — А мантию я тебе верну, когда закончится его наказание.

— Хорошо, — понурив голову, Гарри поплелся к подземелью Слизерина. — До свидания, профессор.


	16. Тени в хрустальном шаре

День проходил за днем, и Гарри даже перестал их различать. Бесконечные отработки у Снейпа и занятия окклюменцией отнимали все свободное время. После происшествия в Запретном лесу Гарри теперь никто прохода не давал. Смерть профессора Трелони стала самой обсуждаемой новостью в школе, и каждый хотел узнать побольше подробностей.

Само собой, это вылилось все в то, что посетить утес и забрать из дупла дерева дневники у Гарри не получилось. Первую неделю Снейп вообще не разрешал покидать замок. Постепенно он немного оттаял и отпускал на несколько часов на поле для квиддича, под обязательным надзором старших студентов.

В середине октября, в один из пятничных вечеров, Гарри проводил свое время на одной из трибун. Пока он писал письмо Бобби, к нему незаметно подкралась Милли:

— Вот ты где! А я тебя искала.

— Оу, — дернулся Гарри. — Привет.

— Привет. Декан выпустил тебя ненадолго из клетки? — присела она рядом и оглядела пустые трибуны. — И кто же охраняет твою честь?

— Крам. Сам вызвался, — Гарри указал на парня, который в это время летал по полю. — А что случилось, для чего искала?

— Ух уж эти пуффендуйцы… Да вот, хотела у тебя поинтересоваться. Что ты знаешь про Ягу?

— Йоанну? — нахмурился тот в ответ. — Да ничего особого. На занятиях появляется редко, но мозгами не обделена. Имеет просто таки прожигающий взгляд.

— Эх. Это и так все знают, — вздохнула Милли.

— А что она тебя так заинтересовала?

— Да вот, знаешь ли, беспокоят меня такие загадочные личности. Даже несмотря на все страшилки, которые про них ходят, — цокнула языком та. — Декан про нее ничего говорить не желает. Живет она отдельно от нашего факультета, большую часть занятий вообще не посещает, да еще и странности за ней водятся… На черта она вообще сюда прикатила — загадка.

Закинув ногу на ногу, Милли, продолжала откровенничать:

— Я тут недавно за ней проследила, и знаешь что?

— Что? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Ходила я за ней полдня. Глаз не спускала. Так под вечер эта чертовка в одном из коридоров как сквозь землю провалилась.

— Завернула куда-то в другой коридор, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Ага! Только я все проверила. Тупики там были дальше, — ликовала Милли. — Я, может, и отвлеклась на очень красивого мальчика, пока обшаривала коридоры, но эту Ягу я бы ни за что не пропустила.

— Ну… Я про нее ничего не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Жаль. Я думала, у вас, заучек, свой клуб по интересам. А ты такой же, как магла Грейнджер. Ничего не интересует, кроме библиотечных полок.

— С чего ты взяла, что меня ничего не интересует, кроме книг? — неприятно удивился Гарри.

— Да это же очевидно! — развеселилась Милли. — Ты прячешься по углам, чтобы тебя не дергали, а сам либо читаешь, либо что-то пишешь.

К трибуне на метле спустился Крам:

— Я все, — заметив, что Гарри не один, он кивнул Милли. — Можем идти.

— Ладно, я тоже пошла, — не попрощавшись, Милли встала и ушла прочь с трибун.

— М-м-м, да, — собрал свои вещи Гарри. — Идем, что-ли…

— Гарри, а ты знаешь, где кабинет мадам Трюк? — спросил Виктор. — Можешь меня отвести?

Гарри кивнул, вспомнив, как почти весь сентябрь блуждал по замку, постоянно забывая, где что находится.

— Отлично, — продолжил Виктор. — Никак не привыкну. Сложно подстраиваться под перестройку замка…

— Что, прости? — переспросил Гарри. — Я немного не расслышал.

— Акцент, да, — четко по словам стал проговаривать тот. — Я говорю за перестройку. Замка.

— Какая перестройка?

— У вас же недавно новый директор в школе появился?

— Да.

— Значит, у вас перестройка замка.

Гарри остановился и недоуменно потряс головой:

— Я ничего не понимаю.

— Перестройка же, — нахмурился Виктор, пытаясь подобрать нужные английские слова. — Когда у нас в Дурмстранге появлялись новые директора, наш замок всегда… Подстраивался под новую «метлу». У вас, видно, такое же происходит. В замке внезапно могут менять свое положение коридоры или там лестницы…

— А-а-а! Так вот оно что! — воскликнул Гарри, хлопнув себя по лбу.

— Да. В вашем Хогвартсе я еще не настолько хорошо ориентируюсь, чтоб не запутаться во время перестройки замка…

Гарри на ум пришло воспоминание, как он однажды заблудился на верхних этажах. Тогда у него складывалось ощущение, что замок издевается над ним.

«А я уж думал, что схожу с ума… А все оказалось так просто», — развеселился он.

— А можешь подробнее рассказать про эти «перестройки» замка? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

* * *

С каждым последующим занятием по окклюменции Грюм и МакГонагалл становились все более нервными. Гарри буквально осязал то напряжение, которое было вокруг, пока на одном из занятий «Джону» наконец не удалось пробиться сквозь визуальные образы о разделке земноводных и проникнуть в его воспоминания.

— Удовлетворительно, — Джон откинулся в кресле и уставился на своего ученика. — Но искусный легилимент может не только пробиться сквозь стену из бессмысленных воспоминаний, но и попытаться подкинуть парочку своих, чтобы было легче взломать разум. Нужно больше тренировок.

— Отлично, — выдохнула МакГонагалл. — Тогда на сегодня это все?

— Да, — ответил Джон и встал с кресла. — А сейчас я вынужден откланяться.

Грюм молча наставил волшебную палочку на постоянно меняющееся лицо Джона:

— Обливиэйт.

Гарри наблюдал, как в очередной раз его учителю по окклюменции стирают воспоминания. Грюм накладывал это заклинание после каждого занятия.

Джон, немного поморгав, посмотрел на наручные часы:

— Занятие закончено?

— Да, — кивнул Грюм.

— До свидания, — откланялся Джон и покинул кабинет директора.

МакГонагалл, встала из-за стола и подошла к Грюму:

— Ну что?

— Думаю, можно, — кивнул тот.

Подойдя к одной из стен в кабинете, МакГонагалл достала волшебную палочку и стала выбивать ритм на одном из камней в кладке.

— Я ищу лакрицу, — хлопнула в ладоши и пару раз притопнула она.

Стена растворилась. За ней оказалась плохо освещенная полупустая комната с кучей маленьких шкафов и столиков.

— Заходи в комнату, Гарри, — Грюм прошел вслед за МакГонагалл внутрь.

— А-а-а что?.. — зашел в комнату Гарри.

— Сейчас все расскажем, — МакГонагалл махнула волшебной палочкой, и проход исчез.

Внутри комнаты единственным источником света был небольшой светящийся стеклянный шарик на столе в центре. Наколдовав немного дополнительно света, Грюм жестом предложил подойти поближе.

— Что происходит? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты сказал, что находится внутри этого пророчества, — Грюм указал на стеклянный шарик. — Возьми его в руки, и мы сможем услышать запись.

Гарри подошел поближе к столу. Шарик стоял на небольшой треножной подставке с маленьким ярлыком:

_С.П.Т. — А.П.В.Б.Д._

_Темный Лорд и (?) Гарри Поттер_

Гарри уставился на ярлычок.

— Что это значит? — недоумевал он.

— Перед тобой пророчество, которое Дамблдор, скорее всего, забрал из Отдела тайн в Министерстве, — Грюм уперся руками в стол. — И мы не знаем, о чем оно.

— На британские острова давным-давно было наложено заклятие, — стала разъяснять МакГонагалл, — согласно которому все произнесенные пророчества должны облекаться в форму стеклянного шарика, если люди, упомянутые в нем, не смогли его прослушать…

— Подождите, но почему я должен брать его в руки? — Гарри перевел взгляд со светящегося шарика на тонкую книжку в черном переплете, что лежала рядом.

— Любой, кто попытается взять в руки запись пророчества, которое ему не предназначается, — разъяснила МакГонагалл, — обязательно сойдет с ума.

— А как ты видишь, на ярлыке нет наших имен, — резонно заметил Грюм. — Но что внутри, нам нужно знать. Гарри, ты очень поможешь Ордену Феникса в борьбе с Волди, если дашь нам его прослушать.

— Но разве это не может быть тем пророчеством, которое произнесла профессор Трелони? — спросил тот.

— Возможно, так оно и есть, — согласилась МакГонагалл. — Но лучше знать наверняка.

— Так вот почему вы организовали мне практические занятия по окклюменции! — догадался Гарри.

— Да. Нельзя рисковать, — кивнул Грюм. — Если там записаны какие-то важные сведения, то враг не должен про это прознать. А ты мог стать слабым звеном.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — Гарри повернулся к ней, — вы же говорили в начале года, что никаких важных сведений больше для меня нет и вы ничего не скрываете.

— Так и было, — поджала губы та. — Эту комнату я обнаружила после того, как вы нашли профессора Трелони.

Гарри растерянно стоял перед столом, смотря то на Грюма, то на МакГонагалл. Казалось бы, раздумывать не стоит и нужно просто взять шарик в руки. Но подумать ему было над чем.

«Зачем Дамблдор забрал предсказание из Отдела тайн? Мне и так уже известно пророчество. МакГонагалл сама рассказала. Значит, это какое-то новое? — Гарри рассматривал ярлычок шарика. — «С.П.Т. — А.П.В.Б.Д.» Хм…»

— А что значит верхняя строка? — спросил он.

— Инициалы тех, при ком было произнесено пророчество, — разъяснила МакГонагалл. — Первые, скорее всего, принадлежат Сивилле Трелони, а вторые точно Дамблдору.

«Ну… Тогда понятно, почему Дамблдор в своем письме интересовался здоровьем Трелони, — размышлял Гарри. — Если она выдавала свои пророчества обо мне пачками, то имело смысл мне с ней познакомиться…»

— Подождите, — махнул головой Гарри. — Но зачем вообще делать записи пророчеств? Разве те, кто их изрекают, не могут просто снова их повторить нужным людям?

— Некоторые из них пророчат только в трансе, — ответила МакГонагалл. — Поэтому ясновидцы даже могут и не помнить, что они там наговорили.

«Черт. Ну хотя бы понятно, почему в записях Трелони нет ничего важного», — подумал Гарри.

— Возьми пророчество в руки, — пророкотал Грюм, прерывая размышления Гарри. В тусклом свете маг выглядел по-гротескному угрожающе.

— Да… Сейчас, — ответил тот, не двигаясь с места.

В его памяти невольно всплыло событие почти месячной давности в Запретном лесу и совет кентавра.

«Но стоит ли вообще мне знать будущее? Пророчества довели Трелони, как и Волдеморта, до могилы. Да и я бы никогда в жизни не влез в жилье Трелони, если бы не намеки Дамблдора и слова МакГонагалл, — Гарри уставился на стеклянный шарик. — И еще кентавры… Один из них был готов меня убить из-за того, что якобы увидел в звездах».

— Гарри, тебе нечего бояться, — успокаивала МакГонагалл. — Ты не сойдешь с ума от пророчества. На нем твое имя. И никаких дополнительных заклятий на него не наложено. Мы проверили.

Гарри подошел к столу.

«Стеклянный… Я с легкостью смогу его разрушить. И все же… Стоит ли слушать пророчество? И что самое важное, стоит ли дать узнать мое возможное будущее им? — заколебался Гарри. — Если все то, что мне рассказывала МакГонагалл, правда, то этого нельзя допустить. Кто знает, какие еще глупости маги могут сделать, услышав новое пророчество».

Раздумывая, Гарри не терял время зря. Он медленно, но верно наколдовывал вокруг себя купол с тонкой стенкой, в которой отсутствовал воздух.

После того, как Гарри побывал в Запретном лесу, он стал практиковаться в создании вакуума в ограниченном пространстве. Отсутствие воздуха не только могло обеспечить звуконепроницаемость, возможность буквально задушить врага, но еще и быстро потушить огонь, даже созданный другой магией.

Протянув руку сквозь невидимый купол, Гарри взял стеклянный шарик и поднес его к себе поближе. Грюм и МакГонагалл напряглись.

Стеклянный шарик вдруг перестал ярко светиться, и внутри него появился сильно смазанный образ Трелони в больших очках. Ее голос раздался как гром среди ясного неба, и Гарри понял, что запомнит ее речь до конца своей жизни:

— _Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества…_

Как только она изрекла свое пророчество, Гарри в тихом ужасе осознал, что никто, кроме него, не должен был услышать _это_. Он поднял свой взгляд на Грюма и МакГонагалл — те заметно нервничали и о чем-то переговаривались, но ничего не было слышно.

Гарри сосредоточился.

Секунда, и в стеклянном шарике появилась трещина, которая расколола его пополам.

МакГонагалл, не веря своим глазам, схватилась за голову, а Грюм поднял волшебную палочку.

Одна из половинок шарика медленно соскользнула с руки Гарри и, упав на пол, разбилась на множество осколков.

— _… тот, у кого хватит могущества зачерпнуть из Источника магии…_ — из второй половинки эхом раздалась часть пророчества и вокруг стало тихо. Все осколки стеклянного шарика погасли навсегда.

Гарри развеял тонкостенный купол вокруг себя.

— Как такое возможно? — лепетала МакГонагалл. — Разве мы не должны были услышать пророчество?

— Сынок, что было в пророчестве? — спросил Грюм, не опуская волшебную палочку.

— А вы разве не слышали? — отрешенно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нет, — рявкнул Грюм. — Что само по себе подозрительно! Даже как стекло разбилось о пол, не было слышно!

— Это было старое предсказание Трелони, — Гарри положил остаток от стеклянного шарика на стол. — «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества…» и все такое прочее.

МакГонагалл выдохнула и заметно расслабилась.

Грюм, подойдя к столу, взял половинку шарика и стал водить над ней волшебной палочкой. Его искусственный глаз вертелся без остановки, оглядывая все вокруг. Поднеся осколок пророчества поближе к лицу, он чуть ли не облизывал его, приговаривая заклинания.

— Ну что там? — спросила МакГонагалл. — Дамблдор все-таки наложил какую-то скрытую защиту?

— Хм… Нет, — Грюм покачал головой, продолжая возиться с осколком. — Никаких остатков заклинаний не чувствую. Даже следов невербальной магии…

Глаз Грюма, стал сосредоточенно рассматривать Гарри.

— Может, стоит поговорить с Невыразимцами? — предложила МакГонагалл.

— Я постараюсь это сделать, — Грюм затолкал осколок в карман штанов. — Но сомневаюсь, что они мне особо помогут. Вокруг нашего Гарри целый ворох необъяснимых странностей. Темные маги умирают, кентавры из Запретного леса исчезают, а теперь вот запись с предсказанием просто рассыпалась у него в руках.

«Кентавры… Если «звезды» рассказали им то же самое, что пророчила Сивилла, то сбежать подальше было не самым глупым решением», — отстраненно заметил Гарри.

— Тогда… Это все? — вслух спросил он.

— Да, — закивала МакГонагалл. — Да. Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что… Я тогда пойду. Вы… Проход только откройте.

— Конечно-конечно, — засуетилась МакГонагалл. — Гарри, на тебе лица нет. Может, стоит эльфу тебя провести до спален?

— Не стоит, — резко отрезал Грюм. — Парень не сахарный. Сам дойдет.

МакГонагалл с удивлением повернулась в его сторону.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — заверил Гарри. — Все нормально.

Как только МакГонагалл открыла проход из комнаты, Гарри сразу покинул директорский кабинет.

Идя по коридорам, он забрел в один из тупиков, который обычно никто не посещал. Прислонившись к стене, Гарри старался унять дрожь в теле, но все было тщетно. Ужас и паника полностью его накрыла.

«Этого не может быть… Кто? Это Дамблдор скормил всем ложное пророчество?! Конечно, он. Он должен был знать настоящее пророчество, иначе бы не хранил его запись в своем кабинете, — метались мысли в его голове. — Если Трелони права… Если кентавры не ошибаются… То Дамблдор знал, что я могу сделать… Так почему же?!»

Гарри сполз вниз по стене и сел, обхватив руками колени.

«Безумие… Но ведь я могу выбирать свое будущее! Ничто не предопределено! Так почему? — голова Гарри кружилась от звенящего внутри голоса Сивиллы Трелони. — Почему же ее слова звучат так зловеще категорично? Они не имеют двойного толкования. Они однозначны в своем приговоре…»

Гарри закрыл глаза. Он снова был в секретной директорской комнате, а в руках у него был стеклянный шарик. Громкий, низкий голос Трелони навязывал ему будущее, которого он не желал:

_«Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества зачерпнуть из Источника магии и победить Тёмного Лорда… рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе шестого месяца… Тот, кто не знал наш мир до своего совершеннолетия, зачерпнет из Источника магии и прекратит цепь перерождений Темного Лорда, уничтожив весь волшебный мир… И никто не в силах будет это предотвратить…»_

«Не было никакого нового пророчества про меня… Есть только одно — старое. И его никто не должен узнать… Иначе меня могут убить», — открыв глаза, Гарри уставился на пустой коридор.


	17. Зелье Кандиды Когтевран

Гарри лежал в позе зародыша на полу в пустом коридоре.

«Я в тупике… Как только я приду на занятия по окклюменции, Джон сразу же вытрясет из меня сведения о пророчестве. Да, я могу сопротивляться грубому вмешательству, но он наверняка знает куда более изощренные способы, чтоб проникнуть в мой разум, — на Гарри нахлынуло отчаяние. — Всего через четыре дня новое занятие…»

Лежа, он перебирал в голове все способы, которые теоретически могли ему помочь. И один из самых очевидных — попытаться убедить МакГонагалл и Грюма, что занятия ему больше не нужны.

«Они не купятся… Джон сам говорил, что мне еще следует учиться. Я могу только потянуть время, сказав, что я слишком устал и мне нужна передышка», — немного поразмышляв, Гарри отмел идею.

Более радикальные методы он всерьез даже не рассматривал. Против трех взрослых волшебников он будет бессилен. А если Джон докопается до нужных воспоминаний, то Гарри даже не успеет ему кинуть «Обливиэйт», который все равно сразу заметят МакГонагалл и Грюм.

«Обливиэйт… Я могу попытаться выжечь из своей памяти воспоминания об истинном пророчестве. Теорию я уже и так знаю из учебника за второй курс, но вот практика… Тем более, что накладывать заклинание придется на самого себя, — Гарри медленно поднялся с пола. — Рискованно, но другого выхода нет».

Быстрым шагом он отправился в библиотеку, чтобы взять все книги о заклинании Забвения, которые только сможет найти.

В зале, как обычно, кроме мисс Пинс, сидели только Гермиона и Йоанна.

Пройдя к стеллажам, Гарри сосредоточил все свои мысли на заклинании Забвения и стал водить волшебной палочкой по спиральной траектории. Вырвавшийся сноп поисковых фиолетовых искр стал летать по библиотеке. Гарри оставалось только брать нужные книги с полок.

«Многовато же придется перечитать, — кинув груду книг на стол, он перевел взгляд на Гермиону. — Точно… Я могу получить дополнительное время…»

— Привет, — Гарри подсел к ней. — Помнишь, ты обещала мне зелье Кандиды Когтевран?

— М-м-м… Что? — в недоумении прищурилась Гермиона, оторвавшись от книги. — Ах, да, конечно. Я позавчера варила. Могу тебе дать.

Гарри выжидающе на нее посмотрел.

— Прямо сейчас? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Ну если так горит… — она перевела взгляд на стопку книг, которую набрал Гарри. — Сейчас тогда схожу к себе. Подожди.

Гарри облегченно вздохнул и пересел за свой стол. Полистав немного одну из книг, он замер.

Йоанна вновь прожигала взглядом в нем дырку.

Не выдержав, Гарри встал и подошел к ней:

— Что?! Почему ты постоянно пялишься на меня?

— Нельзя? — спокойно спросила та.

— Нет. Меня это бесит, — вызверился Гарри. — Если ты хочешь что-то сказать — говори. А иначе…

— Иначе что? — Йоанна спокойно перекинула косу за спину и легким движением поправила выбившуюся прядь волос. — Что ты мне сделаешь?

— Тш-ш-ш! — зашипела мисс Пинс на них. — Соблюдайте тишину в библиотеке или уйдете отсюда.

Гарри молча разглядывал темноволосую девочку.

— Вот видишь, — Йоанна потеряла всякий интерес к нему и продолжила читать книгу. — Не стоит говорить «А», если не готов сказать и «Б».

Гарри почувствовал, что готов взорваться от злости. Не сказав ни слова, он отошел от ее стола.

* * *

Из библиотеки мисс Пинс выгнала Гарри уже глубокой ночью, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как переместиться в пустую гостиную Слизерина.

Тщательно разложив на диване перед собой все нужные вещи, он достал из кармана стеклянную бутылочку с бурлящей голубой жидкостью.

— Ты все-таки будешь это пить? — прошипел Грёма рядом на диване.

— Рискну… Мне может не хватить времени для тренировки «Обливиэйта», — ответил Гарри. — Уже тридцать первого числа будет новое занятие с Джоном…

«Ох… — резко остановился Гарри. — Конец октября… Нет, сейчас не время об этом думать».

— Так ты все запомнил? — спросил он ужа.

— Да-с. Но мне не нравится твоя идея… Рис-с-скованно, — зашипел Грёма, раздувая погремушку на хвосте.

— Я буду двигаться малыми шажками. И я не буду стирать пророчество из памяти до воскресенья, — Гарри успокаивал себя и своего питомца. — А потом, когда Джон проведет занятие, ты мне расскажешь все, что происходило в директорской секретной комнате.

Уж ничего не ответил.

Приняв его молчание за знак согласия, Гарри написал на вырванном листе из блокнота слова «Доверяй Грёме! Слушай, что он будет говорить» и положил бумажку к двум другим на столик рядом.

— Ну, поехали, — открыв бутылочку, Гарри отхлебнул зелье Кандиды Когтевран.

В глазах у него тут же почернело на несколько секунд, но никаких других неприятных ощущений не было.

— На вкус могло быть и лучше. Но и так сойдет, — Гарри повернулся к ужу, который все продолжал молчать.

На диване ничего, кроме книг, не было.

— Грёма? Ты где? — Гарри заглянул под диван. — Ты решил позорно сбежать, что ли?

Выпрямившись, он посмотрел по сторонам.

«Решил-таки не участвовать в этом. Ну, тогда запишем другие инструкции», — Гарри подхватил со стола листок, который недавно туда положил.

Вместо записи «Доверяй Грёме! Слушай, что он будет говорить» там было написано «В одной из бумажек стоит Х. Вспомни в какой. 23:54».

— Вот так номер, — присвистнул Гарри и посмотрел на наручные часы.

«Хм… Эту запись я сделал прямо сейчас. Я уже стирал себе память?» — развернув обе другие бумажки, он нашел на одной из них символ «Х».

— Нет. Я все еще помню, какая бумажка верна. Ладно. Не отвлекаемся, — Гарри сложил бумажки обратно и на первой из них дописал «Память стерта».

Направив себе на лоб волшебную палочку, он настроился на нужное воспоминание:

— Обливиэйт…

Картинка мира в его глазах на секунду расплылась.

Перед Гарри лежало три бумажки. Он точно помнил, что на первой из них только что дописывал слова «Память стерта». Но вот в какой из двух других стоял «Х», он не знал. Он даже не помнил, как что-то писал на них или как их складывал.

Его первый опыт по редактированию собственной памяти прошел успешно.

* * *

Гарри провел всю ночь в гостиной Слизерина в одиночестве и полной тишине, но уже к утру комната стала заполняться студентами.

— Каланча, на занятия идешь? — бодро подбежал к нему одиннадцатилетний мальчишка.

— Да, м-м-м… — Гарри напряг память, но не мог вспомнить, как того зовут. — Да, иду.

Мальчишка крикнул что-то девочке рядом и выбежал из гостиной.

«Я себе спалил мозг или и так не знал, как его зовут?» — Гарри аккуратно собрал все бумажки и записки, которые делал ночью.

Покопавшись в карманах, он выудил еще несколько кусков пергамента и два невзрачных вида черных боба.

«Хм… А это тут откуда?» — посмотрел он на странную находку.

Пожав плечами в недоумении, Гарри взял собранные бумаги и, подойдя к камину, кинул их в огонь вместе с бобами.

Придя на занятие по истории магии, он сел за последнюю парту в аудитории. Лениво наблюдая за профессором, он моргнул и…

* * *

Гарри проснулся утром на диване в гостиной Слизерина.

Вокруг никого не было, а на столике рядом лежали три бумажки. На одной из них было написано «Доверяй Грёме! Слушай, что он будет говорить».

— Занятно, — пробормотал он и посмотрел на часы. — Ох, черт! Уже девять утра! Первое занятие давно началось.

Собрав три бумажки в кучу, Гарри покопался в карманах, но ничего там не нашел, кроме двух черных бобов. Недолго думая, он выкинул весь этот хлам в горящий камин.

Выйдя из подземелий Слизерина, Гарри уже собирался идти на занятие, когда понял, что он очень голоден.

«Я же ел ночью», — удивился он.

Посмотрев снова на часы, Гарри решил пойти позавтракать, все равно ведь занятие скоро должно закончиться.

Сев за стол в Большом зале, он механически положил себе еду на тарелку и стал жевать.

— Кха-кха, — закашлялся кто-то рядом.

Гарри поднял голову. Перед ним стояла Йоанна.

— Я приглашаю тебя и двух твоих близких друзей в первое воскресенье ноября к себе в гости, — сказала она и положила перед ним маленького человечка из соломы.

Не ожидая ответа, Йоанна развернулась и ушла.

Не веря своим глазам, Гарри взял в руки соломенного человечка. К груди куклы была приколота записка со словами «Не доходя двух поворотов до подземелий Слизерина, поклонись женской статуе и попроси пройти».

— Хм… Это что?.. — тряхнул головой Гарри.

* * *

К пятнице Гарри начал чувствовать, что сходит с ума. Зелье Кандиды Когтевран, как и предупреждала Гермиона, заставило его сомневаться в реальности происходящего.

Грёма, который проводил каждую ночью с ним, говорил, что Гарри после того, как выпивал зелье, сразу засыпал.

Но это не соответствовало действительности.

Гарри знал, что он не спит, ведь каждое утро он проверял, действительно ли он читал те книги, которые взял из библиотеки. И всегда оказывалось, что он помнил прочитанный текст верно.

— Мистер Поттер, вы что-то хотите мне сказать? — спросила МакГонагалл на занятии по трансфигурации.

— Нет, профессор, — ответил тот, заерзав на стуле.

— Тогда почему вы так смотрите на меня, как будто хотите?

— Простите… Всю ночь провел за учебниками.

Гарри отвел глаза. Похоже, он неосознанно пялился на профессора.

После занятия он подошел к столу МакГонагалл:

— Профессор, я хотел бы спросить, нельзя ли перенести занятие с Джоном с воскресенья на следующую неделю? К тому же, если я правильно помню, вы обещали, что я могу навестить могилы родителей.

— Ох… — МакГонагалл оторвала взгляд от своих бумаг. — Конечно, я организую вам поездку в Годрикову впадину. Вы хотите именно в это воскресенье?

— Да. Если можно…

— Хорошо, — кивнула та. — Кстати, как сказал мне профессор Грюм, Джон все равно не смог бы провести с вами занятие.

— А что случилось? — удивился Гарри.

— Кхм, — кашлянула та. — Не знаю. Похоже, у Джона какие-то очень важные министерские дела и ему пришлось срочно уехать из страны. Когда он появится, я вас уведомлю.

Гарри насторожился.

Джон уехал. Большей удачи не стоило и ожидать. Теперь можно было отточить знание «Обливиэйта».

Но что-то было не так. Красное облако вокруг головы МакГонагалл было очень неспокойным.


	18. Возвращение домой

Субботний пасмурный день Гарри решил провести за полетами на метле. Наказание Снейпа уже завершилось, и теперь он мог спокойно ходить где угодно и когда угодно.

Выпустив Грёму в траве на поле для квиддича, Гарри запрыгнул на метлу и взмыл вверх.

Начавшийся мелкий дождь выгнал с трибун тех немногих людей, которые были. Похоже, Гарри повезло, и он будет на поле один.

— Привет! Тоже решил потренироваться? — крикнул кто-то в его сторону.

Гарри повернулся. Перед ним на метле висел Крам.

— Да нет. Просто так проветриваюсь.

— Оу. Не хочешь тогда позабрасывать квоффл? — спросил Крам. — Я на воротах буду. Потом поменяемся.

— Ну… — заколебался Гарри. — Хорошо.

Рутинное забрасывание мяча расслабило его, и все мысли обратились к единственному событию, о котором он старался не думать последние дни.

«Во что меня втянули? — Гарри забросил мяч в сторону ворот. — Этот Дамблдор…»

Крам легко отбил.

«Почему он соврал своим соратникам? Он боялся, что настоящее пророчество узнает Волдеморт? — размышлял Гарри, забрасывая квоффл. — Или Дамблдор изначально хотел скормить ему ложное пророчество?»

— Активней, активней! — крикнул Крам. — Я знаю, что ты можешь лучше.

«Одно я знаю точно: Дамблдор выкинул из настоящего пророчества кое-какие слова и добавил хорошую порцию отсебятины. Он явно не хотел, чтоб кто-то узнал про «Источник магии» или то, что я своими действиями могу разрушить мир… — Гарри швырнул мяч в сторону Крама. — Но что не менее интересно: он скрыл, что я «познаю волшебный мир в день совершеннолетия». МакГонагалл и Хагрид мне уже намекали, что он по какой-то непонятной причине не хотел пускать меня в Хогвартс до моего тринадцатилетия. Значит, вот она — та самая причина. Получается, у магов совершеннолетие наступает раньше? Но разве не в семнадцать лет?»

— Уже лучше, — Крам, перевернувшись в воздухе, отбил квоффл своей метлой.

_…и Тёмный Лорд отметит его, как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой…_

«Для чего он вставил эту фразу в пророчество?» — подумал Гарри, но его сразу осенил ответ.

Оба пророчества не только различались фразами. Они были еще и разными по своей форме. Настоящее не предполагало двойного трактования. По нему Гарри «зачерпнет из Источника», избавится от Темного Лорда и «уничтожит всех нас». А вот ненастоящее пророчество создавало ощущение неопределенности будущего. По нему получалось, что либо Темный Лорд, либо Гарри должен был «погибнуть от руки другого».

«Дамблдор знал, что пророчество станет известно его врагу, поэтому и подменил фразы, чтоб достигнуть… Чего?» — спрашивал себя Гарри.

— Поменяемся? — крикнул Крам.

Гарри кивнул и занял место на воротах.

«Хорошо. Я знаю, о чем настоящее пророчество… И я не горю желанием разрушать волшебный мир. Дамблдор сохранил это пророчество как предупреждение для меня, чтобы я не наделал глупостей. Но чего он хотел добиться от Волдеморта?» — еле-еле поспевая за Крамом, Гарри отбил квоффл.

Чем больше он думал, тем сильнее склонялся к мысли, что Дамблдор подталкивал таким образом Волдеморта к убийству того, кто «родился на исходе шестого месяца». По настоящему пророчеству получалось: что бы ни предприняли другие маги, Гарри убьет Темного Лорда, попутно превратив весь мир в пепел. А вот ложное могло склонить Волдеморта к мысли, что попытка убийства «врага» может быть удачной.

«Безумие! Дамблдор хотел, чтобы Темный Лорд меня убил?» — квоффл врезался в плечо Гарри, и тот чуть было не упал с метлы.

— Не зевай!

— Стараюсь! — отозвался Гарри.

«Но если Волдеморт узнал именно ложное пророчество, то, попытавшись его обойти, он мог наломать дров. Кто знает, что он _еще_ предпринял, в восемьдесят первом… Помимо убийства моей семьи», — Гарри обхватил покрепче метлу одной рукой.

Парни провели на поле для квиддича еще несколько часов, пока не начался сильный дождь.

* * *

Гарри, МакГонагалл и Грюм стояли перед небольшим коттеджем в Годриковой впадине. Дом был почти полностью оплетен пожелтевшим плющом, крыша в одном месте обвалилась.

— Я хочу туда войти, — тихо сказал Гарри.

МакГонагалл кивнула.

— Только вместе со мной, — отозвался Грюм.

Гарри с трудом открыл ржавую калитку и входную дверь. Внутри дома было грязно, прямо на полу лежали опавшие листья. По комнатам гулял ветер. Гарри, держась за перила, поднялся на второй этаж.

Дом производил гнетущее ощущение, будто жильцы в один момент чего-то испугались и впопыхах покинули свою обитель. На тумбочках кое-где стояли в вазах засохшие цветы, все предметы были в пыли.

Пройдя в небольшую комнатку, которая выглядела как поле боя, Гарри остановился.

У дальней стены стояла детская кроватка. На деревянном полу было два выжженных круга. Под большим из них обвалился потолок и было видно небо. Большой шкаф покосился от времени, а его полки давно уже были сломаны.

— Все произошло тут… — прошептал Гарри.

— Да, — подтвердил Грюм. — Мы нашли тебя тут. В детской кроватке.

— Мы?

— Я и Дамблдор. Мы прибыли сюда сразу же, как он узнал, что кто-то проник в ваш дом.

— И-и-и… Как это было? — Гарри подошел к детской кроватке. Оттуда несло сыростью и гнилью.

— Твоего отца мы нашли в гостиной, а мать в спальне, — немного поколебавшись, Грюм добавил: — Возможно, Волдеморт убил ее во сне.

— Возможно… — тяжело вздохнул Гарри. — А что это за круги на полу посреди комнаты?

— Когда мы прибыли сюда, в них еще тлели остатки огня. Вот в этом, — указал Грюм на больший круг, — лежали обугленная волшебная палочка Волдеморта и обрывки мантии.

— А во втором?

— Ничего.

Гарри молча рассматривал пол.

— Вы хотите сказать, что там был сожжен Волдеморт?

— Именно, — кивнул Грюм.

— Кто же это сделал? — спросил Гарри, уже подозревая, какой ответ даст Грюм.

— Я тут каждый метр обошел и проверил прорицаниями. Остатков магии, которая бы вызывала огонь, я не нашел, — Грюм уставился на него в ответ.

— Вы хотите сказать…

— Что если Волди кто-то и сжег, то это должен был быть очень искусный волшебник, который не дал себя обнаружить прорицаниями. Или это был ты, — волшебный глаз Грюма, подергиваясь, рассматривал Гарри. — Сильный стихийный выброс огня вполне мог сжечь что угодно. И эту магию невозможно обнаружить прорицаниями, ведь она не имеет словесной формы, как обычная палочковая или невербальная.

— Получается, что я не только как-то сжег волшебника, которого боялась вся Великобритания, но еще смог удержать его на месте, чтоб он не сбежал, пока я превращаю его в пепел? — Гарри указал на малый круг. — Не говоря уже о том, что он, скорее всего, пришел сюда не один.

— Это лишь догадки, — Грюм пожал плечами. — Которым я все больше нахожу подтверждений.

«Он подозревает, что шарик с пророчеством разбил я, — Гарри замер. — У него нет никаких доказательств, но другого объяснения Грюм не нашел».

— Как там поживает Джон? — внезапно спросил он. — МакГонагалл говорила, что у него какие-то проблемы со здоровьем. Он уже выздоровел?

— Все еще в Святом Мунго, — не моргнув глазом ответил Грюм. — Врачи пока не дают никаких прогнозов.

«Ложь… МакГонагалл выдала мне другую отговорку. И тоже соврала, — Гарри перевел взгляд с Грюма на разрушенный потолок. — Он догадывается… Поэтому и решил не рисковать дальнейшим обучением у Джона. Наверняка Грюм смог сложить два и два и понять, что в том пророчестве было сказано что-то такое, что им не известно. И что я не пожелал им выдавать».

Гарри похолодел. Только сейчас он начал понимать, по какому тонкому льду он ходит.

«Нет… Он подозревает, но доказательств нет. Этого хватило, чтобы не продолжать обучать меня, как защищать мой разум, и при желании покопаться в моей памяти. Но для него этого явно не достаточно, чтоб попытаться вытрясти из меня ответы с помощью магии», — успокоил себя Гарри.

Он медленно прошел мимо Грюма и вышел из комнаты.

— И вы не выяснили, был ли кто-то с Волдемортом тут? — спросил Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице вниз.

— Нет, — отозвался Грюм. — Министерство поймало почти всех его последователей, но никто в этом не признался. Хотя у Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, которую удалось схватить через полгода после падения Волдеморта, и были шрамы и следы ожогов на теле, она также ничего нам не рассказала.

«Или не могла рассказать. Всегда можно стереть воспоминания Обливиэйтом, — Гарри подошел к стене, на которой висели колдографии. — Беллатриса Лестрейндж… Я уже где-то слышал это имя».

Стена была заполнена подвижными фотографиями улыбающихся людей. На одной из них была изображена молодая семья с ребенком.

«Он похож на меня, — Гарри посмотрел на мужчину на колдографии. — Это они…»

— Ты вылитый Джеймс, — сказал Грюм, тихо подкравшись сзади.

— Да… — вздрогнул Гарри. — Я возьму ее с собой.

Вытянув колдографию из рамки, он аккуратно положил ее себе в карман.

— Я хочу проведать их могилы, — Гарри вышел на улицу.

Грюм молча шел за ним следом.

— Как же тут красиво в Хэллоуин, — решила завести разговор МакГонагалл.

— Ага, — кивнул Грюм. — Расстраивает только то, что волшебники совсем обленились и в последние годы покупают обычные бумажные фонарики, вместо того, чтобы делать их самостоятельно.

У каждого дома на деревьях или на крыльце висели белые бумажные фонарики с круглой прорезью по центру, внутри которых горел небольшой огонь. Некоторые даже держали перед калитками тыквы, с вырезанными лицами и свечами внутри.

— Я не думал, что маги тоже верят в злых духов, которых нужно отпугивать раз в год, — удивился Гарри.

— А они в это и не верят, — как само собой разумеющееся сказала МакГонагалл. — Это верование современных маглов, которые те переняли от древних кельтов. А те, в свою очередь, переняли от магов. Раньше волшебники верили, что конец октября — это последняя возможность заблудшим душам отправиться в мир иной. И чтоб помочь им, те вырезали фонарики из брюквы, репы или тыквы. По верованиям тех магов, огонь, что горел внутри, должен был привлекать души. Рано утром волшебники тушили фонарики, давая возможность умершим окончательно упокоиться.

— Хм… А я знаю другую версию, — встрял Грюм. — Якобы фонарики притягивают удачу и соблаговолят вершению белой магии.

— Это уже более поздние верования, — разъяснила МакГонагалл. — Наверное, только волшебники Ирландии и некоторых районов Шотландии помнят изначальную версию… В любом случае, это все не имеет значения. Ведь, как и рассказы маглов про фонарик Джека, все это лишь… Сказки.

Пока Грюм и МакГонагалл разговаривали о верованиях древних магов и людей, Гарри заметил, что за ними по улице следуют несколько человек в мантиях с накинутыми капюшонами.

«Значит, не показалось. Действительно следят, — подумал Гарри. — Но если Грюм никак на это не реагирует, значит, это их люди».

События последней недели казались ему сюрреалистическими. А после того, как Гарри посетил дом в Годриковой впадине, он только сильнее в этом убеждался.

Детская комната там выглядела как тщательно выстроенная декорация в театральной постановке. Злой волшебник приходит убить своего врага еще во младенчестве и терпит поражение. Каким-то образом маг погибает, а ребенок остается жив.

«Если Грюм не обнаружил тогда следов палочковой магии, то получается, я действительно испепелил Волдеморта? Но почему тот не защитился? Не сбежал, в конце концов? — размышлял Гарри. — Его кто-то заставил там стоять? Вряд ли…»

То, что это он сам задержал Волдеморта, не давая тому двигаться, Гарри всерьез даже не рассматривал. Обращаться к стихийной магии земли он научился только недавно. А использовать воздух и огонь он мог, только если испытывал сильные эмоции. Поверить в то, что в годовалом возрасте он смог заставить стоять на месте взрослого мага, он не мог.

«Но стихийным огнем дети пользоваться могут. Когда расстроены или им больно, — Гарри вспоминал брошюру, которую читал в Академической библиотеке Мерлина. — Волдеморт так хотел меня убить, что даже не стал двигаться с места, пока я его сжигал? Что же он тогда делал такого важного? И кто был с ним рядом?»

Троица зашла на территорию кладбища.

Походив немного, Гарри нашел белое мраморное надгробие с именами его родителей.

— Я хотел бы побыть один, — сказал он.

— Мы понимаем, — кивнула МакГонагалл и взяла слегка сопротивляющегося Грюма за локоть.

Гарри сел на колени перед могилой.

_«Последний же враг истребится — смерть»._

— Эта надпись как насмешка, — тихо сказал Гарри, читая текст на надгробии. — Они мертвы, и этого уже не изменить…

Грёма, который до этого времени тихо сидел в кармане его мантии, выполз на землю.

— Мы совсем одни, Грёма, — печально вздохнул Гарри. — И помощи ждать не от кого. Я даже Бобби ничего рассказать не могу. То, что я узнал… Знать никому нельзя.

— Что ты будешь делать теперь? — спросил уж.

— Я хочу знать, почему Дамблдор заварил всю эту кашу с пророчеством. Я узнаю, что это за Источник магии такой, о котором говорила Трелони. Если потребуется, я вломлюсь даже в Запретную секцию библиотеки.

— Но разве ее слова не предостерегали этого не делать?

— Все зависит от того, как относиться к предсказаниям, — Гарри покачал головой. — Пока что я не вижу примеров того, как пророчества сбываются. Лишь только магов, которые пытаются использовать их в своих целях. Поэтому я воспользуюсь советом кентавра и не буду тащить в свою жизнь чужое пророчество… Что бы ни случилось, я не буду «зачерпывать из Источника», но я хочу разобраться, в какие игры играл Дамблдор, что сознательно пошел на риск жизнью ребенка и пожертвовал моими родителями. Я должен знать, что, черт побери, натворил тут Волдеморт в восемьдесят первом. Ведь я никогда в жизни не поверю, что он просто так стоял в той комнате и ждал, пока его убьют. Я должен знать…

Уж посмотрел на мраморное надгробие и перевел взгляд на Гарри:

— Тогда, ты должен-с научиться читать людей… Ты умеешь закрывать себя. Это хорошо, но мало.

— Легилименции нельзя научиться так же легко, как и «Репаро». Для этого нужен другой человек, на котором я могу тренироваться. И на первых порах я не смогу незаметно для него копаться в воспоминаниях. Это болезненная процедура.

— Тогда пробуй на мне, — предложил Грёма.

— Нет! Я не буду причинять тебе боль.

— Люди будут-с врать тебе… Будет сложнее.

— Ничего, — гнул свою линию Гарри. — Ложь иногда не менее красноречива, чем правда.


	19. Ужин в кругу друзей

Гарри долго раздумывал, принимать ли приглашение Йоанны, и решил, что ничего плохого не случится, если он таки придет к ней в гости. Но вот кого брать с собой, такой вопрос перед ним даже не стоял. Никто из слизеринцев не рискнул бы пойти к Йоанне, поэтому Гарри предложил пойти Гермионе и Виктору. К счастью, те охотно согласились. Видимо, у них не было предубеждений по поводу молодой ведьмы.

Каково же было удивление Гарри, когда в субботу вечером, в полупустой гостиной Слизерина, к нему на диванчик подсела Милли:

— Возьми меня с собой к Яге.

— Что прости? — Гарри оторвался от записей, которые делал.

— Возьми меня с собой на завтрашний ужин к Йоанне, — по слогам произнесла Милли.

Гарри нахмурился. Когда Йоанна вручила ему соломенного человечка, за слизеринским столом в Большом зале никого не было, а Гермионе и Виктору он рассказал только сегодня. Как же быстро должны были расходиться слухи.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что она меня к себе пригласила? — спросил он.

— Сова на кровать письмецо подкинула, — подмигнула та. — Ну так что? Возьмешь?

— Хм… Йоанна говорила, что я могу привести с собой только еще двух людей… И я уже кое-кого пригласил.

— Ну и что, — отмахнулась та. — Больше народа — больше веселья. Или она, по твоему мнению, выставит лишнего гостя за дверь?

Гарри промолчал, ведь судя по характеру Йоанны, та могла так и поступить.

— Хорошо. Я возьму тебя с собой, — сдался он. — Не знал, что кто-то из слизеринцев добровольно к ней пойдет.

— Вот и отлично, — Милли хлопнула Гарри по колену и встала с дивана. — Завтра будет весело.

* * *

Гарри и Милли подошли к статуе в одном из коридоров Хогвартса. Там их уже ждали Виктор и Гермиона.

— Вот это ты разоделся, — присвистнула Милли, посмотрев на Виктора. Тот был одет в парадную мантию и застегнут на все пуговицы.

— Мы же приглашены на прием к юной ведьме, — смутился Виктор. — Это почетно. Так что нужно соответствовать.

Гермиона, как и Гарри, была одета в обычную одежду, но в этот раз она собрала свои непослушные волосы в небольшой пучок.

— Ну что, заходим? — спросил Гарри и, не дожидаясь их ответа, подошел к статуе. — Эм-м-м. Мы к Йоанне. Можно пройти?

Статуя поклонилась и сошла со своего постамента в сторону. Стены разошлись, открывая проход в плохо освещенный коридор, по которому в их сторону бежала эльфийка.

— Добр вэчир! — проквакала та, иногда покашливая. — Пан-кха-кха-и ждеть вас.

Не прекращая кланяться и благодарить за визит, она повела их по коридору.

— А Яга зажиточно живет, — тихо пробормотала Милли. — Собственный эльф вон есть.

— Зажиточно-зажиточно! — поддакивала эльфийка. — Пани знатна невеста.

Компания вышла в большую просторную комнату. Стены были увешаны разными гобеленами и зелеными полотнищами. В центре комнаты стоял стол, накрытый на четыре персоны.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказала Йоанна, входя в комнату через дверь на противоположной стороне. В руках она держала громадный подсвечник с несколькими свечами.

— Эм-м-м, привет, — Гарри слегка поклонился и указал поочередно на каждого из своей компании. — Это Гермиона, Виктор и Милли. Народ, это Йоанна.

Йоанна ненадолго задержалась взглядом на Милли. Поставив подсвечник на стол, она подошла поближе к ребятам.

— Очень приятно. Правда, я не рассчитывала, что будет еще один гость, — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Рассолька, принеси еще один стул и столовые приборы.

— Да, господ-кхе-кхе-джа.

— А вы проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома, — жестом предложила Йоанна. — Ужин будет готов буквально через пару минут. А сейчас простите, я отлучусь ненадолго.

— Ну ни хрена себе у нее тут хоромы, — восхитилась Милли, как только Йоанна вышла из комнаты.

— Да… — согласилась Гермиона, сев в кресло у камина. — А вы заметили бедную эльфийку? Бедняжка выглядит изможденной…

— Да какая разница, как выглядит ее прислуга? — никого не стесняясь, Милли заглянула за один из гобеленов.

Виктор все так же продолжал стоять в центре комнаты, не решаясь сделать лишнее движение.

Рассолька, тяжело ковыляя, вернулась в комнату, держа в руках стул.

— Давайте помогу, — предложил Гарри.

— Нет-нет! — отшатнулась эльфийка. — Не положено.

— Не стоит им предлагать свою помощь, — Милли села на диванчик напротив Гермионы. — Не оценят.

— Это неправильно, когда волшебники используют рабский труд, — Гермиона расстроено покачала головой.

— Смирись, подруга, — хмыкнула Милли. — Таков наш мир.

Эльфийка сновала туда-обратно, пока не закончила сервировать стол. Наконец к ним вышла Йоанна. Она переоделась и теперь была в черном платье в пол с красной вышивкой. В руках она держала большой поднос с пузатым кувшином и кубками.

— Не желаете медовухи? — поинтересовалась она, подойдя к Гермионе.

— Ах, да. Конечно, — кивнула та и взяла один из кубков.

Гарри отказался, а вот Виктор чинно поблагодарил и взял медовуху из рук Йоанны. Милли же, подхватив кувшин, от души плеснула себе в кубок и устроилась поудобнее на диване.

— Итак. Значит, вы друзья Гарри? — спросила Йоанна, сев на диван возле Виктора.

— Конечно! — закивала Милли, хлебая медовуху. — Самые близкие!

Гермиона, поняв, что напиток алкогольный, аккуратно поставила кубок на столик рядом.

— А ты сама откуда? — спросила Милли. — У тебя такой хороший английский.

— Из Восточной Европы, — расплывчато ответила Йоанна. — А выучить английский не было для меня проблемой.

— Надо же! — воскликнула Милли. — А ты полна загадок. И язык выучила, и на первый курс не в одиннадцать тебя взяли… Да и вообще занятия кое-как посещаешь.

— По нашему укладу я уже взрослая, — Йоанна повела плечом, словно отгоняла надоедливую муху. — Ведьмы с тринадцати лет могут делать что хотят.

— Да? Отдельное жилье в замке тебе тоже выделили потому, что ты взрослая? — Милли долила себе медовухи.

— Я пойду проверю, приготовилось ли главное блюдо, — Йоанна встала с дивана и ушла.

— Вот зачем ты ей такие вопросы задаешь? — тихо спросил Гарри. — Ты разве не знаешь на них ответы?

— Как и все мы, — тихо буркнула Гермиона.

— А что такого? — удивилась Милли. — Она пригласила к себе людей пообщаться. Я и общаюсь.

— Это больше похоже на допрос, — сказал Гарри.

Йоанна вернулась в комнату. Впереди нее по воздуху плыли большой котелок и несколько блюд.

— Прошу к столу, — пригласила Йоанна.

Пока ребята рассаживались, она с помощью волшебной палочки зажгла свечи на столе и приказала Рассольке потушить лишние светильники.

— Угощайтесь эдразебой, — предложила Йоанна, и с котелка слетела крышка. Комната заполнилась приятным запахом тушеного мяса. — Есть также салаты из фольмегры и гарниры из вареных заунывников.

Гарри с опаской оглядел блюда. Эдразеба представляла из себя зеленое тушеное мясо, салаты выглядели так, будто кто-то накосил бурьяна в тарелки.

Рассолька сновала меж стульями и старалась услужить гостям.

— Гарри, не желаешь немного фольмегры? — участливо поинтересовалась Йоанна.

— Да-да, — отозвался он и положил себе на тарелку странного вида салат.

— Замечательные блюда! — Виктор уплетал уже за обе щеки. — Ты хорошая хозяйка.

— Благодарю, — ответила Йоанна, не спуская глаз с Гарри. — Итак, Гарри… Расскажи, каково такому, как ты, учиться на Слизерине?

От такого вопроса Гарри немного опешил.

— Отлично, — немногословно ответил он.

— Правда? — удивилась Йоанна. — Я думала, тому, кто победил Темного Лорда, будет очень неуютно учиться на таком факультете.

Гермиона, сидя перед пустой тарелкой, тихо отхлебнула медовуху и с интересом посмотрела на Гарри.

— М-м-м. Нет. Слизеринцы ко мне хорошо относятся.

— Надо же, — не поверила Йоанна.

— Ага, — Гарри кивнул и отправил в рот немного странного салата. — Я считаю, что у других студентов неверные предубеждения по поводу слизеринцев. У нас отличный факультет. И все хорошо друг к другу относятся.

Фольмегра на вкус оказалась отвратительной, и, чтобы избавиться от горечи, Гарри опрокинул в себя все содержимое кубка.

— И ты хочешь сказать, никто над тобой не издевался даже? — спросила вдруг Гермиона.

— Нет, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Это странно… — заметила Гермиона. — Даже на Когтевране ко мне, как маглорожденной, относятся с легким предубеждением. Но чтобы у слизеринцев было лучше, чем у нас…

— А у нас и не лучше, — подала голос Милли. — Это просто Гарри кажется так. А вообще вся соль в другом… Просто любой слизеринец или, простите меня боги, Поборник Чистоты, считает, что Гарри сделал всем одолжение, избавив нас от слабой крови.

Виктор с удивлением посмотрел на Милли.

— Как это? — Йоанна переменилась в лице. — Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Все же знают, как Волдеморт боролся за то, чтоб маглорожденные не разбавляли нашу кровь? — Милли, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием, положила себе в тарелку несколько больших ложек зеленой эдразебы. — Это у него, как вы знаете, не получилось. Так вот, у нас на Слизерине почти все уверены, что Гарри именно тот, кто закончит дело Темного Лорда.

— И с чего же они так решили? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты победил Волдеморта. Ты поступил на Слизерин. Никаких крамольных идей по поводу равенства обычных волшебников и маглов не высказываешь, — перечисляла Милли. — Да еще и с-с-с-странности тоже говорят об этом, — зашипев, она подняла вилку в воздух и стала ей водить, изображая движение змеи. — Вообще-то среди нас ходят гораздо более интересные догадки. Но о них не стоит говорить за этим столом…

— Ты несешь просто чушь, — перебила ту Гермиона. — Гарри пострадал от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. С чего бы он стал продолжателем его дела? Кроме того, это просто возмутительно, что в Слизерине о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть отзываются в положительном ключе. Он и его приспешники пробивали себе путь во власть кровью.

— А ты уверена, что только он один шел по трупам? — покачав головой, спросила Милли. — Дамблдор и компания не меньше положили.

— Дамблдор никогда не гнался за властью, — парировала Гермиона. — Он только помогал волшебному сообществу избавляться от темных волшебников.

— Да. Кхм, — согласился Виктор. — У нас в Болгарии до сих пор ему благодарны за то, что он избавил нас от Гриндевальда.

— Но были ли они темными? — провокационно спросила Милли. — Разве цель Волдеморта не была благородной? Магия исчезает. С этим нужно что-то делать. И он делал.

— Гарри, а ты почему молчишь? — обратилась к нему Гермиона. — Неужели ты согласен с тем, что она говорит?!

Гарри уткнулся взглядом в тарелку и попытался подобрать нужные слова:

— Я… Я могу понять, что Волдеморт и его последователи были уверены, что магия исчезает. Я могу понять, что он хотел это исправить и ему как-то могли помешать я и мои родители, — медленно говорил он. — Но я никогда не смогу принять, что он убил моего отца и мать ради этой цели.

— Боже! Да ты слышишь себя? — воскликнула Гермиона. — Ты же практически готов оправдать Волдеморта.

— Гермиона, ты… Ты не знаешь всей картины и не можешь судить, — осторожно высказался Гарри.

— А ты знаешь? — спросила та.

— Нет, — признался Гарри. В его мыслях промелькнуло воспоминание о пророчестве. — Но я хочу это узнать.

— Не понимаю. Как вообще можно сомневаться в том, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть — чудовище, а Дамблдор — величайший добрый волшебник? — Гермиона с укором посмотрела на Гарри и обвела взглядом всех за столом.

— А такой ли добрый? — Милли отхлебнула из кубка. — Ты в этом уверена?

— Да, — с вызовом ответила Гермиона. — Если тебе есть что возразить, то милости прошу.

— Тогда у меня только одна фамилия, — с плохо скрываемым ликованием произнесла Милли. — Джинни Уизли.

Гермиона не нашла, что ответить.

— Почему Дамблдор прекратил ее поиски? — спросила Милли. — Первокурсница пропала посреди учебного года… Но не прошло и пары месяцев, как Дамблдор запретил искать ее.

— Нам же объявили, что она сбежала в Запретный лес, — спокойно ответила Гермиона.

— И ты поверила в это? — Милли закатила глаза. — Я думала, ты на Когтевране учишься, а не на Пуффендуе.

— Эй! — воскликнул Виктор.

Гарри осмотрел сидящих за столом. Гермиона была красной, как помидор, Милли откровенно наслаждалась дискуссией, а Йоанна внимательно наблюдала за разговором девочек. Виктор же, похоже, растерял свою невозмутимость и больше не вел себя, как на приеме у королевы.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком много придумываешь, — сказал Виктор. — Почему тебя не устраивают те объяснения, которые есть? Зачем придумывать какие-то идиотские теории?

— Потому, что все эти «объяснения» — ложь, — Милли откинулась на стуле. — Я не собираюсь верить тому детскому лепету, что нам попытались скормить. Что якобы кто-то шутки ради воспользовался редким заклинанием и превратил кошку и несколько учеников в камень. И я уж точно не поверю, что маленькая волшебница сама пошла в Запретный лес и потерялась там, или как Трелони пошла туда же за редкими травами для чая и переломала себе кости в одном из оврагов.

— И что же, по твоему мнению, Трелони забыла в лесу? — спросил Гарри.

— Да кто же знает эту полоумную? — пожала плечами Милли. — Но просто так в лес она бы никогда не пошла. Там буквально ничего интересного нет. Ну, кроме кентавров. Но я сомневаюсь, что она ходила туда с ними поговорить о прорицаниях или пособирать травки.

«Но именно ради разговора с кентаврами она туда и пошла», — подумал про себя Гарри.

— Какие интересные сюжеты, — с сарказмом сказала Йоанна. — Так расскажи нам, что по твоему мнению, случилось с той пропавшей девочкой?

— Чудовище Слизерина, — не колеблясь ответила Милли. — Оно ее убило и затащило к себе в Тайную комнату.

— По легенде, Чудовище Слизерина, когда его выпустят, должно было убить всех маглорожденных учеников, — устало сказала Гермиона. — Но этого не случилось. Тебе не приходило на ум, что Джинни могла действительно просто потеряться в лесу? К тому же, ее родители подняли бы шум на всю страну… Будь действительно что-то опасное в замке.

— Ты меня прости, но Уизли — никто и звать их никак. Будь это наследник Малфоев — истерику бы действительно подняли, — Милли посмотрела на Гермиону, как на идиотку. — Хотя даже у них не получилось бы. Не после того, как им репутацию подмочила Скитер. Но Уизли… Дамблдор им навешал лапшу на уши и просто помахал перед носом волшебной палочкой.

— И какой же резон был так поступать Дамблдору? — спросила Гермиона.

— Скрыть информацию о том, что Тайная комната была снова открыта. Как и пятьдесят лет тому назад.

— Прости, а эти данные у тебя откуда? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Уж точно не из библиотеки, — передразнила ее голос Милли. — О таких вещах не пишут в книгах. Как и о том, что тогда козлом отпущения сделали Хагрида.

— Что-что? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— О, да, — Милли засветилась от радости. — Ты же вроде с ним общаешься? Спроси как-нибудь подробности, ведь как я ни старалась, ничего из него вытрясти не смогла.

Гарри молча уставился на один из красивых белоснежных подсвечников. На первый взгляд казалось, что Милли, как обычная сплетница, слишком много фантазирует. Но кое-какие ее мелкие наблюдения не давали возможность так легко отмести все ее слова.

— Давайте сменим тему, — предложил Виктор, почувствовав, что атмосфера совсем испортилась.

— Да, давайте, — поддержала Йоанна. — Рассолька, принеси десерт.

Гарри отставил в сторону тарелку, на которой лежала недоеденная фольмегра.

— Можно поговорить об истоках магии, — предложила Гермиона.

«О, нет…» — подумал Гарри.

Последнюю неделю он проводил в библиотеке, ища хоть что-то про Источник магии. Но те немногие книги, которые ему находило поисковое заклинание, находились в Запретной секции. Видно, после того, как он несколько раз аккуратно расспрашивал Гермиону о сущности самой магии, у той тоже застрял в голове этот вопрос.

— Какая необычная тема, — Йоанна с интересом стала рассматривать Гермиону.

— Я в последнее время раздумывала о происхождении и самой сущности магии, — ответила та. — Вот и подумала, может, это тоже кому-то интересно.

Эльфийка сновала вокруг стола, убирая столовые приборы и расставляя перед каждым нехитрый желейный десерт.

— По-моему, эта история давно всем должна быть известна, — сказал Виктор.

— Ты хотел сказать, что эта сказка давно должна быть всем известна, — поправила Милли.

— Ох, а вот это ты считаешь сказкой? — с сарказмом спросил тот.

— Ага, — Милли налила в кубок слишком много медовухи, и излишки растеклись небольшим пятном по столу.

— О чем вы? — спросил Гарри.

— Про историю о том, как атланты однажды испили из Фонтана Всесилия, — ответил Виктор, поедая десерт. — И, познав магию, они передали эти знания своим кровным потомкам. Именно поэтому ваш Волдеморт думал, что в волшебном мире не должно быть маглорожденных магов. Разбавляют кровь.

— Но маглорожденные не могут ничего разбавлять, — со знанием дела сказала Гермиона. — Иначе бы и магии у таких, как я, не было. А она есть. Но я вообще-то не о том говорила. Вы никогда не задумывались, почему никто не занимается фундаментальным изучением магии? Все знания волшебного мира разрознены и часто обрывочны. Никто не пытается заглянуть в самую суть и понять, что из себя представляет магия. Почему она вообще возможна в нашем мире?

— А тебе действительно стоило бы учиться на Пуффендуе, — Милли указала десертной ложкой в сторону Гермионы.

— О-о-о. Ну давай, поделись снова своими великими догадками, которые не подкреплены никакими фактами, — раздраженно сказала та.

— Все просто. Ты не знаешь о таких исследованиях потому, что факт их проведения скрывают от тебя. Правительства каждой волшебной страны ими занимаются. Каждой! И уже давно, — развеселилась Милли. — Неужели ты думаешь, что ты первая из магов, кто догадался бы проверить все латинские или английские слова и махать волшебными палочками в разных комбинациях для изобретения новых заклинаний? Думаешь, никто не рассматривал волшебные растения под микроскопом? Действительно веришь, что никто в недрах Министерства не задавал себе вопрос «почему магические манипуляции возможны в нашем мире»? Да даже если хорошенько покопаться в нашей истории и пораскинуть мозгами, то можно и так догадаться.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил Виктор.

— Хочу сказать, что ответ давно найден, просто его не озвучивают, — ответила та. — Иначе утверждение, что «магия исчезает» всем покажется мелкими цветочками, на фоне того армагеддона, который устроят маги, узнав правду.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что магия пронизывает весь наш мир? — высказал Гарри догадку, которая давно и незримо росла в его мыслях.

— Динь-динь-динь! И у нас есть первый победитель! — воскликнула Милли.

Йоанна, Гермиона и Виктор смотрели на Гарри как на сумасшедшего.

— Вот вам ответ на вопрос, который Волдеморт себе никогда не задавал, — говорила с наслаждением Милли. — Почему маглорожденные волшебники могут пользоваться магией? Почему какие-то растения имеют магические свойства, а другие нет? Гермиона, как истинная когтевранка, ответь на этот простой вопрос.

— Весь наш мир состоит из магии, — удивленно сказала та. — Просто в некоторых предметах, растениях и существах она выражена сильнее.

— По-твоему, получается, что разницы меж маглами и нами нет никакой? — спросила Йоанна. — Что они тоже могут пользоваться магией?

— О, нет, — отрицательно покачала головой Милли. — Скорее всего, мы, как и они, тоже разучимся ей пользоваться. Это и так происходит. Постепенно. Маглорожденные волшебники лишь аномалии во всеобщем тренде затухания магии, а сквибы — самое яркое подтверждение этой теории.

— В твои объяснения не укладываются волшебные палочки и такие практики, как зельеварение, — сказала Йоанна. — Если по-твоему, весь мир состоит из магии, то каждый волшебник мог бы воздействовать на любой предмет напрямую. Без использования заклинаний. Но это не так.

— Давным-давно маги умели напрямую воздействовать на мир без использования волшебных палочек, — Гарри решил поддержать сторону Милли. — Стихийная магия. Раньше маги активно ей пользовались…

— Именно! — воскликнула Милли. — В напоминание о тех давно минувших днях мы до сих пор в раннем детстве можем переживать внезапные стихийные выбросы магии. Кроме того, некоторые волшебники еще не растеряли все свои силы и могут использовать невербальную и беспалочковую магию. Волшебные палочки — лишь протезы в нашем мире! Костыль, который помогает ходить хромым магам. А зельеварение — лишний посредник…

— Чушь! — Йоанна хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Нет, — усмехнулась Милли. — И мы сейчас находимся внутри подтверждения того, что раньше маги и магия были значительно сильнее, чем сейчас.

— Ты говоришь про замок? — спросила Гермиона. — Но разве Основатели действительно построили тут все за три дня?

— Да. Я в этом просто уверена, — кивнула Милли. — И это невозможно было сделать обычными заклинаниями. Кроме того, на каждом факультете есть своя история, почему их Основатель был уникальным в своем роде магом. Вот что ты можешь рассказать про Кандиду?

— Ну… Она славилась тем, что была невероятно умна. Именно она изобрела громадную часть заклинаний, которые мы сейчас знаем, — как примерная ученица ответила Гермиона. — Да и в зельях она преуспела. Ни до нее, ни после такого прорыва в знаниях о волшебном мире у нас не было.

— Виктор, а ты что расскажешь? — спросила Милли.

— То, что мне говорили… Думаю, это просто байка, — с сомнением ответил тот. — Якобы Пенелопа Пуффендуй наложила на британские острова заклятие, благодаря которому все пророчества, которые тут произнесены, должны обязательно записываться на стеклянные шарики и храниться под землей. Хм… Вроде как она ценила в людях честность и верность, а в то время очень часто маги обманывали друг друга с помощью ложных предсказаний. Поэтому она хотела, чтобы каждый маг мог убедиться в том, настоящее пророчество ему рассказали или нет.

Гарри почувствовал, будто кто-то сильно ударил его под дых.

— Вот-вот, — закивала Милли. — Гриффиндор, к примеру, был известен тем, что создавал невероятные магические артефакты. До нашего времени дошли только Распределяющая Шляпа и меч Гриффиндора, но даже они уникальны в своем роде. А вот Слизерин был сильным боевым магом…

— Все это чушь, — резко перебила ее Йоанна. — Они всего этого достигли знаниями и заклинаниями. Просто за века это все было утеряно.

— Ты можешь повторять слово «чушь» сколько угодно, но это ничего не изменит. Те деяния, которые совершили Основатели, невозможно было произвести с помощью одних лишь заклинаний и зельеварения, — Милли в ответ лишь многозначительно хмыкнула.

Йоанна встала из-за стола:

— Я предлагаю отвлечься от разговора и немного отдохнуть, — она хлопнула в ладоши подзывая свою эльфийку. — Рассолька, музыку. Мои гости желают потанцевать.

Йоанна выжидающе посмотрела на Гарри.

— Эм-м-м… Гермиона, не желаешь? — Гарри в спешке приподнялся со стула.

— О. Да… Почему бы и нет, — смутилась та.

Рассолька в это время завела громоздкий патефон и достала откуда-то небольшую скрипку. Комнату заполнили звуки записанной оркестровой музыки и нескладной партии эльфийки.

— Почему ты мне предложил? — тихо спросила Гермиона. — Йоанна же тебя пригласила в гости. Следовало ей предложить.

— Вот поэтому я ей и не предложил, — ответил он.

Виктор составил компанию Йоанне, и теперь две пары медленно танцевали. Милли стала шататься бесцельно по комнате, попивая медовуху из кубка.

— Ноги! Осторожно! — шикнула Гермиона.

— Прости, — извинился Гарри. — Что думаешь об этом вечере?

— Думаю, более странного дня в моей жизни не будет никогда.

— Как тебе идеи, которые высказывала Милли?

— Бред первостатейный, — тяжело вздохнула Гермиона. — Но в чем-то она права…

— Например?

— То, что делали Основатели школы… Я не представляю, как это все возможно было осуществить с помощью обычной магии. И даже если те заклинания давно утеряны, они должны были быть невероятно мощными и требовать мастерства мага.

Милли подошла к одной из закрытых дверей:

— А что у тебя там, Йоанна?

— Трупы людей, которые туда заходят, — резко ответила та.

— А-а-а… Так вот из чего ты готовишь свою эдразебу, — хохотнула Милли. — Все-таки ты «хорошая хозяйка».

Остаток вечера прошел гораздо более спокойно. Йоанна старалась расспрашивать Гарри об учебе, себе и семье, пока ей задавала неуместные вопросы Милли. Толстушка все пыталась выспросить, что значат вышитые символы на ее платье, и интересовалась, откуда у нее такие красивые подсвечники.

Виктор же старался разговорить Гермиону, которая большую часть времени провела у камина, задумчиво попивая чай.

Ребята покинули жилище Яги поздно ночью. Попрощавшись с Гермионой и Виктором, Гарри и Милли отправились в сторону подземелья Слизерина.

— Гарри, прежде чем мы зайдем в гостиную, я хочу кое-что сказать, — Милли схватила его за рукав. — Будь осторожен с нашей слизеринской каннибалкой. Она тебе не друг. Как, честно говоря, и все вокруг.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри.

— Йоанна связана как-то с Поборниками Чистоты. И я сегодня в этом полностью убедилась.

— Поборники? Это еще кто такие?

— Ты никогда не интересовался, где Волдеморт набрал своих Пожирателей Смерти? — тихо спросила Милли. — Ведь на его стороне сражались не только выпускники нашего факультета. У нас тут в школе еще со времен Салазара есть небольшой «круг по интересам», который мечтает воплотить в жизнь идеи чистоты магии.

— Никаких грязнокровок? — уточнил Гарри.

— Ага, — кивнула она. — Я думала, они уже попытались с тобой поговорить… Но после сегодняшнего ужина я поняла, что это не так. Пока не так.

— Почему ты решила мне вдруг это рассказать?

— Тебе хватает мозгов понять, что такое магия. И, поскольку ты хорошо осведомлен про использование стихийной магии в прошлом, ты должен понимать, что мы слабеем, — яростно зашептала она. — Но ты еще не осознал окончательно, что методы Волдеморта по «спасению» магии были ужасными. Дамблдор тоже не был белым и пушистым, но он всегда знал, на каком количестве смертей стоит остановиться. Примешь сторону Поборников, и для тебя пути назад не будет.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне подробнее про этих Поборников?

— Нет, — покачала головой та. — Все сведения, которые я собрала… Если они вдруг станут им известны — они догадаются про мои методы. Я не буду совершать такую глупость.

— Но ты ведь упоминала их за столом? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Да. Но многие и так знают, что они существуют. Да только подробности людям не из их круга не известны, — тараторила Милли.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что Йоанна сегодня меня к себе пригласила…

— Чтобы рассмотреть поближе, — кивнула Милли и, отпустив рукав Гарри, пошла дальше по коридору.

«Какой замечательный был ужин», — пошатываясь, Гарри пошел за ней в гостиную Слизерина.


	20. Странный поступок Тома Реддла

**Февраль 1993 года**

Снейп устало зашел в свой кабинет. Последний месяц он провел за поисками Тайной комнаты, и это его выматывало. Джинни Уизли так и не нашли, и с каждым днем он терял надежду на то, что она все еще жива. У Снейпа были кое-какие подозрения, кто именно открыл Тайную комнату и выпустил Чудовище Слизерина, но он не хотел их рассматривать всерьез. Ведь если догадки верны, то это значит, что либо в школе находился сам Темный Лорд, либо он подослал сюда кого-то из своих приспешников. В любом случае, это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Прошел уже примерно год с того момента, как из школы был выкраден Философский камень, и столько же времени с момента, когда Волдеморт возродился и на руке Снейпа снова появилась Черная метка. Пока что радовало только одно: Темный Лорд не связывался ни с кем из своих «верных последователей», Пожирателей Смерти. С момента, как исчез в Годриковой Впадине, и до настоящего Волдеморт никак не заявлял миру о том, что он снова возродился.

Снейп закрыл за собой дверь. Несмотря на то, что занятия уже давно закончились, ему предстояло провести еще несколько часов за бумажной работой. Должность декана Слизерина обязывала.

К его недоумению, в кабинете у окна уже кто-то стоял. Худая фигура незнакомца была полностью укутана мантией, а капюшон закрывал половину лица.

— Кто вы и что забыли в моем кабинете? — резко спросил Снейп и незаметно потянулся за волшебной палочкой.

— Неужели ты меня не узнаёшь? — спросил незнакомец.

Голос был до боли знаком Снейпу. Правда, он звучал гораздо моложе, чем был ранее.

— Мой Лорд? — изумленно спросил Снейп.

— А… Память таки тебя не подводит, — рассмеялся незнакомец звонким голосом.

— Находиться в школе опасно. Вас привели сюда какие-то дела?

— Если так говорить… То да, — задумчиво проворчал тот. — Я узнал, что во время суда над моими союзниками за тебя заступился Дамблдор. И тебя оправдали. Ты меня предал?

— Нет, мой Лорд, — без колебаний ответил Снейп. — Я собирал для вас информацию все эти годы. О Дамблдоре.

— Нет… Ты меня предал. Но я не осуждаю, — незнакомец запустил руку в мантию и достал оттуда блокнот в черном переплете. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал Дамблдору, что я достиг бессмертия с помощью магии крестражей. И в доказательство моих слов передай ему этот блокнот. Остатков магии на нем должно хватить, чтоб Дамблдор во всем разобрался.

Снейп замешкался. Темный Лорд никогда не хвастался своими успехами. А сейчас мало того, что он проник в Хогвартс, обойдя все защитные чары, так он еще и тычет в лицо своему самому большому врагу, что он непобедим.

— Блокнот. Возьми его.

— Да, мой Лорд. Я все ему передам, — Снейп подошел и взял вещицу. Из-под капюшона его гостя проглядывало лицо юного парня. — Похоже, Философский камень сослужил вам отличную службу. Я рад, что у вас получилось возродиться. Я ждал этого момента с того дня, как мне стало известно, что вы погибли в Годриковой Впадине.

— Да. Конечно, — согласился тот. Достав из внутреннего кармана маленький сверток из пергамента, он всучил его Снейпу. — Вот. Если Дамблдор захочет со мной связаться и поговорить по поводу того, что я сейчас сообщил, напиши письмо и отправь его с одним из этих портключей. Не вздумай проверять, что находится на другой стороне портала. Любое живое существо там будет ждать лишь смерть.

Снейп промолчал. В его кабинете находился человек, который однажды уже умирал, но которого смерть не забрала с собой в иной мир. Что можно было сказать существу, которое достигло бессмертия?

— Ну что ж… Я сделал все, что хотел. А теперь вынужден попрощаться, — слегка поклонившись, вечерний гость покинул кабинет Снейпа.


	21. Затишье перед бурей

— …Что все прошло неплохо, — сказал Виктор, сидя возле Гарри за столом в Большом зале. — Я думаю, что в следующий раз она пригласит тебя к себе домой.

— Что, прости? — тот, потеряв нить разговора, оторвался от своей тарелки.

— Говорю, что все неплохо прошло у тебя с Йоанной. Вчера. Думаю, она пригласит тебя к себе домой.

— И-и-и-и? Зачем же ей меня приглашать к себе домой?

— Традиции старообрядных ведьм и порядок смотрин. У тебя нет родителей и своего дома, поэтому Йоанна пригласила тебя в гости с друзьями. В следующий раз она предложит тебе познакомиться со своей семьей.

— Э-а-а-э… Ты хочешь сказать, что она рассматривает меня в романтическом ключе? — ошалело спросил Гарри.

— Конечно. Иначе такие ведьмы и не делают. Хотя, как я знаю, тут у вас в Хогвартсе больше распространены прогулки по Хогсмиду. Но, видно, Йоанна старомодна.

— Но… Как бы рано. Мне только тринадцать. С половиной. Да и Йоанне столько же лет, — Гарри недоуменно потер лоб. — Я, конечно, все понимаю, но меня пока к женским прелестям не тянет.

— Для них же это нормально, — пожал плечами Виктор.

«Ну уж нет. Второй такой ужин я не высижу. К тому же мне и других проблем пока хватает», — подумал Гарри.

* * *

Укрывшись мантией-невидимкой, Гарри завис на метле напротив одного из окон библиотеки. С помощью поискового заклинания он нашел три книги, и две из них ему уже удалось прочитать.

Подтягивая к окну толстые фолианты стихийной магией, Гарри раскрывал их на нужных страницах и читал прямо так. К сожалению, одна из книг решительно отказывалась открываться. На ней висел небольшой замок, и как Гарри ни старался, открыть его не получалось. Каждый раз, когда он пытался напрямую воздействовать стихийной магией, книга начинала «брыкаться» и чуть ли не рычать на него.

Рисковать и бросать «Алохомору» через фиолетовую пленку, которая перекрывала окно, Гарри не решался.

Размышляя над защитой Запретной секции, он пришел к выводу, что тот невидимый обычному глазу барьер, который перекрывал окна и двери, мог иметь ограниченную область действия. Например, эта пленка могла не защищать стены от чужеродного вторжения. Если маг, который накладывал защитное заклинание, воспользовался формулой вида «защитить все окна и двери этой комнаты», то был только один очевидный способ обойти ограничения.

Так что все, что Гарри пришло в голову — это попытаться сделать небольшое отверстие в кладке косяка окна и просунуть туда волшебную палочку. И вот за несколько дней ему удалось сделать, что он задумал.

— Редуцио, — Гарри просунул через отверстие волшебную палочку и указал на «вредную» книгу. Та стала стремительно уменьшаться.

— Что-о-о-о?! — внезапно закричала мисс Пинс где-то в глубине библиотеки. — Кто там пытается вытащить книги из Запретной секции с помощью магии?! Сколько раз я должна говорить, что студентам туда нельзя соваться?

Библиотекарь стремительно вбежала в Запретную секцию. Пройдясь меж стеллажей, она заприметила открытое окно. Подозрительно посмотрев по сторонам, она подошла и закрыла створки.

Оставаясь невидимым, Гарри заставил многократно уменьшенную в размерах книгу залететь в карман мантии мисс Пинс. Перелетев на метле к дальним окнам, он опрокинул стихийной магией стул в основном зале.

— Нет, ну что за дети? — возмущаясь, мисс Пинс вышла из Запретной секции.

Как и ожидал Гарри, библиотекарь спокойно пронесла книгу в мантии, и охранные чары не сработали.

«Получилось», — ликовал он.

Как только мисс Пинс прошла сквозь фиолетовую пленку на входе в зал, Гарри заставил книгу вылететь из ее кармана и шлепнуться на верх самого большого шкафа.

* * *

_…Эти так называемые «фонтаны» должны были располагаться в местах скопления магии. На данный момент волшебное сообщество считает, что атланты никогда не существовали, поэтому и не занимается поиском источников их силы._

_Вашему покорному слуге также не удалось добыть достоверные сведения по этому поводу. Посему предлагаю не верить в старые небылицы…_

Гарри вновь и вновь перечитывал отрывок из книги.

«И это все? — откинулся он на стуле и устало осмотрел пустую аудиторию. Облюбовав одну из комнат на верхних этажах замка, Гарри читал там книгу, которую вытащил из Запретной секции. — В двух других тоже было негусто, а в этой просто частичный пересказ истории про атлантов и Фонтан Всесилия, или как он там назывался…»

Подняв всю литературу, которую только мог, он пришел к неутешительному выводу: книги в Хогвартсе никаких сведений про «Источник магии» не имели. Были только старые басни про атлантов и их «фонтаны», но на этом и все.

«Для того, чтобы найти Источник магии, о котором говорила Трелони, его придется реально искать, — пришел к очевидному выводу Гарри. — Если «Источник магии» это то же самое, что и фонтан из байки про атлантов, то мне нужно искать места «скопления» магии?»

Новые сведения все еще не сходились для Гарри в согласованную картинку.

«Поверить в то, что раньше существовала могущественная цивилизация, которая полностью исчезла и не оставила после себя ничего… Ну, это вряд ли. Мне кажется, Милли права. И хотя история про то, что когда-то были люди, которые «испили из Фонтана Всесилия» красива, она не выдерживает никакой критики. По той легенде получалось, что изначально была большая группа обычных людей и малая группа атлантов, которые познали магию. Учитывая то, что значительная часть волшебников блюдет чистоту крови, а о существовании маглорожденных волшебников известно уже очень давно, то поверить в эту историю можно только с очень большой натяжкой. Кроме того, откуда бы взялись гоблины и кентавры? Они тоже могут использовать магию. Или атланты были такими душками, что напоили всех?» — Гарри захлопнул книгу.

Чем больше он думал над пророчеством и легендой про атлантов, тем больше склонялся к мысли, что они слишком размыты в своих формулировках.

«Например, Трелони могла сказать просто «родится в конце июня», но в пророчестве было «рождённый на исходе шестого месяца». Может, слова «зачерпнет из Источника магии» следует как-то иносказательно трактовать? Пока что моя самая большая догадка: фонтан атлантов — это именно тот самый источник. Но если Милли права и магией пронизан весь наш мир, то как же можно зачерпнуть из этого источника? Бессмыслица», — Гарри устало вздохнул.

_...Должны были располагаться в местах скопления магии…_

«Вот что автор имел в виду под этой фразой? Места скопления магии — это где? Поселения волшебников? Области, где творить волшебство легче всего? Или места, где есть какие-то магические аномалии? — расстроился Гарри. — Я так до конца жизни буду искать. А с учетом того, что фонтаны атлантов за последнюю пару веков так и не нашли, перспективы у меня так себе».

Прогулявшись к озеру, Гарри закинул в дупло, в котором уже хранились диадема и дневники Трелони, еще и книгу из Запретной секции. Возвратом ее в библиотеку он решил заняться позже, когда для этого будет настроение.

Следующим местом в его списке была гостиная Когтеврана. По словам Гермионы, там также располагалась обширная библиотека. Возможно, там найдется что-то интересное для него.

* * *

Вечером, когда Гарри наконец добрался до кровати, на подушке его ожидало письмо. Оно было запечатано сургучом с эмблемой в виде овала, капли и нескольких завитков.

Раскрыв его, Гарри вчитался в текст:

_Советуем вам не общаться с грязнокровками._

_Всегда ваши, Поборники Чистоты._

«О. А вот это уже интересно. Значит, Милли рассказала мне правду?» — повертел он в руках письмо.

Эмблема на сургучной печати была смутно ему знакома.

«Черт. Да это же узор на платье Йоанны, которое она одевала на ужин! Милли еще тогда допытывалась у нее чего-то по этому поводу», — вспомнил Гарри.

Уже на следующий день ему удалось застать Милли в гостиной Слизерина.

— Я у тебя спросить кое-что хотел, — сказал Гарри, присаживаясь к ней на диван.

— Давай.

— Почему ты на ужине у Йоанны интересовалась вышитыми символами на её платье?

— Да просто так. Понравились, — внезапно замерла Милли. — А что случилось?

— Да вот, письмо мне вчера кто-то подкинул на кровать. А там на печати были те же символы.

Милли недовольно скривилась и, кивнув головой в сторону выхода из подземелья, встала и повела Гарри за собой. Через несколько минут, походив по коридорам, она резко остановилась и обернулась к нему:

— И что там было написано?

— Мне советовали не общаться с грязнокровками.

— Черт. Я ожидала чего-то большего, — разочарованно поникла Милли. — Наверное, они не выходили с тобой на контакт, потому что ты много общаешься с Грейнджер.

— Да, но я все равно не собираюсь следовать их совету, — заметил Гарри. Для него сейчас важнее был доступ к гостиной Когтеврана, а Гермиона очень уж не хотела его туда проводить. Даже несмотря на то, что она считала, что знания должны получать все, она все равно не была готова пойти против негласного факультетского правила «слизеринцев к нам не пускать».

— Это и хорошо. Просто игнорируй их письма.

— Так ты поэтому уверена, что Йоанна связана с этими Поборниками? Или у тебя есть еще какие-то доказательства?

— Да не то чтобы… Нет, — замялась Милли. — Но она сама по себе странная и очень скрытная. А то, как она делала вид, что не знает, что за символы у нее на платье, и отбрехивалась по поводу подсвечников… Это все очень красноречиво говорит не в ее пользу.

— При чем тут подсвечники?

— А ты не заметил, что они костяные? И я очень сомневаюсь, что это были _не_ человеческие кости.

— Да ладно! Быть этого не может.

— Ага. А это ее складное вранье, что всё это подарки бабки, а сама она не знает, что значит вышивка на платье и из чего сделаны подсвечники, — Милли раздраженно махнула головой. — Все она прекрасно знает.

— Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что кроме вышивки у тебя ничего нет? — удивился Гарри. — Но ты же говорила в тот вечер, что полностью убедилась, что Йоанна связана с Поборниками? Ты делаешь свои далеко идущие выводы только на основе символов на платье?

— Да, — Милли сложила руки на груди. — Мне этого хватает. Потомственная ведьма никогда бы просто так не напялила на себя платье с неизвестными ей символами.

Гарри пораженно уставился на Милли.

— Но этого же мало! — возмутился он. — Я понимаю, что Йоанна не выглядит так, будто ее по утрам одевают птички, но это не повод подозревать ее во всех смертных грехах. Может, это действительно просто подарки ее бабушки, а она и не разбиралась, из чего подсвечники или что там за вышивка на каждом из ее платьев?

— Да-да. Потомственная ведьма про такие вещи ни сном ни духом не ведает, — хмыкнула Милли. — Это ты мне какую-то новую сказку Барда Бидля пытаешься рассказать?

— Нет. Я хочу сказать, что этого мало. Может, символы на платье Йоанны значили что-то другое? Она же вообще из другой страны.

— Не считай людей вокруг себя дураками, — нахмурилась Милли. — Я все книги по рунам и астрономии перерыла. Этот набор символов нигде не встречается. Также я попросила одну свою знакомую с обширными связями проверить. И, внимание, сюрприз: она так же ничего не нашла.

Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой. Милли так уверенно говорила с ним после ужина, что у него и сомнений в ее словах не было. Он никак не ожидал, что все, что у нее есть, это лишь символы, вышитые на платье Йоанны.

— Хм. А ты где раньше видела их знак? Они тоже тебе прислали письмо? — высказал догадку Гарри.

— Да, — нехотя призналась Милли.

— И?

— И подробности тебе знать необязательно.

— А может, не будешь такой вредной? — Гарри раздраженно всплеснул руками. — Если ты говоришь, что эти Поборники так ужасны, то поделись хоть какой-то информацией.

— Ну хорошо, если тебе так любопытно. Мне их «письмо счастья» пришло еще на первом курсе. Только в твоем случае там был дружеский совет, а в моем — угрозы. На Слизерине всегда гордились тем, что тут учатся чистокровки. Хотя, конечно, тут есть и были ученики, у которых один из родителей не маг. Мой же отец был обычным маглом, я этого никогда и не скрывала, — разоткровенничалась Милли. — Но, видно, Поборникам это не понравилось и они решили немного меня припугнуть и попытаться заставить уйти из Хогвартса. С помощью такого же небольшого письма.

— И как ты поступила дальше?

— Пошла и нажаловалась декану.

— Но… Мне кажется, можно было бы действовать как-то более аккуратно.

— А я и не действовала аккуратно, — призналась Милли. — Я действовала эффективно. Сначала я по крупицам собрала общедоступные сведения, а потом, когда поняла их уязвимое место — просто ударила.

— Они не хотят огласки, — Гарри понял, куда она клонит. — Поэтому тебе было выгодно поднять шумиху.

— Верно. Многие и так знают, что такая группа существует тут, в школе. Но большинство думает, что их участники просто собираются по вечерам, как пьяницы в Лютном переулке, да плачутся о том, что кровь волшебников разбавляют маглы. Но, как показали дальнейшие действия Пожирателей Смерти, которых Волдеморт набрал из Поборников, они могут не просто слать письма с угрозами.

— И что же сделал декан после?

— Пришел в гостиную. Закатил лекцию, что непозволительно пугать первокурсников и что чистота крови — не главное в маге.

— Тебя после таких действий не возненавидели на факультете? — спросил Гарри. — У нас ведь не поощряют открытое стукачество.

— Не возненавидели. Студенты без мозгов просто подумали, что над мелким ребенком кто-то подшутил, но те, кому предназначалась речь Снейпа, всё услышали как надо. Так что они на какое-то время затихли.

— На какое-то время?

— Да. В январе этого года они мне снова прислали предупреждение. На этот раз рядом с письмом в коробке была отрезанная голова моей любимой совы, — Милли внезапно часто заморгала. — Мол, не подставляй чистокровных магов, иначе даже выходки с жалобами декану не помогут.

— Воу. Это как-то уже слишком. А ты кого-то действительно подставила?

— Ну как сказать, — ухмыльнулась Милли. — Ходили слухи, что я в прошлом году передала Рите Скитер колдографии переписок Драко Малфоя и его отца. А та на основе этих материалов раздула скандал. Так Люциус Малфой лишился былого влияния на магическую Великобританию и перестал быть серым кардиналом от политики, а Драко стали тихо ненавидеть на факультете.

— Рита Скитер… Журналистка «Ежедневного пророка»?

— Да, — с гордостью сказала Милли. — Я сама этот слух и распустила.

— А ты действительно передала ей колдографии?

Милли в ответ лишь кокетливо улыбнулась.

«Значит, передала, и это были не слухи», — восхитился Гарри.

— Но Поборники на твою правдивую ложь не купились, — вслух констатировал он.

— Нет. Видно, все-таки есть у них кто-то там с мозгами, — печально вздохнула Милли. — Так что заводить нового питомца я пока не собираюсь.

— Прости, но на ужине ты Йоанну чуть ли не палкой била, пытаясь получить нужные тебе ответы. Если она действительно связана с Поборниками, то зачем ты это делаешь, если знаешь, какие будут последствия?

— Эм-м-м. Ну во-первых, я так делала, потому, что я не сцыкуха, — скорчила та идиотскую рожу. — А во-вторых, мне не нужны были ее ответы. Мне нужна была ее реакция на мои вопросы.

— И какова была реакция?

— Она постоянно меняла тему. На одни и те же вопросы, заданные в разных формулировках, она отвечала по-разному. Сказки о том, что ей не ведомо, что ее красивые подсвечники сделаны из костей или значения символов — оставь себе. А уж как выглядит ее домашний эльф, и говорить не стоит…

— Стоп. А эльф тут при чем?

— Ох, ну до чего же ты невнимательный, — Милли осуждающе окинула взглядом Гарри. — Даже Грейнджер отметила, что эльфийка выглядела потрепанной. Мы точно были на одном ужине? Иначе бы ты заметил, с каким трудом разговаривала Рассолька. У нее явно что-то с челюстью не так, да и руки были в синяках и ожогах.

Гарри припоминал, как Гермиона говорила, что эльф Йоанны выглядит изможденной. Но не придал значения этому, как и тому, что Рассолька с трудом говорила, слегка поквакивая меж словами.

— В общем, к чему это я. Йоанна закатила этот прием в твою честь, комната блистала чистотой и красотой. Все эти гобелены, картины, красивые подсвечники, блюда. И тут вдруг эльфийка, которая выглядит так, будто на ней испытывали заклинания из всех возможных учебников. Платье это ее с символикой Поборников. Ни на какие мысли это не наталкивает?

— Нет. Все равно не могу понять, к чему ты клонишь, — Гарри прислонился к стене.

— О, боги! Все это неприкрытая демонстрация ее возможностей и силы! — сердито воскликнула Милли. — Символизм в мелочах! Да, эльфы могут калечить себя и сами, наказывая себя за то, что ослушались приказа, и да, маги могут отыграться на своих эльфах и даже проклясть их. Но ты попытайся найти хоть одного волшебника, который даст увидеть своего домашнего слугу в таком же состоянии, в котором была Рассолька.

— Ты хочешь убедить меня, что то, во что Йоанна была одета, эти ее подсвечники, которые по твоей версии сделаны из костей, и внешний вид эльфийки — это все не было случайностью?

— Да. И если бы ты был внимательней и занимался не только болтовней, то тоже это все бы заметил.

Гарри молча разглядывал Милли. Ее теории были стройны и красивы, но вот можно ли им доверять? Гарри в этом не был уверен.

Еще на ужине Милли верно догадалась, что Трелони не просто так отправилась в Запретный лес и ее смерть не была случайной. Но вот мысль, что провидица отправилась туда, чтоб потолковать с кентаврами, она отмела сразу как невозможную.

— А Виктор сказал, что это просто смотрины, — сказал Гарри. — Якобы Йоанна рассматривает меня в романтическом ключе. И этот ужин был данью традициям.

— Ха! Ну если так говорит чокнутый спортсмен, тогда да. Конечно, он прав, — Милли не удержалась от сарказма. — А ведь я была уверена, что ему ветер на квиддичском поле все извилины уже давно продул. Ну, знаешь, из-за постоянных тренировок полетов на метле.

— Ну зачем ты так? Он же хороший парень, — недовольно спросил Гарри.

— Хорошие парни тоже верят в мозгошмыгов или в то, что луна исчезает, когда на неё никто не смотрит. Но это не отменяет объективной реальности! Мозгошмыгов не существует, луна никуда не девается, история про атлантов — это байка, а Йоанна не просто так позвала к себе в гости.

— Кстати, раз уж ты вспомнила. Виктор говорил про атлантов так, будто это какой-то всем известный факт. А что ты думаешь? — затаив дыхание спросил Гарри. — Действительно ли существовали «фонтаны», из которых испили маги?

— Ну-у-у. Мое мировоззрение ты уже знаешь. Магия находится везде, — задумалась Милли. — Так что не думаю, что есть какие-то артефакты, которые были бы ее источниками.

Гарри в ответ лишь кивнул. Сам он тоже склонялся к этой версии, но вот предсказание Трелони придерживалось иного мнения.

— В общем, Гарри, ты можешь думать что угодно. Но я тебе говорю, эта Йоанна — очень странная особа. А я уж точно знаю. Я за ней слежу последний месяц.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком на ней зациклилась и делаешь скоропалительные выводы на хлипком фундаменте.

— Твое мнение, — Милли пожала плечами, как бы показывая, что дискуссию по этому поводу далее вести не желает. — Но я советую тебе обращать внимание не только на то, что говорят, но и как говорят.

Оставшись каждый при своем мнении, ребята закончили разговор и разошлись по своим делам.

Через неделю Йоанна снова подошла к Гарри и положила перед ним соломенного человечка, с приглашением к себе домой на каникулы.

Остаток ноября и львиная часть декабря прошла спокойно. Гарри всё пытался убедить Гермиону пустить его в библиотеку Когтеврана, но та никак не соглашалась.

Поборники Чистоты больше не слали ему писем и никак вообще не пытались связаться. Похоже, Милли была права, и они не предпринимали никаких шагов из-за того, что Гарри продолжал общаться с Гермионой. Но если бы он перестал с ней дружить, то доступ к когтевранской библиотеке для него был бы закрыт навсегда. Рассудив, что Поборники, если верить словам Милли, все равно рано или поздно с ним сами свяжутся, Гарри сосредоточил все свои силы на Гермионе.

В итоге весь декабрь и ноябрь Гарри ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как читать учебники за третий курс и практиковаться в заклинаниях и стихийной магии. Также он методично вычитывал любую литературу, которая была связана с прорицаниями и заклинанием Приори Инкантатем. Как он и ожидал, практического применения данной отрасли магии для себя он не нашел. Эти знания действительно были нужны только аврорам, но для остальных волшебников они не представляли никакого интереса.

Специальные техники прорицания давали возможность узнать, какие заклинания были наложены на предмет, но не говорили, в какой последовательности. Также для них были видны только сильные заклинания, которые производили либо деструктивные, либо конструктивные действия. Режущие чары или Агуаменти определялись легко, а вот чары вроде Левиосы были практически необнаружимы. Точно опознать такие заклинания, как и последовательность их наложения, можно было только применив к волшебной палочке мага Приори Инкантатем и увидев в появившемся облаке действие, которое было сделано, и статичные образы предмета или человека, к которым применяли заклинания. В итоге Гарри даже не стал разучивать техники прорицаний.


	22. В гостях у ведьм

Гарри стоял на площади маленького города на севере Румынии. Прямо в стене одного из домов располагался большой камин, через который, при помощи летучего пороха, люди постоянно куда-то отправлялись или прибывали.

Рядом с Гарри стояли Виктор, чернокожий аврор и несколько больших чемоданов.

— Я нашла нам карету! — к ним подошла девушка с короткими фиолетовыми волосами — Тонкс, как она сама и представилась.

— Идем, — скомандовал чернокожий аврор.

Компания двинулась за Тонкс, которая быстро петляла меж прохожими и мелкими торговыми лотками.

Кое-где на земле лежали каменные «блины», над которыми парили объемные изображения. Они зазывали человеческими голосами прохожих и зевак в магазины и предлагали купить новые метлы или котлы.

— Восхитительно, правда? — спросил Виктор. — Последнее слово в технологии колдографий. Пока в Великобритании все еще используют бумагу для живых картинок, у нас уже научились создавать объемные изображения и воспроизводить предварительно записанный звук.

— Да. Это интересно, — поддержал Гарри.

— Только интересно? Это удивительно! И, кроме того, — с восхищением добавил Виктор, — эти каменные «блины» изобрели у нас, в Болгарии.

Через несколько минут Тонкс подвела их к небольшой кибитке, которая была запряжена молодым драконом.

— Вот! — Тонкс с радостью указала на необычную повозку. — Глиб-глоб отвезет нас за полцены до владений семейства Яги.

— А ты уверена, что это безопасно? — Гарри с опаской посмотрел на дракона.

— А вы таки сильно сомневаетесь? — из кибитки выпрыгнул гоблин и оскалился в их сторону. — С ветерком и дымком довезу вас до ваших ведьм.

— Запрыгивайте внутрь, — немногословно приказал темнокожий аврор. — Я расплачусь с гоблином.

— Кингсли, он сказал один галлеон, — предупредила Тонкс.

Аврор молча кивнул и подошел к гоблину.

— Ну что, залезаем? — спросил Виктор.

— Угу, — ответил Гарри, запрыгивая внутрь и подтягивая за собой свой чемодан.

— Нам повезло, что тут хоть кто-то говорит на английском, — заметила Тонкс, устраиваясь поудобнее на лавке в кибитке. — И к тому же Глиб-глоб знает, где живет эта ваша Йоанна.

Кингсли сел впереди вместе с гоблином.

Глиб-глоб дернул за вожжи дракона, и тот, расправив крылья и немного разбежавшись, поднялся в воздух вместе с кибиткой. Вся конструкция так тряслась, что Тонкс слетела с лавки и въехала головой Виктору в подбородок.

— У-у-уй! — схватился тот за ушибленное место.

— Прости меня! — затараторила Тонкс. — Я не хотела.

— Тонкс, держись там крепко! — крикнул ей Кингсли.

Та пробормотала что-то невразумительное, и ее волосы медленно потемнели.

— Занятно, — сказал Гарри. — А как ты это делаешь?

— Ты про волосы? Я метаморфомаг, так что это врожденная способность. Могу изменять черты своего лица. И предвосхищая вопросы: обучиться ты не сможешь.

— Жаль. А среди ваших много таких?

— Неа, — Тонкс покачала головой. — Знаю только еще нескольких авроров.

Кибитка медленно, но верно заполнялась дымом и неприятным запахом.

— Эй, вы там с гоблином драконий навоз подпалили, что ли? — крикнула Тонкс, когда из-за очередного неудачного маневра летательного аппарата она снова впечаталась в Виктора. — И можете лететь аккуратнее? Я скоро парней так повышибаю из этой тарантайки!

Гарри вцепился руками покрепче в лавку и просунул голову сквозь прорезь в ткани, которой была обшита кибитка. Они летели в трехстах метрах над землей. Под ними были только лес и горы.

Еще месяц тому назад Гарри даже и не думал соглашаться на приглашение Йоанны. Но чем ближе подступали каникулы, тем чаще он возвращался к мысли, что можно и принять ее предложение.

Попасть в библиотеку Когтеврана Гарри так и не удалось. Гермиона отказывалась его провести внутрь, да и собственными силами попасть туда также не получалось.

Спрятавшись под мантией-невидимкой и проследив за одним из учеников, Гарри обнаружил, что гостиная Когтеврана расположена на верху одной из башен, прямо за говорящей дверью без ручки и замочной скважины.

Но это знание ему не особо помогло. Дверь пропускала сквозь себя только когтевранцев, которые правильно отвечали на заданные ею вопросы. Как бы Гарри ни пытался обхитрить защиту, у него это не получалось.

Когда он влетал через одно из окон туда, где, по его прикидкам, находилась гостиная Когтеврана, то не находил там ничего. Видно, попасть в гостиную можно было только через дверь.

На каникулах Гарри рассчитывал вернуться к Дурслям и провести время с Бобби, но, к его удивлению, МакГонагалл запретила это делать. Ссылаясь на то, что для него безопаснее в магическом мире, она настоятельно рекомендовала ему остаться в Хогвартсе. Естественно, это Гарри не особо понравилось, ведь весь октябрь он и так провел безвылазно в замке.

Тут-то он и вспомнил про приглашение Йоанны.

После долгих уговоров МакГонагалл согласилась, что он может поехать в гости к девочке, с условием, что с ним обязательно отправится парочка авроров — Кингсли и Тонкс. Также в его маленькую делегацию включили и Виктора. Пуффендуец собирался таким образом добраться до своих родственников в Румынии, ведь трансгрессировать он еще не умел, а дорога стоила денег.

Несколько разговоров с Йоанной, и в итоге к ней в гости отправлялись четыре человека.

— Жалко, что у вас столько чемоданов, и мы не знаем точно, где она живет… — пробормотала Тонкс, оторвав Гарри от размышлений. — Можно было бы воспользоваться трансгрессией, и нам бы не пришлось прыгать по облакам на корыте, запряженном самым вонючим драконом на планете.

— Она сказала, что территория вокруг дома защищена заклинаниями, — сказал Гарри. — Трансгрессировать туда нельзя.

Дракон стал медленно снижаться, и через несколько минут кибитка с грохотом опустилась на землю.

— Вот! Пройдете немного вперед и будете на месте, — проскрежетал гоблин. — Дальше вас не повезу. Там где-то должны защитные чары начинаться.

Гарри, Виктор и Тонкс, покинув кибитку, поблагодарили гоблина и вместе с Кингсли пошли вперед по лесу.

— Мне кажется, гоблин завез нас куда-то не туда, — сказала Тонкс через полчаса их прогулки по лесу.

— Только кажется? — спросил Виктор.

— Я определенно уверена, что он завез нас куда-то не туда.

— Хватит паниковать, — Кингсли указал вперед рукой. — Вон уже виден их дом сквозь деревья.

И действительно, лесная чаща расступилась, и перед ними открылась большая поляна с особняком в центре. В сторону их компании быстро приближались две женские фигуры. Это была Йоанна и полная низкорослая женщина.

— Добр пожаловать! Я — Феодора, мама Йоанны, — лучезарно улыбалась Яга-старшая, тщательно выговаривая английские слова с сильным акцентом. — Вы устали с дороги? Позвольте проводить вас…

Йоанна молча поклонилась. Пока авроры представлялись, Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от Феодоры: на красном облаке, что окутывало ее голову, была большая черная клякса.

— Пройдемте в дом, — предложила Феодора. — Как добрались, гости дорогие? Всё было хорошо?

— Да! С ветерком долетели, — воскликнула Тонкс.

Гарри присмотрелся к Феодоре. Он уже знал, что красные облака, в которых отсутствует любое движение, означают, что человек использует окклюменцию, но вот такие черные включения видел впервые. Клякса чем-то напоминала ему осьминога, который опутывал свою жертву щупальцами.

На пороге дома компанию встречала Рассолька. Поклонившись гостям, эльфийка раскрыла перед ними двери. Внутри дом казался меньше, чем снаружи. Небольшой холл, аккуратные лестницы, простые деревянные двери в другие комнаты. Из стен в нескольких местах «прорастали» вазы, в которых стояли живые цветы.

— Йоанна, проведи Гарри в его комнату. Виктор, а я отведу вас, — сказала Феодора. — Рассолька, позаботься о других гостях.

— Будет сделано, пани, — ответила Рассолька. Сейчас эльфийка выглядела ухоженной и больше не квакала меж словами.

Йоанна повела Гарри на третий этаж.

— Я не ожидала, что с тобой действительно приедет целая делегация, — сказала она.

— Да, извини. Ты говорила, что не против, если со мной будет аврор, но Грюм и МакГонагалл настояли, чтоб со мной поехали сразу два. Ну, а Виктор завтра утром или днем уедет.

— Ничего. Так тоже неплохо, — Йоанна открыла перед ним дверь в небольшую комнатку. — Я завтра предлагаю нам втроем прогуляться. Посмотреть на горы. У нас тут отличная природа, и есть на что посмотреть.

— Хорошо.

— Когда закончишь располагаться, спускайся на первый этаж в библиотеку.

— Конечно. М-м-м. Только мне еще надо выпустить ужа на природу. Ему стоит немного размяться. Ты говорила, что вокруг территории дома у вас сложные защитные чары. Грёме же они не навредят?

— Нет-нет, не беспокойся, — заверила Йоанна. — Ему, как и вам, ничего не угрожает. Мы ведь пригласили вас сюда. Защитные чары, которые накрывают всю поляну вокруг дома, до конца вашего визита не будут считать вас чужаками.

Сказав это, Йоанна вышла из комнаты, оставив Гарри одного.

* * *

Виктор, Гарри и Йоанна просидели в библиотеке до вечера. Авроры поочередно заходили и проверяли, что ребята никуда не делись.

Йоанна, как хорошая хозяйка, угощала гостей чаем с печеньем и поддерживала светский разговор. Хотя Гарри скорее назвал бы это хорошо завуалированным допросом.

Чем больше он общался с этой девочкой, тем больше ему казалось, что он совсем её не понимает. Последнюю неделю Гарри бился над вопросом «почему Йоанна пригласила к себе домой» и все никак не мог найти ответ.

Предположение Виктора, что она испытывает к нему романтический интерес, казалось ему маловероятным. Во всяком случае, Гарри был уверен, что если человек тебе симпатичен, то ты постараешься проводить с ним как можно больше времени. Йоанна же никак не выказывала к нему свой интерес, кроме как в виде приглашений на ужин, к себе домой и вот таких вот допросов.

— Прошу к столу, — заглянула в комнату Феодора. — Я по случаю приезда наших гостей приготовила самые лучшие свои блюда.

— Сейчас, мама, — прервавшись на полуслове, сказала Йоанна.

Гарри поднялся с кресла:

— Я пойду проверю, где Грёма. Меня беспокоит, что он еще не вернулся.

— Я с тобой, — вызвался Виктор.

— Не стоит, — сказал Гарри.

Выйдя из дома на крыльцо, он осмотрелся по сторонам. Шел снег, а из-за облаков то и дело появлялась луна, освещая безлюдную поляну.

— Грёма? — прошипел Гарри на парселтанге.

Ужа нигде не было видно.

— Гарри, что ты забыл на улице? — Кингсли тихо подкрался к нему сзади.

— Ищу ужа, — Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Тут холодно, а он все еще не вернулся со своей прогулки.

— Ничего с ним не будет. Заходи в дом.

— Он же холоднокровное животное, — возразил Гарри. — Он может тут замерзнуть.

— Утром поищем его, если что. Заходи внутрь и не пропадай из моего поля зрения.

«Грёма обещал вернуться вечером, — раздраженно подумал Гарри. — Если и после ужина он не появится, то я все равно пойду его искать».

Зайдя с Кингсли в столовую, Гарри опешил. Тонкс тоже обзавелась черной кляксой на своем красном облаке.

С удивлением рассматривая ее, Гарри сел за стол к остальным.

— Ах вот вы где! — воскликнула Феодора. — Можем тогда начинать. Рассолька, подай для начала суп с мясом молодого дракона.

Все принялись за еду. За столом воцарилась легкая и дружественная атмосфера.

Тонкс вела себя как обычно. Во всяком случае, Гарри не заметил никаких изменений в ее поведении по сравнению с утром. Она все так же неуклюже роняла столовые приборы и глупо шутила.

«Что тут происходит? — Гарри подозрительно обвел взглядом людей за столом. — Когда у нее появилась эта черная осьминожина вокруг облака?»

Феодора за ужином постаралась скормить гостям все, что летает, плавает или ползает. Блюда сменялись одно за другим, и каждый раз она тщательно следила, чтоб Гарри съел все до последней крошки.

Закончив ужин, Гарри чувствовал себя потяжелевшим на тысячу фунтов. Извинившись, он пошел в комнату на третьем этаже, проверить, не вернулся ли Грёма. Конечно же, ужа там не было.

Когда он вернулся в столовую, у Кингсли тоже появилась черная клякса. Тот сидел за столом и мило беседовал с Феодорой.

«Ох, да ладно! Я же отлучился буквально на минуту», — Гарри посмотрел на остальных людей в комнате.

Йоанна загнала в угол Виктора и о чем-то с ним разговаривала. Тонкс же стояла у окна, отрешенно попивая чай.

— Эй, — Гарри подошел к окну. — Тонкс, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Конечно! — заулыбалась та. — А что?

— С тобой ничего не произошло? — Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами. — До того, как мы сели за ужин?

Черная клякса на красном облаке Тонкс вдруг запульсировала.

— Нет, — ответила та. — А что-то должно было?

— Да просто подумал: хорошо ли ты себя чувствуешь? За ужином ты почти ничего не ела, — Гарри ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— О-о-о-о, — Тонкс потрепала его за щеку. — Все со мной замечательно.

Гарри стал чувствовать себя необычайно неуютно в доме Яги. Что-то происходило, но он не мог понять, что именно. После ужина он старался не отходить ни на шаг от Виктора. Чем бы ни была та черная клякса, Гарри очень не хотел, чтоб она появилась и у пуффендуйца.

Уже глубокой ночью Феодора предложила подросткам идти спать. Йоанна чинно поклонилась и, пожелав всем хороших сновидений, отправилась к себе.

Гарри же, ухватившись за рукав Виктора, потащил его в свою комнату. Грёма все еще не вернулся с улицы.

Взяв кусок пергамента со стола, Гарри нацарапал следующее:

«Пойдешь со мной искать Грёму? Только тихо, нас могут подслушивать».

Виктор, прочитав текст, отписал ниже:

«К чему такая секретность?»

Написав «позже объясню», Гарри выразительно посмотрел на Виктора. Как только тот кивнул, он сразу сжег пергамент стихийной магией и струсил пепел на пол.

Порывшись в своем чемодане, Гарри достал мантию-невидимку и показал жестами Виктору, чтобы тот спрятался вместе с ним под ней. Парни вышли из комнаты и, медленно передвигаясь, стали спускаться вниз по лестнице.

Из-за того, что они оба были высокими, а мантия не была достаточно длинной, Виктору приходилось пригибаться, чтобы не было заметно их ног.

Выйдя через парадный вход, они двинулись в сторону леса.

«Теперь главное — поскорее выйти за границы защитных чар», — подумал Гарри.

— Слишком темно. Я ничего не вижу, — прошептал Виктор, споткнувшись об корягу.

— Возьми меня за руку.

Гарри видел чуть лучше, благодаря фиолетовому свечению, что шло от земли и окружающих предметов. Хотя он бы и не отказался от того, чтоб зажечь Люмосом свет.

— Может сбросим твою мантию? — спросил Виктор, когда они уже дошли до деревьев.

— Хм… Думаю, да. Мы уже далеко отошли.

Скинув мантию, Гарри и Виктор успели пройти только несколько шагов, когда сзади послышался голос:

— Вернитесь за границы защитных чар.

Парни обернулись. Перед ними стоял Кингсли, который держал волшебную палочку со светом на конце:

— Вы куда это ночью идете?

— Искать моего питомца, — ответил Гарри. — Грёма так и не вернулся.

— Утром поищем. Я же сказал.

Где-то за деревьями послышался шорох.

— Не двигайтесь, — тихо приказал Кингсли и медленно пошел вперед.

Виктор также достал свою волшебную палочку. Гарри же лениво следил за Кингсли, который, переступая корни деревьев, пытался разглядеть меж ветками источник звука. Кинув вперед несколько обездвиживающих заклинаний, аврор ни в кого не попал.

Вдруг слева от Кингсли с земли взлетел вверх камень и, резко сменив траекторию, ударил того по голове. Крякнув, аврор упал на землю без сознания.

— Ох, черт… — Виктор, всматриваясь в темноту, водил рукой с волшебной палочкой из стороны в сторону ожидая нападения.

— Сомниум, — прошептал Гарри, указывая волшебной палочкой на Кингсли.

— Что ты творишь? — воскликнул Виктор. — Зачем ты усыпил аврора? Тут же кто-то в темноте.

— Успокойся, — Гарри подошел к Кинсли и, наклонившись, стал рассматривать поближе черную кляксу на красном облаке. — Это я шуршал ветками и вырубил его с помощью камня.

— Но как? — удивился Виктор. — Ты настолько хорошо владеешь беспалочковой магией? Я не видел, чтобы ты творил заклинания.

— Да… Я поднаторел в невербальном и беспалочковом волшебстве, — подтвердил Гарри. Рассказывать о том, что это была обычная стихийная магия, он никому не собирался. — Пошли зайдем глубже в лес. Я не хочу, чтоб кто-то еще сюда пришел.

Гарри освещал дорогу очень слабым Люмосом. Впереди него по воздуху летел Кингсли, а сзади молча вышагивал Виктор.

— Так, расскажи немедленно, что происходит, — не выдержал Виктор. — Я требую объяснений.

Гарри остановился. Кингсли, повинуясь ему, завис над землей мирно посапывая.

— Ты ничего необычного не заметил? Связанное с Тонкс и Кингсли? — спросил Гарри, предварительно осмотревшись по сторонам. — И тебя ничем не насторожила Феодора при знакомстве?

— А-а-а… Так ты тоже заметил, что Феодора под Империусом? — щелкнув пальцами спросил Виктор. — Думаешь, и на авроров его наложили? Поэтому ты долбанул Кингсли Сомниумом?

Гарри с недоумением уставился на Виктора.

— Ну, по глазам. У Феодоры слегка мутные зрачки. Едва заметно. А это самый главный признак неидеального наложения Империуса, — объяснил Виктор. — Я сразу подумал, что на нее могли наложить Империус, но Йоанна вела себя как ни в чем не бывало. Поэтому я решил, что у Феодоры просто проблемы с глазами.

— Ай-й-й. Почему же ты сразу не сказал о своих подозрениях аврорам?

— Так, а смысл? Если бы это был Империус, то Йоанна бы как-то отреагировала. В наших краях очень хорошо знают, что это за заклинание и как с ним бороться, — Виктор в недоумении развел руками. — Это же ее мать, и она должна была заметить, что с ней что-то не так. А ты тоже по глазам определил?

— Нет-нет. Не по глазам, — ответил Гарри, обдумывая слова Виктора. — Как бороться… Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Сомниум. Для того, чтобы снять Империус, нужно, чтобы либо тот, кто его наложил, отказался от контроля над жертвой, либо жертва, обладая железной волей, сама смогла отказаться подчиняться приказам и таким образом разбила заклинание. Но есть и третий способ — заставить человека заснуть минимум на полдня. Таким образом, связь меж заклинателем и его жертвой исчезнет, ведь для того, чтоб Империус действовал, нужно, чтобы подконтрольный бодрствовал большую часть суток.

— Я что-то не припомню, чтобы Грюм рассказывал про такое на защите от темных искусств, — засомневался Гарри. — Ну, я про Сомниум. Он утверждал, что заклинания вроде Империуса или Конфундуса можно снять с помощью Водопада Воров. Якобы вода под этим заклинанием способна «смыть» любые чары. Но обычный Сомниум…

— Ну, Великобритания часто игнорирует новые практики, которые идут из нашего края. Так зачем же ты тогда наложил на него Сомниум?

— Чтобы он не мешался под ногами, пока я с тобой разговариваю. Он не собирался дать отойти нам подальше от защитных чар дома, — ответил Гарри, направив Кингсли на лицо свет от волшебной палочки и подняв его веко. — Посмотри на глаза… Мне кажется, они не мутные. А ты что думаешь?

— Глаза как глаза, — Виктор поднял второе веко. — Черт… Если он не под Империусом, то ты напал на аврора. У тебя будут большие неприятности.

— Не будут. Если меня проверят прорицаниями, то ничего, кроме Сомниума, не найдут. А Кингсли, когда очнется, будет говорить, что кто-то был в лесу недалеко от нас, а потом на него что-то упало, и он потерял сознание, — заверил Гарри. — А там уже дело техники. Несколько фраз, и ко мне не подкопаться. На Кингсли просто упала тяжелая ветка, а я всего лишь запаниковал и выпустил Сомниум в темноту, но попал в него.

Отступив немного от аврора, он стал размышлять вслух:

— Но я не уверен, что Кингсли под Империусом. В доме явно творится что-то странное. Нас встретила Феодора и Йоанна. На Феодоре уже тогда было… «Это». Потом вечером сначала Тонкс, потом Кингсли. Если это Империус, то это Йоанна его наложила? Эх… Но я не могу быть уверен, что это Империус, ведь я никогда раньше не видел, как он действует на разум человека.

Гарри пригляделся к красному облаку вокруг головы Кингсли. Черная клякса потускнела и сжалась в размерах, но она никуда не делась.

— Я не знаю, как ты определяешь, что с ними что-то не так, но я могу тебе показать, как действует Империус, — предложил Виктор. — И тогда ты точно будешь знать, наложено ли это заклинание на Тонкс, Кингсли и Феодору.

— И на ком ты его покажешь?

— Ну, когда мы найдем твоего ужа, я могу показать на нем. На животных накладывать Империус очень легко.

— Я не дам тебе причинять боль Грёме, — возмутился Гарри.

— Империус так не действует. Тот, на кого его накладывают, ощущает лишь легкость и радость от того, что больше не надо ни о чем беспокоиться. Империус может сохранять свое действие от нескольких минут до нескольких недель, но я сразу откажусь от контроля, так что ничего твоему ужу не будет.

— Нужно подумать… Это ведь Непростительное заклинание.

— Только если ты используешь его на человеке, — немного подумав, добавил Виктор, — и только в Великобритании.

— У вас Империус не считается Непростительным?

— Неа. У нас Непростительными считаются Обливиэйт и заклинания, превращающие трупы в инферналов. Несколько веков назад на территории Болгарии и Румынии были войны с участием армии оживших мертвецов. С тех пор у нас для любого мага, который попытается создать инфернала, заготовлено место в тюрьме. Ну, а Обливиэйт в принципе страшное заклинание. Подправляя память человеку, можно так вообще другую личность создать. К тому же эти чары необратимы.

— Ух ты, — присвистнул Гарри. — А я смотрю, у вас тут было весело.

— Очень, — кисло улыбнулся Виктор. — Так что мы делаем дальше? И как поступаем с аврором?

— Сначала нужно найти Грёму. Мне не нравится, что он до сих пор не вернулся, — ответил Гарри. — Ну, а Кингсли полетит за нами. Не хватает еще его тут где-то ночью потерять.

Парни двинулись вперед. Увеличив силу Люмоса, Гарри освещал дорогу, попутно высматривая ужа. Каждый раз, когда Виктор отвлекался на что-то, он шипел на парселтанге в надежде, что Грёма откликнется.

— Так откуда ты знаешь, как правильно накладывать Империус? — спросил Гарри.

— Нас в Дурмстранге этому обучали. Это заклинание очень удобно, если нужно подчинять зверей.

— Хм… Дурмстранг? Эта та школа, которую разрушили в начале сентября?

— Ага.

— А что там у вас случилось, кстати?

— На школу напал неизвестный волшебник с полком живых мертвецов, — с печалью в голосе сказал Виктор. — Я не знаю, зачем он это сделал, но он основательно разрушил стены, пытаясь прорваться. Подземелья под замком просто обвалились от его взрывов. Сомневаюсь, что Дурмстранг снова когда-нибудь откроется.

Пока они шли по лесу, снег стал падать еще сильней.

— Гарри, а может, твой уж вернулся обратно в дом?

— Нет. Он должен быть где-то тут рядом, — ответил тот. Гарри смутно ощущал, что Грёма уже где-то недалеко. — Скажи, а когда я после ужина поднимался в свою комнату, что делал Кингсли? И кто был возле него?

— Откуда же я знаю? — удивился Виктор. — Со мной после ужина Тонкс обговаривала подробности моего завтрашнего отъезда, а потом Йоанна прицепилась и стала расспрашивать, всем ли я доволен. На Кингсли я вообще не обратил внимание.

Вдруг деревья расступились, и парни вышли к небольшому полузамерзшему болотцу, залитому лунным светом. Снег резко перестал падать, и облака расступились над ними. На противоположной стороне болотца стоял небольшой домик, в котором горели окна. Издалека казалось, что деревянная хибара зависла в нескольких метрах над землей.

— Пошли туда, — указал Гарри на домик.

Когда парни подошли к хибаре, дверь вдруг открылась, и оттуда вышла сгорбленная старуха. Держа в руках таз с грязной водой, она спустилась по лестнице. Заметив парней и парящего аврора, она остановилась и заговорила скрипучим голосом на непонятном языке.

— Оу. Ты знаешь этот язык? — Гарри тихо спросил Виктора.

— Откуда ко мне издалека приехали, — старуха резво перешла на английский. — Ну, здравствуйте, мои дорогие! Зачем пожаловали к бабе Яге в столь поздний час?

— О-о-э-э, — опешил Гарри. — Мы ищем моего ужа.

— А-а-а! А зачем он тебе сдался? — Яга подошла к болотцу и выплеснула воду из таза.

— Он мой домашний питомец, — Гарри удивился вопросу. — И он пропал.

— Ну, тогда, заходи в дом, мой юный друг, — старуха кивнула в сторону Виктора. — И молодца своего можешь взять. Только, — указала она костлявой рукой на Кингсли, — покойника оставь за порогом.

— Он не мертв, — вставил ремарку Виктор.

— Оставьте его за порогом, — была непреклонна баба Яга.

Осмотревшись по сторонам, Гарри заприметил небольшую лавку у дома. Стихийной магией он направил туда Кингсли, а сам стал подниматься по лестнице в дом, вслед за Виктором, попутно представляясь старухе. Баба Яга лишь отмахнулась, сказав, что имена для нее не имеют значения.

Внутри дома была только одна большая комната с громадной печкой. С потолка свисали веники из трав. Возле одной из стен стояли несколько маленьких клеток со змеями и ужами. Рядом было небольшое ведро, в котором валялись тушки мертвых жаб.

— Друг-с-с! Помоги! — зашипел Грёма в одной из клеток.

Гарри мгновенно метнулся к своему питомцу:

— Выпустите моего ужа, — сказал он Яге, подергав клетку, в которой не было дверцы.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — старуха махнула рукой в его сторону. Одна из металлических стенок клетки исчезла, позволяя Грёме выйти. Гарри тут же подхватил ужа на руки.

— Присаживайтесь за стол, — предложила Яга. — Я как раз готовлю заунывники… Отведаете.

— Конечно! Спасибо, — закивал головой Виктор.

Парни сели за стол, а старуха стала хлопотать по комнате. От жара печки и запаха сушеных трав Гарри слегка разморило.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что кто-то всерьез возьмет выркола́ка себе домашним питомцем, — сказала Яга, освобождая стол от разного хлама и расставляя тарелки. — Эти ужи только как заменители бумслангов могут быть полезны. С их шкурками оборотное зелье варить гораздо легче.

— Так вы для этого словили Грёму? — негодовал Гарри. — Чтобы содрать с него шкуру и пустить на зелье?

— Конечно, — Яга вытянула котелок с тушеными заунывниками из печки и левитировала его на стол. Рядом она поставила большую тарелку фольмегры. — И не вздумай, что я стану за это извиняться. Старой ведьме нужно на что-то жить. А ты бы знал, сколько ко мне приходит людей за оборотным зельем! В основном, конечно, семейные пары, — она сально ухмыльнулась, — чтоб разнообразить свой скучный быт.

Гарри от ее слов немного поежился.

— Ну да ладно, — Яга стала накладывать еду в тарелки. — Что же вы ночью забыли в этих краях? Ну, помимо своего ужа.

— Мы в гости к Йоанне приехали, — ответил Виктор.

— Правда? К моей внучке? — возбужденно спросила Яга. — Как она? Я ее с августа не видела и ничего не слышала от нее. Что-то не хочет она больше общаться со своей бабкой.

— Хорошо. Учится. Попала на Слизерин, — ответил Виктор, отправляя в рот заунывники. — Очень вкусно. Никогда таких тушеных заунывников не пробовал.

— Ешьте-ешьте, дорогие мои.

Помня, какую стряпню приготовила Йоанна в прошлый раз, Гарри водил ложкой по тарелке, не рискуя есть.

«А Виктор вон как уплетает. Мы же только недавно поужинали, — Гарри посмотрел на парня. — Он и Йоанне дифирамбы пел по поводу ее еды и гостеприимства. И Феодоре. И сейчас. Наверное, традиции у них тут такие: подчеркивать, что хозяева хорошо принимают гостей. М-м-м. Как же не хочется есть эту дрянь».

— Что же ты не ешь, дружок? — спросила Яга.

— Мне не нравится вкус фольмегры, — честно признался Гарри. — Да и заунывники я не особо люблю.

— Да быть не может! Или ты боишься, что я тебя отравлю?

— Нет-нет, — заверил Гарри. Хотя, мысль о том, что не стоило бы ужинать в доме у неизвестной ведьмы, у него промелькнула. Но, Яга создавала у него впечатление эксцентричной, но добродушной и не опасной старухи. — Ваша внучка уже готовила подобные блюда, и мне не понравилось. Так что я не хочу рисковать.

— Моя Ася приготовила невкусные заунывники и салат из фольмегры? — удивилась Яга. — Хм… Но ты все равно попробуй мою стряпню. Сравнишь.

Яга все-таки не обманула Гарри, и на вкус ее блюда были гораздо вкуснее, чем то, что сделала Йоанна.

— Ну как? — спросила она.

— Вкусно, — с удивлением ответил Гарри.

— То-то же! А теперь расскажите подробнее, как у моей внучки дела? Все ли у нее хорошо?

— Все отлично, — ответил Виктор. — Да вы можете сами спросить. Она же на каникулы сюда приехала.

— Не смогу, — тяжело вздохнула старуха. — Ее мать на порог меня не пускает. Защитные чары подправила. Я могла бы их обойти, но не хочется быть нежеланной гостьей в их доме.

— А что случилось? — беззастенчиво спросил Виктор.

— Да стрельнуло что-то Йоанне в августе в голову пойти обучаться в Хогвартсе. А я не то чтобы сильно против была, но не видела смысла. К тому же английский ей знать хорошо не помешало бы… Да вот, Феодора, мать Йоанны, взбесилась. Говорит, дура я старая. А ребенок в новом меняющемся мире должен найти себе место. Вот мол, пусть и учится у магов, а не потрошит лягушек в лесу. И так это Феодора выставила, будто я какое-то вселенское зло, которое хочет навредить Асеньке. Сама надумала, сама поссорилась со мной. Вот только расстраивает, что внучка совсем со мной общаться перестала…

— Ну, Йоанна хорошо учится, — сказал Гарри, что было абсолютной правдой. Большую часть занятий она не посещала, но на каждом уроке она всегда получала лучшие оценки, и преподаватели были ей довольны. — Да и английский у нее хорош.

— Правда?

— Ага. Я даже, когда впервые с ней заговорил в сентябре, удивился ее хорошему произношению, — кивнул Гарри.

Яга вдруг помрачнела.

— Что ж… Это хорошо, — сказала она.

Заприметив знакомые символы на платье Яги, Гарри указал на них:

— Скажите, а ваша вышивка что-то значит?

— Эта? — опустила Яга взгляд на платье и махнула рукой. — Самый обычный символ магического начала. Ведьмы часто его наносят на свое жилище или вышивают на одежде. Ничего необычного. Дань нашим традициям.

«Хм… Если это настолько обычный символ, то почему Йоанна о нем ничего не знала?» — подумал Гарри.

Поужинав, парни засобирались идти обратно, но Яга вызвалась их проводить. Напирая на то, что она не может оставить друзей внучки одних ночью в лесу, старуха решительно отказывалась отпускать их без сопровождения.

Держа в руках большой фонарь, Яга довела Виктора и Гарри до защитных чар дома. Кингсли все это время без сознания парил по воздуху за ними.

— Вот, — сказала Яга. — Дальше я пройти не смогу. А вы возвращайтесь в дом и больше не ходите ночью по лесу. Мало ли кого можно встретить.

— Спасибо, что провели, — сказал Гарри.

— Да не за что, — Яга указала за их спину. — О. Похоже, по вашу душу.

По поляне, освещенной лунным светом, в их сторону бежала женская фигура.

— Прощайте, — сказала баба Яга и, не ожидая ответа, развернулась и была такова.

— Вы где были? — спросила подбежавшая к парням Тонкс. — И что с Кингсли?

— Искали Грёму, — Гарри кивнул на ужа в своих руках. — А на Кингсли в лесу упала большая ветка и вырубила его.

— Эх! Ну зачем же вы ночью в лес пошли? — спросила Тонкс. — Следовало подождать до утра.

— Я волновался за питомца.

— Ладно. Об этом утром поговорим, — сердито сказала Тонкс, доставая волшебную палочку. — Идите спать, а я уложу Кингсли.

Гарри увязался за Виктором в его спальню. Как только за ними закрылась дверь в комнату, он снова схватил кусок пергамента со стола и накарябал: «Покажи как действует Империус на Грёме».

Прочитав, Виктор дописал ниже фразу: «Хорошо, но сначала давай я поставлю хоть какую-то защиту от подслушивания в комнате».

Ссадив Грёму на кровать, Гарри наклонился к нему и тихо прошептал:

— Сейчас Виктор наложит на тебя одно заклинание. Не волнуйся, вреда он тебе не причинит. Я бы предпочел этого не делать, но по-другому нельзя.

Уж в ответ понимающе кивнул.

Закончив накладывать заклинания на окна и двери, Виктор стал перед кроватью, показывая, что готов.

Гарри в ответ жестом попросил подождать.

«Стоит проверить, что рядом никого нет. На третий этаж отправили только меня и Виктора, но перепроверить стоит», — подумал он и взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

— Гоменум ревелио, — прошептал Гарри.

«Один… Два… — считал он про себя, — семь… Семь?! Откуда взялся седьмой человек?»

Заклинание показало, что рядом с ним находится только один человек — Виктор, а где-то внизу еще пятеро. «Гоменум ревелио» считало только людей, так что Рассолька не являлась седьмой.

«Значит, в доме кто-то есть еще! Этот человек тут был с самого утра или появился недавно?» — Гарри поддался легкой панике.

— Что такое? — прошептал Виктор.

Вместо ответа Гарри вновь взял в руки пергамент и написал: «В доме еще кто-то есть, кроме нас шестерых».

— Уверен? — тихо спросил Виктор.

Гарри кивнул и указал на Грёму, предлагая показать на нем Империус. Виктор стал выводить сложные движения волшебной палочкой:

— Империо, — указал он на ужа.

В ту же секунду на красном облаке Грёмы появилась черная клякса, которую Гарри уже видел у троих людей в этом доме.

— Похоже, у нас проблемы, — сказал Гарри. — Можешь ему что-то приказать?

Виктор промолчал. Клякса запульсировала, и Грёма переполз немного влево. В красном облаке Виктора никаких изменений не произошло.

— Сними заклинание, — попросил Гарри.

Черная клякса тут же исчезла. Грёма сжался в комок и жалобно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Похоже, у нас проблемы, — Гарри подобрал Грёму с кровати и прижал его к груди. — Если бы Яга не увязалась за нами до дома, то мы могли бы узнать раньше, что тут нас ждут три человека под заклинанием.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Виктор. — Сбежим?

«Да, надо отсюда уходить. Что бы тут ни происходило, Империус кто-то наложил не просто так… Только я, Виктор и Йоанна не под ним. И еще тут в доме кто-то есть. Черт! Это он наложил Империус? Если да, то надо найти Йоанну и уходить отсюда», — подумал Гарри.

Сев на кровать, он написал на пергаменте: «Ты знаешь, где спальня Йоанны?»

Виктор в ответ отрицательно покачал головой.

«Проверять каждую комнату — самоубийство. Шанс открыть дверь не туда слишком велик, да и после того, как я вырубил Кингсли, они будут настороже. Тонкс не спит. Думаю, Феодора также бодрствует. Кингсли они сейчас могут тоже разбудить. Если я еще пару раз воспользуюсь Гоменум ревелио, чтобы попытаться понять, где может быть Йоанна, тогда они точно заметят, что мы что-то подозреваем, — обдумывал ситуацию Гарри. — Пока что в плюсе только то, что они не знают, что нам известно про наложенный Империус. Что же это за посторонний в доме? Это все его рук дело?»

Чем больше Гарри думал, тем меньше ему нравилась первоначальная идея сбежать из дома. Ему не только не хотелось оставлять Йоанну тут, но он еще боялся, что три взрослых волшебника с легкостью их остановят. Гарри был уверен, что во второй раз трюк «эй, посмотри, что там шуршит» не проканает. Кроме того, защитные чары сразу оповестят, что они покинули границы поместья. И поскольку ни Гарри, ни Виктор не умели трансгрессировать, то выбраться из леса будет та еще проблема. Следовало действовать разумно.

Взяв в руки пергамент, он быстро набросал свой план и показал его Виктору.

Они останутся тут до утра. Если окажется, что Йоанна все еще не под Империусом, то они предложат ей прогуляться в город и попросят Тонкс доставить их туда. Если и её уже подчинили, тогда они скажут, что Виктора нужно доставить в город для того, чтобы он смог отправиться к родственникам. О чем они снова попросят Тонкс. А дальше они избавятся от нее и, воспользовавшись системой каминов, отправятся в Хогвартс.

Прочитав предложение Гарри, Виктор неохотно кивнул.

— Тогда ты не пойдешь к себе в комнату? — спросил Виктор.

— Нет. Разделяться не будем.

— Хорошо. Тогда ложись спать, — сказал Виктор и дописал внизу на пергаменте: «Будем следить поочередно, чтоб никто сюда не зашел?»

Гарри кивнул.

— Тогда я первый, — сказал Виктор.

* * *

Гарри проснулся от громкого шума. Виктор сдавливал его в медвежьих объятьях и мирно посапывал.

— Вот и последили, — пробормотал Гарри, выбираясь из постели.

Держа волшебную палочку наготове, он тихо открыл дверь и выскользнул на лестницу.

— Я спрашиваю _тебя_ , где она? — послышался снизу громкий голос бабы Яги.

«Что-то в этом доме становится слишком многолюдно», — подумал Гарри.

— Гоменум ревелио, — прошептал он, водя волшебной палочкой в воздухе.

«Теперь восемь человек. Значит, сюда пришла еще и баба Яга… А седьмой все еще где-то внизу», — Гарри стал тихо спускаться по лестнице.

— Успокойтесь, — железным тоном приказал Кингсли.

— Я тебе покажу, как успокоиться! — взревела баба Яга.

Вдруг раздался сильный грохот. Дом содрогнулся, а внизу послышались окрики волшебников, выкрикивающих заклинания.

На плечо Гарри опустилась рука. Дернувшись, он обернулся:

— Ну и напугал же ты меня, — увидев Виктора, сказал Гарри.

— Что там происходит?

— Без понятия, но похоже, там внизу собрались все.

— Йоанна тоже?

— Возможно. Нужно пойти проверить и при возможности вытащить ее отсюда, — предложил Гарри. — Может, получится как-то с бабой Ягой еще поговорить, и она нам поможет.

Парни спустились вниз. Пройдя столовую, они вышли через коридор к большой закрытой двери в кухню. И хотя недавно в доме все грохотало, сейчас было подозрительно тихо.

Гарри махнул пальцами в сторону, и двери открылись.

Одна из стен громадной кухни полностью обвалилась, и теперь было видно двор. На полу валялись тарелки, сломанный шкаф и другая утварь. В воздухе стояла пыль.

Йоанна, услышав, как открылась дверь, немного растерянно посмотрела по сторонам. Феодора помогала подняться с пола бабе Яге. Тонкс же стояла возле лежащего окровавленного Кингсли, который не двигался.

Гарри почувствовал холодок по спине. Красное облако, как и клякса на нем, у Кингсли быстро затухали. У бабы Яги оно вообще отсутствовало, словно та была обычной вазой, а не человеком. У Феодоры и Тонкс черные кляксы были на месте.

— Что тут произошло? — спросил Виктор.

— Наша бабушка немного вспылила, — ответила Феодора. — Ничего страшного.

Баба Яга, повернув голову в сторону парней, не сказала ни слова. Красного облака у нее все еще не было.

— Кингсли нужно срочно к врачам, — сказал Гарри, посмотрев на аврора, который неподвижно лежал на полу.

— Не стоит. Я могу его сама подлечить, — оттаяла вдруг Тонкс, потирая свою кровоточащую руку и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — У него ничего серьезного.

«Я на этот идиотизм не куплюсь. Если у живого существа нет красного облака, то есть только одно объяснение для этого — существо мертво, — Гарри посмотрел на бабу Ягу. — Так что тут в комнате уже находится один мертвец, которого пытаются выдать за живого. Ну, а Кингсли с его затухающим облаком просто медленно умирает. Нужно заставить Тонкс перенести его к колдомедикам».

— Нет, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Виктор, помоги доставить Кингсли к границам защитных чар. Тонкс ты же можешь трансгрессировать с ним в ближайшее поселение?

— Да, но… — начала было Тонкс, но тут же осеклась. Ее рот захлопнулся, громко клацнув зубами.

— Вот и хорошо, что ты понимаешь, что ему нужна помощь настоящих медиков, — сказал Гарри. — Давай я тебе тоже помогу. Ты, похоже, повредила себе руку и ногу.

— Левиоса, — Виктор наставил волшебную палочку на Кингсли.

Выйдя через образовавшийся проем в кухне, Гарри потащил слегка упирающуюся и что-то мычащую Тонкс. За ними следом вылетел Кингсли, а замыкал процессию Виктор.

— Может, не стоит? — крикнула им вслед Йоанна. — Бабушка — хорошая знахарка. Она может помочь.

Ни Гарри ни Виктор на эти слова ничего не ответили, продолжая быстрым шагом идти к границам защитных чар. Тонкс грозно посмотрела на парней, но продолжала молчать.

Когда лес был уже близко, Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на Кингсли. Красное облако аврора полностью погасло.

— Да твою ж… — пробормотал Гарри.

Покинув защитные чары дома и зайдя в лес, он пихнул свою волшебную палочку под ребро Тонкс:

— Сомниум.

— Так она никого и никуда трансгрессировать не сможет, — заметил Виктор, наблюдая, как Тонкс упала на землю.

— Думаю, она бы все равно не стала этого делать. Опусти Кингсли на землю, он уже мертв, — сказал Гарри.

— Что? — не поверил Виктор и, наклонившись над аврором, прижал свою руку к его шее. — Пульса не чувствую…

— Потому что он мертв. Как и баба Яга.

— Хочешь сказать, что ее превратили в инфернала? — спросил Виктор. — И как ты это понял? Это как-то связано с твоими успехами в невербальной и беспалочковой магии?

— Я тебе объясню как-нибудь потом, — сказал Гарри.

«Тот, кто накладывал Империус, уже знает, что Тонкс заставили замолчать и сейчас вырубили. Мне пришлось сжать ей челюсти и чуть ли не силком тащить её из кухни… Черт…» — Гарри крепче обхватил волшебную палочку.

— Значит, в дом возвращаться опасно? — спросил Виктор, наблюдая за Гарри.

— Ага. Там все еще находится кто-то неизвестный и Феодора под Империусом, — ответил тот.

— Тогда нужно отсюда убираться.

— Но там еще осталась Йоанна. Грёма может и догадается сам оттуда уйти, но я не хочу рисковать. Его тоже надо забрать.

— Че-е-е-ерт, — взвыл Виктор. — Почему же ты сразу Йоанну с нами не захватил?

— Ну прости, что я быстро не додумался под каким предлогом ее оттуда вытащить, — вызверился Гарри. — От тебя там пользы тоже было немного.

— Хорошо. Не будем ссориться. Каков план?

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — У меня уже был вчера план… Вообще мои планы хороши только на бумаге. Поэтому я пойду туда и буду действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Хорошо. Я с тобой, — вздохнул Виктор. — Думаю, тот, кто заварил эту кашу, уже понял, что нам известно про Империус.

Гарри молча кивнул.

Оставив Кингсли и Тонкс на земле, парни пошли к дому.

— Пока что ты, я и Йоанна не под Империусом, — сказал Гарри. — Есть еще кто-то неизвестный нам в доме. Так что будь начеку.

— А ты не думаешь, что это Йоанна наложила заклинания? Или я? — с некоторой иронией спросил Виктор.

— Нет. Сначала я подозревал Йоанну, ведь Феодора еще утром была под Империусом. Но это было до того, как я обнаружил, что в доме еще кто-то есть, — объяснил Гарри. — А вот если бы ты был тем кукловодом, который водит этот хоровод, то ты точно не стал бы показывать мне, как действует Империус.

Гарри и Виктор зашли на кухню через пролом в стене. На этот раз в комнате были только Феодора и баба Яга. У старухи снова было красное облако вокруг головы.

— А где Йоанна? — спросил Гарри.

— Ах… Ей стало плохо, и она пошла прилечь, — ответила Феодора.

Парни переглянулись.

— Правда? — переспросил Гарри и повернулся к молчаливой бабе Яге. — Вы же бабушка Йоанны, не так ли? Мы, кажется, не знакомы. Я Гарри. А это Виктор.

— Не стоит с ней разговаривать. Она немного не в себе, — заверила Феодора.

— Простите, я немного вспылила и не сдержала собственную магию, — баба Яга без энтузиазма посмотрела на Гарри. — Надеюсь, с вашим аврором все будет хорошо.

— Виктор, вы, кажется, неплохой маг, — сказала Феодора. — Не могли бы мне помочь? На втором этаже над этой комнатой тоже частично обвалилась одна из стен. Я была бы очень благодарна, если бы вы Левиосой разобрали завалы. Гарри, можете пока пойти отдохнуть. Завтрак Рассолька подаст чуть позже.

— Нет, — Гарри жестом остановил Феодору и посмотрел на бабу Ягу.

— Нет? — удивилась та.

«Кто же это передо мной? Нет, можно было бы предположить, что у бабы Яги пропал разум, а потом снова появился… Но, скорее всего, передо мной стоит седьмой «житель» дома, который принял обличье мертвой старухи, пока мы с Виктором отходили, — подумал Гарри и тут же понял, как это можно быстро проверить. — Хм… Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю… И так можно до бесконечности. Все равно спокойно вывести отсюда Йоанну нам уже не дадут. Я начинаю понимать Милли… Иногда лучше просто пойти напролом, чем пытаться чего-то добиться хитростью».

— Гоменум ревелио, — Гарри выбросил вперед себя волшебную палочку, которую держал наготове.

«Один человек где-то выше и еще трое в этой комнате — Феодора, Виктор и седьмой житель. Всего четыре плюс я», — посчитал он людей.

— Авада Кедавра! — Яга указала волшебной палочкой на Гарри.

«Сразу смертельное заклинание?!» — пронеслось у того в голове.

Виктор, мгновенно отреагировав, оттолкнув Гарри в сторону от зеленого луча Авады Кедавры.

— Экспеллиарму… — Феодора вытащила волшебную палочку и направила ее на Виктора.

Не дав ей договорить, Гарри поднял ее в воздух и со всей силы ударил об стену. Феодора упала кулем на пол.

Баба Яга в это время махнула рукой, и из конца ее волшебной палочки вырвался огонь.

— Агуаменти! — крикнул Виктор, указывая в ее сторону.

Вода столкнулась с огнем и мгновенно превратилась в пар.

— Протего, — Гарри попытался выставить щит впереди них, но огонь вихрями продолжал двигаться по воздуху в их сторону.

— Фините Инкантатем! — выкрикнул Виктор, в надежде отменить заклинание Яги.

«Адское пламя. Его может остановить только тот, кто его вызвал», — догадался Гарри.

Баба Яга в это время, смеясь, продолжала водить волшебной палочкой в воздухе.

Когда огонь уже почти достиг парней, Гарри направил его вверх. Подчиняясь ему, Адское пламя, прыгая по потолку, стало двигаться в сторону Яги.

— Рассолька! Немедленно помоги, иначе наш уговор отменяется! — выкрикнула Яга с легкой паникой в голосе.

Махнув волшебной палочкой, она отменила Адское пламя. Огонь тут же исчез из комнаты, оставив после себя только черные следы на потолке.

Гарри, не теряя ни секунды, поднял в воздух обломки стены, кухонную утварь и другой мусор. Все эти предметы стали кружить вокруг Яги и с каждым оборотом все больше набирали скорость и все ближе приближались к ней.

— Империо! — Яга указала в сторону Виктора, но ее заклинание ударилось в пролетающую мимо сковороду и, отскочив, разбилось об стену.

— Экспеллиармус, — Виктор направил волшебную палочку на бабу Ягу.

— Протего! — крикнула та.

Гарри все больше и больше сжимал кольцо из летающего мусора вокруг Яги. Та, поняв, что все ее заклинания разбиваются об пролетающие предметы, развернулась к выходу из кухни:

— Бомбардо Максима, — махнула она волшебной палочкой.

Часть пролетающих предметов взорвалась и открыла ей выход из «ловушки». Яга рванула вперед.

— Бомбардо Максима, — указала она на дверь, и та разлетелась на щепки.

Гарри отпустил контроль, и весь мусор упал на пол.

Яга побежала сквозь столовую в холл и, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, стала быстро подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж. Виктор и Гарри старались не отставать от нее.

— Вспыхни! — Виктор указал на ведьму.

Его заклинание в нее не попало, но ударившись в стену оно взорвалось и все же зацепило бабу Ягу. Та, не останавливаясь, спрятала лицо в изгиб локтя и отвела волшебную палочку назад:

— Глиссео! — крикнула она, как только переступила последнюю ступеньку лестницы. Яга побежала в ближайшую комнату и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Ступеньки лестницы исчезли, превратив ее в покатый спуск. Виктор, не успев отреагировать, скатился вниз. Гарри, зацепившись за поручень лестницы, стал подтягивать себя наверх. Став на пол, он помчался к двери.

В комнате внезапно раздался взрыв. Снесенная с петель дверь повалила Гарри на пол. Кашляя от пыли в воздухе, он, пользуясь стихийной магией, сбросил ее с себя.

Пошатываясь, Гарри поднялся на ноги и вбежал в пустую комнату. Подскользнувшись на полу, он тут же поднялся и метнулся к открытому настежь окну.

Баба Яга, летя на метле, быстро приближалась к границам защитных чар. Достигнув деревьев, она сразу же трансгрессировала. Пустая метла, лишившись своей наездницы, врезалась в дерево и упала на землю.

— Зараза, — выдохнул Гарри, сжав раму окна.

Подняв волшебную палочку он произнес:

— Гоменум ревелио.

В доме было только еще два живых человека. И оба были внизу.

— Я не понял. А где Йоанна? Должно же быть три человека, — с удивлением Гарри уставился на свою руку, в которой держал волшебную палочку. Его ладонь была вся в крови, но порезов на ней не было.

— Не понял… — пробормотал он.

— Гарри? — крикнул с первого этажа Виктор.

— Со мной все хорошо! — ответил тот и отвернулся от окна. — Ох…

Перед ним на полу была небольшая лужа крови, а рядом лежала голова Йоанны без нижней челюсти. На стенах кое-где были кровавые подтеки. Закрыв ненадолго глаза, Гарри в ужасе перевел свой взгляд на другие предметы.

У кровати стоял большой сундук, одну из стенок которого немного покорежило от взрыва. На раскрытой настежь крышке было несколько продолговатых креплений, которые по форме напоминали очертаниями бутылочки. Заглянув внутрь сундука, Гарри обнаружил, что он глубже, чем видно снаружи, а еще на дне там виднелось месиво из мяса, костей и одежды.

От взрыва также сильно пострадал дверной проем. В углу возле окна лежала Рассолька. Гарри проверил ее: эльфийка была жива, но без сознания.

Отойдя от Рассольки, он собрался с силами и подошел к голове Йоанны. Кожа на лице девушки была серой и безжизненной. Волосы спутаны, а от взрыва на краях еще и сильно подпалены.

Кровь на его руках была именно ее.

— Когда я бежал к окну… Я подскользнулся на луже ее крови, — тихо пробормотал Гарри.

— Гарри! — крикнул опять Виктор. — Спустись, это надо видеть.

— Сейчас!

Гарри подошел к окну и взял эльфийку на руки. Скатившись вниз по покатой лестнице, он оказался в холле.

— Виктор?

— Кухня! — ответил тот.

— Гоменум ревелио, — поддерживая эльфийку одной рукой, Гарри махнул волшебной палочкой.

В доме по прежнему были только два человека, помимо его самого.

— Что ты хотел, чтобы я увидел? — спросил Гарри, заходя в кухню. На полу все так же лежала Феодора, только теперь черная клякса у нее пропала. Видно, седьмой житель отказался он контроля над ней.

— Там, — Виктор указал на дальнюю небольшую комнатку с раскрытой настежь дверью.

Гарри подошел поближе.

На полу лежала обнаженная мертвая баба Яга.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Виктор.

— Что нужно узнать у эльфийки, что за уговор у нее был с неизвестным жильцом этого дома.

Гарри вернулся в столовую и посадил на стул Рассольку.

— Как же ее разбудить? Есть какой-то быстрый и доступный способ? — спросил Гарри.

— Есть, — ответил Виктор и направил волшебную палочку на эльфийку. — Энервейт.

Рассолька, поморщившись, открыла глаза.

— Млада пани, — тихо запричитала она, посмотрев на Гарри и Виктора. — Млада пани… Что с ней?

— Рассолька, давай ты сначала ответишь на несколько наших вопросов? — сказал Гарри.

— Хорошо, — сжавшись, ответила та.

— Отлично. Только я прошу тебя говорить только правду, — предупредил Гарри. — Я сразу пойму, если ты мне соврешь.

— Да, — кивнула та. — Я знаю, что господин Поттер сильный волшебник. Я врать не буду.

— И с чего же ты решила, что я сильный волшебник? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я следила за вами.

— Вот так дела, — присвистнул Виктор.

— Ладно. Мы к этому еще вернемся, — сказал Гарри. — А сейчас расскажи нам, что у тебя был за уговор с седьмым жильцом, который прятался в этом доме. Кто это и что ему было нужно?

— Какой седьмой? — удивилась эльфийка. — Вы же говорите про того, кто притворялся младой пани?


	23. Кусочки мозаики

Рассказ Рассольки ввел Гарри в ступор.

Как оказалось, кто-то, еще в начале августа, пользуясь оборотным зельем, стал выдавать себя за Йоанну. Рассолька описала его как красивого молодого человека, но Гарри сложно было доверять этим сведениям. Если тот столько месяцев выдавал себя за Йоанну, то мог дополнительно принимать и облик кого-то другого. Видно, эльфийка тоже это подсознательно понимала и, поскольку она не знала настоящего имени самозванца, то называла его не иначе как «Безликий».

Обнаруженный Гарри прошлым вечером с помощью Гоменум ревелио седьмой неизвестный житель дома был на самом деле настоящей Йоанной, которую самозванец прятал ото всех. Безликому нужен был «живой» материал для оборотного зелья. Именно поэтому он и не убивал Йоанну.

— Я была с младой пани с самого ее рождения, — рассказывала Рассолька. — И сразу поняла, что это не Йоанна. Этот… Безликий поселился в нашем доме и стал притворяться ею. А когда он сумел убедить пани Феодору, что хочет учиться в Хогвартсе, то подговорил ее поссориться с нашей бабкой… А после… — опечалилась Рассолька. — Он захватил разум пани Феодоры и изменил чары вокруг нашего дома. Я пыталась освободить младу пани, но Безликий… Он сказал, что убьет ее, если я кому-то расскажу или буду упорствовать в своих попытках. Он каждый раз меня больно наказывал, когда я близко приближалась к темнице младой пани.

— Темнице? — спросил Гарри. — Ты говоришь про сундук? Он там держал Йоанну?

— Да, — кивнула эльфийка. — Он сказал, что зачаровал сундук особым образом. Что если кто-то кроме него попытается открыть его, то млада пани сразу помрет. Но Безликий обещал ее выпустить, если я соглашусь ему помогать.

— Помогать в чем? — нетерпеливо спросил Виктор.

— Следить за господином Поттером, — ответила Рассолька. — Безликий часто покидал школу, поэтому всегда просил меня следить за вами.

— Как это он покидал школу? — переспросил Гарри. — Разве можно незаметно от учителей и защитных чар покидать периметр школы?

— Он просил меня его переносить в нужные ему места, — ответила Рассолька.

— Подожди, — остановил Гарри, — как это переносить?

— Думаю, эльфы могут трансгрессировать на территории Хогвартса, — сказал Виктор. — На них не действуют многие магические запреты. Видно, Рассолька просто трансгрессировала с ним за пределы защитных чар школы.

— Да-да, — закивала эльфийка.

— Хорошо, — Гарри потер рукой лоб. — Скажи, зачем тебя просили следить за мной?

— Не знаю. Безликий ничего не говорил. Он просто просил следить, — сказала Рассолька. — Но я не хотела ему помогать… Безликий отвратительный человек. Поэтому о многом, что происходило с господином Поттером, я ему не рассказывала.

— Например? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я ничего ему не рассказала про то, как вы нашли профессора в лесу, — ответила Рассолька. — И о том, как вы разговаривали с кентаврами.

Гарри отвел взгляд от эльфийки.

«Вот чего-то такого я и ожидал, — подумал он. — Хоть бы она не ляпнула сейчас чего важного про мои умения при Викторе».

— Скажи нам, — сказал Гарри. — Куда этот Безликий трансгрессировал из школы?

— Он просил меня переносить его в самые разные места. Иногда сюда, чтобы захватывать пани Феодору или сварить зелье для смены лиц. Остальные места я не упомню. Простите. Это были обычные поля, утесы, леса… Множество мест.

— Он постоянно сюда возвращался, чтоб обновить Империус на Феодоре и сварить оборотное зелье, — заметил Виктор. — Рассолька, скажи, а он в тех местах с кем-то встречался? Или что-то искал?

— Не знаю, господин.

— Зачем он накладывал Империус на авроров? — спросил Гарри.

— Простите, я не знаю, господин.

— Скажи, Рассолька, зачем он пригласил меня в этот дом? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не знаю. Не знаю, господин. Он никогда не объяснял мне ничего. Только приказывал.

Гарри и Виктор замолчали, обдумывая полученную информацию.

— Скажите, а что с младой пани? — спросила Рассолька. — Как только в дом вошла наша бабка и отвлекла Безликого, я сразу отправилась в комнату с темницей. Я хотела попытаться освободить младу пани. Но у меня ничего не получилось. А когда Безликий вернулся в комнату, я спряталась под кроватью… А затем что-то взорвалось. Скажите, с младой пани все в порядке?

— Сомниум, — Гарри наставил волшебную палочку на эльфийку, и та уснула.

— Ну что, надо идти за Тонкс и будить ее? — спросил Виктор. — Она вызовет местных авроров, и они будут заниматься всем этим бедламом.

— Подожди. Мне надо подумать, — ответил Гарри.

— А, собственно, о чем тут думать? — удивился Виктор. — Этот ненормальный с лета притворялся молодой ведьмой. Держал ее в сундуке и варил запрещенные оборотные зелья. Я не знаю, что у него было в голове, но он собирался тебя убить… Да и меня, кстати, тоже.

— Нет, — Гарри с сомнением покачал головой. — Все это не выглядит как попытка меня убить.

— Что ты несешь? — ошалело уставился Виктор на него.

— Сам подумай. Этот Безликий занимает место Йоанны. Отправляется в Хогвартс. Там он, по словам Рассольки, занимается тем, что просит ее следить за мной, а в свободное время постоянно трансгрессирует по разным местам, — рассуждал Гарри. — Кроме того, наш лже-Йоанна часто посещал библиотеку и иногда занятия. Вот, собственно, и вся его активность. Потом он пригласил меня на ужин в ноябре…

— И предложил захватить нескольких своих друзей, — подхватил Виктор. — Собственно, это зачем?

— Рассолька призналась, что она много чего не рассказывала про меня Безликому. Видно, он хотел узнать о людях, которых я могу назвать близкими друзьями. Может, для тебя это будет громадным шоком, но я редко с кем-то вообще общаюсь…

— Никогда бы не догадался, — кивнул Виктор.

— В общем, — Гарри подавил внезапный смешок от его замечания. — Потом он приглашает меня в дом настоящей Йоанны. Со мной прибывает целая свита. И хочу заметить, у Безликого была куча возможностей меня убить. В школе или тут. Но вместо этого он накладывает на всех, кого может, Империус. Уверен, если бы я не отходил от тебя ни на шаг с прошлого вечера, то он бы и на тебя его наложил.

— И-и-и?

— И то, что он напал на нас только тогда, когда понял, что мы знаем про Империус и о том, что в доме еще кто-то есть. Это все выглядит больше как отчаянная попытка замести следы своих действий. Заметь, он мог просто сбежать отсюда, когда понял, что мы ему не по зубам. Но вместо этого он сначала побежал убивать настоящую Йоанну и только после этого покинул дом.

— Тогда чего же он хотел от тебя?

— Точно не убить, — Гарри покачал головой. — То есть Безликий рассматривал мое убийство как возможный, но не желательный вариант. Основная цель у него была какая-то другая.

— Например?

— Откуда я знаю? — Гарри вздохнул. — Все действия Безликого по отношению ко мне носят какой-то остаточный принцип. Да, он следил за мной, но не самолично. Да, он интересовался мной, но не более, чем требовалось. Он мог бы попытаться со мной сдружиться и разузнать все из первых рук, но вместо этого он дает задание Рассольке, а потом приглашает на ужин к себе… А сейчас помолчи немного. Мне нужно подумать…

«Если до сегодняшнего утра Безликий и не собирался меня убивать, то теперь все будет по-другому. Час от часу не легче… Раньше мне стоило беспокоиться только по поводу пророчества Трелони, а теперь мне что, придется бояться собственной тени? Что он делал в Хогвартсе, что хотел от меня, зачем следил? Вопросы без ответов… — Гарри оглянулся по сторонам. Через взорванную дверь было видно, что на кухне без сознания все еще лежала Феодора. — Вот еще одна проблема. Появятся авроры и начнут всех допрашивать. И что они узнают? А узнают то, что каким-то неизвестным им способом Феодора поднялась в воздух и влетела в стену. Тонкс очнется и расскажет, как у нее свело челюсти и она не могла говорить. Авроры тут будут пользоваться прорицаниями и проверять все волшебные палочки. Все это сразу всплывет… Кроме того, Рассолька слишком много знает. По просьбе своей хозяйки она может растрепать все обо мне. А Феодора ведь будет спрашивать. У нее в один день убили мать и дочь… Что делать? Все объяснить только беспалочковой и невербальной магией у меня не получится».

Гарри посмотрел на наручные часы. Чем больше времени с момента наложения заклинаний проходило, тем сложнее было обнаружить их следы прорицаниями. Казалось бы, ему выгодно подправить память всем, включая Виктора, и подождать несколько часов, а потом разбудить Тонкс, и та уже сможет вызвать авроров. Но была маленькая проблема.

Чем больше времени пройдет с момента боя с лже-Йоанной, тем сложнее будет объяснить аврорам, почему Гарри не привел в чувство остальных людей. Кроме того, если они проверят его волшебную палочку, то обнаружат подозрительно большое количество недавно наложенного Обливиэйта. Не говоря уже о том, что ему сложно будет придумать объяснение, почему все резко лишились своих воспоминаний.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказал Виктор.

— Правда?

— Ага. Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то понял, что ты хорошо владеешь беспалочковой и невербальной магией. Я видел, как при упоминании Рассолькой Запретного леса и Трелони ты скривился и отвернулся. И честно говоря, я не могу тебя осуждать. За тобой наблюдал какой-то сумасшедший, которому было не лень прикидываться юной ведьмой и который пытался нас тут убить.

— Да. Да, именно об этом я и думал.

— Хотя, мне все еще не понятно, как ты понял, что на аврорах и Феодоре был Империус?

— Это… Сейчас это не важно, — сказал Гарри, направляясь к пролому в стене. — Пойдем принесем сюда Тонкс и Кингсли, а я по пути расскажу, что я хочу сделать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Виктор и пошел за ним.

— В общем, я хочу стереть кое-какие воспоминания у Тонкс и Рассольки, — стал объяснять свой план Гарри. — У Тонкс только последние несколько минут перед тем, как я наложил Сомниум, а у Рассольки все воспоминания с сентября месяца.

Парни вышагивали по поляне в сторону леса. Солнце уже полностью показалось из-за крон деревьев.

— Как-то многовато ты хочешь стереть, — заметил Виктор.

— Рассолька следила за мной. Она многое может рассказать. А для того, чтобы вывести авроров из дома, мне пришлось в буквальном смысле заткнуть рот Тонкс. Я не хочу, чтоб об этом кто-то знал.

Виктор промолчал.

— Честно говоря, — признался Гарри, — изначально я хотел и у тебя стереть воспоминания со вчерашнего вечера. Но если я так сделаю, вся подправленная мной история развалится, и у авроров только появится еще больше вопросов.

— Ну, спасибо за информацию, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Приятно осознавать, что я могу получить от тебя в спину Обливиэйт.

— Я не стану этого делать, — заверил Гарри. — Но у меня все равно остается проблема…

— Авроры будут меня допрашивать, и я могу все разболтать.

— Именно.

— Но я этого делать не буду, — заверил Виктор. — А если ты боишься, что они могут использовать на мне Веритасерум и заставить говорить только правду, то ты можешь взять с меня Непреложный Обет, который помешает мне это сделать. Конечно, для этого придется разбудить Тонкс или Феодору, чтоб они наложили заклинание, да еще и склонить их это сделать с помощью Империуса, но думаю, тебя это не остановит. Как и то, что от нарушения Непреложного Обета я могу умереть.

— Ха-ха, — Гарри изобразил смех. — Не стоит думать, что я какое-то чудовище. Я собирался поступить хитрее. Я все обставлю так, что аврорам не придет в голову нас допрашивать с помощью сывороток правды или легилименции.

— Скажу прямо, использование Обливиэйта я не одобряю.

— Тогда, может, у тебя есть какая-то другая идея? — спросил Гарри.

— Может, все рассказать Тонкс? — предложил Виктор. — Она же сама аврор.

— Серьезно? — в замешательстве спросил Гарри. — На Кингсли и Тонкс Безликий наложил Империус. Уже только одно это указывает на их профессиональную непригодность. Так что я не стану ей доверять. Если уж Кингсли был так легко убит утром, то чем поможет мне она?

— Хорошо… — развел руками Виктор. — Расскажи тогда, что ты предлагаешь.

Парни остановились перед трупом Кингсли и спящей Тонкс. У девушки на красном облаке больше не было никаких черных клякс.

* * *

Гарри и Виктор сидели в креслах в столовой. Несколько авроров в темных мантиях допрашивали Феодору и Рассольку. Тонкс в это время стояла у камина словно неприкаянная.

— Что она ответила? — Гарри нервно спросил Виктора. Поскольку местные авроры, Феодора и Рассолька говорили на румынском, то ему ничего не оставалось, как ждать, пока Виктор переведет их разговор.

— Говорит, ей больше нечего добавить, — прислушиваясь к Феодоре, ответил тот.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Рассказ Феодоры без проблем встроился в подправленную им реальность. Кроме того, она рассказала то, о чем не знала Рассолька.

Как оказалось, Баба Яга заявилась в дом рано утром. Преодолев защитные чары дома, она устроила скандал Феодоре и потребовала, чтобы внучка появилась перед ней. Когда лже-Йоанна спустился на кухню, баба Яга стала кричать, что перед ней другой человек. Затем на кухню ворвались авроры. Рассердившись, старая ведьма запустила какое-то мощное заклинание, которое обвалило стену в комнате. Одновременно лже-Йоанна выпустил в сторону бабы Яги убивающее заклинание, а та в отместку кинула сильное режущее заклинание, которое, отскочив, ударило в Кингсли.

Когда пыль немного улеглась, лже-Йоанна превратил бабу Ягу в инфернала и уже собирался заставить ее уйти из дома, но не успел этого сделать, так как в комнату зашли Гарри и Виктор. Когда же парни, Тонкс и Кингсли вышли из кухни, самозванец принял оборотное зелье и занял место бабы Яги, отправив инфернала в кладовку. Переодевшись в одежду старухи, он снял с трупа заклинание.

Также Феодора упомянула несколько интересных подробностей. Например, у нее сложилось впечатление, что баба Яга точно знала, кто принял личину ее внучки. Также Феодора рассказала, что подчиняясь самозванцу, она помогла незаметно наложить Империус на авроров. Днем Феодора отвлекла Тонкс, а вечером попросила Кингсли ненадолго выйти в библиотеку, чтоб лже-Йоанна смог без свидетелей наложить заклинание. Кто прикидывался ее дочерью, Феодора не знала.

Рассолька же смогла рассказать только о событиях, которые произошли до начала сентября.

«Дело сделано», — Гарри наконец расслабился.

Последние несколько часов он провел как на иголках. Его план был безумным на первый взгляд, но он себя оправдал.

Взяв волшебную палочку Тонкс, Гарри стер ей последние воспоминания, а потом наложил Обливиэйт и на Рассольку. Эльфийку он затем оставил в столовой, рядом с остальными.

После этого Гарри переломил волшебную палочку Тонкс пополам и разбудил ее. Та, придя в сознание и поняв, что произошло, вызвала местных авроров. С этого момента парни начали претворять в жизнь план, который разработал Гарри.

Прибывшие в дом авроры стали проверять все волшебные палочки и каждую комнату прорицаниями. Допросив парней, они узнали лишь тщательно подготовленную полуправду, которая полностью исключала из себя любое упоминание стихийной магии.

По составленной легенде, после заварушки на кухне Гарри попросил Тонкс доставить Кингсли к колдомедикам. Она, немного поколебавшись, согласилась. Когда они покинули границы защитных чар, к ним трасгрессировала Рассолька. Тонкс внезапно выпустила в сторону парней несколько Обливиэйтов, один из которых отскочил от камня и попал в нее саму, а другой в эльфийку. Гарри удалось запустить в нее и Рассольку Сомниумом. Тонкс, упав, сломала свою волшебную палочку.

Затем парни решили вернуться в дом и рассказать о произошедшем. Но, на кухне на них уже напал лже-Йоанна, который принял облик бабы Яги. Отбросив Феодору в сторону неизвестным заклинанием, он кинул в сторону парней убивающее заклинание и Адский огонь. Когда Виктору и Гарри удалось сбежать от пламени, тот уже успел подняться по лестнице на второй этаж и взорвать комнату. После чего лже-Йоанна покинул дом.

Виктор и Гарри, посетив комнату на втором этаже, обнаружили оторванную голову Йоанны. Поняв, что враг сбежал, они спустились вниз. Осмотрев кухню, они нашли труп настоящей бабы Яги. Затем парни доставили Кингсли и Тонкс в дом, после чего разбудили последнюю.

«Как я и предполагал, Феодоре почти ничего не было известно, — Гарри посмотрел на нее. Женщина выглядела резко постаревшей. — Она только знала, что кто-то, кто притворялся ее дочерью, наложил на нее Империус».

Решив не рисковать, Гарри не стал будить Феодору или стирать ей память. Он внес только минимально необходимые корректировки во всю историю. Так авроры в плащах узнали, что лже-Йоанна напал на парней и тут же сбежал наверх, попутно превратив лестницу в покатую горку и взрывая за собой вещи, чтобы замедлить погоню.

Также Гарри и Виктор указывали на разные места, где на них напала Тонкс, ссылаясь на то, что они были в состоянии аффекта и не помнят точное местоположение. Так, авроры не успели «найти» прорицаниями камень, от которого должен был отскочить Обливиэйт. Им оставалось только поверить на слово парням.

Когда авроры стали проверять все прорицаниями и накладывать Приори Инкантатем на каждую волшебную палочку в доме, то они нашли подтверждение каждой рассказанной истории.

Так, два Обливиэйта из палочки Тонкс, которыми Гарри стер воспоминания у эльфийки и нее самой, превратились в заклинания, которые она выпустила в сторону Гарри и Виктора. Причина, по которой Рассолька трансгрессировала к ним, легко объяснялась тем, что ее послал лже-Йоанна. И поскольку эльфийка выполняла все указания самозванца, чтобы освободить свою юную госпожу, то это объяснение не показалось аврорам странным. Они просто решили, что лже-Йоанна запаниковал и решил отправить на подмогу Тонкс Рассольку. Использование Гоменум Ревелио Гарри объяснил тем, что хотел быть уверенным, что самозванец не подошлет к ним еще кого-то, и собственным страхом из-за того, что он не знал, что за шум происходил внизу утром.

Прорицания, которыми пользовались авроры, не давали полной картины, что же именно произошло в доме ведьм. Например, благодаря Приори Инкантатем они знали последовательность наложения заклинаний, но не знали ни точного времени, ни кто именно колдовал каждой из волшебных палочек. Авроры с помощью прорицаний смогли опознать использование таких заклинаний, как Агуаменти или Адской огонь, но где именно был наложен тот же Сомниум, они не смогли определить.

В итоге любая странность в истории объяснялась поведением самозванца, который сбежал и не мог дать хоть какой-то комментарий. Аврорам только оставалось строить догадки, почему он заставил Тонкс кинуть несколько Обливиэйтов и почему он не убил Рассольку при своем побеге.

Таким образом, сами того не ведая, Феодора, Тонкс и Рассолька подтвердили рассказ парней.

* * *

Гарри вновь летел в кибитке, запряженной молодым драконом. Напротив него сидели тихие Виктор и Тонкс.

После утренних событий у Гарри было тяжело на душе. Осознание того, что опасность его может поджидать за любым углом и что никому нельзя доверять, давило на мозги.

«И вот это теперь моя жизнь?» — Гарри посмотрел на скучающего Виктора и печальную Тонкс.

Ему вдруг резко захотелось выкинуть их из летящей кибитки. Кто знает, может, у этого Безликого есть еще сообщники? А может, на Гарри еще кто-нибудь открыл сезон охоты? Можно ли теперь кому-то доверять и на кого-то рассчитывать?

Виктор знал большую часть того, что произошло утром, и Гарри был уверен, что это однажды вылезет ему боком. Желание стереть воспоминания пуффендуйцу все еще было велико, но он не хотел пока так рисковать.

Когда они добрались до города, в котором были вчера, Тонкс отвела Гарри к громадному уличному камину и не терпящим возражений голосом приказала ему отправиться в Хогвартс. Также она попросила его не покидать пределы замка.

Пообещав ей это, Гарри шагнул в зеленый огонь камина и оказался в кабинете декана Слизерина.

— Уже возвращаетесь обратно после визита к вашей подруге? — спросил Снейп, сидя за своим столом.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри.

— Как неожиданно, — Снейп тут же потерял всякий к нему интерес. — Отправляйтесь в гостиную тогда.

— Конечно, сэр.

Попрощавшись, Гарри потащился со своим чемоданом в гостиную Слизерина. Проходя мимо статуи, где как он помнил, должен был быть вход в жилье Йоанны, он остановился.

Вокруг никого не было.

Постояв немного, Гарри пулей сбегал в гостиную Слизерина и зашвырнул свой чемодан к ближайшему дивану. Вернувшись к статуе, он вновь посмотрел по сторонам.

— Я к Йоанне. Можно пройти? — Гарри спросил у статуи.

Женское изваяние посмотрело на него с легким презрением.

— Ну, попробовать-то стоило, — сказал Гарри. — Значит, вы меня не пропустите?

Статуя покачала головой.

— Знаете, я ведь могу просто взорвать тут стену и пройти.

Статуя подняла левую бровь и иронично ухмыльнулась.

«Ну да, ну да. Сомнительно, что попасть в комнаты лже-Йоанны можно, просто пробив стены. Наверняка тут какая-то мудреная система паролей, как для входа в секретную директорскую комнату», — Гарри зашел в нишу сзади статуи.

Приложив руки к кирпичам, он стал водить по ним пальцами.

«Может, туда можно пройти как-то так же, как в секретную комнату с хламом на верхних этажах замка?» — Гарри внимательно рассматривал стену.

В голове всплыли воспоминания, как он в ноябре проходил тут. Статуя поклонилась и сошла со своего постамента в сторону. Стены разошлись, открыв проход.

«Я знаю, что там есть комнаты!» — Гарри от злости с силой надавил руками на стену, будто надеясь ее сдвинуть.

У него в голове раз за разом повторялось воспоминание, как статуя пропускает его, Виктора, Гермиону и Милли к лже-Йоанне.

Вдруг кирпичи под его руками стали бледнеть, а фиолетовое свечение стало уменьшаться. Гарри ощущал те же чувства, как и при использовании трансфигурации. Это было странно, необычно, но _знакомо_.

Наконец стены разошлись и открыли секретный проход.

Слегка удивившись, Гарри прошел вперед. За его спиной послышался каменный скрежет. Повернувшись, он увидел, как статуя развернулась на своем постаменте и грозно на него посмотрела. Стены вновь сомкнулись, и Гарри остался один в темном коридоре.

Потянувшись было за волшебной палочкой, он остановился. Авроры наверняка наведаются сюда, поэтому нельзя пользоваться заклинаниями, даже такими простыми, как Люмос.

Вытянув вперед себя руку, он создал несколько шариков огня над своей ладонью. Увеличившись в размерах, те взлетели к потолку и стали следовать за ним.

Гарри зашел в гостиную. Тут все было так же, как в последний раз, когда он был тут. Большой стол в центре комнаты, гобелены, камин и небольшие кресла.

Посмотрев по сторонам, он заприметил дверь, за которой должна была прятаться кухня. Гарри пошел вперед. Повинуясь ему, дверь распахнулась, и летящие шарики огня осветили полупустую комнату. Ничего странного там не было. Обычная кухонная утварь, шкафы, печь.

Гарри вернулся обратно в зал. Свет от огня выхватил в некотором отдалении небольшую дверь. Подойдя к ней, Гарри дернул за ручку, но та была закрыта.

«И Алохоморой не воспользоваться», — наклонился он.

Приложив руку к замочной скважине, Гарри сосредоточился. Внутри механизма что-то резко щелкнуло, а потом послышался звон сломанной пружины.

Гарри вновь дернул за ручку, но дверь все еще не поддавалась.

— Да прочь с моего пути же! — разозлился тот.

Древесина вокруг замка громко хрустнула, и ручка вместе со всем запирающим механизмом вывалилась на пол.

Гарри прошел в комнату, а за ним залетели шарики с огнем. Дверь за ним медленно захлопнулась.

Комната была обставлена по-спартански бедно: стол, стул, кровать и шкаф.

«Так-так… Что тут у нас?» — Гарри открыл створки шкафа и стал рыться в содержимом. Там были обычные платья, в которых ходил лже-Йоанна. Также там было несколько брюк.

И снова ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Заглянув под кровать, Гарри поднял также простынь и матрас. Ничего. Только на кровати лежали несколько книг по прорицаниям. Сам он недавно их тоже читал.

Гарри вывернул все ящики в столе, но там ничего не было, кроме чистых кусков пергаментов и нескольких блокнотов с записями. В одном из них он узнал конспект по всем предметам, а вот другой был гораздо более интересен. Начав пролистывать записи с конца, Гарри с каждой страницей все больше и больше удивлялся. Лже-Йоанна сжато конспектировал все книги, которые читал.

«Вот только я читал те же самые книги», — Гарри пробегал глазами по строчкам в блокноте. С каждой страницей он будто путешествовал назад во времени. Вот записи по поводу прорицаний и Приори Инкантатем. Еще раньше — отрывки текстов по поводу возможности существования атлантов и других подобных древних цивилизаций. Дальше — подробности по поводу наложения Обливиэйта, потом про Гоменум ревелио. Гарри перевернул еще пару страниц назад. Там были записи по поводу предсказаний.

Все книги, которые прочел Гарри в Хогвартсе, кроме тех, что он достал в Запретной секции, прочел и лже-Йоанна.

«Он читал то же самое, что и я. И в том же порядке! Похоже, я зря думал, что он не уделяет мне достаточно внимания. Он не только подрядил Рассольку следить за мной, но и хотел знать, чем я занимаюсь в библиотеке, что я могу искать, пути моих размышлений», — изумился Гарри.

Любой другой, кто увидел бы записи лже-Йоанны, не обратил бы на них никакого внимания. У многих студентов существовали подобные сжатые конспекты, но для Гарри это было громадное подтверждение того, что за ним методично и всесторонне следили.

Присев на кровать, он уставился на точку впереди себя.

«Итак… Что имеем в сумме? Этот Безликий занял место настоящей Йоанны и напросился, чтобы его отправили в Хогвартс. Подговорив Феодору, он сделал так, чтобы баба Яга больше не появлялась в их доме. Почему? По словам Феодоры, баба Яга, заявившись утром, знала, кто прикидывается Йоанной, а значит, Безликому нужно было обезопасить себя, — подводил итог Гарри. — Заняв место Йоанны, он получил привилегии в виде того, что по ведьмовским обычаям мог считаться совершеннолетним и делать все, что вздумается. Кроме того, поскольку о роде Яги ходили нелицеприятные слухи по поводу каннибализма и темной магии, ему выдали отдельное от всех жилье, где он мог ни от кого особо не прятаться. Когда баба Яга раскрыла обман Безликого, тот сразу же ее убил. Ну, а после, когда он осознал, что и я до всего догадался, то попытался убить и меня. После он избавился от настоящей Йоанны, запертой в сундуке, но даже не пытался разыскать Рассольку. Хотя ведь эльфийка могла рассказать и о том, что он следит за мной, и о том, как именно он занял место молодой ведьмы и что делал в Хогвартсе. А значит… Он больше всего боялся, что кто-то догадается, кто он такой. Его совершенно не страшило то, что могла рассказать Рассолька, но настоящая Йоанна, видно, могла рассказать гораздо больше…»

Гарри закрыл записи лже-Йоанны и швырнул их на стол.

«В школе он часть времени следил за мной и вычитывал всю литературу, которую читал и я. К чему такие сложности? Можно же было воспользоваться легилименцией и покопаться в моей памяти, а потом стереть мне воспоминания об этом Обливиэйтом. Но, видно, Безликий не стал так рисковать. Как и не стал слишком со мной сближаться. Складывается впечатление, что его больше интересовало просто наблюдение за мной. Кроме того, то, что он пригласил меня к себе домой, еще не значило, что я соглашусь, — Гарри посмотрел на шкаф. — Значит, то, что я могу отказаться, для него бы не стало проблемой. Потому что иначе… Он бы попытался со мной сдружиться, чтобы быть уверенным, что я точно приеду. Но опять-таки он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он просто соблюдал дистанцию и наблюдал. То, что я понял, что в доме полно народа под Империусом, для него стало неприятной неожиданностью. Так что для него стало важнее избавиться от меня и Виктора, чем сделать то, что он задумывал изначально…»

Дальнейший ход его мыслей оборвали громкие звуки. Складывалось впечатление, что кто-то за дверью кидал тяжелые булыжники на пол.

Гарри, от ужаса, что его сейчас обнаружат, оцепенел.

Источник звука все быстрее приближался к комнате.

«О, нет…» — пронеслось у Гарри в голове, как только он понял, кто это шумит.

В дверь впечатался каменный кулак, разнеся верхнюю ее часть на щепки. В комнату ворвалась женская статуя, которая охраняла вход в жилье лже-Йоанны, и завизжала нечеловеческим голосом.

Немного растерявшись, Гарри спрыгнул с кровати. Статуя ринулась в его сторону, сжимая кулаки в намерении ударить.

Гарри отшатнулся в сторону и прыгнул на кровать. Статуя, резво развернувшись, по касательной вмазала ему по правой ноге, попутно содрав кожу до крови.

— Иди к черту! Твой хозяин больше тут не живет! — выкрикнул Гарри, выбегая из комнаты в гостиную.

Статуя вновь заверещала так, что у него заложило уши.

Гарри поднял в воздух все предметы, которые только видел, и стал швырять их во врага. Статуя, немного замедлив свой ход, раскидывала руками мусор, который в нее летел.

Поддавшись панике, Гарри направил в нее самый большой поток огня, который только мог наколдовать. Языки пламени врезались статуе в лицо, но та продолжала идти вперед.

Гарри спешно отступал, обходя стол по кругу и не отпуская внимания от огня.

Внезапно статуя сделала быстрый рывок вперед и схватила своими руками его за горло. Из-за высокой температуры ее мраморное лицо осыпалось, превращаясь в невнятное месиво, но зато она более не кричала.

Статуя приподняла Гарри в воздух и стала душить его. Жар, исходящий от ее лица, казалось, обжигал ему кожу.

Гарри вцепился руками в предплечья статуи. Ноги его безвольно болтались над землей.

«Она ничем не отличается от лягушек и тритонов, которых я разделывал!» — собрав всю злость, Гарри придвинул свои руки к плечам статуи.

Мрамор на груди статуи стал трескаться, и через несколько секунд у нее отломились руки и, освободив Гарри, упали на пол.

Но хранительница жилища не собиралась сдаваться. Она все равно продолжала идти в сторону поспешно отбежавшего Гарри.

«Живучая падла», — подумал тот, с легким восхищением наблюдая, как оторванные руки статуи двигались в его сторону, перебирая пальцами по полу.

Гарри направил огонь на ноги статуи, постоянно отступая назад. Мрамор крошился под действием пламени. Сначала одна, а потом и вторая нога отломились.

Статуя упала на пол, и ее туловище разбилось на несколько крупных кусков.

Две руки медленно продолжали подползать к Гарри.

— Да задолбала ты, — возмутился он, запрыгивая на стол.

Гарри выпустил еще несколько потоков огня в сторону рук. С каждым пройденным сантиметром те двигались все медленнее, пока пальцы полностью не осыпались.

Оставшиеся куски мрамора все еще продолжали дергаться на полу, но больше не представляли опасности.

В комнате после активного использования огня было очень жарко, а воздухом было тяжело дышать из-за громадного количества углекислого газа. Гарри чувствовал, что у него горели щеки.

Вытерев пот со лба, он спрыгнул со стола.

— Вот тебе и побывал тут незаметно, — выдохнул Гарри, осматривая ущерб, нанесенный гостиной.

Каменный пол в некоторых местах оплавился до зеркальной поверхности. Стулья, вазы, кресла, которые он запускал в статую, валялись сломанные по всей комнате. Вокруг были кучи белого порошка, которые остались от мрамора. Кое-где были видны пятна крови.

Чертыхнувшись, Гарри посмотрел на ногу, которая кровоточила. Потянувшись было за волшебной палочкой, он снова выругался.

«Рану заживлю потом, а вот от остатков крови надо избавляться прямо сейчас», — стянув с себя свитер, Гарри снял футболку и разорвал ее на части. Забинтовав ногу, он заткнул остаток ткани за пояс.

Методично обойдя всю комнату, он сжег огнем все пятна своей крови.

Прихрамывая, Гарри покинул жилье лже-Йоанны.

* * *

Гарри ужинал в Большом зале. На нем была темная водолазка, которая скрывала наливающиеся синяки на шее. Нога все так же была забинтована под штаниной.

В Больничное крыло Гарри обращаться не собирался, а волшебной палочкой воспользоваться не мог, ведь если ее проверят, то к нему возникнут вопросы. Ему оставалось лишь ждать, пока приготовится раствор бадьяна, который он сделал час назад. А это значило, что мучиться болями в ноге придется до самого утра.

В зал зашла Гермиона. Удивившись, увидев Гарри, она тут же подошла к нему:

— О! Привет. А я думала, что ты отправился к Йоанне в гости.

— Я уже вернулся оттуда, — кисло ответил Гарри, помешивая в тарелке еду. — Так что остаток каникул проведу тут.

— М-м-м, — Гермиона присела напротив. — Что же случилось?

Гарри подозрительно на нее посмотрел.

— А ты никому не расскажешь? — спросил он.

— Нет, конечно, — пообещала Гермиона.

Слегка наклонившись вперед, Гарри рассказал о событиях последних двух дней. Естественно, это была урезанная версия, которую он и Виктор скормили аврорам.

— Боже… — Гермиона в ужасе прикрыла рот. — Какой кошмар. Хорошо, что тебе и Виктору не навредили.

— Да, невероятно повезло, — согласился Гарри.

— Вот так сидишь одна в когтевранской башне и ничего не ведаешь, а вокруг тебя такие события происходят, — Гермиона печально покачала головой. — Бедная мама Йоанны. В один день лишиться двух близких людей.

Вспомнив о том, как он давно уже пытается попасть в гостиную Когтеврана, Гарри решил испытать удачу еще один раз.

— Скажи, ты не могла бы провести меня в библиотеку вашего факультета? Я знаю, ты уже мне отказывала, но это важно. У меня и раньше были кое-какие подозрения по поводу Йоанны, а теперь… — Гарри изобразил тяжелый вздох и понурил голову. — В общем, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Это может помочь найти самозванца.

Гермиона хотела было что-то сказать, но тут же замолчала.

— Но почему ты не поделишься этой информацией с аврорами? — подумав, спросила она.

— Я пока не уверен, — Гарри жалобно посмотрел на Гермиону. — Нужно проверить, прежде чем им что-то рассказывать. Можешь помочь?

Немного помявшись, Гермиона посмотрела по сторонам и прошептала:

— Хорошо, так и быть. Я пропущу тебя в гостиную Когтеврана. Приходи в час ночи в нашу башню на последний этаж.

— Спасибо.

Гермиона кивнула. Встав из-за стола, она нежно потрепала Гарри по плечу и, подхватив пирожное, вышла из зала.

«Кто ж знал, что получить доступ в башню Когтеврана можно, только надавив на жалость рассказом о том, как тебя недавно чуть не убили, — Гарри допил свой чай и аккуратно вылез из-за стола. — Может хоть там будет что-то по поводу Источника магии».

Промучившись до глубокой ночи от болей в ноге, Гарри дождался назначенного времени. Надев мантию-невидимку, он поднялся на самый верх башни Когтеврана и стал ждать, пока дверь наконец не открылась и оттуда не появилась грива каштановых волос:

— Гарри? — прошептала Гермиона всматриваясь в темноту.

— Я тут, — ответил он и скинул мантию-невидимку.

— Ох. Проходи, — пропустила она его внутрь. — Добрался без проблем?

— Ага. Меня никто не видел, — ответил Гарри, осматриваясь по сторонам.

Куполообразный потолок гостиной был расписан звездами. Арочные окна прикрыты шелковыми занавесками, а все свободное пространство, кроме центра комнаты, было занято стеллажами с книгами.

— А это она? — спросил Гарри, указывая на женскую статую на низком постаменте в центре комнаты.

— Да. Это Кандида Когтевран, — гордо ответила Гермиона.

Гарри подошел поближе. На голове у статуи красовалась диадема.

— Это ее прижизненная статуя, — сказала Гермиона, приняв изумление Гарри за восторг.

— Скажи, а что это у нее на голове?

— Диадема? О-о-о. Это был уникальный артефакт, который якобы прибавлял ума всякому, кто наденет его себе на голову, — рассказывала Гермиона. — Диадема давно уже утеряна.

У Гарри похолодели руки.

«Не утеряна. Точно такая же диадема была раньше в комнате с хламом на верхних этажах Хогвартса. А сейчас она лежит в дупле одного из деревьев на утесе», — Гарри с удивлением рассматривал мраморную копию диадемы, которую нашел в начале учебного года.


	24. Нейтралитет или активные действия?

— Как ты думаешь, эта диадема действительно добавляла ума? — спросил Гарри Гермиону.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответила та. — Ум — не мясо в магазине. Его нельзя попросить отрезать побольше.

— Скажи, а ты не знаешь, какого цвета драгоценные камни были в этой диадеме?

— А что это ты вдруг заинтересовался таким? — Гермиона подозрительно прищурилась.

— Да вот, подумал, может, Кандида Когтевран создала эту диадему, как заменитель своего зелья. Так что, может, и камни имели такой же голубой цвет.

— Ну, по дошедшим до нас сведениям центральные камни действительно были голубыми, — сказала Гермиона, почесав висок. — Но я сомневаюсь, что Кандида сначала создала зелье, а потом свою диадему. Я думаю, что зелье было создано гораздо позже студентами, которые учились на нашем факультете.

— Может, диадема имела более продолжительное действие, чем зелье? — высказал свою догадку Гарри.

— Без понятия, — отрезала Гермиона. — Диадема давно утеряна. Как она действует, уже абсолютно не важно.

— Хм… А ты не знаешь, Кандида когда-то пропадала куда-то на долгие промежутки времени? Или, может, теряла сознание и не приходила в себя неделями?

— Смотрю, тебя не отпускает идея, что диадема — просто улучшенная версия зелья? — ухмыльнулась Гермиона. — Но нет, расстрою тебя. Мы мало знаем про быт Основательницы нашего факультета. Так что этот вопрос останется без ответа.

«Одно из двух. Либо диадема, которую я нашел — хорошая копия, либо по какой-то невероятной удаче я получил артефакт одного из Основателей школы, — Гарри перевел взгляд с Гермионы на статую Кандиды Когтевран. — Я уже видел Распределяющую Шляпу. Предмет, созданный Годриком Гриффиндором, отлично имитировал наличие разума, так почему бы Кандида не могла создать артефакт, который содержал бы в себе настоящий разум? Ведь вокруг диадемы, которую я нашел, уже есть красное облако… Что, если легенда правдива? Что, если диадема в буквальном смысле добавляет ума?»

— Гарри? — Гермиона вырвала его из размышлений. — Ты же хотел найти какую-то информацию тут?

— Да, конечно.

Сосредоточившись на поисковом запросе, Гарри стал водить волшебной палочкой по спирали.

Появившийся сноп фиолетовых искр немного покружил в воздухе и исчез.

Гарри перефразировал запрос. Фиолетовые искры также не смогли ничего найти.

— Черт, — разочарованно протянул Гарри.

— Ничего не нашел?

— Нет.

— Может, я знаю, что ты ищешь?

— Нет, — Гарри тоскливо посмотрел на стеллажи с книгами. — Нет, ты точно не знаешь.

Когтевранская библиотека была его последней надеждой. Он ничего не смог найти по поводу Источника магии, кроме одной книги, в которой говорилось про «фонтаны атлантов», которые должны были располагаться в местах скопления магии.

«Тупик», — констатировал Гарри.

— Ну, ты все равно расскажи аврорам про свои подозрения, — подбодрила Гермиона.

— Подозрения? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри. — Ах, да. Подозрения. Конечно, я им расскажу. Спасибо, что впустила меня.

— Да не за что, — отмахнулась та. — Ты только береги себя и будь аккуратен. Кто бы мог подумать, что Йоанна не та, за кого себя выдает?

— Милли могла, — выплюнул внезапно Гарри.

— Что, прости? — переспросила Гермиона.

— Да так, ничего. Я пойду уже, наверное, к себе.

— Ладно.

Пожелав спокойной ночи, Гермиона проводила Гарри до выхода из гостиной Когтеврана.

* * *

Гарри проснулся днем в своей кровати. Нога все так же болела.

Потянувшись к тумбочке, он достал пузырек, в котором должен был доходить до нужного состояния раствор бадьяна. Отвинтив крышечку, он принюхался.

«С этим надо что-то делать. Это не дело, что я не могу пользоваться палочковой магией из-за боязни, что ее могут проверить», — Гарри снял с ноги окровавленный кусок футболки и вылил готовый раствор на ногу.

Cукровица запузырилась и быстро стала исчезать. На ее месте медленно, но верно образовывалась новая кожа. Смазав раствором шею, Гарри поднялся с кровати.

В комнату зашел Форли. Заприметив Гарри, он подошел к нему поближе:

— Тебя декан просил зайти в кабинет директрисы.

— Когда?

— Да прямо сейчас. Говорит, это срочно.

— Хорошо. Сейчас приду, — Гарри нервно почесал шею.

Быстро одевшись, он пришел к кабинету МакГонагалл. Чинно постучавшись, он зашел в комнату, в которой собралась неожиданная компания.

За столом сидела сама МакГонагалл, а возле нее стоял Грюм. Снейп, скучая, облокотился спиной на открытое окно. В одном из кресел сидела Тонкс.

— А, Гарри, наконец, — воскликнула МакГонагалл и указала на кресло рядом с Тонкс. — Присаживайся.

— Доброе утро всем, — кивнул Гарри и сел.

— Мы тут обсуждаем вчерашние и позавчерашние события, — сказал Грюм и кинул в сторону Гарри небольшой кусок мрамора, который тот сразу словил. — Скажи, тебе это ни о чем не говорит?

Прежде чем ответить, Гарри повертел в руках то, что осталось от охранной статуи, которую он вчера разрушил.

— Неа. Ни о чем.

— Скажи, тебе известно, почему тот, кто прикидывался Йоанной, хотел убить тебя и Виктора? — спросил Грюм.

— Без понятия, — Гарри поднял взгляд и спокойно посмотрел на Грюма.

— Был ли ты вчера в комнате Йоанны, в которой она проживала тут, в Хогвартсе? — продолжал свой допрос Грюм.

— Нет, — не раздумывая ответил Гарри.

«Нет-нет-нет! Только не это! Чем я себя выдал?!» — оставаясь внешне спокойным, он паниковал не на шутку.

— Я почему спрашиваю. Еще вчера днем статуя, которая охраняла вход в ее комнаты, стояла на постаменте. А уже вечером, когда мы принялись вскрывать проход, пропала, — объяснял Грюм. — Когда же сегодня утром мы наконец смогли подобрать пароль к комнатам, то обнаружили там разрушенную охранную статую и обстановку в таком виде, будто там дрались все дебоширы Хогсмида. Тебе это ни о чем не говорит?

— Если намекаете, что это я туда заходил, то можете проверить мою волшебную палочку, — предложил Гарри.

Тонкс протянула руку в его сторону. Гарри передал ей свою волшебную палочку.

— Приори Инкантатем, — Тонкс наложила чары. — Да. Это те же заклинания, что вчера у него проверили авроры. Он не колдовал. Грюм, можете сами проверить.

— Я тебе верю, Тонкс, — отказался тот. — Гарри, думаю, нам стоит проверить тебя легилименцией…

«Вот я и допрыгался», — Гарри сжал рукой подлокотник кресла.

Снейп театрально откашлялся:

— Стоит ли мне напоминать о моем присутствии? Или вы сами догадаетесь?

— Думаю, будет лучше, если его проверит Джон, — предложил Грюм. — Я могу его вызвать прямо сейчас…

— Нет, — резко отрезал Снейп. — Он не состоит в Ордене Феникса. Меня вообще возмущает, что вы за моей спиной позволили какому-то аврору копаться в воспоминаниях Поттера. Если кто и будет его сейчас проверять, то только я.

— Северус, давайте будем благоразумными, — подала голос МакГонагалл.

— А я и есть сама разумность, — парировал Снейп. — Грюм мне не доверяет. Ладно, пусть будет так. Но почему вы пошли у него на поводу?

— Его доводы показались мне обоснованными, — дипломатично ответила та.

— А доводы Дамблдора? Он столько лет твердил, что мне можно доверять, но даже после его смерти я все равно в ваших глазах навсегда останусь «ненадежным элементом»? — холодно спросил Снейп.

— Я не хотела вас обидеть, Северус, — попыталась его успокоить МакГонагалл.

Грюм с нескрываемым раздражением смотрел на Снейпа. Тонкс, будто не зная, куда себя деть, поглубже спряталась в кресло.

— Я его проверю, — отчеканил Снейп.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился Грюм. — Но только проверь, что он делал после того, как вернулся в Хогвартс. Гарри, если профессор зельеварения влезет, куда ему не следует — скажи сразу нам.

— Я думаю, что это неправильно: залезать в мозги тому, кто не давал никаких поводов, чтобы ему не доверять, — предпринял отчаянную попытку переубедить магов Гарри.

— А это не вам решать, — Снейп указал на него волшебной палочкой. — Легилименс.

Гарри подавил все свои мысли. Он сидел в кресле, но ничего не ощущал. Никаких проблем вокруг него не было.

Снейп не снижал своего напора.

Гарри почувствовал, что учитель по зельеварению постепенно пробивается в его воспоминания. Головная боль, словно кислота, стала разъедать ему мозг.

Сменив тактику, Гарри начал поднимать из глубин памяти то, как он разделывал лягушек и тритонов на отработке.

— Да! Отбивайтесь! — подначивал Снейп.

Поняв, что его воспоминания скоро будут раскрыты, Гарри стал показывать, как после того, как он вернулся в школу, он проходит мимо охранной статуи и идет в гостиную Слизерина.

— Уже лучше, — сказал Снейп.

Вдруг в памяти Гарри появилось воспоминание, как Грюм применяет к нему Круциатус.

«Но такого же не было», — в замешательстве подумал Гарри.

В этот же момент Снейп стремительно ворвался в его воспоминания. Маг увидел все: и как Гарри открыл проход, и как понял, что лже-Йоанна следил за ним и читал те же книги, что и он. В воспоминаниях всплыл короткий бой с охранной статуей, и как он потом выжигал свою кровь на полу.

Гарри сжал подрагивающие руки в кулаки и положил их себе на колени. Чувствуя себя словно оплеванным, он опустил голову вниз.

Снейп покинул его воспоминания, но он узнал всё, что нужно. Один из секретов Гарри был раскрыт.

— Он не был в комнате нашего самозванца, — объявил Снейп. — Он пытался уговорить статую пропустить его, но та отказалась.

Боясь даже посмотреть в сторону профессора зельеварения, Гарри повернул голову в противоположную сторону.

— Хм… Тогда придется тщательней исследовать останки охранной статуи, — Грюм задумчиво потер подбородок.

«Он ничего не рассказал, — Гарри пораженно уставился на пол. — Но… Почему?»

— Гарри, прости, что мы прочитали твои воспоминания, — мягко сказала МакГонагалл. — Но ты должен понимать, мы делаем это для твоего же блага.

— Волдеморт хочет тебя убить, и мы делаем все от нас возможное, чтобы обезопасить тебя, — подхватил Грюм. — Мы должны иметь всю информацию на руках и быть уверенными, что все странные события, происходящие вокруг тебя, не были результатом твоих собственных действий.

«Плевать, почему Снейп сделал то, что сделал. Этой ситуацией стоит немедленно воспользоваться по полной, чтоб они сто раз подумали, прежде, чем снова влезть в мои воспоминания», — Гарри поднял голову.

— Вы не имели никакого права, только на том основании, что вы сильнее, лазить своими грязными руками в моих мозгах! — Гарри пылал праведным гневом. — Я же говорил, что не давал никаких поводов, чтоб мне не доверять!

МакГонагалл пристыженно замолчала. Грюм играл желваками.

— И с чего вы взяли, что это был Волдеморт? — не останавливаясь, продолжал Гарри. — У вас есть хоть одно доказательство по этому поводу? Вы вообще уверены, что он жив?!

— Не беспокойтесь, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, приподнимая рукав мантии и показывая татуировку черепа с выползающей изо рта змеей на своей левой руке. — Есть неоспоримые доказательства, что он жив. Черная метка, которой Темный Лорд наградил своих последователей, снова проявилась весной девяносто второго года. После того, как был выкраден Философский камень из этой школы, Темный Лорд уже более года вновь ходит по нашей земле.

— Темная метка проявилась? — потрясенно спросила МакГонагалл. — Так поэтому Дамблдор был уверен, что Волдеморт возродился?

— Что, тоже не нравится, когда вам недостаточно доверяют? — Снейп ехидно улыбнулся. — Видно, Дамблдор не посчитал за нужное сообщить вам эти сведения. Неприятно, правда?

«Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти? Волдеморт действительно жив? Вот уж поистине сегодня день открытий», — подумал Гарри.

— Но все равно, почему вы думаете, что это именно Волдеморт напал на меня? — спросил Гарри. — У него, получается, был целый год, чтобы это сделать. Он мог напасть, пока я жил у дяди и тети, но не сделал этого. Зато он с сентября месяца притворялся другим человеком и жил в Хогвартсе?

— Сначала подумайте и ответьте: сколько может быть врагов у такого юного мага, как вы? — спросил Снейп. — И сколько из них пойдут на то, чтоб убить вас и людей, которые рядом с вами? Никто из нас и не утверждал, что это мог быть сам Темный Лорд в образе Йоанны Яги. Возможно, кто-то из его соратников. Но я вас уверяю, его почерк и стиль сквозит в каждой мелочи этой истории.

— В общем, Гарри, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Мы подумали и решили, что ты больше не вернешься к Дурслям. Даже на летние каникулы. До дня своего совершеннолетия ты останешься в школе. Незамедлительно мы примем меры, чтоб обезопасить Хогвартс.

— Теперь проходить на территорию школы можно будет, только предварительно пройдя Водопад воров, который смывает чары, подобные Империусу, и отменяет зелья наподобие оборотных, — сказал Грюм. — Кроме того, мы усилим защитные чары.

Гарри внезапно рассмеялся.

— А это смешно, — сказал он. — Вы предлагаете мне поверить, что вы сможете меня защитить? У вас уже не получилось это сделать для моих родителей. Да и лже-Йоанна с легкостью прошел все уровни вашей защиты. Вы думаете, что простой Водопад воров кого-то остановит? Можно придумать кучу способов, как обмануть вашу новую защиту! Вы в догоняющих, и я не вижу действий, которые вы бы предпринимали на опережение…

— Гарри, прекрати истерику, — сказал Грюм. — Мы хотим тебя защитить.

— Нет, — Гарри, покачивая головой, встал с кресла. — Вы не можете меня защитить. Вчерашний день это отлично показал. К тому же, в мире, где оборотное зелье можно пить как сок на обед, а Империус так же легко накладывать, как чихнуть, я никому не могу доверять.

Развернувшись, Гарри направился к двери. Вслед он услышал только слова МакГонагалл «не надо», видно, предназначавшиеся Грюму, который хотел его остановить.

Выйдя из кабинета, Гарри спустился вниз. Выбежав во двор, он прислонился к одному из деревьев. На улице было холодно, но он этого не чувствовал.

«На волоске… Буквально», — Гарри вдохнул полными легкими зимний воздух.

* * *

Гарри стоял у кабинета Снейпа. Уже целый час он ждал, когда профессор зельеварения появится, но, видимо, тот был занят более важными делами.

Из-за угла внезапно вышел Снейп. Молча посмотрев на Гарри, он подошел и открыл дверь в свой кабинет.

— Проходите, — предложил Снейп.

Как только они оба зашли внутрь, тот поводил волшебной палочкой над дверью, тихо проговаривая заклинания. Подойдя к камину, Снейп вытянул из внутреннего кармана мантии мешочек. Зачерпнув немного содержимого, он швырнул его в огонь и жестом предложил Гарри пройти через голубовато-красные языки пламени.

Немного поколебавшись, тот зашел в камин и вышел в разрушенном доме. На полу были горы мусора и сломанных досок, обильно притрушенных снегом, который залетел через разбитые окна.

— Знаете, я раньше думал, что вам не место на нашем факультете, — сказал Снейп, выходя из дома. — Но, наблюдая сегодня, как вы изворачивались и манипулировали, я не мог не восхититься. Вы ничем не выдали, что были удивлены моими словами. Напротив, хладнокровно обернули ситуацию в свою пользу. Наверняка у Грюма и раньше были какие-то подозрения по вашему поводу, иначе он бы и не заикнулся сегодня о том, что хочет прочитать ваши воспоминания. Не хотите рассказать, в чем же вы прокололись?

— Нет, — Гарри проследовал за Снейпом.

— Конечно-конечно, — ничуть не расстроился тот. — Вы хорошо запомнили, как я пробился сквозь вашу защиту? Старайтесь не засыпать наяву. Контролируйте каждую свою мысль. Не реагируйте на воспоминания, которые вам не принадлежат. Я понимаю, что вы не примете мою помощь в практике, поэтому просто хорошо запомните сегодняшние ощущения.

— Я так и сделаю. Где мы? — спросил Гарри оглядывая пустую поляну, полуразрушенный дом и небольшую речушку рядом.

— Мы находимся в моем личном напоминании о том, что будет, если принимать не ту сторону.

— Орден Феникса предпринимает такие титанические усилия, чтобы защитить Хогвартс, а в вашем кабинете целая дыра в безопасности, — заметил Гарри.

— Через этот камин никто не пройдет. Я использую летучий порох с собственной формулой и всегда держу мешочек с собой.

Гарри понимающе кивнул.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Почему что?

— Не прикидывайтесь, — ответил Гарри. — Вы уже не в первый раз пытались использовать на мне легилименцию. Вы могли сегодня меня выпотрошить и узнать все, но не стали. Вы могли рассказать Грюму и МакГонагалл, как я обошел охранную статую, но не стали. Почему?

— Ранее я хотел узнать ваши воспоминания не для того, чтобы докладывать о них Грюму, — ответил Снейп. — Я лишь хотел быть уверенным, что вы не перешли на сторону Темного Лорда.

— Послушайте, давайте закончим этот идиотизм, — Гарри раздраженно потер рукой лицо. — С чего вы взяли, что это именно его рук дело? И не надо мне повторять речи, которые вы толкали в кабинете у МакГонагалл. Его возрождение и нападение на меня лже-Йоанны — это два ничем не связанных события. Во всяком случае, я не вижу взаимосвязи.

— Темный Лорд действительно возродился после того, как погиб в Годриковой Впадине, ведь его душа не покидала наш мир. Философский камень, который был на сохранении в Хогвартсе, был выкраден. И буквально на следующий день Черная метка на моей руке снова проявилась…

— Что это за Философский камень такой? — спросил Гарри.

— Главный реагент для создания эликсира жизни, — ответил Снейп. — С помощью этого зелья душа и разум Темного Лорда могли закрепиться в теле другого человека. И я уверен, что он так и сделал. Захватил чужое тело и закрепил результат эликсиром жизни.

— Вы были Пожирателем Смерти?

— Да. Но очень быстро осознал свою ошибку. Поэтому я и решил помочь Дамблдору победить Темного Лорда. Чтобы успокоить собственную совесть, — сказал Снейп, разглядывая разрушенный дом.

— Вы были его двойным агентом?

— Да. Как видите, Грюм и остальные до сих пор мне не доверяют. Значит, я очень хорошо сыграл свою роль.

— Понятно. Так почему же вы уверены, что именно Волдеморт на меня вчера напал? — спросил Гарри.

— Скажите, а как вы думаете, кто на вас напал?

— Я… Я не знаю, — растерялся Гарри. — В моей голове куча теорий. Начиная с той, что это Дамблдор прикидывался Йоанной. Я не знаю, что и думать. Если честно, я не могу поверить, что это был Волдеморт. Он ведь держал в страхе всю Великобританию… Но то, как лже-Йоанна бился со мной вчера… Я прокручивал наш бой в голове снова и снова. И думаю, что маг величины Волдеморта мог сделать больше…

— Вам кажется, что ваш противник не был так силен, как должен был бы быть?

— Да.

— Тогда будьте уверены, это был Том Реддл, — безапелляционно заявил Снейп.

— Том Реддл? А это кто?

Снейп ненадолго замолчал.

— Это настоящее имя Темного Лорда, — неохотно ответил он.

— Хорошо. Но вы же не предлагаете мне просто поверить вам на слово, что это Волдеморт прикидывался Йоанной?

— Я не буду вам выкладывать все сведения, которыми обладаю, а вас прошу не игнорировать очевидные вещи, — Снейп отрицательно покачал головой. — Кстати, мысль, что это был Дамблдор, советую выкинуть из головы. Он мертв. И уверяю, он все равно бы умер от неизлечимого магического проклятия, даже если бы его не убили раньше.

— Кто его убил? — спросил Гарри.

— Том Реддл.

— Знаете, я все равно не могу понять, что самозванец хотел сделать в доме Йоанны, — сказал Гарри. — Чего он хотел достичь?

— Я думаю, он хотел с вами просто поговорить. Вы такую мысль не рассматривали?

— Нет, — удивился Гарри.

— Зря. Думаю, одна из его целей, кроме слежки за вами, была именно в том, чтоб поговорить с вами без свидетелей в безопасном месте, где никто не сможет помешать.

— И о чем же он хотел поговорить?

— Кто знает? — Снейп пожал плечами. — Спросите у него в следующий раз, как встретитесь с ним.

Гарри выдавил из себя короткий смешок.

— Как только лже-Йоанна понял, что я его раскрыл, он сразу попытался меня убить, — сказал он. — А с мертвым много не поговоришь. Так что…

— Я понимаю, что вам не хочется обвинять во всех ваших бедах Темного Лорда, — Снейп печально улыбнулся. — Ведь вы его считаете чуть ли не спасителем. Магия постепенно исчезает из нашего мира. И никто, кроме него, ничего не предпринимал…

— Что? — Гарри замер. — С чего вы взяли, что я так думаю?

— Вас выдают мелкие фразы, оговорки, поведение.

— Смотрю, у вас было много времени, для наблюдения за мной. Похоже, не только лже-Йоанна этим занимался.

— Нет-нет, что вы, — заверил Снейп. — Для наблюдений нет оснований, если вы постоянно мониторите слухи и домыслы, которые циркулируют на факультете. Так можно много чего узнать. Например то, что одна студентка пописывает рассказы неподобающего содержания в «Ведьмополитан» или что Мальчик-Который-Выжил не сильно-то и осуждает Темного Лорда за смерть своих родителей. На что не пойдешь ради спасения магии…

— Я никогда не высказывал такие вещи вслух. Каждая жизнь ценна...

— Бросьте. Я думал, мы тут ведем разговор как взрослые люди. Без масок, — недовольно сказал Снейп. — Давайте оставим лицемерные гуманистические идеи для дураков. Любой, у кого есть хоть полторы извилины в голове, должен понимать, что не каждая человеческая жизнь важна. И если можно пожертвовать кем-то ради всеобщего блага, то это стоит сделать.

— Я никогда не говорил, что смерть моих родителей или моя может быть оправдана необходимостью «спасения» магии!

— Но думали? Не так ли? Магия — величайший дар нашего мира. Жалко будет ее потерять. Вот только Темный Лорд не тот, кому можно доверять миссию по «спасению». Он не знает, где стоит остановиться...

Гарри не нашел, что ответить, ведь Снейп верно догадался. Такие мысли у него были, но он отгонял их от себя. Они были настолько ужасными и противными, что осознавать их не хотелось.

Гарри молчаливо разглядывал пейзаж.

— Вы можете проигнорировать все мои слова, — продолжал Снейп. — Вы еще молоды. Думаю, чтобы понять, кто такой Темный Лорд, вам придется всё прочувствовать на собственной шкуре. Кстати, советую не отталкивать от себя полностью Орден Феникса. Они, конечно, сборище безголовых куриц, бегающих по двору, но когда Темный Лорд решит взяться за вас по-серьезному, вам бы не помешало, чтобы кто-то путался у него под ногами… А теперь нам пора вернуться в Хогвартс.

— Стойте, — Гарри остановил того. — Скажите, а что вам известно о пророчестве Трелони?

— Вы про то пророчество, которое рассказали Темному Лорду и о котором вам поведала МакГонагалл или Грюм? — спросил Снейп. — Или о том, которое ото всех утаил Дамблдор?

— Вы знаете…

— Конечно. Дамблдор незадолго до своей смерти рассказал мне о нем. Но не думайте, что я буду активно как-то помогать вам или препятствовать.

— Вы так давно знали… Так почему же скрыли эти сведения от других? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не хочу брать на себя ответственность за то, что будет, и не собираюсь подгонять будущее. Кроме того, знаете ли, я планирую выжить в этой мясорубке. А это будет сложно сделать, если я буду находиться в самом эпицентре событий и участвовать в бойне, которая рано или поздно разразится.

— Если вы так верите в пророчество и хотите выжить, то есть самое надежное решение, — Гарри с вызовом посмотрел на Снейпа. — Вы можете убить меня прямо сейчас. Ведь гарантий того, что я действительно не разрушу мир своими действиями, нет.

— Это не решит более сложной проблемы, — Снейп чуть наклонился в его сторону. — Темный Лорд. Он вцепился в этот мир и хочет абсолютной власти для того, чтобы свершить задуманное. Он ни перед чем не остановится, и его так просто не убить. Если нам повезет, то вы найдете способ, как избавиться от Темного Лорда так, чтоб это не привело нас к катастрофе, которую сулило пророчество Трелони.

* * *

Разговор со Снейпом Гарри обдумывал несколько дней. Профессор не сообщил ему много важных сведений, но даже те крохи, которые он получил, проливали свет на кое-какие вещи.

Например, теперь Гарри точно знал, что настоящее пророчество было известно Дамблдору. Но старый волшебник решил ни с кем не делиться этими знаниями, кроме одного из своих приближенных.

И Снейп и Дамблдор были уверены, что пророчество правдиво и должно сбыться. Они так боялись Волдеморта, что меж вероятностью захвата власти Темным Лордом и уничтожением волшебного мира выбрали второе.

«В надежде, что я смогу избавить их от Волдеморта и при этом не превращу все в пепел? — раздумывал Гарри, сидя в гостиной Слизерина. У него на коленях мирно спал Грёма. — Очень глупо доверять судьбу всего мира подростку. Мне кажется, это должно быть очевидно».

С одной стороны, Гарри очень смущала позиция нейтралитета Снейпа и самого Дамблдора. Если их так пугали действия Волдеморта, то они могли бы активнее ему противостоять.

С другой стороны, у Гарри не получалось осуждать того же Снейпа. Он и сам, когда узнал о пророчестве, занял примерно ту же позицию.

Правда, после недавних событий держать и дальше голову в песке не получится. Кто-то следил за ним и даже пытался убить. На такое Гарри не собирался закрывать глаза.

«Дамблдор написал мне письмо, в котором предлагал поговорить с Трелони и оставил запись пророчества в своей секретной комнатке, но не сделал ничего, чтоб донести эти сведения до меня напрямую, — Гарри погладил Грему. — Хотя, казалось бы, и у него и у Снейпа была куча времени, чтоб это сделать. Это больше похоже на пассивное наблюдение со стороны, чем на активную борьбу с Темным Лордом».

Как Гарри ни пытался снова разговорить Снейпа, тот не поддавался. Разговаривать о Дамблдоре он в принципе отказывался. Никаких новых сведений Гарри вытянуть не смог.

«Они так уверены в правдивости того, что изрекла Трелони? — Гарри вновь подумал о словах кентавра. — И вот я снова утыкаюсь в ту же стену, что и раньше. Стоит ли мне доверять пророчествам? Стоит ли мне тащить их в свою жизнь и принимать решения исходя из них?»

Ответа он не находил. Позиция нейтралитета и спихивание судьбы волшебного мира на подростка вводила его в ступор и непонимание. Верно, Снейп и Дамблдор выжили из ума.

Остаток каникул Гарри провел за созерцанием диадемы, которую он забрал из дупла дерева на утесе.

Украшение действительно было очень похоже на то, что он видел в башне Когтеврана на статуе Кандиды. И у диадемы все так же было красное облако, которое начисто игнорировало Гарри. Как он не пытался его разговорить, все было тщетно. Легилименцией пробиться у Гарри также не получалось.

В итоге, он пришел к мысли, что диадему таки придется надеть на голову. Иначе «дополнительного ума» ему не видать.

Чем ближе подходила дата окончания каникул, тем больше студентов появлялось в Хогвартсе и тем более нервным становился Гарри. Ему все время казалось, что кто-то из учеников может снова оказаться лже-Йоанной.

Гарри все больше замыкался в себе, покидая спальню лишь для того, чтобы поесть. В гостиной Слизерина он бывал только по вечерам, когда там никого не было. Однажды, как он думал, он таки сойдет с ума от паранойи.

Поздним вечером, пока Гарри сидел у камина и медитативно разглядывал огонь, в гостиную Слизерина вошла Милли. Девочка была мокрой с ног до головы, а впереди нее летел чемодан.

— А-а-а! А вот и виновник того, что нас теперь заставляют проходить через этот чертов Водопад воров! — воскликнула она.

— Ага. Виновен, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ну как? — Милли села в кресло напротив и зачесала рукой мокрые волосы. — Я была права по поводу нашей слизеринской каннибалки? Говорила же, что она из _тех самых_.

— М-м-м. Нет. Ты немного ошиблась, — ответил Гарри. — Она действительно была не так проста. Но вот по поводу эльфийки, знаков на платье и подсвечников ты была не права. Лже-Йоанна действительно наказывал Рассольку, но только потому, что та пыталась освободить свою хозяйку. Ну, а по поводу остального — думаю, он даже не задумывался, что значат символы или из чего подсвечники. Просто взял, что подвернулось под руку.

— Но ведь он же мог придумать какое-то объяснение, в конце-то концов… — сказала Милли, но тут же себя оборвала себя. — Хотя тогда пришлось бы все это запоминать. Лучше, конечно, если и врать, то по-малому, но глобально. Эх… Но ты не можешь отрицать, что я первая заметила, что с этой Йоанной что-то не так?

— Да, этого не отнять.

— То-то же, — просияла Милли. — Так, значит, он не из этих?

— М-м-м. Нет. Не думаю.

— Хм… — Милли задумчиво промычала. — А наши общие друзья с тобой не связывались?

— Нет. Да мне, честно говоря, наплевать сейчас на них.

— Я понимаю, — медленно кивнула та. — После всех этих событий я удивлена, что у тебя еще крыша не поехала. Я бы всех и каждого сторонилась.

— Ну… Так оно и есть.

— Знаешь, мне когда Пэм рассказала про всю эту ситуацию, я вспомнила, как несколько раз натыкалась на парня в тех коридорах, где недавно была Йоанна, — задумчиво сказала Милли. — Йоанна тогда как сквозь землю проваливалась, зато этот красавчик всегда выходил с той стороны, где она пропадала.

— Правда? — оживился Гарри. Рассолька не смогла описать, как выглядел Безликий, возможно, Милли сможет. — А ты помнишь, как он выглядел?

— А ты помнишь, что ел позавчера на завтрак? — Милли сузила глаза.

— Нет.

— Ну вот и я нет.

Гарри мгновенно скис. Похоже, узнать, кто принимал личину настоящей Йоанны, будет не так то и просто.

* * *

— Может, не стоит? — спросил Грёма.

Гарри и его уж сидели в заброшенной аудитории на последнем этаже Хогварста. На парте перед ними лежала диадема с красным облаком.

— Стоит. Если эта та самая диадема, то она «прибавит мне ума», — ответил Гарри. — Распределяющая Шляпа хорошо имитировала разум, но им не обладала. Так почему же диадема не может обладать дополнительным разумом? Он бы очень мне сейчас пригодился. Кандида Когтевран в свое время изобретала новые заклинания и была умной дамой. Может, я тоже смогу многие свои проблемы решить.

— Не стоит… Боюсь, — прошипел уж.

— Успокойся. Если что-то пойдет не так, то утащи диадему и спрячь её подальше. А потом найди… Найди Снейпа и приведи его сюда.

Выдохнув, Гарри взял в руки диадему и надел ее себе на голову.

Ничего не произошло.

— Ну что? — Грёма с изрядной долей скептицизма наблюдал за Гарри.

— Хм… Я ожидал хоть чего-то. Но я не чувствую себя умнее, — ответил тот. — Скорее глупым.

«Ничего не понимаю. Как сказала Гермиона, диадема Кандиды добавляет ума. Так почему же ничего не происходит? Я ожидал, что красное облако вокруг диадемы как раз и расширит мой разум. Думал, что там содержатся какие-то воспоминания из тех времен, когда она была создана… Но никаких изменений в себе я не ощущаю», — подумал Гарри.

— Ничего? — спросил уж.

— Нет… Я только чувствую себя идиотом в диадеме. Может, этот артефакт должен как-то активироваться?

Грёма промолчал.

«Или диадема таки работает по тому же принципу, что и зелье Кандиды? Но тогда я должен…» — мысли Гарри оборвались и, потеряв сознание, он упал лицом на парту, за которой сидел.

Диадема слетела с его головы и покатилась по полу.

— Друг-с-с? — испугано прошипел Грёма. — Друг-с-с, что происходит?

Гарри ничего не ответил своему питомцу.

**Author's Note:**

> Понравилось? Жмите "Кudos"


End file.
